Jaulas de Oro
by NayrAdg21
Summary: Desarrollada a finales de 1939 este relato no solo cuenta con una, si no, varias historias de amor que se ven truncadas por la educacion de una alta sociedad y el miedo al escandalo, poco a poco descubriran que la vida esta mas alla de sus apellidos de renombre, sus vestidos y joyas costosas, el Amor las hará buscar la libertad y vivir mas alla de sus pequeñas Jaulas Doradas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las lectoras, aqui estoy de nuevo, las Pascuas trajeron una nueva historia, y es la mas larga que he escrito hasta ahora, accediendo a escribir aun mas, todo inspirado de la historia original, su creadora es Kyōko Mizuki, y la mangaka y dibujante Yumiko Igarashi, yo los tomo prestados para darle forma a mis ocurrencias romanticas, aunque difieran un poco o mucho de carácteres, ellos y su gran historia es lo que me inspira siempre, espero me acompañen, la dinamica es la misma todos los días un capitulo nuevo, acepto sus sugerencias y comentarios tambien inspiradores, Un abrazo gigante.**

* * *

En la famosa ciudad de Chicago las damas de alta sociedad ataviadas con sus mejores blusas abotonadas de seda, sus pequeños sombreros con flores y sus faldas de volantes hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, caminan por el parque de la muy conocida avenida en donde vivían las familias más acaudaladas e importantes de la sociedad en sus lujosos edificios, compartían cenas y festejos y miraban por encima del hombro a cualquiera que no perteneciera a su círculo, entre ellos están Los Andrew, Los Legan, Los Brighton Los Richard, Los Collins y Los Finn familias de generaciones de alcurnia y prestigio

 _Esta mañana hermosa ha arribado por el puerto desde París Annette Brighton, después de varios meses fuera la mayor de las hijas de la familia Brighton regresó en el momento justo para la gran fiesta que ofrece su mejor amiga Elisa Legan ._

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES FEBRERO 03 de 1939_

El salón majestuoso de los Legan se iluminaba con una araña de cristal tan imponente como magnífica, ya habían cuerpos moviéndose con sus trajes más elegantes y las mujeres con sus vestidos ceñidos a la cintura con los hombros al aire, Annette estaba en un rincón con su madre observando todo el movimiento, no había tenido tiempo de descansar ni un poco luego del viaje, ya su madre la estaba poniendo al día y con la más discreta sonrisa sugiriendo que esta temporada debía conseguir una proposición de matrimonio en especial, Annie como le llamaban en casa de cariño era Morena de cabellos lisos castaño claro, peinados a la última moda recogidos en su cuello, de ojos azul océano, rostro perfecto y nariz respingada, rasgo que compartía con su madre que tenía en la mira para la mayor de sus hijas a el heredero del Clan Andrew. Annette con toda su fina estampa y sus muy refinados modales asentía a todo y complacía sus peticiones, habían perdido ya a su padre hacia un año, ella y su hermana habían estado devastadas, luego de unos meses de luto su madre la envió a París para recibir más educación de señorita con su institutriz, dejando a su otra hija en su compañía Bianca Mcallister como era conocida antes de casarse con Arthur Brighton, tenía todo calculado menos que su esposo tuviera unas deudas enormes en sus negocios que las estaban dejando poco a poco en la ruina, su preocupación se vio desplazada por qué aún conservaban el buen nombre y casaría a sus hijas con caballeros de su círculo proporcionándoles seguridad social y económica a todas

-¿Estás escuchándome Annett? William Albert Andrew es la mejor opción, eres hermosa y vas a conseguir ser su esposa para dentro de un par de meses si haces las jugadas adecuadas

Se cruzó con ellas Charles Richads y le ofreció una inclinación a las damas mientras besaba sus manos

-Miss Brighton supe que llegaba a Chicago hoy está más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos, me concedería esta pieza – _llevo su mano al pecho y se inclinó mientras que ella le sonría con cortesía y aceptaba su mano_

Mientras se mecía al ritmo de una pieza que había bailado más de una docena de veces y sostenía la mano sudorosa del pesado de Charles, su mente se trasladaba a otro hombre, en sus 20 años aún no podía creer lo dócil y cobarde que era, el hombre de quién estaba conscientemente enamorada desde que era una niña no se hallaba en la sala y no podía explicarse porque estaba allí y no con él, quería verlo, después de todos esos meses separados juraría que estaría ansioso por verla, pero podría ser que él haya tomado como un rechazo no contestar sus cartas,¿como podría? toda su correspondencia era revisada y enviada por su institutriz con la que había vuelto de París pero su trabajo termino al entregarla a su madre esa tarde, ella torturadoramente estricta no veía de buen grado el acercamiento de un joven ni siquiera por cartas, además su madre había sido clara con ella de no dejar que sucediera, ya se sospechaba que ella sentía algo que a su ver no podía ser por Archie Cornwell, que era una familia considerada de clase media, con los cuales su madre no aceptaba parentesco ni amistades, aun así se habían visto a escondidas muchas veces y su cariño de niños se convirtió poco a poco en amor, uno puro y verdadero, en todo el tiempo que pasó lejos no pudo apartarlo de su mente y ahora que estaba de vuelta su cuerpo entero anhelaba que fuera él quien estuviera tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar bajo la araña, volvió a la realidad giró un poco hacia arriba y encontró la mirada de Elisa quien le sonrió con compasión por su pareja de baile, estaba realmente despampanante con su vestido rojo ceñido y su cabello del mismo tono peinado cuidadosamente con ondas en su cuello, maquillada para hacer girar todas las cabezas masculinas hacia ella con admiración, aunque ella esperaba a alguien en particular, un joven heredero rubio de ojos azules con quien había coqueteado las últimas semanas y estaba segura de que el pronto se le declararía, los besos furtivos y las caricias que ambos se prodigarón a escondidas solo podía hacer posible que pronto ella se convirtiera en la señora Andrew.

En el salón contiguo la menor de las Brighton de 18 años miraba a todos los invitados pero no estaba en el centro de nada, quería recordar cada detalle para escribirlo en su libreta, le encantaba escribir y todas las historias que tenía en mente sobre amor, desengaño y tragedia tenían personajes de la vida real, observaba oculta en una columna como una señora casada coqueteaba con un joven soltero y sonreía con lo que podía escribir para "El Emperador Times de Chicago" de quién era secretamente columnista, gracias a un periodista amigo quien trabajaba allí, publicaba sus historias bajo el seudónimo de C. White, los lectores aficionados pensaban que era un hombre sin imaginar que era una hermosa rubia de alta sociedad con un carisma y una chispa traviesa, tan llena de vida que emitía esa vitalidad a travez de sus ojos esmeralda siempre brillantes y su sonrisa pícara, no le gustaban esos eventos pero le sacaba el mayor provecho, su madre la consideraba una rebelde soñadora y ella velaba porque así fuera.

Ganaba dinero con sus artículos, historias que salían semanalmente y tenían un montón de seguidores de todas las clases sociales habidas, lectores del diario, el dinero que ganaba se lo enviaba su amigo en un sobre y tenía ahorros, se decía que un día los tomaría y se haría una vida lejos de la clase alta y sus hipócritas maneras de vivir, lo haría antes de que su madre casara a su hermana y pusiera la mira en ella, quería vivir emociones fuertes lejos de la cuna de oro en la que había nacido y la que se había convertido en una jaula, quería vivir romances como en sus escritos y sus novelas, lo haría algun dia, estaba decidida, había tantas historias en esa sala como gente y a ella le encantaba escribirlas, cambiaba los nombres y las circunstancias agregandoles el toque mágico que larealidad suprimía, el verano pasado había besado a Anthony Brower en el parque detrás de un árbol, donde las miradas curiosas y chismosas no los alcanzaron, a pesar que fue su primer beso, no sintió lo que su hermana le había contado que se siente cuando estás enamorada y ella quería enamorarse, quería sentir el amor en cada fibra de su cuerpo, sí, era una romántica apasionada, así que pensó que era a travez de un beso que podía sentir las llamas de su primer amor arder, en el salón de juegos arriba había visto a un hombre tan apuesto e interesante que no dudó en preguntar, le dijeron que era un artista, un pintor muy famoso y excéntrico, su cabeza se lleno de historias fantásticas en donde ella podía perder la cabeza por una artista y huirían juntos a vivir entre el óleo y los pinceles, ella sería su musa y el sería el origen de sus apasionadas novelas, ambos envueltos en artística fantasía, escribió una nota dirigida a él y se escabulló en la aburrida sala en donde la señora Finn amiga de su madre la había reconocido.

-Querida que haces por este lado lleno de caballeros y señoras, deberías star abajo bailando con algún joven soltero

-Señora Finn yo... Quiero conocer al pintor del que me han hablado, quiero que me haga una pintura

-Oh! En ese caso.. Yo te lo presentaré pero será breve y volverás al salón, no está bien que estés aquí y sola

Caminaron hacia una pequeña mesa verde llena de cartas con cuatro hombres fumando y bebiendo, ella posó sus ojos en el pintor claramente de cerca era muy apuesto, su cabello engominado hacia atrás, bien vestido su piel blanca hacia un contraste con sus ojos avellana y sonreía con suficiencia y misterio, cuando la señora Finn tocó su hombro y distinguió a la dama de rizos rubios a su lado se levanto de su silla y aliso su camisa

-Señor David Matews le presento a Miss Candice Brighton

-Miss Brighton es un placer conocerla – _se inclinó y beso su mano_

-El placer es mío señor Matews pero llámeme Candice, Miss Brighton es mi hermana, quería conocer al pintor del que todos hablan pero no puedo permanecer en esta ala, espero podamos platicar luego

Tendió su mano y el nuevamente la estrechó para besarla con la diferencia que ella había deslizado hábilmente un pequeño papel el cual el apretó mirándola fijamente, haciendo que todo pareciera normal y nadie se percatase del intercambio, le sonrió y se alejó por las puertas del salón de jugadores

No quería encontrarse con su madre, que la atara a su falda y luego la obligará a bailar con todos los herederos babosos o sudorosos como el señor Richards, así que recorrió el pasillo y se introdujo en el amplio ropero en donde guardaban los abrigos y sombreros de los invitados, los toco todos mientras imaginaba de quién era e imitaba su voz, entre risas jugando con su imaginación como siempre, de pronto sintió unas manos en su cintura y se giró para ver quién osaba tocarla, en cuanto vio al señor Matews tan cerca, lo apartó un poco y arqueo una ceja

-Usted ha bebido mucho el día de hoy señor D

-Su nota Miss Candice es una clara invitación, si me permite es usted la mujer más hermosa que he visto esta noche y me gustaría poder pintarla, quizá en un jardín rodeada de flores – _toco sus rizos atados en una cinta en un peinado elaborado_ – con su cabello suelto, sus ojos tienen un brillo exquisito

- _Ella comenzó a imaginar esas palabras como un diálogo perfecto de amor y le sonrió_ – pero yo no quiero que me pinte a mí y mi madre jamás lo permitiría como usted lo plantea, seguro que ha pintado a muchas mujeres

-Algunas si, retratos para que parezcan del siglo pasado pero usted tiene una luz que...

-No se extienda señor D, lo que quiero es hacer un negocio con usted, quiero una pintura, pequeña de unos 50cm – _empezó a caminar gesticulando la descripción exacta de lo que quería ante la mirada maravillada de su acompañante_ –... una iglesia y la vista entera de la colina en donde este un árbol, uno grande que parezca tocar el cielo con sus ramas

-Es hermoso ¿en donde lo vio?

-En un sueño, sueño con esa colina siempre, como si fuera el lugar al que pertenezco, libre y lejos

-M _aravillado se acercó a su rostro y lo acaricio, la tomo de la cintura nuevamente y la pego a su cuerpo_ – es usted muy diferente a las damas de su clase Miss Candice, haré su pedido

-Y usted un atrevido, espero que quede entre nosotros, en cuanto lo tenga avise y mandare por el con el dinero, es un secreto – _dijo mientras le sonreía, el la apreto entre sus brazos_

En un movimiento el se acercó y rozó sus labios para luego apretarlos con los suyos, su beso sabía a alcohol y a cigarrillo, no sintió nada más que su boca aplastada contra la suya y su lengua la buscaba insistente pero ella no podía pensar en nada más que el sabor agrio de sus besos, no, los pintores son como cualquier otro no tiene nada de diferente, se separó por la voz profunda de otro hombre en la entrada

-Miss Candice, su madre ha estado buscándola por favor acompáñeme – _habló el amigo de sus padres y abogado de la familia el señor Cooper_

-!Si claro! – _exclamó sin mirar siquiera nuevamente al pintor que la había besado_

- _En el pasillo el hombre miro severamente a quien consideraba como una hija_ – Candy, no puedes estar con caballeros a solas y mucho menos dejar que pasen la barrera

-Lo sé, solo nos estábamos conociendo, y luego el...no volverá a ocurrir, lo siento mucho Cup

-No le diré a tu madre si me prometes que dejaras de tener fantasías amorosas alrededor de los caballeros que te simpaticen, ellos solo quieren una cosa de las jóvenes – _carraspeo_ – quiero verte felizmente casada y con una bonita familia ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo.. – _río_ – no te preocupes Cup es solo que eso no será aún, sabes que quiero encontrar el amor por quien apasionarme

-Tú madre no opina igual y sabes que estan sujetas a los dictámenes de la sociedad en la que vivimos, ella no esperará que tú sientas pasión, buscará a un buen partido – _la abrazo de manera paternal y beso su frente_ – vamos traviesa concédele a este viejo un baile

Elisa estaba furiosa, se había arreglado para él y no se dignaba a llegar, cuando de pronto entro en la sala Albert Andrew y hasta la música bajo dos tonos, las chicas nerviosas le daban su mano y el las besaba galante era el hombre más apuesto y el mejor partido en todo Chicago, alto, rubio con una sonrisa que rompía corazones y heredero de todo un clan, por último se acercó a Elisa y beso su mano

-Querida Eliza, lamento llegar tan tarde

-Oh no importa! Ya estás aquí y me alegra

-Bueno, ¿podemos bailar ahora?

-Si - _caminando a la pista de baile mostro su mejor sonrisa_

-Estas realmente hermosa esta noche – _dijo serio_

- _Bailaban y ella notó como todos los miraban con envidia_ – gracias, tú luces muy apuesto Albert, ¿hubo algún motivo más importante por el que llegaras tarde justo esta noche?

-Quizá me entretuve mucho con los caballos, ya dije que lo siento

-Cuando se trate de mi espero siempre estar primero, incluso de los animales

Albert reprimió una mueca y siguió el ritmo de la música hasta que de pronto lo detuvo una mano en su hombro, cuando giró vio a su padre un hombre robusto e intimidante.

-Si me disculpan los jóvenes, pero tengo algo importante que hablar contigo Albert

-¿Debe ser ahora? – _preguntó con fastidio_

-!Si! Ahora que por fin te encuentro y me disculpo con usted Miss Legan pero es urgente

Albert se despidió de Elisa con un beso galante en su mano, salió del lugar con su padre bajo la atenta mirada de todo el salón y de Elisa para la que la fiesta había terminado al irse el único que realmente le importaba. Del otro lado del salón La señora Brighton subía unas empinadas escaleras con el abogado de la familia el muy querido señor Cooper mientras que Annett absorta en sus cavilaciones no se percató de quién se paraba a su lado

-!Hola Annie! ¿Disfrutas de la casería?

- _Con un sobresalto disimulado giró a su muy imprudente hermana_ – Candy deja de decir cosas como esa alguien puede escucharte, es una reunión agradable

-Te has convertido en una de ellos Annie tan fría, incluso hipócrita, esto es una casería de maridos, mamá está muy extraña y yo ya quiero largarme de esta pantomima

-!Candy por favor! – _se irguió y miro a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie escuchándolas_ \- pronto nos iremos aguanta un poco con la boca cerrada y una sonrisa si puedes

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la columna, mientras Annette se erguía y sonreía a las personas al pasar, frente a ellas se detuvo Anthony Brower inclinándose a modo de saludo

-Señoritas, no he tenido el honor de bailar con ninguna de ustedes – _miro a Candice y le sonrió con la esperanza de que retomarán el beso del verano anterior_

-!Señor Brower qué sorpresa! mi hermana estará feliz de bailar con usted que es tan dulce – _dijo Candice con una sonrisa sincera_

-Será un placer para mi señor Brower- _secundó Annette dirigiéndose a la pista con Anthony y dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a su hermana_

Candy se movió de su sitio hacia un mueble que quedaba justo detrás de las escaleras donde saco una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, mirando hacia la pista en donde su hermana bailaba con Anthony un caballero del clan Andrew, nieto de quién se postulará para la alcaldía este año William Walter Andrew , Tony era ese a quien diera su primer beso pero al que su mente no le permitió sentir más que aquella curiosidad, si su madre supiera ya estaría comprometida con aquel joven rubio tan dulce, pero ella tenía otros planes, escribió en su libreta y sonrío

En el despacho de William W. Andrew estaba su hijo sentado frente a él despreocupado como siempre, aunque esta vez su padre no le daría una de sus charlas en reprimenda por su vida sin responsabilidades y sus viajes sin sentido, esta vez era el punto final y el comienzo de una vida con lo que se esperaba del hijo del futuro alcalde de Chicago y patriarca del clan Andrew, sirvió dos vasos deL mejor whisky escocés y se sentó frente a él, Albert esperaba cualquier discurso político así que bebió de su trago quemándole la garganta y miro a los ojos azules tan característicos de su familia y que él mismo poseía, saboreo otro sorbo y dejo el vaso en la mesa de caoba pulida

-Y bien ¿que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar?

-Hijo, el partido al que pertenezco insiste en que debemos hacer fama a travez de los medios, es un partido en pro de la familia y las buenas costumbres, yo estoy demasiado viejo para casarme, tu hermana está divorciada y no quiere ni saber de volver al matrimonio, pero tú eres mi heredero mi único hijo varón, en los últimos dos años solo viajas y cuando estás aquí, haces suspirar a las muchachas sin elegir esposa

-Ya veo por el camino en que vas papá y no quiero saber de...

- _William W. Andrew golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se levanto de golpe rodeándola hasta colocarse frente a su hijo_ – no quiero más excusas tienes 26 años, no quieres involucrarte aún en la banca y las empresas que maneja el clan, a pesar de todos tus estudios y preparación, es un compromiso del cual tendrás que hacerte cargo en su totalidad cuando muera, tampoco quieres colaborar con mi carrera política, eres Un Andrew y no cualquiera, deberás comportarte como tal

- _Albert respiró profundo, encontrando verdades en las palabras de su padre y sintiéndose culpable por hacer su voluntad sabiendo que tiene una responsabilidad con la familia_ – ¿que quieres que haga? – _preguntó resignado_

-Está todo preparado debes casarte ¿que hay entre tú y esa muchacha Elisa Legan? ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

- _Levanto la mirada de su vaso de whisky y suspiro_ – No, solo salimos durante en invierno algunas veces, es muy bonita pero no, no la veo de esa forma, ni como esposa – _recordó cómo conoció a Elisa hace unos meses, esta le empezó coqueteando hasta el punto de ceder con su persuasión y compartir alguna intimidad pero era una mujer calculadora, atemorizante, y absorbente sabía que le interesaba el poder que traía con el apellido Andrew_

-!Muy bien! Porque es con otra que quiero que te cases, su madre está de acuerdo, Annette Brighton, una muchacha bien educada y que representa la total admiración y respeto de toda la sociedad de Chicago, su familia tiene raíces escocesas por parte materna, una digna señora Andrew que agradara y atraerá a los votantes

-!Annett Brighton! Pero... – _pensando en ella la había visto unas veces antes, aunque era muy hermosa, era como una autómata, refinada dama de sociedad y perfecta señorita, miro a su padre y en sus cejas casi juntas y ceño fruncido encontró la advertencia a una posible negativa_ –!lo haré! Es tiempo que cumpla con mi deber, si esto es lo que necesitas y requiere la familia yo... Me casaré con Annett Brighton

... _El la guiaba por la pista y ella se dejaba guiar, pero a pesar de que conversaban de banalidades y atraían miradas especulativas sus corazones estaban en otras personas, ella amaba profundamente a un imposible y el... Quería bailar con otra chica, que puede hacer el corazón si la mente con todo su aprendizaje del decoro y lo correcto en complot con la situación te obligan a estar con la persona que menos anhelas..._

GUIAS PARA UN CORAZÓN ANHELANTE – PAG. DE SOCIALES – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Candy! – _resonó la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta_ – ¿puedo pasar?

-Si pasa – _gritó mientras doblaba el papel que tenía en la mesa de su escritorio y lo metía en la gaveta oculta debajo de él_

-Mamá quiere que bajemos al salón, dice que tenemos que hablar algo importante

-Siempre es importante Annie

Se levanto y se ató sus largos rizos en una cinta, a pesar de que la moda obligaba a las damas a tener el cabello por los hombros peinados hacia dentro en una onda que se perdía en su cuello ella llevaba su cabello tan largo que llegaba a la cintura y siempre lo recogía alto en su cabeza, en un moño o una trenza sus rizos largos que caían por su espalda se unía a todo su atractivo físico, había tenido un montón de pretendientes, pero ella no les daba mucha oportunidad a ninguno, en cuanto llegaron al salón se sentó en su sillón favorito lleno de almohadas recogiendo los pies debajo de su falda amplia que caía desde su cintura, Annie se sentó con delicadeza colocando ambas manos en su regazo y mirando con complacencia a su madre que estaba más seria que de costumbre, la doncella dejó su té servido a las tres mujeres y salió del salón, Bianca que siempre fue una mujer orgullosa y fuerte miro el cuadro de su difunto esposo sobre la chimenea en el cual se le apreciaba regio con sus ojos azules repletos de energía y su cabello ondulado rubio cano cayéndole hacia atrás engominado, como era costumbre con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, suspiro y cerró los ojos volviéndose a sus hijas expectantes, sentándose frente a Annie

-Estamos pasando por un mal momento mis niñas, ya revise todos los papeles con el señor Cooper y pagando las deudas que quedaron pendiente de los negocios de su padre, no tenemos mucho a nuestro favor, el dinero que ahora poseemos es escaso y no podemos permitir que el nombre de nuestra familia caiga en desgracia venimos de un linaje antiguo y... Pronto no tendremos ni para la leña de la chimenea

-¡Somos pobres! – _exclamó Candy más bien con alegría ganándose las miradas severas de su madre y hermana_ \- ¿eso está bien no? Al fin libres

 _-Su madre suspiro tratando de llenarse de calma ante la menor de sus hijas y la más rebelde_ – es por eso que ustedes son la esperanza de nuestra familia – _miro a Annie_ – he arreglado para ti una unión con el mejor entre los jóvenes más importantes y que están interesados en un matrimonio, es la unión que nos salvaría del escándalo y la ruina Annette querida, todo depende de ti, yo no soportaría ese tipo de escándalo ni una vida de miseria – _colocó las manos en su rostro y sollozo_

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos madre – _contestó Annie pero su corazón temblaba del susto ¿que pasaría con sus sueños con Archie? ¿Como le diría algo así?_

-¡Por Favor! No vean el lado malo, el positivo siempre es mejor, ser pobres es el pasaje a nuestra libertad podremos viajar a otro país, y una vez allá ir y venir sin que lo comenten o lo mal pongan

-¡Candice! No tengo cabeza para tus tonterías no quiero que de esto se entere nadie ¿entendido? Ni una palabra todo está bien y mantendremos las apariencias hasta que el futuro marido de tu hermana ponga la estabilidad en nuestros pies y luego veré qué tú te cases con un caballero a tu altura

Candy se paró de golpe del mueble y camino hacia su habitación molesta sin decir ni una palabra

-Annie hija mía, Albert Andrew es tu opción, en cuanto te pida matrimonio, con toda dignidad posible respóndele afirmativamente y conviértete en la señora Andrew es una posición envidiable no sólo en todo Chicago, si no en la alta sociedad del país entero

 _-Ella que no podía negar nada a su madre ni soportaría verla en la humillación de la escandalosa pobreza asintió_ – así se hará entonces mamá

Aunque no podía dormir bien tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que escucho un tintineo en su ventana, al igual que la de su hermana está daba a un jardín y patio trasero, la de su madre daba al otro lado, hacia la calle, se levanto en un revoloteo de sábanas y se asomó a la ventana, ya había hecho esto muchísimas veces antes, en cuanto lo vio en el jardín levanto su mano y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el miro de lejos a la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón hacer una seña para que esperará en el lugar de siempre y suspiro de alivio, desde hace cinco años hacen lo mismo el se cuela por el jardín saltando un muro, lanza pequeñas piedritas a su ventana y la espera en el pequeño anexo que usaban para guardar muebles y trastos que no servían en la casa, ahí había solo una pequeña lámpara que colgaba del techo e iluminaba apenas el espacio, ella se colocó un sencillo vestido de lunares que usaba para estar en casa, en silencio total bajaba las amplias escaleras, cruzaba el salón y atravesaba la puertecita de la cocina que daba hacia el anexo, antes era más difícil burlar a todos los sirvientes de la casa pero ahora solo quedaba, la cocinera, el chofer y dos doncellas, era lo que su madre podía pagar por el momento pero resultó ser muy conveniente para reunirse sin problemas con el hombre al que extrañaba y ocupaba sus pensamientos, en cuanto estuvieron uno frente al otro en el pequeño anexo se miraron fijamente sin poder moverse, parece que el mundo se detuvo y el aire dejo de circular con normalidad, ella soltó todo el aire que había retenido y corrió a sus brazos el cual el la recibió enterrando su cara en su cuello y respirando su aroma, parecían querer fundirse en un abrazo, los habían separado durante muchos meses, pero en el se dijeron sin palabras cuanto se extrañaron y que su amor seguía intacto, si era posible más fuerte y más grande

 _-La separó para verla a los ojos acunando su rostro entre tanto ella seguía aferrada a su cintura_ \- mi Annie, no sabes cuánto te quiero, me estaba volviendo loco sin ti

 _-Ella dejó escapar una lagrima y le sonrió_ – Archie no pude escribirte, la institutriz no me lo permitió, me hiciste mucha falta y...

Lo miraba a través de la tenue luz con infinito amor, de pronto no pudo decir más, lo abrazo nuevamente como si no quisiera que pasaran los minutos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloro, en sus pensamientos revueltos habían tantas cosas de las que no quería pensar y había pasado tanto tiempo que lo único que quería era adorarlo, el resto lo resolvería después, en la mañana buscaría la forma de decirle. El tampoco quería decir las palabras que se desperdiciaron en los papeles que envió por meses, le demostraría cuanto la amaba, busco sus labios quienes lo recibieron con dulzura y se perdieron en sus besos llenos de necesidad, mientras buscaban el consuelo de el tiempo de separación en el calor de sus cuerpos sobre un diván antiguo de terciopelo.

La mañana se asomaba por las rendijas de las ventanas y puertas, Annie se despedía de su adorado amor, entro tan sigilosa como saliera a media noche y pasó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta, suspiro, y se giró para encontrar a su hermana menor sentada mirándola con una ceja levantada

-|Mira pues, la perfecta Annette Brighton! ¿La pasaste bien hermana?

-Candy deja las ironías esto es muy difícil para mí – _se acercó a su cama y se derrumbó abrazando su almohada_

-Se acercó con culpabilidad ante sus palabras y se sentó en la cama acariciando su cabello _– ¿le dijiste que tienes que casarte con un apellido poderoso porque estamos en la ruina?_

 _-Girándose para mirar su rostro se cristalizaron sus ojos y susurro_ – No, no pude, hace meses que no nos veíamos, solo, quería...– _sollozó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus cienes hasta sus orejas_ \- ¿Como voy a decirle? ¿Como podría… casarme con otro...?

-Porque no te casas con él, he oído que su familia está en auge con la industria automovilística, él mismo trabaja con Stear en la construcción de motores más duraderos y no sólo para autos sino aviones

-Mamá jamás lo permitiría, proviene de un apellido desconocido y aún la alta sociedad no los reconoce

-Escápate con él entonces lejos y cásate, ten lo que siempre quisiste a su lado

-No es tan sencillo ¿Y dejarlas a ti y a mama en una situación tan vergonzosa Candy? No soy tan egoísta, es mi deber cumplir y el tuyo también – _dijo levantándose de la amplia cama con dosel y secándose las lágrimas_

-¿Que les debemos a esa gente Annie? Tenemos que mantener un apellido y las apariencias ¿y nosotras? ¿Y lo que queremos y soñamos? Que lo traguen las apariencias ¿cierto? – _se levanto y posó las manos en los hombros de su hermana_ – ¿darás tu vida y tu felicidad a cambio de unas monedas y un estatus social?

-!Si! – _pronunció con fuerza y giró para clavar su mirada gélida en su hermana_ – ¡lo haré! Porque así me educaron y es lo correcto, porque no puedo hacerle esto a mamá y a ti hermana

-¿Lo correcto? – _Candy frunció el ceño_ – te has convertido en una extraña Annette, teníamos sueños y tú los transformaste en días de te y conversaciones vacías, a menos se honesta con Archie el no se lo merece, esperar por una mujer que nunca tendrá – _salió de la habitación y su hermana caía abatida en la alfombra persa con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Un pajarito nos informó que el clan Andrew se prepara para un compromiso que los llevará a una gran boda, ¿quien será la afortunada? aunque creemos saberlo ya que se le ha visto al Joven y muy perseguido Albert Andrew en compañía de Miss Legan, ¿qué nueva sorpresa traerá esta temporada?._

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES FEBRERO 10 de 1939_

En el concurrido parque frente al lago se encontraba Eliza paseando con su amiga Luisa Richard hermana del conocido Charles, quien no dejaba que ninguna dama escapase a un baile, cotilleando sobre el anuncio del periódico en el que Eliza tenía sus esperanzas puestas, con una gran sonrisa, a lo lejos visualizo a dos rubios del clan Andrew envueltos en una conversación, ambos apuestos, uno más alto que el otro pero nadie dudaría que eran familia, no vaciló en acercarse con Luisa que ya estaba tratando sin éxito controlar sus nervios, para nadie era un secreto que bebía los vientos por Anthony Brower de 22 años.

-Buenas tardes caballeros que gusto encontrarlos de paseo

 _-Ambos besaron las manos enguantadas hasta la muñeca de las damas e inclinaron su sombrero en saludo_ – es un verdadero placer siempre Miss Legan – _contestó Albert mientras recibía la mirada coqueta y bamboleo de pestañas que conocía tan bien_

-No ha ido de visita a casa a tomar un té o un Brandy, realmente se le extraña señor - _murmuro Eliza dirigiéndose a Albert_

-No he tenido oportunidad pero le aseguro que visitare pronto la casa de su familia, cómo es costumbre

 _-Eliza que no era nada paciente ni prudente y estaba decidida a atrapar al hombre que tenía al frente sonrío con simpatía recordándole los días que habían compartido, pasó la lengua por sus labios y pregunto_ -¿Que piensa del anuncio de esta mañana en El Emperador?

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y miro a Anthony como buscando información ya que él no leía esas páginas de chismes de sociedad, que siempre trataban de socavar las almas de los que ellos consideraban los personajes más relevantes de la sociedad, Anthony sonrió tratando de disimular la risa y le informó

-Tío creo que ella se refiere a que según el periódico estas por casarte y mencionaron a Miss Legan en el enlace

-¡Vaya! - _Río a todo pulmón_ – seguro se adelantan a los hechos, pero si he de casarme Miss Legan lo sabrá pronto, eso seguro _\- tomo su mano y depósito un beso de despedida_

En cuanto caminaron lejos de las damas Anthony rió pero luego pregunto si podría haber algo de verdad en la historia, Albert se detuvo y se puso serio contestando que si había parte de cierto, frunció el ceño y le pidió que lo acompañara a una famosa joyería por una anillo de compromiso

...

"Pronto" se repetía Eliza en su habitación soñando con el momento en que él le pidiera matrimonio ahora había seguridad pudo leerlo en sus ojos el se comprometería pronto, sonrío mientras se arreglaba la falda roja frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo. Preparada para entrar en el salón en donde sus padres recibían visitas y verse hermosa y radiante

...

Candy estaba leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas mientras recitaba en voz alta

-" _Porque, en la vida real, el amor necesita ser posible. Incluso aunque no haya una retribución inmediata, el amor sólo consigue sobrevivir cuando existe la esperanza —por lejana que sea— de que conquistaremos a la persona amada._ " Suspiro y miro hacia el ventanal de su habitación se podía ver más allá del muro el parque y más allá el lago, "es posible" susurro.

Abajo la doncella recibía a Albert Andrew que venía expresamente a ver a Annette así que entregó su sombrero junto con su abrigo y pasó al salón en donde Annette y su madre lo recibieron, ella no había querido salir de casa a algún lado temiendo encontrar a Archie y tener que decirle de la inevitable realidad que ahora estaba frente a ella, lo estaba evitando, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por su familia, se lo había repetido durante los últimos 3 días, evidentemente el no sabia como empezar ni que decir así que Annie con tal de acabar con todo de una vez sugirió

-Quizá usted prefiera que demos un paseo por el jardín, así estaría más cómodo, me han contado que le gusta el aire libre

-Si, bueno, por supuesto

En su paseo aunque permanecía cerca no se tocaban y miraban al frente como sopesando la situación incómoda y absurda, aunque necesaria, se sentaron en uno de los bancos en silencio, ella no se movía y parecía no pensar, daba la sensación de estar con un maniquí, solo sabía que estaba viva porque respiraba, debía acabar con su misión y decidió hablar

-Me supongo Miss Brighton que está al tanto de las intenciones de nuestras familias y la mía propia, así que no veo razones para seguir incomodándola, yo... Espero que acepte ser mi esposa

-¡Oh! Si gracias señor Andrew - _se levantaron de su asiento en forma mecánica el se acercó dudoso a su rostro y beso su mejilla_

-La familia celebrará una cena especial pasado mañana por la noche, espero verla allí

-Seguro

Caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa de la misma forma automática y simple sin emoción o expectativas

Ya estaba bastante aburrida en su habitación y decidió salir a dar una vuelta, habían invitados en la casa, entro al cuarto en donde guardaban los abrigos como siempre para darse una idea de quién era antes de ver y recorrió el estrecho pasillo hasta un abrigo y un sombrero de hombre, sonrió tomando el sombrero y girándolo en sus manos, en la solapa habían unas iniciales "W.A.A" se lo colocó encima de su cabeza y se trenzó el cabello, luego tomó el abrigo y acaricio la tela oscura, a su nariz llegó el perfume de su dueño muy masculino pero al final tenía algo dulce que quedaba suspendido entre su paladar y su lengua, aspiro nuevamente el aroma y cerró los ojos "!ay dios! qué clase de hombre eres desconocido" se dijo para sí misma, se puso el abrigo que era demasiado grande para ella y rozaba el suelo, dio varias vueltas y reía hasta que escucho pasos en la puerta pero no le dio tiempo de quitarse nada, corrió a la manilla y jaló al desconocido dentro cerrando la puerta, le tapo la boca con la mano y lo miro fijamente

-No haga ruido o mi madre me encerrará en una mazmorra si me descubren - _le dio una mirada de advertencia y le soltó lentamente_

 _-En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa amplia y la miro de arriba a abajo con su sombrero y su abrigo_ – ¡ah! Seré cómplice de su delito de querer disfrazarse de hombre, aunque lamentó decirle que no le sienta mi abrigo, pero el sombrero… _– le miro con una mueca y luego una sonrisa, el ala pequeña caía justo encima de sus hermosos ojos verdes_ – …le queda muy bien

-¡Ah si! Pensaba quedármelo pero me ha descubierto señor...- _ladeó la cabeza y luego se iluminaron sus ojos_ – Andrew.. Esos ojos y ese cabello rubio no pueden ser de otro, además he escuchado hablar de usted y su vida de viajero

-No nos conocemos aún, pero mi sobrino me habla a menudo de Miss Candice Brighton que supongo es usted señorita

-¿Que hace en mi casa?

-Vine en una misión secreta _– le susurró_

-Perfecto, también yo estaba en una misión y he sido descubierta – _se comenzó a deshacer del abrigo y se atascó en el broche de su blusa_ – ¡dammit!- _Exclamó exasperada seguido de más palabras extrañas_

El se acercó para ayudarla y puso sus manos encima de la blusa, estaba tan cerca que el dulce y fuerte aroma que la había embriagado volvía a entrar en su sistema y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, levanto la mirada hasta sus ojos, el broche se soltó del abrigo que aún llevaba, el levanto el ala del sombrero y el brillo de sus ojos lo hizo querer estar más cerca, podía pasarse el día contando las hermosas pecas de su rostro, realmente era muy bonita y que estuviera usando su sombrero y su abrigo lo hacía pensar que ella también podría pertenecerle. Era un magnetismo abrazador, quizá muy incorrecto pero estaba tan cerca, era tan linda que... le costaba recuperar la cordura, ella miraba sus ojos y sus labios pensando en lo guapo que era, en como se sentiría el roce de sus labios, rezo en silencio, olía tan bien

 _-El que observaba con fascinación como su rostro se sonrojaba mientras miraba sus labios pregunto casi sin aliento_ \- ¿Quiere que la bese?

 _-Solo susurro_ – Si

Así era como debería sentirse un beso de verdad, pensó Candy, hasta la punta de los pies, como un escalofrío que te inunda cada parte del cuerpo, escucharon pasos en la puerta y se separaron, ella inmediatamente salió del embelesamiento y le devolvió su abrigo

-¡Ya váyase! o será peor

 _-El sonrío_ – peor si se queda con la evidencia miro el sombrero, ella se lo quito y se lo lanzó al pecho

-¡Ahora! Si no quiere problemas

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la doncella y Annie "siento la demora no encontraba mi sombrero, pero aquí está" lo acompañaron hasta la puerta y ella salió del lugar como quien cometió una travesura enorme, directo a su habitación y a su escritorio

Esa tarde llegó un paquete para Candy y ella se preguntaba qué clase de cosa era, cuando lo abrió en la privacidad de su cuarto descubrió el sombrero con unas iniciales ahora conocidas, que había estado llevando por la mañana descaradamente y que un desconocido cambio por un beso, al que no podía borrar de su mente, se lo colocó de nuevo y sonrío, dentro de la caja había una nota:

 _Quédeselo Miss Candice, a usted le sienta mejor que a su dueño. W.A.A_

... _Y cuando menos lo esperas, aparece el corazón retumbando en el pecho, ¿así se sentirá el amor?, esa chica creía que estaba enamorada de un desconocido pero puede ser deseo. El amor es siempre nuevo. No importa que amemos una, dos o diez veces en la vida: siempre estamos ante a una situación que no conocemos. El amor puede llevarnos al infierno o al paraíso, pero siempre nos lleva a algún sitio. Es necesario aceptarlo, pues es el alimento de nuestra existencia. Si nos negamos, moriremos de hambre viendo las ramas del árbol de la vida cargadas, sin coraje para estirar la mano y agarrar los frutos. Es necesario buscar el amor donde esté, aunque eso signifique horas, días, semanas de decepción._...

PERSIGUIENDO SUEÑOS DE AMOR – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

* * *

 **HOLA A TODAS... pues es un Albertfic, como creen, no veo a uno sin el otro pero debo advertir, habra mucho amor si, mucho de romance, pero para poder lograrlo tendran que pasar por obstaculos bastante malos. No solo nustros Rubios favoritos, tambien Annie y Archie. Preparadas?**


	3. Chapter 3

Para la cena en el gran edificio que hacía una esquina imponente de los Andrew al final de la avenida, estaban invitadas las familias más importantes de Chicago, envueltas en seda y lino, trajes elegantes y sofisticados hechos a la medida por los mejores modistos y con las joyas más perfectas que el dinero podía comprar, sonaba un piano de fondo y mientras que en algunos rostros se escondía la tristeza en otros se reflejaba la viva felicidad. Algunos otros curiosos y deseosos de un nuevo chisme o escándalos del cual entretenerse de su vida plana y superficial.

Entre la multitud Eliza alcanzó a la que en su niñez fuese su mejor amiga, Annette le dedicó una sonrisa y ambas se alejaron enganchadas del brazo para ponerse al día

-Cuéntame cómo estuvo todo en París Annette, que ha sido de tu vida, te fuiste por largo tiempo, he estado ocupada estos días y no he podido pasar a verte

-Eliza, todo sigue igual, Europa esta cambiando, hay mucha tensión aunque en la calle la gente aparenta normalidad, regrese y aquí todo esta mas tranquilo la verdad, aunque hay algo nuevo, creo que te lo contaré todo desde el principio. Fuiste mi amiga de niñas y ahora que ya no lo somos siguen siendo una buena amiga y quizá me ayudes a asimilarlo, ¿y tú? Recibí una carta en la que me decías que estabas enamorada y lo conocería en cuanto regresara, ¿quien es el dueño de tu corazón querida amiga?

-¡Aww! Si, el está aquí ahora y mi corazón se saldrá, tal vez te lleves una grata sorpresa esta noche

Ambas giraron hacia Candy que estaba en un rincón mirando a todos en la sala con una sonrisa embelesada. Su mirada se paseaba de unos a otros, mientras fruncía el ceño, luego medio sonreía para enarcar sus cejas con diversión.

-¿Que le sucede a tu hermana? Parece una psicópata, no tiene modales o estuvo bebiendo? – _preguntaba Eliza en tono despectivo ya que nunca le simpatizo la hermana de su amiga_

-Está en su mundo, algún día la realidad la golpeará y espero estar cerca para levantarla – _mencionó un tanto triste_ – ibas a contarme sobre el hombre al que amas ¿no?

-Si, es William Albert Andrew, espero me pida matrimonio amiga, sospecho que esta listo para casarse, y yo sería la más feliz de las mujeres

Annette no respondió, se quedo helada en el sitio y en ese momento un baile, algún brindis y alguna mirada furtiva, alrededor quedo enmudecida, solo había lo mejor de la alta sociedad de Chicago, todo con un propósito al que William W. Andrew no podía dejar pasar, pidió silencio en el salón y Eliza se erguía en su vestido rojo ceñido hasta la cadera, volantes en bordes blancos y mangas hasta el codo blancas, traía una copa en la mano y esperaba su entrada triunfal junto a su mejor amiga, el digno protagonismo que creía merecer, su madre como siempre se lo perdería, se la pasaba de viaje en viaje desde que el padre amplio el negocio de Hierro y metal, Candice se había escapado de la vista de su madre y su hermana para recorrer la sala en busca de historias y Annette esperaba lo inevitable tratando de que su mano no temblara derramando la bebida, el patriarca del clan Andrew alzó su copa y declaró a la audiencia

-Esta reunión tiene un motivo lleno de felicidad para mí y mi familia, un motivo Digno de celebrar por todo lo alto, es para mí un placer y una enorme satisfacción anunciarles que esta noche mi único hijo varón Albert se compromete con la bellísima Miss Annette Brighton

La cara de Eliza se contorsionó y se separó de Annette como si estuviera enferma, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a ella y Albert que se acercaba colocándole en su mano temblorosa el anillo con un solitario diamante, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se colgó a su brazo, era como un procedimiento aprendido, como los pasos de un baile que no querías bailar, pero debías y los movimientos calculados concluyeron con los aplausos y el brindis general en el salón de los Andrew, se escuchó una copa estallar en el suelo y todas las miradas se dirigieron a una Eliza conmocionada, pálida y con cara de haber visto el peor horror de su vida, la humillación que sintiera fue tan grande que el gesto de disculpa que le dedico Annie lo tomo como una cuchillada trapera y salió del lugar hecha una furia ante la vista de todos. La cena se sirvió y en la gran mesa rectangular se hallaba la élite en pleno celebrando, el patriarca en la cabeza, a su izquierda su hijo y a su derecha su hija al lado de esta estaba su único hijo de un matrimonio fallido Anthony, a su lado Candice la hermana menor de la novia que estaba sentada a la izquierda justo entre su futuro marido y su madre.

Albert toqueteaba la cena de un lado a otro sin apetito, de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la chica de rizos rubios y hermosa sonrisa que conversaba y reía con Anthony, alguna vez comentaba algo con otra persona y volvía a sonreír, era la persona más auténtica de esa mesa y no podía dejar de verla con su sombrero y su abrigo, mucho menos había olvidado el beso que compartió con ella en el armario de su casa, se sintió miserable al pensar que ocurrió justo después de pedirle matrimonio a su hermana, a ella parecía no importarle y aunque con discreción buscaba su mirada cada tanto ella no lo miraba ni una sola vez, Anthony se inclinaba hacia ella y le susurraba alguna cosa que la hacía reír y él se mordía el labio imaginando cómo levantar a su sobrino de esa silla y advertirle que no se le acercara, pero con qué derecho el haría tal cosa, porque se sentía tan posesivo con una chica a la que veía por segunda vez en su vida, nunca le había pasado algo así, giro a su futura esposa y esta conversaba sobre los preparativos de boda, telas y adornos, movió los ojos hacia su bebida y la tomo toda de un trago, frente a él su hermana mayor le hacía señas preguntando qué le sucedía e inclinó la cabeza sonriendo de lado para despreocuparla, ella había sido como una madre para el, su madre biológica que no era la misma que la de su hermana había muerto poco después del parto y el conoció el cariño materno a través de Pauna que tenía sólo 16 años, luego se casó con aquel canalla y de su matrimonio nació su sobrino, que más que eso era como un hermano para el, solo le llevaba 4 años y se querían mucho, volvió a mirarlos conversando entre risas, como era posible que no le preguntara si tenía interés por alguna dama, aunque había mencionado a Candice Brighton, en ningún momento comentó sus intenciones con ella, pero ahora al verlos juntos era evidente y se sintió peor por no poder quitarle la mirada de encima a la que sería su cuñada, era inevitable, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la araña del comedor y las flores de su cabello le daban la apariencia de una ninfa, se movía segura de sí misma y sin restricciones, su vestido azul se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura y se encontró queriendo volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos, un mesero relleno su copa, la cual volvió a dejar vacía, y el sujeto volvía a mantenerla llena.

Inevitablemente volvió a mirarla por enésima vez esa noche y se encontró con sus ojos como el fondo de una laguna, ella no desvío la mirada y tampoco le sonrió, entonces su corazón golpeó con fuerza, observo como ella le dedico un gesto amable a su sobrino y este la ayudo a levantarse de la mesa, todos abstraídos en sus conversaciones no le dieron importancia pero el la siguió con la mirada por un pasillo que daba al jardín, tomó lo que quedaba de su trago y se ausentaba con disculpas sin levantar ninguna mirada en su dirección, la siguió por el pasillo.

Para cuando se encontraron en el jardín ella observaba las flores amarillas y moradas a la luz de unos faroles, sintió cuando él se acercó pero no se movió ni giró a verlo, aunque era más que consiente de su presencia

-¿Que está tratando de hacer al seguirme señor Andrew?

-Solo pensé que le sucedía algo y...

-Nada me sucede.. aún – _lo miro a los ojos_ – usted sí que es hábil, llego a mi casa el otro día con la intención de conseguirse una esposa y una amante, dos por uno.

-Eso no es cierto yo.. no planeé que usted se vistiera con mis cosas y quisiera que la besara y no lamento el beso que le di

-¡No! pero si ha estado mirándome durante toda la cena y salí para evitar su indecente mirada

-¿Indecente? – _lanzó una risita_ – que le hace pensar que quiera ser indecente con la que será mi cuñada, y que apenas acaba de salir de la adolescencia

 _-Enrojeció y sus puños se apretaron a los lados de su cadera a lo que él pensó que la hacía ver aún más hermosa_ \- ¡además grosero! - _murmuro_

 _-Miro a los lados y se acercó a ella lo suficiente para susurrarle_ – apuesto que fui su primer beso

 _-Soltó un bufido de burla_ – no se crea tan importante señor, ni fue mi primer beso ni será el único – _quiso salir dignamente de la escena el la alteraba en muchos sentidos pero su falda se engancho al rosal y exclamó_ – ¡dammit!

 _-El sonrío y apartó con cuidado las espinas inclinándose un poco, cuando volvía a colocarse derecho se acercó más a su rostro_ – está destinada a que todo lo que tenga suficientemente cerca quede enganchado a usted bheag agam

Ella se apartó y volvió al salón sin mirar atrás, él se quedó pensando en el suceso, le echaba toda la culpa al alcohol por hacerlo ceder a estar mas cerca de aquella ninfa, se preguntaba cómo era que la hermana de la mujer con la que iba a casarse le gustaba tanto, era su vitalidad, su carisma, su sonrisa, ella representaba la energía irradiaba luz y no se regía por ningún comportamiento social, solo era ella y lo demostraba. Le atraía como un Imán y lo descolocaba por completo. "Como una polilla hacia la luz" pensó.

 _¡La boda del año! Esa será la del heredero del clan Andrew con la mayor de las Brighton, un matrimonio sin lugar a dudas de la más alta clase, un matrimonio de oro y el más esperado por toda la socialité americana, esta semana en una cena se anunció su compromiso sellado con un gran diamante, pronto las invitaciones mencionaran a Annette Brighton y a Albert Andrew, muchos comentan que Miss Legan vio sus sueños destrozados cuando su mejor amiga le arrebató las ilusiones._

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES FEBRERO 15 de 1939_

Archie como la mayoría de los hombres no leía la página de sociales y menos ahora que estaba tan ocupado con Stear ultimando los detalles del nuevo motor, lleno de aceite y grasa en el gran taller de los Cornwell se limpiaba la frente con la manga del overol azul que traía mientras sostenía el artefacto y su hermano debajo del automóvil pedía más herramientas. Patricia la esposa de su hermano corrió a través del ruidoso taller con un periódico en la mano hasta llegar a él, Stear la escucho pasar y salió debajo del auto, compartieron una mirada y el frunció el ceño, se quitó los anteojos y los limpio con un paño

-¡Archie! – _exclamó su cuñada_ – acabo de leer algo en el periódico y... – _suspiro_ – quiero que lo tomes con calma – _le extendió el periódico y se mordió el labio inferior_

Cuando leyó el artículo su pecho subió y bajo tan rápido mientras las fosas nasales se expandían y retraían con furia contenida, levanto la vista, vio a su cuñada y a su hermano con la preocupación en el rostro pero sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes, arrugo el papel y lo tiro al suelo, camino como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro paso sus manos por su rostro, luego las colocó en su cintura tratando de pensar con claridad pero fue totalmente imposible sosegarse, fue directamente a una columna de madera rústica y envistió su puño cerrado en su contra tantas veces y con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar y las estillas a clavarse en su piel, no le dolía más que su propio corazón, cuando logró escuchar la voz de su hermano apoyo su frente en la viga a la que le descargo su frustración mientras su sangre corría por su brazo derecho empapando la manga del overol, Patty salió con lágrimas en los ojos a su rescate y logró sentarlo sobre una silla , con agua que había en un bote lavo su mano y con pericia comenzó a sacar las astillas grandes, al verlo se dio cuenta que el miraba el techo sin ninguna expresión. Stear desenvolvió el periódico y leyó con asombro, busco la botella de Whiskey y le sirvió un vaso

-Bebe Archie y si quieres gritar hazlo, pero reacciona

El se giró y la expresión que logró colocar indicaba dolor uno profundo que le quemaba más que el licor en su garganta, articulo unas palabras mientras Patty seguía sacando con cuidado astillas, limpiando las heridas y cortes, por suerte no se había roto la mano o la muñeca, toco sus dedos y los estiraba comprobándolo pero se había hecho mucho daño, luego de retirar las grandes siguió con una pequeña pinza a retirar las mas pequeñas. Le dolía ver a su cuñado de esa forma, solo hacia un año que ella y Alistear Cornwell se habían casado, y hace mas de dos que se conocían, también conocía a las Brighton, las consideraba amigas y toda esta situación le perturbaba, miro a Archie y su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que al final el y Annette no estarían juntos.

 _-Archie con la mirada cristalizada mirando un punto fijo susurro_ \- Ella, no puede hacernos esto Stear

-Habla con Annette, tendrá alguna explicación hermano – _dijo en tono dulce pero no logró suprimir aquella expresión instalada en su rostro y en su alma_

En una cafetería cercana Annette y Candice tomaban el postre, riendo de alguna tontería, una a viva voz y la otra disimuladamente, cuando paró de reír Annie observó que su hermana abría los ojos como platos y no cerraba la boca con la mirada fija en un punto detrás de ella, por decoro no se giró pero entendió que tenía que ver con ella cuando la vio cerrar la boca y mirarla con advertencia

-¡Buenas tardes señoritas!

El Caballero alto, apuesto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, bien vestido y con la mirada echando fuego daba tanto miedo que Candy no pudo responder y mucho menos su hermana, era visible su hostilidad y llevaba la mano vendada apretando con evidente rabia el periódico arrugado, Candy carraspeó y Annie comenzó a temblar mirando a todos lados

-No quiero molestarlas – _empujó el periódico en la mesa hacia Annie_ – yo solo quería felicitarla por su compromiso Miss Brighton, con permiso – _toco su sombrero y se dio la vuelta no antes de mirar a Annie con decepción_

 _-Antes que él saliera a ella sintió desesperación, quería correr y abrazarlo pedirle perdón y explicarle porque lo hacía, había sido una cobarde y lo sabía_ – ¡Archie! _\- Exclamó girándose, luego se percato de todos en el lugar mirándola y su cobardía revestida de decoro venció otra vez_ – que pase buena tarde señor Cornwell - _el salió del lugar sin mirarla mientras a Annie la abandonaban todas sus fuerzas_

Candy miró a su hermana hecha pedazos y luego al periódico al que no le despegaba la vista, se dio cuenta que temblaba como una hoja y le quito el papel de enfrente, debajo de la columna que anunciaba su compromiso escrito con la letra de un hombre destrozado y su mano también decía:

 _¿Estas segura de que no me has estado evitando por esto? ¿Así de profundo es tu amor?_

Vio a su hermana que trataba con sus fuerzas de reprimir el llanto, se levanto rápidamente de la mesa arrugo el papel, lo metió en su bolso de mano y levanto a Annie de su silla, la ancló a su brazo saliendo al parque, en un momento Annie respiraba con menos dificultad mientras que Candy pensaba rápidamente como arreglar que hablasen

-No pueden verte con el, en ningún lado, todas las miradas están puestas en ti ahora que estas comprometida, pero tú irás a casa y yo iré al taller

-Candy, eso está al otro lado de la ciudad y tú no puedes ir sola

-¡Claro que si! Hablaré con Archie para calmar los ánimos, tranquila no revelaré demasiado, pero debes pensar que hacer y como hacerlo, mientras tanto seré su intermediaria – _ella sonrió con dulzura y Annie empezó a sollozar_ – cálmate por favor, llora todo lo que quieras en casa, total tú aceptaste casarte con aquel hechicero

-¿Hechicero? – _preguntó su hermana sorbiendo por la nariz_

-No importa – _hizo un ademán_ \- invéntale algo a mamá distráela mientras voy y vuelvo

...

Cuando llegó al taller con su camisa de seda blanca, su falda a rayas verde de seda, chaqueta verde entallada a la cintura y guantes blancos hasta la muñeca el hombre de anteojos la vio extrañado, limpiándose las manos con el paño se acercó a la señorita con una sonrisa

-¡Hola! Candy… hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos

-¡Stear! - _Se acercó pero él estaba lleno de grasa y aceite por todos lados_ – ¡oh no! No voy a tocarle señor, ¿en donde está Patty?

 _-La mencionada salió por una puerta a la carrera y la abrazo_ – Miss Candice Brighton – _luego susurro en voz baja_ – ¿o debería llamarte C. White?

-¡Patricia que ocurrente eres! _– guiño un ojo_ – ya se imaginan porque estoy aquí

-No me lo imagino – _dijo Stear con Ironía_

-Bueno Annie y Archie... Hay un problema – _miro a su alrededor y sus ojos ubicaron la columna de madera clara a la que no se le pudo quitar la sangre, conocía desde niños a los Cornwell y se imaginó de inmediato lo que había sucedido recordando la mano vendada de su amigo_ – ¡dammit!

-Archie está en el despacho, no sé que puedes decirle que cambie su estatus de muerto viviente, realmente no se que le pasó por la cabeza a Annie pero no voy a soportar ver sufrir a mi hermano por mucho tiempo - _sentenció Stear_

-¿Tranquilo si? esto solo lo resolverán, de resignarse o de luchar dependerá solo de ellos, ella no puede venir está comprometida con un tipo muy rico pero yo aún puedo permitirme un escándalo y caminar sola a un taller al otro lado de la ciudad

Los esposos sonrieron y ella se adelantó al despacho del taller de los Cornwell, cuando toco la puerta el respondió con un ruidito que parecía decir que pasara, lo encontró en una nube de alcohol y la cabeza enterrada, le dolía verlo así, también habían compartido desde niños cuando su familia trabajaba para el padre de ellas

-¡Ah! Archie, ¿realmente crees que solucionaras algo bebiendo?

-No gatita, pero duele menos

 _-Se sentó frente a él y suspiro audiblemente_ – hay que ver cómo complicamos las cosas, simplemente tenían que huir juntos hasta dentro de unas semanas que Annie tendrá la mayoría de edad y podrá casarse sin el permiso de nuestra madre, o buscar una iglesia y casarse ante dios, pero ella decidió complacer a mamá y tirar su felicidad a la basura haciéndolos a ambos infelices

-No es tan sencillo como lo cuentas, yo iría preso si ella es menor aun ¿y el gran escándalo para ustedes? – _movió la cabeza de un lado a otro_ \- ¿Gatita porque lo hizo? Solo debía esperar un poco más a que vendiéramos el motor en curso y yo sería digno ante su madre

-Eres digno desde siempre con o sin motor, con o sin dinero con o sin apellido de generaciones de alcurnia, Archie y mi hermana te ama, solo que nos educaron de otra forma, a ella más que a mí por lo que veo, ¿entiendes? Yo soy la oveja negra ella solo hace lo que se espera que haga

-¡Eso no es excusa Candy!

-Hay una razón Archie una grande y poderosa, yo vine a pedirte que tengas paciencia y hables con ella, bueno encuentren la forma, debe ser en secreto

 _-Archie suspiro y se irguió en la silla_ – paciencia- _bufo irónico_ \- estamos abandonando la oficina en la Torre Vida, en el centro, si las ven entrar allí no pasa nada, hay un piso entero de un modisto llamado K´arlo es nuevo, viene de Europa, es el piso 7 en dos días, a las 2pm

 _-Dio un salto y beso la mejilla de Archie_ \- no te preocupes todo se arreglará

-¿Puedo llevarte a casa? Casi oscurece ¿y estas sola verdad...?

-¡No! Imagina la gente lo sabrá inventaran historias raras y mama esta vez sí me encierra en la mazmorra estoy sola pero no desvalida _– le enseño un pequeño puño_

 _-Intentó sonreír_ – no cambies gatita

-No pretendo hacerlo mi caballero de armadura de acero ¡Es hora de luchar! – _le guiñó el ojo haciendo ademanes teatrales y el le sonrío por fin_

Caminaba por la acera y unos hombres la miraban extraño, iba demasiado elegante para la zona y ya estaba empezando a temblar, no había ni un solo taxi y comenzó a pensar que moriría por salvar el amor de su hermana, sonaba valiente pero la verdad tenía miedo, un auto empezó a pitar detrás de ella y cerró los ojos imaginando un secuestro seguro, miro por el rabillo del ojo pero el auto la seguía despacio

-¡Dammit! ¡Dammit! ¡Dammit! Que se valla y me salve un taxi – _pensaba mientras Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza_ – debí dejar que los titulares se refirieran a mí como cazadora de hombres de clase media y no como la muerta de la semana – _seguía pensando, se armo de valor y sostuvo con fuerza su bolso, aunque era pequeño pesaba lo suficiente para enterrarlo en la cabeza de su atacante, se giró y el auto se detuvo_

-¡Hola Miss Candice! No he parado de seguirla por esta calle preguntándome qué hace una mujer como usted en esta zona

-Lo que me faltaba que me pillara ¡el prometido de mi hermana! siga su camino buen hombre y no vio nada – _siguió caminando pero el auto seguía tras ella_

-¿Segura? Esta haciéndose oscuro, por aquí hay muchos vagos y maleantes, puede que un asesino y violador, me sentiría culpable si le pasa algo – _dijo con diversión_

 _-Ella se detuvo en seco analizando sus palabras y dejó caer los brazos con un suspiro, rodeó el vehículo y se sentó a su lado_ – arranque ahora antes de que nos maten a ambos

 _-Con una amplia sonrisa el arrancó el auto mientras la miraba de vez en cuando_ – ¿debo preguntar?

-¡No!

-Espero que no sea una costumbre dar un paseo tan lejos

-Eso no le incumbe

-¡Oh claro que si! Velaré por las Brighton ¿recuerda?

 _-Ella giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y se cruzó de brazos_ – vine a ver a un amigo

-¿Un... Amigo importante?

-¡Si!

-Pensé que usted y mi sobrino...

-Anthony es mi amigo y quien vine a ver también, es todo

 _-Se mordió el labio y con la vista en la vía respiro su perfume dulce floral consciente de que su presencia cerca de él lo ponía nervioso_ – si me permite decirlo y tal vez sea una indiscreción, es usted la mujer más encantadora que he conocido

 _-Ella giró para ver el perfil de su rostro mirándolo fijamente_ – y usted el único atrevido, hechicero que me ha dicho esas palabras

 _-Río de buena gana_ – ¿¡hechicero eh!? ¿Así que he lanzado algún tipo de encantamiento en su contra? Ilumíneme por favor

 _-No aguanto mucho tiempo la seriedad, río por todas sus fantasías y el personaje que había creado sobre el_ – lo siento, y por lo que voy a decir pero usted es el prometido de Annette y aún así no se aparta de mi mente, como tampoco el beso por el que cambió su sombrero y su abrigo, es algún tipo de magia negra

 _-Albert aparcó de pronto en una acera, ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro y las farolas apenas alumbraban esa calle, la miro a los ojos_ – aún tiene mi sombrero bheag agam y tampoco lo olvido

-¿Me lo dio para poder reclamar un beso cuando guste? – _decía con una sonrisa pícara_

-No, pero me gustaría.

 _-Se acercó a su rostro y susurro_ – hechicero malvado y atrevido, usted va a casarse con mi hermana – _se sentó derecha en su asiento_ – siga o mi madre no me perdonará jamás llegar a estas horas sola a casa - _señaló en frente y el volvió a encender el auto para dejarla en la puerta de su casa, ella estaba sería pero él no perdía la sonrisa_

... _no tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros, decepcionar personas, incluso a si misma, que puede ser más difícil que escoger entre dos aguas aunque sea claro que uno es la felicidad propia y el otro es la felicidad del resto de la gente..._

DESICIONES Y DECEPCIONES – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

* * *

 **Hola Hola, mañana nopodre publicar asi que... sera un fin de semana largo...pero seguro voleré el Lunes. Un Abrazo ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza daba vueltas por el salón hecha una furia, aún no podía creer la humillación tan grande que la había hecho pasar Albert y la que ella pensaba que era su mejor amiga

-¡Annette mosca muerta! No creas que me he dado por vencida. Ese hombre será mío sea como sea... La boda del año ¡Ja! Eso lo veremos – _abrió la carta que tenía en la mano y leyó_

 _Hermanita que te ha pasado, hasta en Nueva York me llegan tus malas noticias, no creo que te dejes de la virginal, pura y perfecta Annette. Pronto estaré de vuelta, quizá te ayude si tú me ayudas a mi, mandándome un poco de dinero, papá me tiene sujeto. Neil Legan_

-¡Sigue apostando Neil! – _doblo la carta y la golpeaba en la palma de la mano_ – aunque seguro me sirvas más aquí que allá hermanito – _sonrío de lado, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su habitación_ – ¿que quieres? – _gritó_

-Miss Legan en el salón está Miss Brighton que viene de visita – _dijo la doncella con la cabeza gacha en la puerta_

-Dile que ya bajo – _paseo un poco con el ceño fruncido y luego rió_ – a tus rivales mejor tenerlos cerca, así encontraré la forma de arruinar la boda del año

Cuando bajó al salón puso su cara de sufrida decepción y se enfrentó a Annette, debía buscar la forma de romper ese compromiso, alguna cosa con que canjearla por la libertad de el que ella quería como su esposo, y siempre tenia de alguna u otra forma lo que quería, con 21 años la Belleza de Eliza Legan había experimentado con algunos caballeros, siempre de alta clase claro, ella sería una señora antes de los 23, eso se lo había prometido, y seria la señora con mas alcurnia de Chicago y una de las mas distinguidas de América, pero para ello debía de ser la Señora Andrew, ella no era una niñata tonta como las Brighton, incluso supo seducir a Albert pero algo se había interpuesto en su camino, la poca cosa de Annette no podía competir con ella.

-No sé cómo puedes estar aquí, con lo que me hiciste

-Eliza lo siento mucho, no lo sabía, te lo hubiese dicho antes, mi matrimonio con Albert Andrew es un hecho y no quiero que peleemos por esto

-No voy a pelear contigo Annette, eres mi mejor amiga es solo que... Bueno no importa mucho, yo volveré a enamorarme _– tomo sus manos_ \- a pesar de todo cuenta conmigo para los preparativos de la boda

-Gracias por comprender querida y voy a necesitarla, su padre quiere que sea cuanto antes, eso quiere decir en menos de dos meses, antes de las elecciones.

-No hay problema Annette sacaremos esta boda adelante, eso lo prometo – _tomo su mano y luego la abrazo en fingida amistad haciendo gestos de fastidio cuando no la veía_

 _Al parecer Miss Legan y Miss Brighton limaron las asperezas y reanudaron su amistad se les ha visto juntas recorriendo las tiendas más prestigiosas y tomando el té, ¿será que la ha elegido como madrina de la boda en lugar de a su hermana menor Candice? A quien por cierto le lloverán los pretendientes a raíz de la gran unión de su hermana con los Andrew._

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES FEBRERO 18 de 1939_

-Miss Brighton en el salón la espera su prometido el Señor Andrew, dice que viene a buscarla para dar un paseo – _le comunicó la doncella_

-¿Que? – _miro el reloj la 1:00 pm_ – ¡ay no! Archie – _salió de su habitación directamente a la de su hermana_ – ¡Candy! – _entro y la encontró leyendo alguna novela en su diván_ – Albert Andrew está aquí, no puedo negarme al paseo y se supone que veré a Archie a las 2 ¡ayúdame!

 _-Puso los ojos en blanco_ – ¡no lo puedo creer! – _pensó un poco_ – ¡bueno! Seré tu chaperona y en el camino encontraremos la forma, que sepas que no me agrada nada

-¿el señor Andrew?

-El paseo

En cuanto se encontraron con Albert listas para salir con sus sombreros de paseo y sus guantes, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Albert, beso sus manos y saludo respectivamente

-Antes de que diga nada señor Andrew iré como su chaperona, una pareja que está por casarse no debe ser vista a solas merodeando por el parque

-Solo iba a decir que es una grata sorpresa que nos acompañe Miss Candice

-Qué bueno porque no le queda de otra, seguro que le es muy grato

-Gracias por la invitación señor Andrew. ¿Nos vamos? – _mencionó Annie nerviosa_

Subieron al auto y Albert no dejaba de verla por el retrovisor, ella iba pensando una forma de que su hermana se escabullera a ver a Archie y la susodicha restregaba sus enguantadas manos una con la otra de la ansiedad. En su paseo por el parque Annie caminaba junto a Albert y Candy pensativa les seguía los pasos, debía encontrar la forma, miro el reloj y faltaban quince minutos, aún estaban un poco lejos del centro

-Piensa Candy, piensa – _se repetía_

-¿Que te gusta hacer Annette, bueno puedo llamarte así no? De todos modos nos vamos a casar y es un poco extraño guardar los formalismos, tú y tu hermana pueden llamarme Albert

-Si, gracias Albert yo... Bueno me gusta tocar el piano y el bordado

-¡Ah! Eso es bueno supongo – _respondió pensando que no era diferente a lo que les enseñaban a otras damas de sociedad_

-¡Lo tengo! – _exclamo Candy y la pareja volteo a mirarla y ella se tapo la boca con los ojos abiertos de par en par_ – ¡Annette el modisto! Tanto que me costó conseguir esa cita y... ¡Ay! Señor Andrew usted podría llevarnos al centro, lamento interrumpir su paseo pero es importante y el modisto espera a las dos, es en la Torre Vida, además es para el vestido de novia – _le sonrió dulce_

-¡Si claro! Pero no se supone que yo deba ver eso ¿o si?

-¡No! Usted y yo la esperaremos bastante cerca, ya esta todo arreglado ella solo necesita estar para medidas y pruebas de la telas, cosas así, no necesita de mi compañía y... Bueno aprovecharemos el tiempo para conocernos, tengo que conocer a mi futuro cuñado ¿cierto? Además me interesa su opinión en algunos aspectos para la boda – _mintió_

 _-Sonrió de lado y asintió_ – entonces vamos señoritas

Cuando el auto paro en frente de la torre vida a las 2:15 y Annie se bajaba para subir las escaleras directo a la entrada, Candy se bajó del asiento trasero y le susurró el piso, abrió la puerta por la que ella saliera antes y le dijo en voz alta

-Regresaremos por ti en dos horas, es más que suficiente para todos los ajustes hermana _– se sentó y miro a Albert_ – en marcha, muero por un postre de Picadelli's

-¡Bien! Usted manda

Al llegar al Picadelli's la pastelería más famosa del centro se dieron cuenta de que a esa hora las personas que podían permitirse tomar un postre en ese lugar estarían socializando y haciendo visitas a otras casas, el lugar estaba casi vacío, tanto mejor para ambos, no tendrían que caminar con todas las miradas sobre ellos y especular sobre su estancia allí, de todas formas estaban a dos cuadras de la Torre Vida y estaban en un sitio formal para las conversaciones importantes de media tarde, Candice sonrió al ver al dueño

-Hola Luigi, he vuelto – _se acercó y saludo con doble beso en las mejillas_

-mia ragazza di benvenuto , una volta che si serve il tuo dolce preferito

-Gracias – _giró con una sonrisa hacia Albert_ – ¿y usted quiere algo?

-Tomaré de ese que es tu preferido – _le sonrió_

Luigi desapareció sonriente detrás del mostrador y ellos se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada del centro y de las ventanas, un movimiento básico para evitar miradas curiosas e incómodas, ella se quitó los guantes y los colocó encima de su pequeño bolso en una esquina de la mesa

-¡Y bien! Tenemos dos horas señor Andrew

El la miro profundamente detallando su rostro, tenía sus rizos atados a una cinta rosa en lo alto de su cabeza debajo de su sombrero, sus brillantes Esmeraldas parecen iluminar el espacio, sus mejillas sonrosadas estaban salpicadas por unas pecas que el polvo apenas lograba ocultar, llegaban a su pequeña nariz diseminadas como las estrellas en el cielo, su maquillaje era natural pero le resaltaba sus facciones de joven mujer haciéndola mas bella, su boca pintada de rosa era pequeña como una fruta y él sabía muy bien lo dulce que era

-¿Por qué me mira así?

-Discúlpeme – _desvío la mirada a la mesa_ – he perdido mi educación – _no pudo evitar mirarla nuevamente a sus ojos y responderle con honestidad_ – debo ser sincero, soy consciente de la situación en la que nos encontramos pero….. disculpeme de verdad Miss Candice usted me gusta mucho

Ella parpadeo varias veces asimilando sus palabras y se sonrojó al instante, Luigi llegó con los postres interrumpiendo sus miradas y sus pensamientos

-¡Eh! ¡Aquí está! El Dolce Candy – _miro a la chica y ella le dio su mano para que la besara con un guiño se inclinó a los comensales_ \- ti piace giovane

-Gracias Luigi – _le dedico una sonrisa y el volvió a desaparecer detrás del mostrador_

-¿Dulce Candy? - _Albert la miro divertido_

-¡Ah! Es que un día imagine un postre y él lo preparo para mí, salió este y... – _rió con el recuerdo_ – él lo llamo Dulce Candy

-Candy - _pronunció lentamente, tomo un pedazo y lo saboreo_ – si, le va el nombre bheag agam es delicioso, dulce y.. Adictivo

 _-Ella sonrió y comió del postre, luego recordó lo que él le había dicho antes y lo miro_ – pensé que le gustaba mi hermana, le pidió matrimonio

 _-Encontró sus ojos y su mirada lo obligó a hablar_ – mi padre consideró que es necesario que me case y escogió a tu hermana, yo acepté

-¡Son tal para cual entonces! Tendrán un bonito matrimonio

-¿Por qué lo dices CANDY? – _enfatizo su nombre para dejarle claro que no quería más formalismos entre ellos y ella entrecerró los ojos_

 _-Se encogió de hombros_ – el deber dorado de nuestros apellidos y la moralidad social, les va a ambos, además les encanta complacer a sus padres muy por encima de sus deseos

-Si te hubiese pedido a ti en lugar de a tu hermana matrimonio ¿hubieses aceptado?

-¡No! – _respondió segura y determinante_ – no me casaría con tu apellido, no me domina la debilidad de ser la señora Andrew y saldría de la mediana Jaula de los Brighton para ir directamente a la enorme de los Andrew, ¡eso no! tarde muchos años en conseguir abrir la jaula cuando nadie está mirando – _le guiñó un ojo y dio un bocado al postre_

 _-Fascinado como estaba no podía dejar de sonreír_ – cuéntame más de ti Candy, ¿que te gusta hacer?

-Leer, adoro leer y... - _Lo miro fijamente_ – escribir – _dijo murmurando_

-¿Que escribes? ¿Poesía, canciones o cartas?

-Historias – _contestó ampliando su sonrisa_ – historias reales, fantásticas y alarmantes, historias que una señorita de mi clase y posición nunca escribiría pero leería a escondidas en su habitación, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo mi primer novela, aún está bastante cruda pero la terminare, algún día

 _-Mientras hablaba sus ojos parecían brillar más y lo envolvía su emoción y Pasión_ – ¿has escrito algo que pueda leer?

 _-Hizo una mueca, no sabía porque hablaba y hablaba de cosas tan suyas con el, tenía algo que la hacía pensar que podía contarle cualquier cosa_ – ¡sabes Albert! es un secreto

 _-Con una sonrisa y un pequeño destello en su mirada, se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró_ – no le diré jamás a nadie, te lo prometo

 _-Se miraron a los ojos y en su pecho algo se revolvió y dio un vuelco, sería capaz de contarle su secreto, algo que sólo tres personas sabían, que su madre y hermana ignoraban, humedeció sus labios y su gesto dulce expectante saco de su boca las palabras_ – escribo para El Emperador de Chicago

 _-Abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin dejar de sonreír_ – ¿de verdad?

 _-Ella suspiro profundamente_ – sección de historias - , recuerda que prometiste no decir nada nunca, a nadie

-Es... Increíble, ¡no espera! He leído... Yo una vez leí un artículo, creí que era un hombre quien lo escribió... pero lo copie en una hoja, Lo memorice... _"bajo la atenta mirada del roble que se mecía con el viento...él descubrió que su vida se había convertido en solo el disfraz que ocultaba sus más profundos anhelos..."_

 _-Sonrió al entender que estaba probándola para saber si era cierta su historia, así que continuó el articulo_ \- "...Y sus deseos se vieron reducidos a unos cuantos bailes, unas copas y una sonrisa fingida, con los años el viejo roble seguirá meciéndose con el viento y él estará sufriendo arrepentido por perder la oportunidad, por haber dejado de anhelar." – "Guías para un corazón anhelante"

se miraron tan profundamente que el tiempo dejó de correr, el corazón de Albert latía fuerte, nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, aún era joven y parecía tener más experiencia en la vida que el mismo, estaba convencido de que con ella, a su lado, se sentía más valiente, más real, más feliz, su energía lo impulsaba por completo, quería tocarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y... besarla, acariciar su cabello, perderse en el dulce brillo de sus ojos, miro alrededor y pensó que quería dejar de ser un corazón anhelante, necesitaba más de dos horas

-También tengo un secreto y es justo que tú lo conozcas ahora que yo sé del tuyo

-¿Ah si!? - _sonrió ampliamente_ – prometo que no lo publicaré

-Tengo una pequeña finca nadie lo sabe, contrate a un cuidador y su esposa que viven en una cabaña cerca hace poco, crío caballos ahí, generalmente estaba sumergido en mi mundo, no viaje a Europa ni mucho menos, la situación allá es… - _desvió la vista, frunció el ceño y suspiro_ \- mi padre cree que tengo un par, pero la verdad hay 10 y también patos, gallinas, cerdos, una vaca y dos perros – _rió_ – está en Kentwood, Michigan, yo me preguntaba si... Tú quisieras conocerla, bueno está a unas tres horas en coche, nos las ingeniaríamos para salir todo el fin de semana, ¿sabes cómo abrir la jaula no? También yo…

 _-Ella rió en absoluta diversión y desvío la mirada a su alrededor_ – suena muy divertido, pero ¿como lo señalaría la prensa si se enterara?, algo así como _"La Distinguida Miss Candice Brighton se escapa un fin de semana al campo con nada menos que el prometido de su hermana, su madre ha concluido que ha perdido la cordura y la ha encerrado en una mazmorra hasta que recupere el sentido del recato_ \- _rió a carcajadas, luego le lanzó una mirada por debajo de sus largas pestañas cobrizas_ – si, quiero conocerla, es un reto, una aventura ya pensaremos en algo – _ladeo la cabeza y el le sonrió ampliamente_

En la Torre Vida del centro Archie miraba por el enorme ventanal del piso siete , lo que dejaba de ser la oficina de Industrias Cornwell con solo un mueble, cajas por doquier y un escritorio pequeño, era el fin de una etapa y el inicio de lo que él creía una gran compañía, había estudiado finanzas, ahora el gobierno de los Estados Unidos les ofrecía un contrato imposible de rechazar, pero debían residir en Nueva York, él y su hermano eran un equipo ganador, su padre les había dicho eso hacía años, incluso antes de que dejaran de trabajar para Arthur Brighton, aunque era un empleado su padre y el de Annie eran amigos, esa amistad permitió que la conociera y se enamorara de ella, el que fuera a casarse con otro siempre fue una posibilidad, la ilustre señora Bianca Brighton jamás permitiría que su hija se casara con menos de lo que siempre la había rodeado, con opulencia y prestigio, llena de joyas y vestidos finos, algo que él no podía ofrecerle, era cierto que habían trabajado mucho para ganar dinero, que ahora tenían lo suficiente para vivir con decencia y un futuro prometedor, pero él se había obsesionado por conseguir una posición elevada, para conseguir a Annie, ahora ella estaba comprometida con uno de ellos y la desesperación se apoderó de su mente y su cuerpo, su corazón se hizo pedazos y aún llevaba la prueba física en su mano derecha, escucho sus pasos por el pasillo, sus tacones martilleaban el suelo de madera y cerró los ojos para reprimir el deseo de correr a sus brazos y llevársela lejos, "huir" esa palabra quedó flotando en su mente desde que hablara con Candy, ¿pero como? Sería irresponsable, ilógico, los encontrarían y se alejaría toda posibilidad para siempre, escucho su voz temblorosa detrás de él pronunciando su nombre, se giró para enfrentarse con la mujer que amaba y que le hacía sentir vivo aunque al mismo tiempo lo torturaba el hecho de tenerla y no tenerla

-Annie... Pensé que... No vendrías

 _-Ella se movió despacio hacia él, se abalanzó a su pecho y lo estrecho con fuerza_ – perdóname, por favor perdóname, deja que te explique mi amor – _comenzó a llorar y el la separó de su abrazo_

 _-Le limpió las lágrimas y acuno su rostro_ – ¿que sucedió Annie? Porque estás comprometida con un Andrew

-Yo... Pensé que era lo correcto para mi familia, estamos en la ruina Archie y mama está devastada quiere evitar un escándalo, al parecer papá tenía muchas deudas en sus negocios y tenemos un nombre un lugar en la sociedad que proteger, no sólo somos nosotras tres, tengo tíos, primos y...mi hermana; Ella no conseguiría un matrimonio apropiado si la familia cae en desgracia todos se verían afectados si fuera egoísta, ya estaba hecho Albert Andrew me propuso matrimonio y acepte – _se giró y camino unos pasos lejos de él_ – ya hemos vendido joyas y muebles sin que se entere nadie, mantenemos las apariencias pero la situación es grave, el señor Cooper está tratando de mediar pero no alcanza, perderemos hasta el techo que nos cobija y mi madre morirá de la vergüenza – _se volvió para ver sus ojos azules_ – ¿que podía hacer amor mío? ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – _sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente_

 _-El se acercó y la abrazo besando su cabeza y meciéndola en forma de consuelo_ – no sabes cómo quisiera tener una fortuna para sacarlas de esto pero, hay una posibilidad

 _-Ella borró el rastro de las lágrimas de su rostro y lo miro expectante_ – ¿que quieres decir?

-En dos semanas voy a Nueva York a hacer negocios importantes, llevaré el motor conmigo, Stear y Patty también, pasaremos unos meses entre pruebas y negociaciones, me quedare allá, no regresaremos – rozó sus labios con el pulgar y con una súplica que se extendía hasta sus ojos pronunció – ven conmigo Annie, ven conmigo por favor, deja todo esto conseguiremos tener el dinero para pagar las deudas y que puedan conservar su casa, te daré todo con lo que estás acostumbrada, joyas y vestidos finos, partimos el sábado en la noche, en el tren de las 8

-¡Oh Archie! No me importan los vestidos y las joyas solo quiero poder estar a tu lado

El se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un beso dulce y lleno de amor, la pesadilla no había terminado pero sus corazones se sentían aliviados al estar uno junto al otro, ella pasó su mano por su cabello y enredo sus dedos en su cuello atrayéndolo a su boca, el lugar al que pertenecía y quería estar, deseaba que no pasara el tiempo en que tendrían que separarse, había mucho que pensar y planear, como hacer para dejarlo todo sin remordimiento, ¿como ser feliz haciendo infeliz a su propia madre?, dejando un gran escandalo en su familia, se rebanaba los sesos pensando que hacer, irse así era arriesgado, después habría tiempo, en ese momento solo quería estar en los brazos del hombre al que amaba con todo su ser. Demostrarle cuanto lo quería y como le gustaría poder ser libre para irse con el.

 _En una semana exactamente el Sábado se celebrará un gran desfile en honor al gobernador que estará de visita y nuestro candidato por el partido de la familia el conocido y querido William W. Andrew ofrecerá un baile esa misma noche en donde estarán todos y cada uno de los miembros de la sociedad más importante de Chicago._

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES FEBRERO 27 de 1939_

* * *

 **Hola Hola, Empezamos esta semana buscando las llaves para abrir las jaulas... no es tan sencillo, las miradas estan sobre ellos la responsabilidad y el recato pesan sobre sus hombros, como sigan así...escándalo... jajajaja Saludos y hasta mañana. Nayr ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Tío? ¿Estás escuchándome? – _preguntaba por segunda vez Anthony_

-¿Que? ¿Qué decías?

-¿Tan enamorado te tiene tu futura esposa que estás en otro mundo? _– rió_

-¿Enamorado?.. – _sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa_ – deja de reír de esa forma estaba distraído

-Distraído con algún rostro de mujer – _volvió a reír alzando las cejas_ – te preguntaba por el baile que ofreció el abuelo por el gobernador, imagino que iras por Annette, ¿crees que algún día tenga oportunidad con Candice?

-¿Como? – _desvío la mirada_ – no lo sé Anthony ¿ella te ha dado alguna esperanza?

-No, la verdad es que creo que le gustaba, antes, pero ahora me trata como un hermano, incluso me lo dijo – _suspiro_ – que siempre quiso un hermano como yo, aunque podría intentar romper esa barrera y conquistarle

-No me parece que debas insistir – _removió unos papeles del escritorio con el ceño fruncido y ella volvió a invadir su mente_ \- ella es… como un pajarillo hermoso, no se deja atrapar, pero si admirar de lejos, aunque quisieras tenerlo entre tus manos, acariciarlo y protegerlo – _soltó el aire con fuerza_ – volara lejos y muy alto, nunca lo podrás alcanzar – _miro un punto fijo recordando su rostro_ – es tan dulce, cuando ella esta cerca parece que todo adquiere brillo, cuando sonríe se ilumina su rostro y brillan aun mas sus ojos, cuando algo no le gusta hace una mueca graciosa con su boca, es adorable

 _-Anthony lo miraba con asombro_ – ¿como demonios sabes cómo es? – _dio una vuelta al escritorio y se sentó encima mirándolo fijamente con preocupación_ – ¿debería recordarte Albert que vas a casarte con su hermana?, no es correcto que la veas de otra forma

-Lo siento mucho Anthony – _se levanto y camino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a su sobrino_ – no logro quitármela de la cabeza, la veo cuando cierro los ojos y cuento los minutos para verla, visito a su hermana, si, pero espero poder encontrarme con sus ojos aunque sea por unos minutos, muchas veces hemos conversado, casi de cualquier cosa y cuando me doy cuenta estoy mirándola como idiota – _giró para terminar de una vez confesándole a Anthony y a él mismo lo que llevaba días atormentándole_ – se que es una locura, pero no pude evitarlo me estoy enamorando de ella

-¡Por dios! Esto es... ciertamente de locos – _ladeó la cabeza_ – que hombre que la conozca aunque sea un poco no se enamoraría de ella, es muy distinta a todas las frías damas que conocemos y tiene el apellido con el que cualquiera de nuestro circulo puede llevarla al altar con aprobación y sin escándalos, con ella no habría día parecido al otro, pero de ahí a que me digas que la quieres es...

-¡Anthony! He conectado más con ella que con su hermana, he compartido cosas que.. – _se pasó la mano por el rostro_ – discúlpame Anthony tú tienes sentimientos por ella y tienes toda la razón, realmente envidio que tengas la libertad para conquistarla que yo no tengo, sé que adquirí una responsabilidad con nuestras familias, con su hermana, es solo que necesitaba desahogarme decírselo a alguien

 _-Se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro_ – no debería decir esto pero... yo había notado algo, una conexión entre ustedes las veces que hemos estado todos juntos y… a ti te mira como nunca me ha mirado a mi – _le dedico una sonrisa_ – esto no quiere decir que deje de intentarlo, tu vas a casarte con Annette y ella esta libre – _lo miro reteniendo una risita y observaba la mirada suplicante de su tío_ \- vamos o el abuelo vendrá a buscarnos – _palmeo su hombro y el hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio._

A la hora acordada Eliza y Annette se encontraban en la casa de madame Railly entre telas y un círculo de espejos, ultimando detalles para la boda que ninguna de ellas quería llevar a cabo pero aún así sonreían y planeaban todo como si nada, flores y colores, pasillos e iglesias, en cuanto Candy entro en la gran tienda enseguida frunció los labios y puso los ojos en blanco, como la madrina su deber era acompañar a su hermana así que se adelantó a las trastiendas donde estaría con la odiosa de Eliza colocándose más vestidos de los que las hermanas Brighton podían pagar, resopló con fuerza y las encontró con un cotilleo insulso y tonto

-¡Vaya Candice! Ya era hora que aparecieras no nos decidimos por los colores de las damas de honor, debe verse bien y combinar bien con el tartán de los Andrew - _comentó Eliza_

-Ya que eres experta, porque no los eliges tu, mientras yo me siento en aquel sillón a esperar a que terminen

-¿Pero qué clase de madrina eres?

-¡Una muy mala Eliza! Annette es consciente de la clase de madrina que le ha tocado, tú eres su mejor amiga te cedo el cargo, yo lo seré por apariencia y tú harás los honores

-Qué fácil es para ti siempre Candice ya veré cuando tú te cases

-Cuando yo me casé no habrá madrina ni damas de honor, lo haré en una iglesia al pie de una colina rodeada de flores

-Tú y tu fantástico mundo, madura ya niña – _bufo con burla y se dirigió a Annette que la miraba con paciencia_

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba aburrida en la silla y se removía impaciente, recordaba todas las veces en que Albert había ido a su casa con la intención de las visitas a su prometida pero sabia muy bien que quería verla a ella, su rostro serio cambiaba cuando le sonreía y ella esperaba que el llegara, era una situación absurda, parecía que fueran ellos los que se casarían, rio recordándolo y también como su hermana le había contado que Archie le pidió irse con el, en un par de semanas era su cumpleaños y podría casarse, pero el escandalo que dejaría detrás de si era abrumador, le había pedido con una suplica que nunca la dejara sola con Albert y ella gustosamente lo hacia, no le había dicho nada de lo que había entre ellos, bueno, no había realmente nada, solo miradas y aquel beso que parecía tan lejano, aun así formaron lazos que se hacían mas fuertes y mas difíciles de sobrellevar, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos en los que últimamente solo lo veía a el cuando entro un empleado del almacén

-Miss Candice le llego este paquete – _le extendió el pequeño paquete envuelto y la novia junto a la mejor amiga voltearon con curiosidad_

-Gracias – _le dijo al hombre que ya salía por la puerta, desenvolvió el paquete y descubrió una novela, el pequeño librito iluminó su rostro y le dibujó una sonrisa, había estado buscándola sin éxito por tres semanas y ahora era suya una primera edición, abrió la tapa y encontró una nota, miro a las mujeres y volvió a cerrarla_ – es un libro que encargue

-Ya pensaba yo que tenías un admirador secreto – _murmuro Eliza_ – y si te da ese tipo de regalos es porque su interés es muy grande, pero ya me doy cuenta que algo así solo puedes regalártelo tu misma querida – _rió y volvieron a los vestidos y los lazos, Candy le saco la lengua a su espalda_

 _Es lo que querías, una historia que las chicas de sociedad solo leerían en su habitación, y yo aún quiero verte en Kentwood. W.A.A_

En un paseo por el parque unos días después Candy estaba absorta recostada de un árbol mirando el lago, mientras Annie estaba sentada mas allá con Albert, no se dio cuenta cuando el dejo a su hermana y se le acerco

-Deberíamos irnos – _susurro en voz baja_

 _-Lo miro sorprendida_ \- ¿Ya acabó su cita? ¿Tan pronto? Acabamos de llegar

-No, aun debería permanecer una media hora aquí con tu hermana, hablo de ti y de mi, irnos a Kentwood

 _-Ella lo miro divertida tratando de ocultar su sonrisa sin éxito_ – ¿Ya estas cobrándome la novela? Por cierto muchas gracias me encantó

-No la estoy cobrando, solo fue para recordarte mi invitación, me estoy ahogando con todo esto y quiero tener la libertad para hablar contigo

-¿Si tanto te ahoga por que no liberas a mi hermana del compromiso?

-No se como hacerlo ahora, se que el tiempo avanza pero mi padre esta a un mes de lograr la alcaldía, tal vez logre retrasarla aun no tenemos fecha. Al menos hasta que podamos evitarla ¿Vendrás a Kentwood conmigo?

-¿Has hablado de eso con Annette?

-Ella no habla conmigo, ni siquiera quiere verme a la cara, parece que me tiene miedo Candy

-¡Le das miedo! – _pensó que ella debería estar aterrada de casarse con el y destruirlos a los tres, Archie y ella están bastante desesperados, decirle que a ella si que le gustaba su futuro marido empeoraría las cosas y su decisión seria mas difícil. Todo giraba a la opinión publica de sus actos y la decepción de sus respectivos padres._

-Encontrare la forma de sacar el tema con tu hermana y ambos buscar una solución que no acarree tanto escandalo

-Entonces tendrás que ser paciente, vuelve con Annie nos están mirando, de cualquier forma seria escandaloso, épico: Albert Andrew cambia a una hermana por la otra, le vendrá terrible a la campaña de tu padre y la humillación de mi madre la dejaría semanas en cama, además de las miradas reprobatorias que recibiremos los dos no nos dejarían caminar por el parque siquiera por años.

-Estoy pensando Candy…..

-La Jaula esta cerrada con candado.

" _Es doloroso darse cuenta que el miedo de sufrir o hacer sufrir a alguien más es peor que el miedo en si mismo, ningún corazón ha sufrido al ir en búsqueda de su sueño. Todo lo que ocurre una vez puede no ocurrir de nuevo. Pero todo lo que ocurre dos veces ocurrirá una tercera vez seguramente."_

PERSIGUIENDO SUEÑOS DE AMOR – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

Luego de un desfile por la ciudad el gobernador y el candidato a la alcaldía disfrutaban de un buen Whisky escocés, cortesía del anfitrión mientras llegaban los invitados al evento, esa noche su hijo y su prometida harían su entrada como pareja, Eliza ya estaba impaciente en la sala, se le habían ocurrido quizá varias ideas para separarlos pero las desechaba todas, Annette era tan perfecta que no encontraba como colocar la Concha con que resbalara, debía apurarse si quería conseguir terminar con aquella boda. El auto con chofer en el que Albert recogía a las Brighton para escoltarlas al salón tenía los asientos encontrados, una limosina Lujosa, frente a él estaba la mujer que no podía sacar de su mente, a su lado la que sería su esposa y frente a ella su madre, Candy le dedico una sonrisa cómplice y él trataba de disimular una de vuelta pero como siempre se le hacía difícil pasar por alto su presencia, ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reír consciente de que lo ponía nervioso y el restregaba la palma de su mano contra su rodilla, nadie hablaba, su madre iba distraída haciendo cálculos de comportamiento e imaginando todas las expectativas de la reunión, Annie miraba por la ventana con semblante triste, se suponía que debía irse con Archie a Nueva York justo ese día, había pensado como, pero era tan cobarde que como siempre se había dejado conducir por los eventos y ahora se mortificaba con que cada minuto la alejaba de el, se iría esa noche si ya no estaba en el tren, lo estaría en menos de dos horas, su mente y su corazón querían correr con el pero su cuerpo se mantenía estático preso del miedo

Llegaron y como todo un caballero Albert ayudó a bajar a la señora Brighton, a su prometida y a su hermana menor, sobre la cuál sus ojos se demoraron distraídos con sus rizos atrapados en una diadema de diamantes y algunos escapando por su rostro, la señora Brighton encontró en la entrada a la señora Finn una de sus amigas y se engancharon de brazos para subir las escalinatas, Annie giró y encontró recostado del muro que dividía los límites de la enorme casa de los Andrew, al amor de su vida, su corazón quería salirse del pecho aún no se había ido, Candy también lo vio y tomo del brazo a Albert, llevándolo a la fuente que presidía la escalinata y que tenía a su alrededor un montón de flores de todos los colores

-Señor Andrew ¿le gustaría decirme el significado de este tipo de flores?

-No me creas tan ingenuo Candy, te llevo algunos años bheag agam, ¿quien es ese hombre?

-¡Ay dios! Podías haberme seguido la corriente – _el la miro con diversión esperando la respuesta_ – un amigo, de ambas, seguro quería felicitar a Annette, no pertenece a esta clase pero nos conocemos desde niños y le tenemos mucho cariño a él y a su hermano

-¿Y.. Está enamorado de ella?

-¿Que? Yo no dije eso ¿que te hace pensar tal cosa?

-Me pareció que quería asesinarme con la mirada - _la miro unos instantes-_ bueno esos de ahí _– señalo las flores pequeñas amarillas_ – son crisantemos y tulipanes

-Fuera Annie no sabia que decir, solo se le ocurrió mirar a todas direcciones y mantener su distancia

-Aún estás aquí, Archie no te vallas por favor , dame tiempo

-Ya veo cuál fue tu decisión Annie y no te imaginas cómo me duele, pero no puedo esperarte más, no puedo seguir soñándote y ver cómo te casas con aquel millonario - _se acercó le beso la mano y la miro_ – Adiós mi vida

Se alejó en la calle mientras ella paralizada controlaba las lágrimas manteniéndolas dentro y le temblaba el labio, se giró, entro irguiéndose y caminando, o creyendo hacerlo, avanzó pero su alma se había quedado en aquella acera, encontró a su hermana y al que sería su esposo en la pequeña fuente y se sujetó de su brazo, cuando los tres se dirigían a las escalinatas bajaba Anthony de ellas

-¡Vaya! Miss Brighton espero me permita acompañar a su bellísima hermana

-Annie le dedico una inclinación de cabeza sin sonreír y el la tomo de la mano enganchándola a su brazo sonriéndole, miro a su tío y con una mueca lo invito a avanzar – _están esperándolos dentro_

-Albert carraspeó _\- seguro, sigamos_ – concluyó serio

Su entrada desprovista de magia fue tan vacía que en lugar de cotilleos acerca de lo felices que se veían los novios levanto murmullos extraños, pero la pareja era tan hermosa que pronto se suprimió la falta de sonrisa de los novios, sin embargo al entrar Anthony junto a Candice con las sonrisas y la belleza que los caracterizaban los cotilleos se centraron en el próximo compromiso que seguramente se anunciaría, el baile comenzó y las parejas abrían la pista para luego sumarse otras parejas a su alrededor

-Estas particularmente hermosa esta noche Candice – _susurro Anthony_

-Gracias Tony y tú muy apuesto, mañana saldremos en los periódicos _– le lanzó un guiño y rió_

-¿Qué opinas de la boda que tenemos ya casi encima, estás feliz por tu hermana?

 _-Se puso sería y desvío la mirada_ – ¡está bien!

-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno que puedo decirte, no sé que saldrá de ahí, prefiero no opinar

 _-El la miro con profundo análisis_ \- yo sé que el ahora quisiera bailar contigo

 _-Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y Anthony le sonrió_ – tu hermana se ve muy mal parece que va a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, espero estés atenta a lo que voy a hacer ahora porque es mi movimiento más audaz, la sacare de este alboroto

-Gracias Tony, distraeré a todos para que no noten tanto la ausencia de Annette

Su movimiento audaz consistió en un intercambio de parejas bastante simpático aprobado con sonrisas complacientes en todo el salón, un par de minutos después él salía con Annie hacia el pasillo y todos observaban a Albert Andrew bailar con la hermana de la novia y madrina de su próxima boda, sabían que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos pero era la primera vez que bailaban y estaban tan cerca ante el público, mantener las apariencias era difícil para ambos pero ella le sonrió y él se sintió libre de sonreírle

Anthony llevaba a Annie y sintió en sus manos como toda ella temblaba, se encontraba en Shock, La condujo a una habitación vacía apartada del salón sin percatarse que tras ellos estaba Eliza. Quien los alcanzo en un par de zancadas

-¡Anthony! Yo me encargo – _la tomo de la mano y se encerraron en la habitación, le dio de beber a Annie y se sentó frente a ella con fingida_ _preocupación, estaba segura de que esa era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado_ \- ¿Annette que te sucede amiga? Reacciona por favor

Sus palabras parecieron traerla de vuelta a la realidad, su cuerpo pareció convulsionar y estalló en llanto, como una niña pequeña lloro y lloro sobre sus manos enguantadas , Eliza se los quito para no arruinarlos y le pasó una caja entera de servilletas que había en el salón, pasaron 5 minutos hasta que logró emitir alguna palabra incomprensible entre sollozos, otros 5 minutos más para tratar de controlarse y soltó todo a Eliza

-Se ha ido, se fue sin mí y lo perdí todo, mi corazón está con el, lo quiero más que a mi vida pero soy tan cobarde, tan tonta que lo deje marcharse Eliza, no sé qué hacer, Archie es todo para mí desde siempre desde que era una niña es mi adoración, no es de nuestra clase pero es un luchador y yo estoy comprometida con otro, se fue a Nueva York y me pidió que fuera con el, yo... Lo amo

 _-Eliza abrió los ojos y no pudo ocultarle la sonrisa a la que creía su rival en el corazón de Albert_ – ¿así que estas enamorada de un tal Archie? – _se levanto con una risita burlona y se giró a ver a una impresionada y destrozada Annie_ – vete con el Annette

-¿Como lo hago? Eso sería un escándalo….. mi familia...

 _-Pareció pensar por unos segundos y luego con una cara que no le había mostrado nunca a la que decía ser su mejor amiga le soltó sin piedad_ – escándalo sería que todo el mundo se enterara que mantienes desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo un affaire con un tipo de clase media, la perfecta Annette Brighton comprometida con el soltero más cotizado y el de mejor posición, es una chica fácil

 _-Annie abrió los ojos y se levanto como pudo caminando hacia esa arpía_ – no serás capaz Eliza, tú eres mi amiga o al menos eso creí siempre

-Si soy capaz, tú fuiste capaz de quitarme al hombre que elegí para mí y no te importo la humillación que pasé en lo que fue tú compromiso y que debió ser el mío

-Yo no lo sabía y...

-No importa te irás con el Annette y para que veas que aún puedo ser buena contigo guardaré tu secreto pero no regresaras jamás, al menos hasta que yo sea la señora Andrew el resto será tu problema

-Eliza eres despreciable... No sé cómo podría irme, es lo que más quiero pero no sé cómo lo haré sin que el hecho sea en sí mismo un escándalo - _lloraba impactada e indefensa_

-Deja de llorar como tonta y escucha, sobrevivirán unos días sin estar juntos y deberás pasar los días como si nada

En el salón terminaba el baile, el gobernador y el padre de Albert se acercaron y besaron su mano

-Miss Candice Brighton es un honor tener a tan bella dama entre nosotros – _le sonrió el viejo William Andrew_

-El honor es mío – _se inclinó_ – espero puedan disculpar a mi hermana, no se sentía muy bien, al parecer una migraña que se extendió

-No se preocupe esperemos que se reponga

-¿Miss Candice no? – _preguntó el gobernador y ella asintió_ – es usted una joven encantadora espero que su nieto... William sea bastante rápido y conquiste a esta hermosa dama, que estoy seguro no seguirá en la soltería por mucho tiempo - _rió y Candice le dedico una amplia sonrisa_

-Lamento contradecirle gobernador, pero yo espero que la soltería me acompañe por unos años más, primero quiero ser tía y consentir a mis futuros sobrinos

 _-Albert la miro y luego a su padre que sonreía con entusiasmo_ – es bastante pronto para hablar de sobrinos Miss Candice

-Nunca es demasiado pronto, mi hermana sueña con una gran familia _– lo miraba divertida y el palidecía con su comentario_ – no se preocupen yo ayudaré – _se rió con naturalidad y los hombres mayores rieron con ella_ – si me disculpan veré qué mi hermana este bien y de regreso a esta velada – _se inclinó dirigiéndose al gobernador_ – a su salud señor – _giró y desapareció por el pasillo_

Cuando se encontró con su hermana salía con Eliza del brazo y la miro buscando algún indicio de dolor, tenía un poco hinchados los ojos pero parecía repuesta y compuso todo su maquillaje, había llorado

-¡Candice! Ya no haces falta como siempre, yo ayudé a tu hermana con su malestar

 _-Ignoro a la voz chillona de Eliza_ – ¿Annette estás bien?

-Si, ya pasó hermana continuemos con esta fiesta – _apuro el paso con Eliza del brazo y Candy se quedó con él ceño fruncido_

Permaneció en el pasillo pérdida en sus pensamientos preocupados por Archie y por su hermana cuando le salió al paso un hombre que había conocido hacia unas semanas, famoso por sus pinturas, apuesto pero arrogante y osado

-¡Miss Candice! ¿A que no sabe?, tengo su pedido justo aquí, sabía que estaría en este evento y como es un secreto se lo he traído

-Genial pero… ¿cómo podré sacarlo? – _hizo un ademán_ – no importa.. ¿Puedo verla? – _le brillaban los ojos con la ilusión de ver su sueño en una pintura_

-Por supuesto está en el salón del fondo a la derecha

-¿Tan lejos?

-Es un secreto ¿recuerda? – _sonrío y a ella ya no se le antojó simpático_

-Bueno iré a buscar su dinero y nos veremos allí ¿de acuerdo?

-Allí la espero en 15 minutos

-Al cabo de un rato ella entraba en el salón acordado y él estaba fumándose un cigarrillo, torció el gesto y le pareció muy extraño

-¿En donde está?

 _-Saco de un envoltorio su pequeño sueño y su rostro se iluminó al verlo_ – ¿es como su sueño?

-Si es…. increíble usted es increíble señor D, es exactamente como mi sueño – _acaricio el cuadro y se perdió por unos instantes en la colina, abajo la iglesia se alzaba con una torre y en cima la cruz, y el árbol era el mismo que había soñado, miro al pintor y saco de los pliegues de su falda un sobre con el dinero_ – gracias de corazón

-¿Y si... En lugar de pagarme con dinero vuelve a darme un beso?

-No sea atrevido señor D, y fue usted el que me besó, lárguese

-No belleza – _le quitó el cuadro de las manos, lo lanzó encima de la alfombra, la atrajo a su cuerpo con brusquedad y retrocedió con ella hasta acorralarla en la pared_

 _-Ella estaba Asustada, el era más fuerte y más alto podía dominarla con seguridad_ – suélteme desgraciado idiota, voy a matarlo – _le gritó_

 _-El ignoro su resistencia y buscó su boca pero ella se movía de un lado al otro esquivándolo_ – porque no eres tan complaciente como la última vez que nos vimos muñeca

-Muñeca su abuela depravado, si no me suelta ahora lo dejaré sin sus partes prudentes

-Fierecilla, así es como me gustan a mi

Comenzó a manosear su cintura y a enterrar su cara en su cuello mientras ella se movía con fuerza para liberarse, la puerta del salón se abrió y hecho una furia Albert camino hacia el pintor, lo giró y lo tomo por el cuello, lo tiro con tanta fuerza contra la pared que su cabeza rebotó haciendo que el emitiera un quejido doloroso y una mueca contraída, volvió a repetir el proceso dos veces con los ojos inyectados en sangre

-¡Maldito imbécil! Si vuelves a tocarla o acercarte a ella te romperé más de un hueso del cuerpo, será mejor que salgas de mi casa en este momento antes de que te mate – _lo soltó y el muy tarado miro en dirección a Candy_ – no la mires – espetó sujetando la solapas de su chaqueta

El sujeto se inclino, recogió el sobre con el dinero del suelo y salió sin mirar atrás, Candy estaba sorprendida y asustada por un momento creyó que atravesaría la pared con el tonto del señor D, miro su cabeza y por su cuello serpenteaba un hilo de sangre, le había roto la cabeza, gracias a Dios no lo dejo inconsciente, lo miro y aún tenía la rabia reflejada en el rostro, respiro profundamente un par de veces

-¿Estás bien? – _se acercó y la miro de arriba a abajo_

-Sssi gracias Albert – _aún le latía con fuerza el corazón, estaba temblando y trataba de pasar el susto_

-¿Y si no hubiese estado aquí?- _Se pasó las manos por el cabello para tratar de calmarse_

-Lo hubiese matado

-¡Yo iba a matarlo! ¿Qué hacías con ese aquí sola? El salón esta bastante lejos

-Mande que me dibujara un cuadro Albert – _señaló el cuadro y él lo miro_ – era en secreto yo.. Lo siento

 _-Se acercó al cuadro lo recogió de la alfombra y lo detalló_ – ¿porque aquí y ahora?

-Porque lo pague con el dinero que gano, mi madre no sabe nada y ya no importa

-¡Si importa!, ese tipo quería cobrártelo de otra forma, ¿confías en todo el mundo entonces? iremos al salón y te quedaras en donde pueda verte

-¡Oye, oye! Gracias por rescatarme antes de que matara al pintor abusivo, pero tu prometida es mi hermana

-Discúlpame aún tengo encendida la sangre – _suspiro_ – cuando escuché tus gritos y lo vi encima de ti... Creo que perdí la razón

 _-Se acercó a él y acaricio su rostro_ – gracias mo àlainn ridire

 _-La miro con ternura y sujeto su mano dándole un beso_ – no te pierdas de mi vista bheag agam tu cuadro se quedara aquí lo enviaré a tu casa mañana – _le ofreció el brazo_ – vamos o comenzarán a buscarnos

 _El amor está en el aire, la pareja de la boda más esperada abrió el baile en honor al gobernador pero las miradas están puestas sobre otro miembro del clan Andrew, ¿será que Anthony Brower pretende seguir los pasos de su tío en el matrimonio y nada menos que con la hermana de su futura Tía? Que todo quede entre familia._

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES MARZO 06 de 1939_

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, algunos de los escritos de son frases de los libros de uno me mis autores favoritos Paulo Cohelo, bueno hasta ahora.  
**

 **mo àlainn ridire: Mi hermoso caballero. (gaélico/Escoces)  
**

 **Las cosas parecen tomar su curso... o desviarlo no? Hasta mañana. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cinco días después Candy corría por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hermana, abrió la puerta y la cerró pasando el seguro, giró para encontrarla empacando una maleta, en los días que pasaron ella no dijo nada, siguió como si nada con los planes y pruebas del vestido de la boda, se la pasaba de arriba a abajo con Elisa y apenas paraba en casa con la normalidad de una novia que esta proxima a casarse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Adonde vas Annie?

-Voy a... Nueva York

-¿Con Archie? - _Preguntó sorprendida_

-Con Eliza a encargar unas telas y unos arreglos…

-¿Annie te pasa algo más? Puedes decirme yo quisiera que te desahogaras, sé que no es fácil para ti todo este asunto y luego dejar ir a Archie pero...

-Candy – _se acercó a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros_ \- confía en mí ¿de acuerdo? Te lo explicaré luego, tratare de buscar la forma de quedarme con Archie, si lo encuentro – _cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente_ – la ciudad es muy grande, tengo que encontrarlo primero y luego decidir que hacer

-¿Eliza sabe de Archie…? Déjame ir contigo – _dijo con nerviosismo, su hermana parecía tener un plan pero no le dijo nada_

-¡No! Ella no sabe nada tu… tu quédate y cuida a mama – _no podía decir mas de la cuenta, comprometer a Elisa y que esta hablara mas de la cuenta haciendo aun peor la situación._

-¡Está bien! Pero cuídate mucho, sigue a tu corazón Annette – _le dio un abrazo y la dejo arreglando todo en su habitación_

Esa noche miraba el dosel de su cama perdida en sus cavilaciones, su hermana debía de tener un plan, uno para abrir la jaula y ser libre sin consecuencias sociales humillantes, pero no imaginaba ni le pasaba por su audaz cabeza que Elisa tendría algo que ver, por mas que intento pensar y buscarle una lógica, no la encontró, luego se coloco de lado y en la mesita de noche la luz de la luna alumbraba parte de aquel sombrero, y cerrando los ojos soñadores evoco a su dueño, estaba pensando otra vez en él, en sus ojos y en el único beso que compartieron, un beso que aún le quemaba, al fin y al cabo quizá no se casaría con su hermana, deseaba verlo y tenerlo cerca aunque sea por una vez, abrió los ojos de par en par, se sentó de golpe en la cama y sonrío.

" _Se valiente. Toma riesgos. Nada puede sustituir a la experiencia, si la vida es una y tenemos la oportunidad de vivirla con sabor intenso, ¿que te detiene?, no hay amor sin un poco de locura, el sabio es sabio porque ama, el loco es loco porque piensa que puede entender el amor."_

ENTRE COBARDES LOCOS Y VALIENTES – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

El viernes por la mañana Albert revisaba su correspondencia con aburrimiento, la dejo a un lado y cerró los ojos, ahí estaba ella con sus rizos y su sonrisa tierna, era una tortura, ¿porque no era ella con quien tenía que casarse?, si tan solo fuera ella adelantaría la boda para ese mismo día, y pensar que pasaría el resto de su vida con su hermana lo torturaba, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiro, siguió revisando y tuvo que restregarse los ojos para confirmar que leía el nombre de aquella rubia traviesa, abrió el sobre y leyó con una sonrisa que con cada palabra se hacía más amplia

 _Señor W.W.A_

 _Para el momento en que lea esta breve carta estaré en camino a Kentwood, alguien mencionó una hermosa finca llena de animales y estoy dispuesta a conocerla, dejé todo para un fin de semana en el campo, usted llegará antes en auto, así que sus compromisos seguro podrán ser retomados el próximo lunes. C._

La ansiedad lo iba a matar estaba seguro, !no! era ella, ella hacia que su corazón latiera tan deprisa que le hacia sentir como si le faltara el aire, había dejado todo arreglado en Chicago y salió de su casa con la intención de pasar todo un fin de semana con sus dos caballos en el campo, su padre aprobó que saliera a relajarse antes de la boda a la que habían fijado fecha de tres semanas, una boda que el tenia intención de cancelar, no podría estar con la hermana de la mujer que lo traía por las nubes, aprovecharían el tiempo para planear algo juntos y… se lo diría… le diría que se había colado en su corazón, oyó silbar al tren que la traía a él y trago saliva mientras su pie golpeaba insistente el suelo, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así.

El tren en donde se encontraba arribó a Kentwood a las 3:00pm sin duda los paisajes eran alentadores, se sentía libre de la presión de la ciudad traía una pequeña maleta, quien la viera ahora no pensaría que era la hija de una familia acaudalada, con un vestido verde sencillo de mangas cortas y sin guantes era una simple chica cualquiera, llevaba su cabello suelto un sombrero ancho de mimbre en su cabeza con una cinta verde lima, al salir de la estación más allá en frente se veían las montañas verdes, respiró profundamente sonriendo, recordó como en una representación angustiosa le había dicho a su madre que debía ir con Annette, ella asintió y el chofer la acompaño a la estación, se deshizo de el abordando el tren pero luego bajo al verlo alejarse, el próximo tren era el suyo, se metió al servicio de damas y se transformo de niña rica a una joven cualquiera, sonrió nuevamente sintiéndola como su mayor travesura y cuando giró el estaba ahí observándola con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa que le aceleraba el corazón, tan sencillo como el lugar, ningún diseñador o modisto vestía a aquel apuesto hombre, su camisa blanca abrazaba sus anchos hombros se arremangaba en sus fuertes brazos y su pantalón marrón claro caía cómodo en sus piernas, llevaba un sombrero pequeño de ala corta y se preguntó ¿quién era ese hombre? por un momento fantaseó que eran personas distintas, una pareja cualquiera que se encuentra luego de una larga separación.

No pudo moverse cuando camino hacia ella, se acercó tanto que tuvo que levantar su rostro para no perder su mirada, saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y le quitó el sombrero grande que llevaba, acaricio su cabello, guió su mano hasta su cuello con una caricia dulce y la atrajo a su boca sin ninguna palabra, su beso no detuvo la actividad de la estación pero si pareció detener el tiempo para ambos, estaban en casa, ella dejo caer su pequeño equipaje al suelo y lo abrazo por la cintura, se devoraron los labios por todos los días que el recuerdo de su primer beso los acosaban, el peso de las circunstancias de su realidad quedo en Chicago allí eran solo Candy y Albert

-bheag agam, aún no creo que estés aquí – _susurro rompiendo el beso despacio_

-Pues lo estoy – _respondió aun con los ojos cerrados_

-¿Como? Que fue lo...

-Se abrir la jaula ¿recuerdas? – _rió_ – le dije a mi madre que seguiría a Annette a Nueva York volveré antes así que tenemos hasta el domingo muy temprano

-Aprovecharemos el tiempo - _la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos_ – vamos Candy tengo mucho que mostrarte.

Durante el trayecto a la finca en el coche Candy miraba el paisaje mientras su maño jugaba con el viento en la ventanilla, entre esas montañas verdes, la brisa, la carretera y la velocidad que el auto imponía para alejándola cada vez mas de aquella prisión le hacían sentir libre, luego se giro a su acompañante y le preguntó

-¿Me enseñarías a conducir?

-¿Que? Para qué quieres hacerlo si tienes un chofer

 _-Hizo una mueca_ – ¡vamos a ver! Replanteare la idea, algún día C. White podrá comprarse un auto y quiere aprender a usarlo... ¿me enseñarías a conducir?

 _-El rió de buena gana_ – ¡está bien! Dedicaremos una hora mañana espero que no nos mates

-¡Que va! Aprendo rápido y se ve fácil solo unos pedales y esa manilla que se mueve

 _-Sin dejar de reír comentó_ – vas a matarnos, pero te enseñaré para qué sirven

-¡Qué bien! Pensé durante el viaje y quiero que también me enseñes a ordeñar a tu vaca y a cocinar, me dijiste que aprendiste en tus viajes, ah y también a recoger el heno, siempre quise lavar a un caballo y hacer una fogata

-Pero…. ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? Necesitaremos algunos días más para todo eso y prácticamente solo tenemos unas 34 horas contando conque dormiremos – _tomo su mano y la acaricio un momento antes de tomar la palanca_ – quisiera tener más tiempo

-¡Ya está! Pero si quiero lo del auto y la vaca – _se cruzó de brazos y miro por la ventana_

-El comenzó a reír y aceleró la marcha

Cuando llegaron Candy bajó del auto y miro todo al rededor con una sonrisa exclamando "!esto es fantástico, mejor de lo que esperaba!", la finca se extendía más allá de su vista hacia una montaña detrás de la casa que era grande con tablones de maderas blancos y ventanas de Marcos azules, tenía un porche de un lado que daba hacia un pequeño lago en donde podía ver a los patos nadar y reposar en la orilla, del otro lado se podía ver un poco más lejos el gallinero y más allá un enorme establo casi tan grande como la casa.

-¡Ay dios! Esto es un sueño

 _-El la abrazo de la cintura_ – ¿te gusta?

-¡No! Me encanta... – _giró en sus brazos y apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente mirándolo a los ojos, sin su formal peinado engominado le caía a los lados, rozaba sus orejas y su frente_ – parece que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es mágico señor hechicero

 _-Le sonrió y beso su frente_ \- tú haces que todo parezca mágico, casi irreal – _beso la punta de su nariz y luego sus labios dulcemente_

-El momento lo interrumpió una voz masculina, ambos se volvieron hacia el hombre que estaba parado con vergüenza a un lado del coche

-Buenas tardes señor, todo está listo, solo quería decirle que no los molestaremos y que si necesitan algo puede avisarnos

-Gracias. Candy él es Dimas, el y su esposa cuidan de este tesoro desde hace unos meses

 _-Ella se acercó al caballero de unos 40 años, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y el sorprendido le dedico una sonrisa tímida_ – es un placer conocerte Dimas

 _-Lo mismo digo señorita, con su permiso_ – hizo una reverencia y se marchó

-Has puesto muy nervioso a ese hombre, en el tiempo que lleva aquí nunca lo vi tan cohibido – _negó con diversión_ – lo entiendo a mi me pones nervioso también

-¡Tonterías! Enséñame todo esto, quiero que me presentes a todos los animalitos

-Son muchos, así que solo te presentaré formalmente con los caballos y la vaca el resto tendrás que conformarte con verlos

Para la hora de la cena Candy ya conocía a los habitantes de la finca se había dado un merecido baño y suspiraba frente al espejo con su sencillo vestido tratando de desenredar su cabello, cuando lo encontró en la cocina preparando la comida, picando vegetales sobre la encimera se dio cuenta de que no podía negar que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre sencillo, se veía tan natural, tan fantástico, cómodo con su camisa y pantalón de algodón que pensó que podría pasarse la vida en ese rincón de Kentwood apartado del mundo, él lo llamaba el pequeño paraíso y en eso ella estaba de acuerdo, levanto la vista, le sonrió, y volvió a llamarla "pequeña mía" en ese idioma tan particular de Escocia que ambos conocían por la trayectoria de sus familias, se acercó a él, beso sus labios brevemente y cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse supo que en realidad era suya

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Pues... La miro pensativo, no quiero que ocurra un accidente pero puedes pasarme ese cubierto

 _-Ella lo miró fingiendo sentirse ofendida y se encogió de hombros_ – aprenderé a cocinar Albert, veo que tienes todo bajo control y casi listo además si sigo aquí me desmayare del hambre, huele delicioso, pondré la mesa entonces

-¡Espera! Debes pagar

-¿Como?

-Con un beso

Acercándose a él se colocó de puntitas y lo beso tan rápido que apenas rozaron sus labios, antes de que ella reaccionara la atrapó por su cintura y la acorraló entre él y la encimera, le hizo cosquillas con su boca en el cuello, haciendo que se retorciera entre risas. Le susurró al oído que siempre le hacía trampa y tiernamente trazó una línea de besos hasta su boca, sus besos cada vez se hacían más intensos y ella era consciente del calor que le producían, una llama tan atemorizante como divina

-Si no sales ahora mismo con él hambre que tengo soy capaz de comerte a ti

-Qué miedo me das, pero me iré – _dijo con una sonrisa irónica apartándose de el_ – solo porque nadie se enteraría nunca de lo que pasó conmigo estando perdida en tu pequeño paraíso

Él hizo el intento de volver a atraparla y ella corrió a la entrada de la cocina, se giró pidiendo instrucciones de en donde se encontraban los platos, cubiertos y demás utensilios para colocar la mesa, volvió a sonreírle y desapareció por la entrada, Albert se quedo soñando con la mirada fija por donde ella saliera

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas y risas, nunca antes dos personas juntas de la alta sociedad criadas para creerse los mejores habían abandonado todos los modales y enseñanzas para comportarse en una mesa, tomaban vino, reían y se daban la comida uno al otro, ambos recogieron la mesa y colocaron todo en perfecto orden, el lavo todos los platos, ella los secaba y guardaba, todo parecía perfecto, Albert se acercó y colocó un rizo detrás de su oreja "Vamos, te mostraré la verdadera magia" la arrastro hasta el porche en Donde se hallaba una enorme mecedora colgante en párales de hierro cobre y negro, se veía muy cómodo con sus cojines, recorrió los párales con los dedos y toco el asiento, la tela aterciopelada y la inclinación del respaldar la invitaban a sentarse, así lo hizo y se meció entre divertida y asombrada, él se acercó y colocó un cojín recostándose entre el respaldo y el apoya brazos, con un gesto la invito a acercarse a él y ella no rechazó la idea, se quitó sus zapatillas de tacón y se recostó en su pecho colocando sus piernas debajo de su amplio vestido, lo abrazo por la cintura mientras el acariciaba su cabeza, suspiro como si soltara todo el peso del mundo y el beso su frente

-¿Estas lista? – _preguntó expectante_

-¿Para que?

-Para la magia bheag agam – _apago la lámpara justo a su lado que iluminaba el porche y quedaron a oscuras con vista al pequeño lago que se extendía frente a ellos_

La magia comenzó, muchas, tal vez cientos de luces iluminaban intermitentes y no se podría determinar cuantas porque cada que se encendían su reflejo en el agua del lago contemplaba otra de ellas, era cierto, magia verdadera, parpadeo un par de veces seguidas mientras contemplaban en silencio el lago del pequeño paraíso, jamás se arrepentiría de estar allí con el, aunque al regresar a casa la realidad sea otra viviría las horas que le quedaban a su lado como si no existiese un después, lo abrazo más fuerte mientras el los mecía y sintió La Paz, la completa calma que le producía estar entre sus brazos un lugar del cual no quería apartarse, el de pronto acaricio con ternura su brazo, ella cerró los ojos por un instante y le susurró entre la oscuridad y el silencio

-Tha gaol agam ort mo prionnsa – _luego lo sintió estremecerse y se acurrucó más en su pecho y justo antes de sucumbir ante el cansancio del día lo escucho decir_

-También te amo

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó dormida pero no debió ser mucho aunque sintió que era una eternidad, abrió lentamente los ojos, seguía ahí en sus brazos y el seguía meciéndolos, no era un sueño, el lago seguía iluminándose, se irguió y lo miro a los ojos, el acaricio su rostro

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-¿Que? – _si no se había despertado esa pregunta alejo todo el sueño que sintiera abrió los ojos como platos y parpadeo_

-No de esa forma – _le sonrió con dulzura_ – solo... Dormir, en la misma cama

 _-Su expresión cambio a una más bien picara y entrecerró los ojos_ – ¿vas a seducirme?

 _-El rió y su labio inferior desapareció entre sus dientes_ – ¡no! Lo prometo, No haré tal cosa

 _-Volvió a recostarse en su pecho mirando el lago_ – si quiero, pero antes tienes que contestarme unas preguntas, pero debes ser honesto, sin mentiras

-Cuando no lo he sido, jamás te he mentido y nunca te mentiré

-¡Bien!... ¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado?

-Porque pregun...

-Respóndeme _– le interrumpió, dejo correr varios segundos_ – la verdad Albert

-6

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Si, una vez cuando tenía más o menos tu edad , ella era mayor que yo 5 años, me enseñó muchas cosas y... Yo la quise tanto que pretendía casarme con ella, hasta el día en que me dejó, solo me quedo de ella una carta en donde se disculpaba y decía que yo no era el hombre que ella necesitaba, me rompió el corazón y jure no volver a enamorarme de aquella forma – _hizo una pausa acaricio su mano y la entrelazo con la suya_ – hasta que llegaste tú

 _-Ella sonrió y continuó_ – ¿con quien estuviste la última vez?

-Candy... No se porque quieres saberlo, eso ya no importa

 _-Se levanto de sus confortables brazos y lo miro impaciente_ – ¿no vas a decírmelo?

-Es que no tiene sentido

 _-Desvío la mirada y ella arqueo las cejas_ – ¡la conozco!

-Si, pero ya no hay nada pase unas semanas con ella el pasado diciembre, salimos, la pasamos bien juntos y se termino

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Candy...

-Solo el nombre Albert, no me molestará saberlo

-Eliza Legan

-¡Eliza!... ¡Vaya! Que mal gusto – _miro pensativa hacia el lago recordando_ _cómo ayudaba a su hermana a preparar la boda_ _feliz y presta_ \- ¡claro! Por eso salió casi corriendo el día del compromiso – _se dijo pensativa_ – que irónica es la vida Albert, Estas comprometido con Annette, Elisa quiere ser tu esposa y tu estas aquí conmigo, y yo soy oficialmente tu futura cuñada. ¿Alguna vez también quisiste casarte con Eliza?

-Oye – _giró su rostro para mirarle a los ojos_ – ¡no!, lo que tuvimos no fue nada

-Para ti, pero ella es... ¿La trajiste a este lugar?

-No. Nunca traje a Nadie aquí es mi lugar especial ¿recuerdas? un secreto, uno que ahora comparto contigo. Solo lo mencioné y ella me recomendó a Dimas y a su mujer – decía con mirada inquisidora

 _-Adoraba su honestidad, adoraba a ese hombre, le sonrió acariciando sus labios con el pulgar para luego besarlo brevemente_ – tienes razón, ya no importa

 _-Le sonrió aliviado_ \- Ahora es mi turno ¿te has enamorado antes?

-Si, me enamore de un sombrero negro con flores, me enamore de uno de los personajes de mi novela favorita y definitivamente ame el collar con un solitario que me regalo mi padre en mi cumpleaños número 13 – _rió por el gesto que él tenía en el rostro, suavizó la sonrisa_ – Albert tú eres mi primer y único amor

-¡Está bien! – _pareció pensar su próxima pregunta_ – se de tus planes de irte de Chicago y escribir tu novela, ¿aún... Aún quieres hacerlo?

 _-Su mirada se ensombreció pero luego sus ojos brillaron_ – no lo sé, no sé si quiera apartarme de ti

-tu hermana... Y ese hombre que dices que es su amigo de la infancia... ¿Se aman?

-Si y mucho... Solo que... No es de nuestra.. Clase social y mi madre, bueno ha sido cosa de acuerdos

-Veré la forma de romper el compromiso sin tanto escándalo, hablaré con mi padre el.. Seguro buscará una solución razonable, aunque justo ahora están las elecciones y no querrá un escándalo al rededor... Pero lo resolveré

 _-Lo miro con ternura_ – no pensemos en eso ahora y... Vamos a dormir mañana me espera un largo y maravilloso día, comenzando por Doris la vaca

El sonrío y la tomo de la mano para conducirla a la habitación, una vez dentro ella se paralizó sonaba bien la idea pero le daba la sensación de que era una locura acercarse tanto al fuego, el la miro a los ojos leyendo sus dudas se colocó frente a ella

-No pasará nada Candy, aún si quieres puedes dormir aquí y yo...

-¡No! Quiero que duermas conmigo

-Bueno… - se paso la mano por la barbilla ¿Dormirás con todo eso encima? – _señaló su ropa_

-¿Quieres que duerma desnuda?

-Claro que no, solo se ve incomodo – _se giró al armario y le extendió una de sus cómodas camisas de algodón_ – Ponte esto

 _-Lo miro intentando reprimir una sonrisa_ – daté la vuelta

 _-El obedeció y ella comenzó a desabotonar su vestido, lo dejo caer, se quitó el brassier costoso y se colocó en su cuerpo desnudo la camisa de Albert que más bien a ella le sentaba como un vestido bastante corto, mientras doblaba su ropa en una silla comentó_ – te gusta que lleve puesta tus cosas ¿cierto?

 _-Aunque ella no podía ver su amplia sonrisa su voz sonó divertida_ – me fascina

-No ayudará en nuestro plan de dormir

 _-El se giró y ella llevaba puesta su camisa que acababa en sus muslos debajo de sus caderas mostrándole sus hermosas y blancas piernas, respiro entrecortada mente_ – no ayuda mucho pero espero te sientas más cómoda

-Estoy casi desnuda – _observó sus ojos moverse de un lado a otro y sonrío_ – yo estoy muy cómoda pero tú no pareces estarlo

-Sobreviviré – _rodeó la cama, apartó la colcha y se acostó_ – ¿vas a venir o me harás buscarte?

 _-Ella giró sobre sus talones y se acomodo en su pecho abrazándolo, suspiro_ – jamás estuve tan cómoda como lo estoy ahora entre tus brazos

El cerró los ojos y contaba ovejas, vacas y caballos, pidiéndole a Morfeo que lo llevara pronto, podía sentir en su costado a través del algodón que llevaban la tibieza de su cuerpo y la curva de sus senos, al fin y al cabo que pretendía el con estar en la misma cama con la mujer que quería y deseaba, "dormir", se repitió hasta que la respiración acompasada de ella lo relajo y lo sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **de nuevo por acá:**

 **Tha gaol agam ort mo prionnsa: Te amo mi principe**

 **bheag agam: pequeña mía**

 **viviremos con ellos un fin de semana en el pequeño paraiso... Saludos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertaba lentamente con un aroma delicioso, se hizo cada vez más consciente de la realidad y esperaba abrazar el cuerpo que la acompañó toda la noche pero no estaba, el vacío hizo que abriera sus ojos y aunque no podía tocarlo encontró sus ojos azul cielo mirándola con una sonrisa, no hablo y ella se movió colocando su cabeza en la palma de su mano

-Buenos días bheag agam

-Buenos días, mo prionnsa ¿porque estás tan lejos de mí ahora?

-Te traje el desayuno dormilona

 _-Se incorporó totalmente_ – ¡ay de verdad!

-Si – _giró y tomando la bandeja con patas de madera colocó un festín sobre la cama_

-¿Puedo quedarme a vivir aquí? ¿Contigo? – _preguntó con emoción y observo como su sonrisa se ampliaba hasta hacer que sus ojos se entrecerraran brillantes_

-Nada me gustaría más

-Ni a mi

Compartieron el desayuno en la cama como unos enamorados en su luna de miel y se pusieron en marcha para vestirse tan sencillos como el día anterior, tomados de las manos se dirigieron al final del gran establo saludando a los diez caballos de los cuales 4 eran machos sementales y 6 hembras, cuando llegaron hasta Doris esta los recibió con un mugido, Albert acercó un pequeño banco de madera a Candy en el que se sentó frente a las ubres enormes de Doris

-¿Seguro no se molestara en cuanto toque sus partes.. Íntimas?

 _-Con una risita colocó otro banco detrás de ella y se sentó, con una caricia por sus brazos tomo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las suyas y las guió a la vaca, beso su hombro respiro del perfume de su cuello y sobre el descanso su barbilla_ – no amor, más bien se sentirá aliviada de librarse del peso de sentirse tan llena está esperando a que hagamos esto

le susurró al oído con tanta dulzura que tuvo que reprimir un suspiro y las enormes ganas de besarlo ya que lo tenía tan cerca, se estremeció mientras él despacio le enseño cómo ordeñar a la vaca en un movimiento repetitivo, al principio ayudándola con la presión y luego la dejo hacerlo sola abrazando su cintura, el trabajo termino y ella estaba cansada

-Pobre Doris, me duelen las manos

-¿Pobre Doris? ya vez de todo lo que la liberaste

-Quiero probarla – _señaló_

 _-se separó de ella y vertió un poco en un vaso pequeño_ – te lo advierto no es igual a la que estás acostumbrada

-No puede ser tan mala _– bebió un poco he hizo una mueca, saco la lengua y sacudió la cabeza_ – espero que Doris no se ofenda pero estaría mejor con mas azúcar

 _-Con una carcajada se inclinó con una mano en el estomago riendo con todas sus fuerzas_ – Al parecer Doris no es tan dulce como tú – _se acercó sin perder la sonrisa y beso sus labios saboreándolos_ – para mí ahora está bien

-Si ahora está mejor – _le susurro y acaricio su cabello_

El día transcurría dándoles de comer a los animales y cumpliendo su sueño de lavar y peinar un caballo que en esta ocasión fue una yegua moteada a la que peino como una muñeca y le hablaba acariciando su hocico, se divertía como nunca, se sentía libre, Cuando el sol estuvo en lo más alto ella estaba absorta mirando el hermoso lago desde la orilla, los patos se remojaban y algunos retozaban en la grama, definitivamente era maravilloso el lugar, de pronto le salieron al paso dos enormes perros moviendo de un lado a otro la cola, ella les sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlos por las orejas y el lomo mencionándoles que eran las bestias peludas más hermosas que había visto, escucho silbarles su dueño y los canes se pusieron en alerta, ella levanto la vista para encontrar sus ojos debajo del sombrero

-No los consientas tanto están trabajando

-¿Ah sí que hacen? ¿Y como se llaman estas preciosuras? – _volvió a acariciarlos_

-Él es el jefe y ella es la señora

-¿Que nombres son esos para unas mascotas Albert? – _preguntó al borde de la risa_

-Cuidan todo esto, soy pésimo para los nombres y cuando los adopte Jefe que era más chiquito de lo que está ahora presidía una manada de perros más grandes, y esta chica pretenciosa siempre suele acostarse frente a la puerta con el hocico en alto las orejas hacia adelante y las patas cruzadas, entonces se convirtió en la señora de la casa

-¡Esplendido! Tienen una historia

-Más que eso han tenido muchas juntos, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, han tenido varias camadas solo que me aseguro que sus hijos estén bien cuidados y trabajen como ellos, pasé dos años aquí solo, debía regresar así que contrate a la pareja pero…. Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre – _la miro profundamente_ \- contigo

-Ya veo – _se acercó y lo abrazo, mirando su rostro, le quito el sombrero y se lo colocó ella en su cabeza_ – estoy muy enamorada ahora del dueño de todos estos personajes nuevos que escriben hoy mi historia y si no me da un beso moriré de tristeza

-La apretó contra su cuerpo y la beso como seguramente no deberían besar a las señoritas del círculo social más importante de Chicago, con un apetito casi animal, casi tan básico como la sed, devoraron sus labios hasta que no hubo más remedio que separarse para respirar

-Te amo _– le susurró_

-También yo, Creí que moriría, si va a besarme de ese modo señor Andrew, será mejor que aprenda a manejar mi corazón o explotara en un latido – _dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y el le sonrió pícaro_

-Venimos a buscarte de hecho, la esposa de Dimas preparo el almuerzo, pasaremos a buscarlo y te llevaré a un lugar

 _-Le tendió la mano y el la entrelazo con la suya_ – Gabh mo ge brith càite bheil sibh ag iarraidh

-Tha e dè as ghuidhinn

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por un sendero luego de buscar la cesta de comida en la cabaña de Dimas con los perros al rededor, Albert le preguntaba sobre su familia y ella le contaba de los innumerables primos y sus tíos por parte de su madre ya que su padre era hijo único

-¿Entonces aprendiste Gaélico con tu tía... Martha?

-Si, a mí madre ni le gusta, aunque lo habla bien y Annie nunca quiso aprenderlo, pero a mí me fascinaron las historias que me contaba, me enseñó el idioma raíz – _rió_ – pase un tiempo hablando solo Gaélico cuando cumplí once, mi padre y Annie no entendían ni una sola palabra hasta que mi madre me castigo por una semana en mi habitación, leyendo la Biblia en Inglés – _se encogió de hombros_ \- hasta ahora solo lo hablaba con Tía Martha, hasta que descubrí que tú lo conocías también cuando comenzaste a llamarme bheag agam

-Yo lo supe cuando hiciste juramentos maliciosos al broche de tu blusa el día en que te conocí - _comenzó a reír recordando aquel día que en ese momento parecía tan lejano, solo hacia un par de meses_

-Llegaron a los pies de una colina empinada en la que se veía un árbol justo en la cima, ella se detuvo mirando absorta aquel paisaje tan parecido a su cuadro

-No es exactamente como tú cuadro, pero se le parece, recordé este sitio cuando lo vi - _le dijo en voz baja_

-Es la colina, la de mis sueños, siempre estoy sobre ella mirando a la iglesia y... Siempre quise ver que habría del otro lado esperándome

Lo miro con sus ojos brillantes y lo tomo de la mano para comenzar la carrera hacia la cima, era empinada y apenas podían correr cuesta arriba, cuando llegaron estaban jadeantes y les faltaba el aire, soltó su mano y se paró junto al árbol con una mano en el pecho, lo que encontró fue un paisaje común lleno de otras montañas algunas casas a lo lejos y un río que serpenteaba hasta que se perdió de vista, frunció el ceño sin entender el significado de su pequeño dejavú, él llegó a su lado con una botella de agua en las manos

-¿Que esperabas encontrar?

-No lo sé, algo fantástico pero... – _se volvió para mirarlo_ – creo o que está vista me gusta más

Colocaron una manta a los pies del árbol y tomaron él delicioso almuerzo, él se recostó con un brazo detrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos y ella apoyada del árbol seguía pensando en el significado de aquel sueño que se repetía, así se quedaron un rato dejando que la brisa los tocara, miro hacia las ramas del árbol que se mecía con el viento... " el roble seguirá meciéndose con el viento... y él... Se habrá arrepentido por perder la oportunidad..." Giró hacia Albert y se recostó a su lado , el abrió los ojos y se giró de lado para quedar frente a ella, la abrazo y sus ojos quedaron enganchados, ella acaricio su rostro y el cerró los ojos con su tacto, se acercó hasta rozar sus labios y se inició una danza de besos que fueron subiendo de tono, la osadía de Candy fue más allá y lo recostó de espaldas a la manta mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el, aún con los ojos cerrados el la abrazaba por la cintura apoderado de su boca, no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios que encendió la sangre de Candy haciendo que su mano viajará por su pecho hasta alcanzar lo más bajo de su camisa, y tocar su piel

-Candy - _susurró con voz entrecortada_ – para, por favor o no podré contenerme

 _-Lo miró con una sonrisa_ – no quiero que te contengas

 _-Paseo las manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas trayendo el vestido a su paso_ – ¿quieres volverme loco? ¿Es eso?

-Quiero sentir el amor y que sea contigo – _volvió a su boca presa del deseo pero él se detuvo_

-Te deseo bheag agam pero no quiero que la primera vez sea así, no quiero compartirte con este árbol, ni con el viento, quiero que seas solo para mí

 _-Ella emitió una risita_ – ¿me lo prometes? ¿Seré solo para ti?

-Te lo juro

-Necesito una clase de manejo, planeo tener un auto y conducir por toda América

-¿Sin mi?

-Si me enseñas quizás te de un paseo

-¡Ah si! Quizá yo no te enseñe

-Pues aprenderé sola, robare tu auto – _se levanto alisándose la falda y comenzó a bajar la colina lo más rápido que pudo, escucho tras ella la voz de Albert_

-No llegarás lejos, no sabes ni cómo encenderlo

 _-Se giró para gritarle_ – ¡eso es lo que tú crees!

La clase de manejo termino una hora y media después cuando con frustración ella soltó el volante y se cruzó de brazos, el comentó que los autos fueron hechos para los hombres y ella chasqueo la lengua, encendió el motor, pedaleo y cruzó la palanca. El auto avanzó y ella lo manejo unos 10 minutos sin que se apagara, llego a estacionarse chueco y cruzó de nuevo la palanca, apago el motor y le tiro las llaves a su pasajero, salió furiosa y el fue tras ella, la alcanzo abrazándola por los hombros y besando repetidamente su cuello

-Creo que furiosa te ves divina

 _-Se restregó en sus brazos tratando de zafarse_ – los autos fueron hechos para conducirlos y con un montón de instrucciones complicadas dirigidas a hombres

-Bueno pero lograste al final manejarlo, y fue tu primera lección

-Si bueno no estoy molesta contigo, sino con el auto

-¿Acaso tiene la culpa de ser tan complicado? – sonrió irónico

-Espero que Archie y Stear creen algo sin tanto palanqueo

-¿Archie y Stear?

El sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo se teñía de naranjas, aunque mas allá unas nubes oscurecían el pico de las montañas, camino a casa ella le contó del motor y de sus amigos mientras el escuchaba atento y maravillado por el ingenio de los hermanos, se dio cuenta de que era a ellos a quienes vio el día que la consiguió vagando sola por una calle oscura. En cuanto el sol desapareció comenzó a hacer bastante frío, Albert encendió la chimenea y Candy bajaba descalza por las escaleras con una sonrisa, había pasado su pequeña frustración con un buen baño, llevaba su cabello suelto después de tenerlo todo el día en una trenza y un vestido azul ligero abotonado desde el pecho hasta la falda, se movía de forma natural hacia él que estaba junto a la ventana y lo abrazo por la cintura colocando la mejilla contra su espalda

-No tarda en llover, hay nubarrones por todos lados

-No creo que nos afecte, ni el frío, porque esta noche dormiré en tus brazos

 _-El se giró para atraparla y ella enterró la cara en su cuello_ \- es cierto

 _-respiro el olor de su piel, olía a jabón y a ese perfume dulce que la enajenaba_ – ¿como voy a pasar ahora los días y noches sin ti?

-No sé cómo lo haremos, pero espero sea por muy poco tiempo

-Albert no quiero regresar

-Yo tampoco quisiera bheag

-Ella comenzó a temblar en sus brazos, al día siguiente deberían volver y eso significaba separarse, sintió escalofríos y el la apretaba más contra su cuerpo

-¿Tienes frío? – _ella asintió despacio y el la llevo a la mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea_

Sentados uno al lado del otro observaban el crepitar del fuego pero no hablaban, el tiempo se les terminaba y era difícil de ignorar, la lluvia comenzó a golpear las ventanas y se atenuó el frío, Albert buscó una manta y se la colocó encima de los hombros, luego ella se inclinó y descanso su cabeza en su hombro, ninguno se movió por un rato mirando el fuego frente a ellos y escuchando la lluvia detrás, el tomo su mano y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el dorso con el pulgar, esas caricias sobre su piel y la intimidad de aquel espacio en el que solo estaban ellos dos le recordaron el fuego que sintió esa tarde al besarlo en la colina, si al día siguiente todo podría mejorar o complicarse no lo sabría, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que les esperaba una lucha, levanto la cabeza de su hombro y dejó caer la manta en la alfombra, el la miraba fijamente y entonces se acercó a su boca con ansias, lo amaba tanto que dolía, le dolía pensar que mañana ya no estaría, ya no podrían siquiera abrazarse, algo parecido paso por la cabeza de Albert que respondió a sus besos con intensa pasión, no quiso pensar por más tiempo lo único que quería era tenerla, acurrucarla entre sus brazos y que la noche se detuviera para estar cerca de ella entes de que las circunstancias los separaran por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, en un momento ella detuvo sus besos y sacó su vestido por encima de su cabeza, ante la vista nublada de Albert también se deshizo de su brassier, con su mano temblorosa el acaricio su cabello, su rostro, bajo por su cuello y recorrió su cuerpo suavemente, la tomo de la cintura y la recostó de la alfombra sin dejar de mirar sus ojos "no te imaginas todo lo que me haces sentir" susurró en sus labios y se perdieron en más besos y caricias, el frío los abandono y sus cuerpos ardían como el fuego, el resto de la ropa sobraba y se encontraron amándose como solo un hombre ama a una mujer, ella sintió por un momento un dolor punzante atravesarla pero él le hablaba al oído, sus palabras la llenaban de amor y pronto se encontró con las ganas de moverse contra su cuerpo, sentirlo suyo, fundirse en su piel y no irse nunca, eran tantas sensaciones tanto placer que percibió como se formaba en su vientre una necesidad más allá de lo inimaginable, él dijo algo pero no podía pensar siquiera, de pronto se apoderó de su alma algo o alguien, era él; él se apoderó de su alma y se abandonó a los deseos de su cuerpo, se entrego a aquella fuerza que la arrastraba pero obtuvo algo a cambio, Albert se entregaba a ella de la misma forma, con devoción e infinita ternura.

Cuando recuperó su alma o parte de ella el la abrazaba recostado en su pecho dibujaba formas en su ombligo que le hacían cosquillas, rió pero no sabía por qué, así que lo hizo por todas las cosas, el levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa sus ojos se encontraron

-¡Estoy bien! Solo que aun no puedo creer que sea así de maravilloso

-Tú eres maravillosa – _tomo la manta y envolvió a ambos, ella de espaldas al fuego el frente a ella acaricio su hombro hasta su brazo, ella cerró los ojos suspirando_ \- no te dejaré ir, jamás ….

Con esas palabras la acercó a su cuerpo y cerraron los ojos, lucharían, si, buscarían la forma de pasar el resto de sus vidas así, Albert supo que solo a ella le entregaría su libertad, todo su ser ya era suyo.

Al día siguiente Candy giraba en la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Albert, el seguía dormido y ella pensaba en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en menos de dos días, era como vivir una pequeña vida, apartó el cabello de su frente y lo abrazo, detallaba todo su rostro, para soñarlo luego con todos los detalles. Traía puesta la camisa de algodón que el le asigno como pijama y sus dedos recorrieron su hombro hasta llegar a su mano, el abrió los ojos y se encontró con el sol, la vida, la felicidad dentro de aquellas brillantes esmeraldas, sonrió con dulzura y sin palabas la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola fuerte y ella lo rodeo hundiéndose en su pecho, debían regresar, a su realidad extraña, una jugada del destino hizo que el aceptara por complacencia un compromiso con Annette y luego se había enamorado de su hermana, debían ser pacientes y desenredar todo aquello, pero su pequeña luna de miel había terminado.

En el auto esa mañana ninguno hablaba parecían dos condenados de vuelta a prisión, después de haber probado la libertad, volvían a sus jaulas, esto sería inolvidable para ambos pero fue como estar en el cielo para luego ir voluntariamente al infierno, el la miraba de vez en cuando pero no sabía qué decirle, ella no quería decir nada, ninguna palabra evitaría lo inevitable.

La separación se dio en la estación de tren, una parada antes de la central de Chicago, no podían llegar juntos, el tomo su mano en lugar de soltarla para que abordará y apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Candy yo.. No sé qué va a pasar ni cómo solucionarlo de momento pero... No olvides esto, por favor, ni que te amo

-No lo olvidaré Albert – _desvío la mirada_ – tengo que irme

Se obligo a soltarse de su mano, giró para abordar avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo, volvió rápidamente sobre sus zapatos y se abalanzó a su cuello, él la abrazo y sus besos desesperados se interrumpieron de pronto cuando ella lo solto bruscamente y sin mirarlo camino hacia el tren, se perdió en su interior, la vio marcharse preguntándose qué haría para alcanzarla, para tenerla nuevamente

" _Casi puedo verlo, ese era el sueño que había estado soñando pero...Hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza diciendo, Tu nunca lo alcanzaras, entonces cada paso que estoy tomando, cada movimiento que hago se siente perdido y sin una dirección. Mi fe se esta sacudiendo, pero...Tengo que seguir intentando, Tengo que mantener mi cabeza bien alta, por fin lo he comprendido, ¿lo entiendes tú también?_

 _Siempre va a haber otra colina empinada, siempre vas a querer estar arriba pero... eso no sucederá si no escalas. Siempre si, va a ser una batalla difícil, a veces, vas a tener que perder, pero...recuerda siempre_

 _No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar._

 _No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado._

 _Es la subida, la fe al pie de la colina que te impulsa a subir, las luchas que se nos presenten_

 _Las posibilidades que tengamos, no será fácil pero... No estamos rotos, aunque el dolor que estoy conociendo en estos momentos, me hará más fuerte y pensare en ti cuando el roble se vea más lejos, Seré fuerte si tú recuerdas que..._

 _Siempre va a haber otra colina empinada._

 _No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar._

 _No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado._

 _Es la subida"_

PEQUEÑO PARAÍSO PERDIDO – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

* * *

 **Gabh mo ge brith càite bheil sibh ag iarraidh: llévame a donde quieras**

 **Tha e dè as ghuidhinn: es lo que mas deseo**

 **PEQUEÑO PARAISO PERDIDO DE C. WHITE ESTA INSPIRADA EL LA CANCION DE MILEY CYRUS "THE CLIMB"**

 **AY! Anuque tuve mucho trabajo esta semana aqui les dejo el capitulo, que bonito todo pero su realidad es otra, espero tengan un bonito fin de semana regreso el Lunes con la continuación, porque si algo les puedo adelantar es que mientras ellos estaban en el paraiso, en casa les esperan sorpresas... Un abrazo inmenso, gracias por sus mensajes me regalan sonrisas, un abrazo inmenzo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dos días habían pasado, dos días sin ella, sin verla siquiera, saber algo o escuchar su voz, sabían que esto pasaría y que era el principio, debía hablar con su padre, luego con Annette y juntos romper con toda esa locura, ella estaría feliz ahora lo sabía, aun así pensó en su padre y en sus responsabilidades con la familia, para ellos era un logro que su apellido llegara a las filas de la política, estaban en desacuerdo con el actual alcalde y como se estaban moviendo las cosas del otro lado del mar el interés no era sólo social, no la tendría a ella por el momento, pero tenía eso, el periódico y sus palabras, absorto en el papel lo encontró su sobrino que veía lo distinto que se comportaba luego de su pequeño viaje, pensativo y a veces desesperado.

-¿Que te preocupa? – _le quito el periódico y leyó para si el articulo adornado en la sección de historias, arqueo las cejas y lo miro_ – ¡vaya! Es alentador... ¿C. White? ¿Lo conoces?

-Si.. _\- Respondió recuperando el periódico y doblando la hoja hasta obtener un marco solo del escrito, con cuidado lo colocó en su gaveta con otros que guardaba_

-Es excelente ese tipo, un escritor de los buenos

-Entre los mejores – _dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado_

-no había leído nada hasta ahora, pero si atrapo tu atención.. – _se encogió de hombros_ – hasta logró que sonrieras, estos últimos días apenas hablas

-Anthony se lo que debo hacer ahora.. – _comenzó pero fue interrumpido por un toque violento en la puerta_

 _-cuando el empleado pasó al despacho anunció_ – señor, acaban de informarme malas noticias en casa de las Brighton

El policía trataba de calmar a la señora Brighton mientras le explicaba a Candy que tenía lágrimas en los ojos lo que había sucedido, la casa se lleno de supuestos amigos y allegados, con la intención de algún chisme de primera plana, aunque en apariencia lo hacían por consideración a los que consideraban de su clase, la única que importaba era su tía Martha que abrazaba a su hermana, no podía creer lo sucedido, ¿como pudo pasar algo así?, mientras ella estaba feliz su hermana estaba desaparecida, ¡No! Secuestrada por un grupo de la mafia Rusa que hace trata de personas y peor aún, las usaban para probar nuevas mezclas de droga y prostituían mujeres, al menos eso había leído y eso era lo que con palabras más o palabras menos ese policía trataba de decirle, con la esperanza de que ellos tenían un nombre y dinero suficiente para que estos pidieran algún rescate, ¿dinero?

Ese hombre empeoraba las cosas en la mente de Candice, ella temblaba pero permanecía inmóvil sujetándose a una pequeña posibilidad de que ella estuviese con Archie pero... No. Jamás haría un plan tan macabro, no la tímida y recatada Annette, así que pensó que la historia después de todo podría ser cierta, ellas estaban solas en Nueva York y ambas eran mujeres bonitas, el mundo estaba en guerra, pero se llevaron a Annette y no a Elisa, ¿porque? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente mientras que el uniformado se lavaba las manos

-¡Pero... Por favor! ¿Como es que no pueden hacer nada?

-Ya le explique señorita, el suceso está en manos de agentes en Nueva York, nosotros interrogamos y mantenemos en vigilancia a la otra señorita Legan, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que se comuniquen con ustedes o con los Legan para el rescate, deben mantener la calma y.. Rezar por la vida de su hermana, no le mentiré este grupo organizado es muy peligroso, y la mayoría de las veces se salen con la suya

-Como puede decirme algo así... – _se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de controlar sus sollozos_ – ella es mi hermana, no puedo solo sentarme a esperar e imaginar de las cosas que le hacen aguardando por qué resuelva algo la policía de Nueva York mientras ustedes se quedan sentados de brazos cruzados, ¡son unos ineptos!

-¡Candy hija! - _Exclamó su tía con compasión_ – cálmate, tus primos partieron a Nueva York y tratarán de manejar todo el asunto allá

-¡Dammit! Saldré de aquí – _se giró para salir, Quería hacer algo, irse a Nueva York y encontrar ella misma a su hermana pero alguien sabía más de lo que todos creían y tenía que sacarle la verdad aunque sea obligada_

-¡adónde vas Candice! – _se escucho la voz de su madre_

-Quiero hablar con Elisa estaban juntas, quiero que me explique cómo se llevaron a Annette y a ella no

-¡No saldrás de esta casa! Gracias a dios tu regresaste antes, no quiero que te pase algo, no debí dejar que fueran solas esas niñas, espero que encontremos a tu hermana y regrese a casa pronto – _comenzó a llorar nuevamente_ – solo dios sabe lo que puedan hacerle a mi hermosa niña

-¡Tía por favor! – _suplico Candy_

-No salgas Candice, voy a llevar a tu madre a su habitación, le daré un calmante y un té, esperaremos noticias de tus primos, ve al salón principal y atiende a la gente, cortésmente has que se larguen

-¡Prudencia hija! Debemos llevar esto con dignidad – _mencionó su madre_ _con un hilo de voz_

-!Dignidad! – _se secó las lágrimas y salió al salón_

Se detuvo cuando distinguió a Albert, quería salir corriendo y abrazarlo pero estaba rodeado por un montón de gente que lloraba y se retorcía como si Annie hubiese muerto y él fuese su viudo, la situación hizo que la preocupación se convirtiera en rabia, el la miro con tristeza y ella camino unos pasos, no le importaba esa gente necesitaba un abrazo de él, que la arrullara y le dijera que todo saldría bien, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo y La Paz que solo sentía entre sus brazos, detuvo su avance cuando por la puerta principal entraba Elisa escoltada por la policía, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pelirroja que la ubico en el espacio atestado, se abrió paso entre la gente llorando y lamentándose como Magdalena.

-¡Ay Candice esto es horrible! – _la abrazo_ – Annette estaba tan feliz por la boda ambas estábamos por una calle en la que nos dijeron que vendían unos lazos de terciopelo y ...- _se separo un poco para mirarla y sorbió por la nariz llevándose el pañuelo_ – paso todo tan rápido, querían llevarme también pero la escogieron a ella porque parecía una princesa, esos hombres horribles nos manotearon, me tiraron a la acera y se la llevaron en un auto, fue espantoso eran unos tipos malos – _se echó a llorar abrazándola_

 _-La apartó sujetándola por los hombros, consciente del espectáculo que estaba montando_ – ¿viste las placas o sus rostros algo que ayude a encontrarla?

-¡No! Estaba aterrada – _volvió a llorar y se derrumbó a Los pies de Candy_

Albert que observaba frunciendo el ceño el despliegue de Elisa se percató de la gran actriz que era, tal vez sintiese pena pero aquello era exagerado, se acercó y la tomo de los brazos para levantarla y ella se guindo a su cuello

-Lo siento mucho ella estaba tan ilusionada – _decía abrazándolo_

 _-Cerró los ojos con fuerza armándose de paciencia, miro a Candy dedicándole un gesto de disculpa y comprensión_ – Miss Legan será mejor que le lleve a su casa, ¡vamos! no debió venir, esta muy alterada - _si no salía pronto seguiría hiriendo a Candy que ya se veía bastante afectada por la historia y comportamiento de Elisa_

-¡Y como no estarlo! Ya pudieron hacerle daño o incluso deshacerse de ella – _dijo llorando más fuerte_ – la mafia Rusa tiene dinero no pedirán rescate ¿y si la llevan a Europa, a la guerra? Es ... horrible, tal vez fue mi culpa Albert por sugerir Nueva York - _los murmullos se elevaron con exclamaciones de sorpresa y fingida agonía Eliza se consagraba como una sobreviviente y mártir_

-¡Llévatela por favor! – _gritó Candy la rabia y el dolor de las palabras de Elisa la barrían por completo_ \- fuera todos de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie más en esta casa, mi hermana no está muerta y pronto volverá – _la gente empezó a moverse hacia ella para según ellos darle consuelo y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con frustración_ – ¡fuera dije! – _se giró internándose en el salón subió las escaleras y entro directamente a su habitación soltando toda la tensión sobre su almohada rogando que su hermana este bien_

La situación era realmente mala, desagradable, sabía que Candy se sentiría culpable ella debía acompañarla y en su lugar estaba con el apartado a de todo y de todos, odiaría haber pasado todo eso tan bonito mientras su hermana estaba n manos de quién sabe qué sujetos, ellos no tenían la culpa de aquella fatalidad y tampoco Annette, ni siquiera supo que entre él y su hermana existía algo tan fuerte, aun así el también se sintió culpable, si nunca hubiese aceptado la sugerencia de su padre no le hubiese pedido matrimonio y ella estaría con su familia, o quizá con el tal Archie, y no desaparecida de ese modo, no pudo acercarse a ella, su Candy, y abrazarla, consolarla de algún modo, era una situación frustrante, desesperante, pero movería cielo y tierra para encontrar a Annette y devolverla a casa, se lo debía, a todas la Brighton, por todos los enredos y por el amor que le tenía a Candy

 _Miss Candice, lamentó mucho esta situación, los agentes de mi familia se están moviendo para encontrar a su hermana, ruego por qué aparezca sana y salva, no importa lo que cueste, mantenga la fe todo se arreglará. W.A.A._

 _HACE DÍAS QUE NO TENEMOS NOTICIAS DEL SECUESTRO DE LA NOVIA DE CHICAGO ANNETTE BRIGHTON. A QUIEN RAPTARAN EN NUEVA YORK, AUN NO SE HAN COMUNICADO CON LA FAMILIA Y TEMEMOS QUE NO SE ENCUENTRE YA CON VIDA_

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES ABRIL 10 de 1939_

Su madre había enfermado de la preocupación y el dolor, además de quedarse sin chofer, ya no podían pagarlo y dependían del de su tía, las cartas en su mayoría eran deudas a las que debían hacer frente, había puesto parte de sus ahorros y solucionado los problemas menores, entendía a su madre, no era nada fácil, ella creía que todo se iba a mejorar, pero era duro, la realidad sí que golpeaba fuerte, bien se lo había dicho su hermana muchísimas veces, ella misma estaba desesperada, bajo al salón y revisó la correspondencia de la casa, avisos y... Una carta para ella, de Archie Conrwell, se deshizo del resto y abrió con desesperación el sobre, con las manos temblorosas logró leer las palabras a pesar de que la vista se le borraba por las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos

 _Candy, no sabia como empezar esta carta, quise enviarla antes pero todo ese alboroto que debía de haber en casa, sumado a la tardanza del correo, podría llamar pero la situación económica nos quito ese derecho en casa ¿no es cierto? Perdóname por causarles esa angustia y ese dolor, yo estaba desesperada, cualquier cosa que hiciera sería un escándalo que no nos podemos permitir, ¡estoy bien! Ya te lo imaginas... Estoy con el hombre que amo, NUNCA se me hubiese ocurrido hacer algo tan trágico y drástico pero Elisa planificó todo y me obligo a través del chantaje, es una manipuladora muy mala quiere casarse con Albert Andrew a toda costa, es...capaz de cualquier cosa, es una falsa, cuídate de ella mantente lejos de sus garras, explícale a mamá, me duele mucho haberles hecho algo así pero lo que diría Eliza de mi era peor, dile que estoy bien, después de un tiempo me creerán muerta, estoy segura, los periódicos aquí ya lo mencionan así que pronto seré Annie Cornwell y mi vida será otra, la que quiero, mi apariencia también cambio, ahora mi cabello es totalmente negro sin ningún peinado elegante y con un flequillo simpático, Patty dice que ahora si parezco una persona real y no una muñeca de revista, por favor busca tu felicidad perseguirla es difícil, lo sé y lo sabes C. White... Te escribiré y me comunicaré contigo cuando pueda, en un par de semanas será mi cumpleaños y mi boda, están buscándome en esta ciudad, estoy aterrada pero en lo que yo creo es una aventura, los cuatro viajaremos en auto hasta Pensilvania y ahí me convertiré oficialmente en la señora de Archie Cornwell, como quisiera que estuvieras hermana, te extrañare y por favor escríbeme, no puedo ni dormir angustiada por esta gran farsa tan macabra, bueno escribe por ahora a Archie. te quiero muchísimo. Annie B._

 _-Rió con la carta sobre su pecho y lloró_ – Annie Cornwell, esperare tus cartas, más te vale que seas feliz o te traeré de vuelta a la jaula, se libre hermana, algo bueno salió de toda esa maldad de Elisa, estás bien y con Archie – _cerró los ojos y suspiro con alivio, debía hablar con su madre, con valor y paciencia_

Todos los esfuerzos por encontrar a Annette fracasaron y la gente empezaba a darla por muerta, su madre estuvo un par de semanas en cama luego de enterarse lo que había hecho su hija en complot con la niña loca Legan como ella le llamaba en la privacidad de su hogar, estaba muy molesta pero traer a Annette de las orejas sería imposible ya pasó hace unos días su mayoría de edad y estaba segura que ese mismo día se casó con el sin clase de Archie Cornwell, nunca imaginó que su amor por aquel muchacho era tan fuerte, ella lo calificó siempre se capricho, pero al parecer era tan osado como para fingir su muerte ante la sociedad y su familia para hacerse una vida con el, estaba segura que su Annette con toda su educación nunca planearía sola esa situación, aunque ya estaba hecho, era terrible que su hija mayor, la luz de sus ojos se prestara para algo así y ellas en la situación económica devastadora con la que se encontraban, oficiaron una misa por Annette en la que todo el mundo asistió de negro y la daban por muerta, el luto volvió a vestir a las Brighton un año y medio después de la muerte de su esposo, las Brighton unas mujeres bellas y elegantes ataviadas en negro se veían calmadas en apariencia y resignadas, muy al contrario de Elisa que seguía representando su papel de mártir, la compasión y el pésame inundó a la sociedad de Chicago y las cartas de condolencia de los allegados de alcurnia comenzaron a llegar. Un mes después Annette Brighton quedó en el obituario de El Emperador de Chicago. nadie sospechaba nada y la policía dejo de buscar a fondo no era extraño que sucedieran cosas así a gente inocente de cualquier clase, ahora que mundo estaba patas arriba.

Lo extrañaba eso sin duda, no podían más que mirarse de lejos y siempre estaban acompañados, con las miradas se decían cosas pero por su hermana ella debía guardar el supuesto luto hasta que todo el alboroto pasara, que descubrieran de pronto que ella estaba más que normal y risueña mientras su hermana estaba felizmente casada en Pensilvania no era una opción, así que en una nota que guardo en su chaqueta le escribió que lo amaba y que debían ser pacientes, le pidió que lo fuera y que su corazón le pertenecía, él le envió una envuelta en una paquete con una rosa, que decía que por ella esperaría lo necesario, la tenía presente en cada pensamiento y que la adoraba, continuaban con sus vidas, el al frente de los negocios con Anthony como mano derecha y ella escribía como siempre, no salían casi de casa para no levantar más murmuración y pasar el supuesto luto en paz cundo en realidad querían que pasara el revuelo, ninguno podía salir de sus jaulas y menos las Brighton que no podrían aparentar dolor irreparable cuando sabían que Annette estaba con vida y según su última carta feliz.

El desfile del candidato para la alcaldía tenía como estandarte cambiar las políticas de seguridad para que nunca más sucediera una tragedia como la que ocurrió con la ex prometida de su hijo, alegando que la gestión actual permitía que sus oficiales se cruzaran de brazos ante la seguridad de sus habitantes, Albert se encargaba ahora de las empresas de la familia mientras que su padre ganaba la Alcaldía tras el lamentable suceso y boda frustrada, los días se convirtieron en semanas las notas Iban y venían cada semana entre Albert y Candy, camufladas y secretas, ella no podía salir aún por el luto, gracias a su tía podían recibir visitas de los conocidos, cedió un par de sirvientes para seguir mostrando a las acaudaladas Brighton y las visitas que el hacía de cortesía asistía su madre, era desesperante y no lo resistirían mucho tiempo más, 6 semanas ¿habían pagado el precio? ¿Aún les quedaba más penitencia?

"... _El hecho de descubrir quiénes somos nos obligará a aceptar que podemos ir mucho más allá de lo que estamos acostumbrados. Y eso nos asusta. Mejor no arriesgar tanto, ya que siempre podemos decir: "No hice lo que tenia que hacer porque no me dejaron". Es más cómodo, es más seguro y al mismo tiempo es renunciar a la propia vida..."_

AHORA O NUNCA – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

Bianca Mcallister Brighton, jamás sería presa del escándalo de ser pobre y estar en la ruina, procedía de una prestigiosa familia de linaje escocés y se había casado con un millonario hijo único de clase también prestigiosa en toda Europa, muy apreciados y valorados desde hacía décadas en América y ahora estaban en la completa ruina, tenía una hija a la que sus amistades daban por muerta por qué era mejor eso a que se fugó a pocas semanas de la boda con un heredero hijo del nuevo Alcalde de la ciudad de Chicago, para casarse con un nadie, uno hombre sin clase ni apellido, colocó los ojos en blanco y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, su única esperanza ahora era su otra hija, Candice era difícil, desde niña, ella no aceptará un matrimonio ni para salvarlos de las burlas, ella parecía feliz con el hecho de ser pobres y repetir vestidos, entró en su habitación y la encontró escribiendo en su escritorio, hacía tiempo que no entraba de ese modo pero su situación había llegado al limite de lo insostenible

-Hija mía, debemos hablar – _se percató de que escondió unos papeles en una libreta y se giraba con culpabilidad_ – ¿que me escondes?

-No es nada solo unas notas

 _-Se acercó a la mesa y la miro severa_ – no permitiré que te fugues con cualquier hombre como hizo la ingrata de Annette, tú no harás nada ni remotamente parecido – _le quito la libreta y ella cerró los ojos esperando todos los regaños y reprimendas del mundo_ – ¿que es esto?- _preguntó con las cejas arqueadas para luego fruncirlas con disgusto_

-Escritos mamá – _dijo lo más tierno posible pero no redujo el impacto mientras su madre leía y pasaba las páginas y recortes_

-¡Escritos para El Emperador de Chicago! ¿Tú...? ¡Dios mío! ¿C. White? ¿El famoso escritor de historias? – _la miro con la boca abierta_ – ¿eres tú?

-He ganado dinero, podemos por lo menos llenar la despensa y...

-¡Ninguna hija mía trabajará para mantenernos! Qué vergüenza, ¡ay No! entre tú y tú hermana van a matarme Candice – _se sentó de manera dramática en el diván_

-Tengo unos ahorros podemos abonar algo de la deuda...

 _-Su madre palideció y la miro con terror_ – Candice, Charles Richards está dispuesto a casarse mañana mismo contigo, pagara y solucionamos todo

-Nunca, ni en un millón de años mamá, jamás me casaré con ese baboso, prefiero trabajar y ganarme la vida para ti y para mí...

-¡Ya basta! – _exclamó su madre entre sollozos_ – tenemos tres días para abandonar esta casa con todos sus muebles, la tomará el banco Suizo como parte de pago, el señor Cooper arreglo que no la remataran de la manera más humillante y nos dieran un plazo de 6 meses, yo planeo contar que no soporto esta casa desde que Annette se fue y que es demasiado grande para nosotras solas, nos mudaremos con tu Tía y tus primos a la avenida Magnolia, que por cierto colinda con los Legan – _se levanto del diván y antes de salir de la habitación miro a su hija con reproche_ – no puedo contar contigo para un buen matrimonio, guárdate ese dinero producto del engaño, recoge tus pertenencias, mañana vendrán a recoger las maletas.

Cuando cerró la puerta Candy respiro con fuerza reprimiendo el llanto, la situación era mala pero su madre no lo ponía fácil, se restregó el rostro y se sentó a pensar enterrando los dedos en su cabello

Albert se dirigía a la oficina del alcalde con un objetivo claro, declarar sus firmes intenciones de casarse, toco la puerta y su padre lo recibió con una sonrisa

-Hijo que alegría, ¿pasó algo grave? Es raro que vengas hasta aquí – _Sonrió y le palmeó la espalda en bienvenida_

-No, bueno si, papá yo... Estoy profundamente enamorado y quiero convertirla en mi esposa cuanto antes sea mejor

-¡Eso es perfecto! Han pasado más de dos meses de lo de Annette y es justo que sigas con tu vida, a pesar de la tragedia, espero no sea una mujer inapropiada como aquella aprovechada... Bueno, ¿quien es la afortunada que robo tu corazón? – _preguntó acercándose a la silla detrás de su escritorio_

 _-Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente_ – Candice Brighton

 _-Su padre abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó de golpe en la silla_ – ¡Albert! Pero ¿como? Eso... Es imposible, no, no puedes ni siquiera mirarla, la sociedad jamás aceptará que luego que secuestraran y asesinaran a tu prometida, sin poder hacer nada, ni encontrarla a tiempo, ni su cuerpo pudimos enterrar dignamente, por la que base mi campaña y gane esta alcaldía tú te cases con su hermana, está mal, es horrible, lo de ustedes no podrá llevarse a cabo, mi carrera política está en ascenso hablaran de esto por años y destruiría la reputación de ambas familias

-Pero... Tiene que haber una forma de...

-No la hay, ambos pertenecen a un círculo social amplio, toda la sociedad De América sabe quiénes son y tú eres el futuro patriarca del clan Andrew, presides las empresas en todo el país y además eres el hijo del alcalde de Chicago, ¿no puedes solo enamorarte de otra chica?

 _-Se levanto de su asiento con furia_ – no es como un auto o una casa papá, no elegí enamorarme solo sucedió, la amo y buscare la forma de estar con ella

-¡Mucho cuidado con lo que haces Albert! Detrás de ti hay mucha gente involucrada incluso la familia de esa muchacha, ya sufrió la tragedia de la pérdida tan violenta y horrible de la que iba a ser tu esposa hace unos meses atrás, recuerda por qué estoy aquí, lo que hay detrás de mi posición – _se reclinó pensativo_ – si en realidad la amas y estás dispuesto a esperar quizá en unos cuatro o cinco años ustedes puedan comenzar a acercarse

-¡¿cuatro o cinco años?! Europa está en guerra sabemos lo que se viene, no estaré dispuesto a esperar tanto, la quiero conmigo ahora

-No es algo que se pueda discutir, ve y pon en vergüenza a nuestra familia y la de ella, destruye los planes que hemos trazado durante un año, hazlo o se sensato – _sentenció su padre_

Suspiro con frustración, se giró y salió de la oficina, necesitaba pensar en todo ese asunto, cada vez era peor, por una que mejora 10 empeoraban, al cruzar el parque se encontró con Elisa, esta se le acercó con intenciones de recuperar el tiempo perdido, sus planes salieron a la perfección y ahora debía amarrar a Albert Andrew.

-¿Como se encuentra señor Andrew?, imagino viene de ver al alcalde

-Bien, gracias Miss Legan, vengo de allí precisamente

 _-Lo tomo del brazo y camino un poco alejada con el_ – Albert, ahora que ya no estás comprometido por el trágico suceso podrías tomar una cena conmigo y mis padres en casa

-Gracias por la invitación pero, me temo que he de rechazarla

-¿Porque?

-Elisa discúlpame, no quiero que te hagas falsas expectativas conmigo

-¿Acaso sales con alguien más? ¿O es que aún estás dolido por la muerte de Annette? – _preguntó con frialdad en contraste con la sufrida y traumada mejor amiga_

 _-Suspiro más molesto que antes, no tenía paciencia en ese momento y necesitaba estar solo_ – ¡NO! Elisa es por qué amo a una mujer a la que haré mi esposa en lo que tenga oportunidad

Se quedó con la boca abierta en medio del parque y el con una inclinación siguió su camino, frunció el ceño y se juro averiguar quién era la intrusa esta vez, como era posible que mientras ella se encargaba de sacar del medio a Annette otra le ganaba en astucia y se colaba sin que ella lo sospechase siquiera. Tenía que saberlo y ponerle remedio cuanto antes, o sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano, ella sería la única señora Andrew y lo juró con toda la prepotencia que existía en su ser.

" _... A veces la vida nos golpea tan fuerte que dejaríamos retroceder el tiempo y preguntarnos de que vale la pena tener un buen corazón si nadie lo va a valorar, pero creo que este es el valor de la vida, que suele hacernos a ser más fuertes de lo que somos para poder afrontar a las demás personas, suele encrucijarnos y todos los que hemos pasado por esto sabemos que una de las dos opciones que nos ofrecen nos va a cambiar la rutina que estamos acostumbrados a llevar, pero luego nos damos cuenta de que es con devoción, y un gran sentido de lo que somos que logramos nuestro sueños, y que la llave del éxito es la disciplina y el sacrificio con la motivación para dar lo mejor de lo que somos como personas... "_

DEVOCIÓN CON UN POCO DE PERSEVERANCIA – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

* * *

 **Volvemos de nuevo a la Jaula... ya les habia comentado que es lo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, esta historia esta completa, por ello la subo a diario, mencionar la fecha tiene un indicativo, la guerra, vivimos con ellos un idilio en el pequeño paraíso pero deberán ser fuertes para enfrentar muchas situaciones, un abrazo a todas las que leen y me dejan sus mensajes y las que me siguen de cerca en silencio. Sus opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas ;) Hasta Mañana.**


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente Candy despedía en la acera al coche que se llevaba las únicas pertenencias de las Brighton, su madre se había encerrado en su habitación y no quería salir hasta que viniera por ella su tía Martha al medio día, dentro de 26 horas, las mismas que aquella casa sería propiedad familiar y qué luego pasaría a manos de un banco Suizo, suspiro pensando que después de todo el dinero si era importante y necesario, miro a un lado de la amplia calle en donde su familia había vivido desde siempre y observó como dos mujeres de su circulo la veían cotilleando, seguro imaginando e inventando cosas, era presa de la mirada que ella secretamente utilizaba para escribir sus historias y ahora seguro alguien más escribía especulaciones sobre su vida, una voz detrás de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando giró el muchacho le repitió su nombre para confirmar que era ella y luego de asentir le entregó un papel, se inclinó tocando su sombrero y le dijo que esperaba respuesta, ella abrió el papel "Necesito verte bheag agam" ella sonrió apenas, mirando al joven solo le dijo "mañana a las 3:00pm, en mi casa" el se giró y se perdió en la calle y ella entró a tratar de consolar a su madre.

Tía Martha llegó al medio día en punto y se llevó a su madre, Candy se quedaría terminando de tapar los muebles con mantas blancas para mantenerlos, ya no quedaba nadie que la ayudara, los últimos sirvientes trabajaron hasta esa mañana y su madre no quería ver todo envuelto recordándole su situación vergonzosa, entregaría las llaves al señor Cooper quien llegaría a las 4:00 para cerrar y llevarla a casa de los Collins con su tía Martha y su madre. Cuando Albert llegó ella le abrió la puerta lo jaló adentro y cerró con prisas, sin palabra alguna acaricio su rostro, le quitó su sombrero y se lo colocó sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente atrayéndolo a su boca, necesitaba sus besos, sus brazos.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que el la abrazo fuerte enterrando su rostro en su cabello

-Te extrañé tanto, fueron unos meses terribles – _aspiro su perfume y luego levanto la vista encontrándose con los muebles revestidos de blanco, se separó de ella y la vio directamente a los ojos_ – ¿que está pasando aquí?

-Albert hay cosas que no sabes, no podía escribírtelas tenia que hablar contigo directamente _\- lo tomo de la mano y se sentaron en el único mueble que no estaba cubierto, suspiro y tomos sus manos entre las suyas_ – mi familia está en la ruina, el banco Suizo se ha quedado con esta casa como pago, los negocios de mi padre tenían muchas deudas y... – _rodo los ojos hacia el suelo_ – viviremos en casa de mi Tía Martha

-Es decir, Con los Collins, al menos estarás más cerca de mí pero... ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, yo puedo hablar con el banco Suizo cubrir el resto de la deuda

-¡NO! Bajo qué concepto harías algo así es mucho dinero, si estuvieses casado con Annette ahora se hubiese resuelto, es lo que quería mi madre y jamás te pediría dinero, si mi madre se entera o alguien mas…

-Por eso tu hermana aceptó casarse conmigo estando enamorada de otro

-Eso es otra historia _– rozó su mejilla con los nudillos_ – Annette nunca fue secuestrada, ella está ahora con Archie y se casaron, ahora es Annie Cornwell viven en Pensilvania, mi madre lo sabe, nos enteramos una semana después de todo el alboroto

 _-El se soltó de su mano y se levanto para dar unos pasos y procesar la información_ – ¡por Dios!

-No te molestes con ella – _dijo mientas se colocaba a su lado_ – lo hizo para evitar un escándalo que perjudicará a ambas familias con la cancelación de la boda, y que saliera a la luz toda esta situación económica o peor, su relación con Archie. ¿Entiendes verdad?

-Si lo entiendo pero, todo eso hizo imposible que tú y yo podamos estar juntos, no puedo quedarme con la hermana de mi ex prometida que creen muerta... Me alegra que Annette haya podido escapar pero... Nosotros estamos atrapados, no tenemos opción ni de huir... – _se pasó las manos por el cabello y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –_ Candy, mi familia me necesita ahora, no solo ellos hay toda una estrategia comercial para no salir perjudicados de la Guerra, hay muchísima gente detrás

-¡Lo sé! Lo siento mucho – _Bajo la mirada conteniendo mas lágrimas de tristeza y frustración_

 _-El la abrazo y borro el rastro de sus lágrimas_ \- encontraremos la forma, pero no llores, por favor

-¿Pero como? – _dijo sollozando_ – no veo la salida a todo esto, me siento impotente, encerrada, ¿algún día estaremos juntos sin ocultarnos así?

-¿Lo olvidaste? – _la miro con una sonrisa_ – " _No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar. No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado. Es la subida."_ Es nuestro ascenso, mi corazón estará contigo siempre, lo lograremos.

-Si fuéramos solo tú y yo... No me importaría lo que los demás piensen, al diablo toda su alcurnia y su cotilleo – _cerró los ojos y el se inclinó hacia ella sujetando su cuello, colocó su frente sobre la suya_ – tú tienes mi alma mo prionnsa

Sus bocas se encontraron en un abrazo, tratando de tener aunque sea por poco tiempo algo de él otro, la puerta se abrió y rompió el momento, cuando se giraron el señor Cooper estaba paralizado en la entrada, parecía una visión horrible a pesar de que no era la primera vez que atrapaba a la traviesa en una situación similar, pero con quien se encontraba lo hacía una mala situación.

-¡¿Candice?!...

-Cup puedo explicarlo - _dijo entrelazando su mano con la mano de Albert_

-No se expliquen, tengo la edad suficiente para atar todos los Cabos y otros más, ustedes dos no deberían estar juntos, tú madre confía en mí sé que perdimos a Annette Brighton y ganamos a Annie Cornwell que espero sea completamente feliz con su esposo pero, creo que ustedes son lo bastante inteligentes para ver la imposibilidad social de lo que acabo de ver

-Señor Cooper nada de esto fue intencional y si por mí fuera Candy sería mi esposa ahora – _declaro Albert sin apartarse de ella_

-¡No lo dudo! ¿Pero como lo harán? Puede que sean felices estando juntos pero en cuanto salgan de sus casas la gente los rechazara, inventaran que como no pudiste casarte con Annette te quedaste con su hermana, hablaran a sus espaldas y la trágica muerte será parte de su historia de amor, eso perjudicará a tu padre, nada menos que el Alcalde y a ambas familias, tú madre – _se dirigió a Candy_ \- morirá de vergüenza y ya ha tenido bastante – _en sus caras vio reflejada la culpa y el dolor de sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que en verdad se querían, Candy se secaba las lágrimas del rostro y en un tono paternal añadió_ – lo lamento hijos míos, quizá en unos años un par cuando menos ustedes puedan ...

-¡Eso no! no he soportado estas semanas y no soportare años de esto – _dijo Albert abrazando a Candy_ – saldremos de Chicago si es necesario

-No pueden ir a Europa, sabes cómo está todo allá Andrew y a donde vayan los perseguirá la culpa del desastre que dejaran aquí, tú eres el sucesor de tu padre en el Clan ¿renunciaras a eso, a tus responsabilidades?

Ninguno podía hablar mas, todos parecían pensar soluciones encontrándose en un callejón sin salida, Albert se giró a Candy le quitó su sombrero y la beso en la frente

-bheag agam Buscaré alguna forma, pero no te perderé – _salió del lugar no antes sin dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a Frederick Cooper_

 _-Candy corrió a los brazos del tan querido amigo y lloró_ – ¿que voy a hacer Cup?

-Así que te has enamorado traviesa y esta vez es de verdad, llora todo lo que quieras pero debes asumir la realidad y luchar, solo que... Recuerda que no estás sola, piensa en tu madre por favor, podrán esperar, son un par de años y pasaran rápido

-¿Y mientras tanto? Moriré por dentro estando tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo

 _Las Brighton no soportaron el dolor de la pérdida de nuestra querida Annette y se han ido con su familia para llenar el vacío, esperemos que con los Collins puedan superar su trágica pérdida, por otro lado las han alentado y seguramente asistirán a la fiesta que ofreció el Alcalde por el aniversario de la ciudad, ¡todos al parque a celebrar!_

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES JULIO 12 de 1939_

-Miss Legan, lamento molestarla pero en la portezuela de la cocina está una mujer que dice que usted mando a llamarle su nombre es Rosa

-¡Hasta que por fin apareció! – _bajo hasta la cocina y la vio parada retorciendo su abrigo desteñido, la miro con desprecio y grito a todos los sirvientes que la rodeaban_ – ¡fuera todos! Largo de la cocina y no entren hasta que yo salga de aquí, pero rápido, muévanse – _decía chasqueando los dedos, se acercó solo lo suficiente retiro una silla y le indicó_ – siéntate querida... ¿Y bien? tardaste en venir, espero que lo que tengas valga lo que me pediste

-Si lo vale señorita, para mí fue difícil mentir a mi marido por la causa de mi viaje y trasladarme desde Kentwood

-Comienza a hablar no me interesan tus problemas te pagaré muy bien

-Bueno él estuvo hace tiempo todo un fin de semana con una chica muy bonita, andaban por todos lados de las manos y parecían una pareja de casados, dormían juntos y...

-Espera…¿Que? – _gritó Elisa furiosa_ – ¿dormían juntos? ¿Como lo sabes?

-Bueno solo arregle una habitación y no hacia falta ser muy inteligente eran una pareja en todos los sentidos

-¿Como era ella? descríbemela

-Ya le dije muy bonita rubia, de cabello ensortijado bastante largo, muy fina y sus ojos eran...

-¿Verdes?

-Si verdes una chica muy dulce..

-¡Candice Brigthon! Maldita seas _– comenzó a caminar con furia pensando hasta que se detuvo y sonrío para sí_ – que inoportunos, tontos _– rió con ganas y se giró a la invitada, saco de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo extendió_ – regresa por donde viniste Rosa tu información al fin y al cabo vale cada centavo

"... _Y hoy el noble y el villano, el prohombre y el gusano bailan y se dan la mano sin importarles la facha._

 _Y con la resaca a cuestas vuelve el pobre a su pobreza, vuelve el rico a su riqueza y el señor cura a sus misas._

 _Se despertó el bien y el mal la chica pobre vuelve al portal, la chica rica vuelve al rosal, y el avaro a las divisas._

 _Se acabó,_

 _el sol nos dice que llegó el final, por una noche se olvidó que cada uno es cada cual._

 _Vamos bajando la cuesta que arriba en mi calle_

 _se acabó la fiesta..."_

VERSO DE CUALQUIER CLASE – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

Todo estaba listo en el parque para la fiesta, el ayuntamiento abrió sus puertas y gente de todas las clases formas y tamaños se aglomeraban en el festejo, de punta a punta estaban adornadas las farolas y un grupo tocaba amenizando el baile, tan festivo y tan alegre que nadie estaba al pendiente si se filtraba el alcohol, sucedió a eso de las 6 ya muchos estaban encendidos y habían más parejas en la pista, el grupo se quedó a tocar a pesar de que su contrato había concluido a las 5, a simple vista no se podía distinguir si aquel era de una clase o de otra todos se mezclaron en el ambiente y había aún tanta gente que las señoritas habían escapado de la vista minuciosa de sus padres, por una de las calles corría una pareja entre risas, entraron por una de las puertas de servicio de la gran casa de los Andrew, todos estaban en la fiesta incluido el personal al que el patriarca liberará de sus funciones para festejar el día, la arrastró hacia su despacho y cuando estuvieron seguros el la atrapó entre sus brazos y beso su boca susurrándole palabras de amor, ella le regalaba sonrisas y caricias. Así como estaban parecía que todo estaba bien

-Si Annie y Archie mantuvieron su amor en secreto por 5 años tal vez tú y yo podamos hacerlo

-Se me hará difícil amor, pero por ti esperaría mil años si sé que al final estarás conmigo

-Pues siempre estaré contigo – _beso su cuello y el volvió a capturar su boca_

-Ahora compartimos otro secreto, y siempre podemos escapar a Kentwood

-Si, me escapare a tu pequeño paraíso, pasara rápido el tiempo y cuando todo se calme podremos estar juntos.

-Le sonrió y el se quedó prendado a sus brillantes ojos, quería mirarlos siempre y perderse en aquel brillo, la amaba y ella lo amaba era lo que importaba en ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Elisa apareció con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, ellos se quedaron mirándola sin poder moverse, entro cerrando la puerta tras ella

-¡Bravísimo! – _les dijo con emoción aplaudiendo_ \- Esto se acaba de convertir en una fiesta de tres

-Miss Legan tal vez usted piense que...- _comenzó Albert pero ella le interrumpió con arrogancia era una Eliza que en nunca conoció, la verdadera_

-No importa lo yo piense ¿cierto? si no lo que pueda decir, por ejemplo se de una pareja que pasó un fin de semana en Kentwood, ¡ay! ¿Que no darían los medios por algo así? venderían su alma... Al diablo – _rió_ – un hombre que se llevó a una señorita que ahora no es tan señorita ¿una gran historia de amor? Pero ella es menor de edad...

Albert abrió los ojos como platos y Candy se llevó la mano a la boca reprimiendo un grito, ¿como sabia eso? y lo peor era como lo estaba planteando

-¿A donde quieres llegar Eliza? – _preguntó Albert con enfado_

-Al fin de su desfachatez - _dijo mirándolos a ambos sabiendo con certeza que los tenía en sus manos_ \- ¡y no es solo eso claro! Esta pareja no son cualquier pareja, mantenían un romance a escondidas de la hermana de ella y prometida de él y siguieron con su descaro luego de la muerte de esta

-Sabes que no esta muerta Eliza – _espeto Candy_

-Lo recordaré cuando le diga todo a la prensa y a la policía, total si la subieron al auto unos encapuchados hay testigos, me quedo excelente, ahora yo era solo un objeto, ella me usó para su plan, su historia también es digna de admirar

-¿!Tú lo preparaste para poder utilizarlo luego a tu conveniencia!?, eres despreciable _– mencionó Candy con rabia_

-Si a diferencia de las Brighton yo, calculo bien las cosas, lo ves Albert soy evidentemente mejor, luego de un escándalo así ¿que pensaran de tu pequeña? Luego de estar contigo entre tus tan amados caballos– _reía con burla_ – los titulares por años serían: Miss Candice Brighton, una verdadera dama, una dama de establo

-¡Eliza! No te permito que hables así de ella, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Les diré lo que quiero, quiero ser la señora Andrew – _lo señalo_ \- tú me pedirás matrimonio, nos casaremos este mismo año – _se dirigió a Candy y la señalo con desprecio_ \- y ella desaparecerá de tu vida o de lo contrario soltare todo, sus familias serán la burla, el escándalo será mundial, Annette tendrá que salir de su escondite y no podrán ni cruzar la calle sin que el mundo se les venga abajo

Candy se acercó a ella y de un golpe certero le volteó el rostro mientras sus lágrimas caían con una mezcla de dolor y extrema furia

-Es lo que le hiciste a Annette arpía, desgraciada.. Estas hecha de maldad y chantaje

 _-Ella la tomo del brazo sacudiéndola_ – si, y me funciona niña ahora elige – _la soltó de un empujón y ella comenzó a llorar_

Albert se acerco a ella y la abrazo mirando a Eliza con rabia, parecía pensar rápidamente pero todo eso era mil veces peor de lo que habían pasado, es lo que el señor Cooper trató de advertirles y no le dieron importancia, Candy alzo su rostro con lágrimas en los ojos le miró, el le devolvió la mirada cristalizada y ella suspiro profundamente sollozando, supo que todo había acabado que no había nada que hacer, acaricio su rostro, sus labios y coloco su mano sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, salió del despacho y Albert quiso seguirla pero Eliza se lo impidió tomándolo del Brazo

-Ve tras ella y mañana todo Chicago sabrá que tan cercanos son

Sus palabras eran veneno, se solto de su agarre dispuesto a enfrentar a aqueña perversa mujer

-Por que quieres casarte conmigo, yo no te amo y nunca lo haré, eres una mujer sin alma

- _Eliza aún seguía ahí con una sonrisa amplia_ – ya no quiero que me ames, tal vez te acostumbres a mi con el tiempo, quiero ser La Señora Andrew

-¿Y por un nombre en la sociedad destruyes mi vida? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo sabiendo que jamás, escúchame bien nunca te veré como mi mujer?

-Si, eso lo dices ahora pero hace casi un año…

-No menciones eso, ahora se que fue el peor error de mi vida, ¡Vete Eliza! Sal de mi vista, ya tienes lo que querías

-¡Aún no! Cuando pedirás mi mano

-¡No lo sé! Vete ahora – _dijo apretando los dientes_

Se giró sin decir palabra dejándolo con sus demonios.

Anthony entro despacio ya que era muy tarde, pero no lo había visto desde temprano todos preguntaron por el pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, buscando lo encontró, pensó que estaría dormido en su despacho, y en lugar de eso lo vio sentado con los codos en el escritorio, y la cabeza enterrada entre sus dedos, no se movió siquiera cuando la puerta hizo ruido al cerrarse, algo andaba mal, más que su tío era su hermano y lo conocía de siempre sabía que algo muy malo le había sucedido, lo llamo por su nombre pero no se movió, la botella de whisky no estaba intacta, pero tampoco vacía por completo, se acercó hasta tocar su hombro y lo sacudió un poco, por fin levanto la cabeza pero no lo miró, "¿que sucedió?" se atrevió a preguntarle, su boca hizo el movimiento pero ningún sonido salió, observó como apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos, seguía sin hablar, con paciencia atrajo una silla a su lado y con intención de apoyarlo en lo que fuera que le sucedía colocó la mano en su brazo, sintió como se estremecía, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenia sus ojos enrojecidos, comenzó a asustarse

-Por lo que más quieras Albert, para, respira y háblame dime todo lo que te esta matando que pasó es... ¿Es por Candice?

 _-La sola mención de su nombre hizo que soltara todo el aire de los pulmones_ – no sé qué hacer Anthony estoy desesperado yo... Me estoy ahogando

Fueron las únicas palabras que mencionó antes de derrumbarse por completo, aquella madrugada le contó todo, lo que había pasado, de Annette, de Eliza y de su Candy, toda la historia todo su dolor, al terminar la botella estaba vacía y Anthony compartía su pena, no veía salida él tendría que casarse con ese ser maligno de Eliza Legan no había palabras para lo que sucedía era una tragedia y una mala jugada del destino.

" _En su soledad, sentados frente a frente a la hora de siempre y en la misma mesa café de por medio, la misma pareja de mediana edad y pinta de buena gente. No les queda resto para otra jugada. Se torció el camino... Se dio vuelta el viento. Les pudo el fracaso y el resentimiento y hoy son dos ejércitos en retirada. Ay desamor, desamor... negro desamor... feroz desamor... Casi sin mirarla, él le habla de puntillas con frases muy cortas mientras ella niega con los ojos fijos en la taza y juega mecánicamente con la cucharilla. Se sacó del bolso tal vez un anillo lo tiró en el mármol y sonó a mentira Él busca su mano y ella la retira con la excusa de encender un cigarrillo. Ay desamor, desamor... negro desamor... feroz desamor... Qué triste se ve. Qué lejos está. Tanto que olvidar y nada que decirse. Quién diría que un día también se quisieron y tal vez fueron felices. Mientras él, inmóvil se quedó sentado ella muy despacio llegó hasta la puerta, abriéndose paso entre las horas muertas y la indiferencia de los parroquianos. Y tras el cristal de la cafetería calle abajo la siguió con la mirada impotente, viendo cómo se alejaba sin volver la cara el último tranvía. Ay desamor, desamor... negro desamor... feroz desamor... Qué triste se ve. Qué lejos está. Tanto que olvidar y nada que decirse._

 _Quién diría que un día también se quisieron y tal vez fueron felices. Y mañana la mujer de la limpieza junto a las colillas barrerá del suelo unos besos mustios y dos corazones hechos trizas. Es deber saber que en la historia del querer, no hay peor dolor que el que produce el desamor."_

DESAMOR. TANTO QUE OLVIDAR Y NADA QUE DECIR – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

* * *

 **Hola... ay no! no me maten jajajaja pasará lo que tenga que pasar...**

 **Los escritos de hoy pertenecen a Joan Manuel Serrat, Un abrazo ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Dos meses habían pasado corría el mes de Septiembre y entre el correo estaba una invitación de boda, los diarios reseñaron el compromiso de manera positiva una forma en que ambos superaran el trauma de la Pérdida de Annette, incluso sujetar que estaban destinados a estar juntos, "hipócritas" murmuró Candy con la invitación en una mano y el periódico en la otra, él le escribía, sus notas llegaban siempre pero ella no respondió, todo aquello era demasiado, se preguntó si había hecho mal a alguien para recibir tantos golpes, ¿que iba a responderle?, no se atrevía a leerlas siquiera, su hermana una vez le dijo que estaba dispuesta a casarse con un hombre que no conocía en lugar de el que amaba porque era su responsabilidad, ¿y era también responsabilidad de Albert estar al lado de Eliza por proteger su secreto y el de su hermana? Era demasiado duro, seguir viéndose a escondidas era sufrir

Eliza había enterrado un cuchillo muy hondo, todo ese dolor la hizo escribir como nunca, pasaba las horas en aquella novela que fuera su único sueño hacia un año y ahora era su escape, un escape de la realidad amarga, Annie le escribió una carta contándole del Embarazo de Patricia y de cómo ha aprendido a ser buena ama de casa gracias a ella, está feliz, algo bueno salió de todo eso, suspiro, ella también le escribió pero no le contó nada de Albert, no quería entristecerla ahora que era tan dichosa, dejó la tarjeta y el periódico uno encima del otro y levanto el rostro hacia el ventanal, había puesto el escritorio que quedara justo debajo del marco en donde se había posado un pajarillo, azul y verde, la miraba ladeando la cabeza y piaba moviéndose, la ventana estaba abierta, se subió al marco de una salto y luego de otro se paró en el escritorio, ella levanto la mano despacio para poder tocarlo y se fue, voló de regreso a la libertad del parque, ya sabía que no lo alcanzaría, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las dejo correr, hace mucho que solo las dejaba solo correr, su madre parecía preocupada ella no salía ni recibía visitas, incluso su sonrisa desapareció y el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba más, toco la puerta y ella se secó las lágrimas antes de dejarla pasar

-Hija tienes que salir más allá del correo, sé que nuestra situación es mala pero, no quiero verte más así, me rompe el corazón, prefiero a mi niña rebelde, que te parecería si vamos la próxima semana a la boda...

 _-Se levanto del escritorio_ – ¡Nunca! No quiero verlos y no quiero saber nada de ellos

 _-Su madre abrió los ojos_ – pero, Candice ¿porque...

-Mama solo… déjame _– tal vez era injusta pero le dolía mucho perderlo de ese modo_

-Bueno, hay alguien que quiere verte, por eso vine – _abrió la puerta y apareció el agradable y paternal rostro del señor Cooper_

-Traviesa ¿que han hecho contigo?

Ella corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, pensó que no tenía más lágrimas pero siempre habían más, acariciaba su cabeza mientras ella lloraba como una niña pequeña, él le hizo una seña a su madre y esta los dejo cerrando la puerta, desde niña su hija era muy apegada a Frederick, seria mejor dejarlos conversar, ya le preguntaría que le sucedía a su hija, aunque se sospechaba muchas cosas, ella no tenia la suficiente confianza con Candice como alguna vez la tuvo con Annette, pero ambas eran su adoración, al cabo de unos minutos ella hipaba y el la sentó en el sillón

-Para ya mi niña, o tú alma se reducirá a cenizas, ¿que pasó con la chica fuerte y extrovertida? la luchadora ... Alientas a todos tus lectores mientras tú te derrumbas en estas cuatro paredes, ¿con que moral sigues escribiendo? – _decía tiernamente mientras secaba sus lagrimas_

-Ay Cup... Yo perdí las fuerzas, no se... Bueno...

-Hable con él, quería una explicación, ¿porque me juró entonces que te quería y se casaría con otra? Estaba furioso le rompería la cabeza con mi bastón si no fuera porque en cuanto lo vi me convenció que no hacía falta, ya estaba bastante destrozado; fue duro lo que me contó me pidió ayuda y yo hice lo que pude pero esa chica Eliza es el verdadero demonio en persona con su cabello rojo y sus vestidos del mismo tono, da miedo, pobre hombre, me parece que está más atrapado que tú, no le des el gusto a esa muchacha de verte derrotada, vuelve a ser tú y cómete el mundo – _saco un papel envuelto de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mano pequeña de su traviesa_ \- Mando un mensaje para ti, dice que no dejará de escribirte, que está convencido que no lees sus notas, así que me dio esta y me hizo prometerle que la leerías

 _Siento que muero cada hora que pasó sin verte o saber de ti, sé que debo casarme con ella, necesito protegerte, a tu hermana y a nuestras familias, es capaz de todo, aún quiero luchar por ti, firmaré ese papel para atraparla en su propio juego, el señor Cooper dice que puedo pedir el divorcio, al cabo de un año seré libre, un escándalo menor, pero si tú te resignas, no sé qué será de mi, te amo muchísimo bheag agam solo dime qué lucharas conmigo y tendré la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar todo esto. W.A.A_

Se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundamente, se hundió en la pena y lo dejó solo con ese desastre y la maldad de Eliza, eso no pasaría más, lucharía con uñas y dientes por su amor... No dejaría a Eliza salirse con la suya y desterrarlos a la desdicha, se giró al señor Cooper y con todo el esfuerzo de un corazón roto sonrió

-Gracias Cup, lo haré, no me daré por vencida

-Eso espero – _le levanto la cara por la barbilla_ – así sonríe y lucha esa niña pelirroja es de cuidado pero ¿que puede durar un matrimonio forzado como este?

….

El día de la boda la alta sociedad vestía sus mejores galas a pesar de que los padres de Eliza querían una boda por todo lo alto _,_ Albert se negó y Eliza cedió con tal de cazarlo, sin anillos, ni iglesia, en la mansión de los Andrew se preparó todo, en el jardín un ministro de ceremonias oficiaba la sentencia, él no miro a Eliza nunca a la cara y camino serio con toda formalidad, no sonrió en ningún momento mientras que la novia reía feliz, no respondía a las felicitaciones, su hermana lo veía tan triste que no dudó en preguntar a su hijo, este le contó parte del asunto solo que no la quería y se casaba por chantaje, Pauna frunció el ceño reprobando aquel matrimonio pero ya estaba hecho, su hermanito se había hecho con Esposa, una que no amaba, al contrario la despreciaba, hallaría la forma de hablar con el, caminaron a la recepción que tenían preparada para ellos entre aplausos que le sonaron tan falsos, ella no respondió su última nota, ¿no quería saber de él? Su desesperación se convirtió en despecho y lo que más quería era que todo terminará para tratar de dormir, el sueño lo había abandonado la misma noche en que sus ilusiones se fueron al infierno, se sentó en una silla con una copa y no quiso hablar con nadie, le importaba muy poco lo que reseñaran los periódicos o lo que dijera la gente, si, el día de su boda parecía un funeral.

-Querido bailemos, todos están esperando que...

-Eliza si quieres bailar hazlo sola yo no me moveré

-Pero...

-No me moveré dije

-Sonrió mirando a todos lados y se sentó a su lado

De pronto la puerta principal del salón se abrió y la banda desentonó, el silencio fue general, en la puerta con una sonrisa enorme estaba Candice Brighton acompañada de su primo mayor Angus Collins, su madre dejo que fuera sola y era mejor así, no la habían visto en semanas asistir a nada y allí estaba con un vestido verde muy oscuro de mangas cortas con los hombros descubiertos, entallado completamente en todo su cuerpo hasta debajo de las rodillas, con una abertura trasera que le permitía moverse con elegancia y coquetería, tenía un cinturón como una cadena de diamantes que bajaba por su cadera zapatos de tacón alto negros, un bolso de mano negro y su cabello suelto le caía por la espalda sujeto por una peineta a un lado con una rosa hecha de diamantes y Esmeraldas, su boca de un rojo vivo junto a un escote en forma de corazón que caía sensual sobre sus pechos la hacían parecer una verdadera diosa.

Miraba a todas las bocas abiertas con su particular brillo en los ojos, en su cuello bailaba un pajarillo de cristal y diamante y en su muñeca izquierda una única pulsera dorada tintineaba cuando se pasó la mano para llevarse un rizo detrás de la oreja tenía tres dijes, jaulas, eran pequeñas jaulas, camino por el centro del salón contoneándose hasta los novios muy despacio, nadie hablaba, ni nos músicos volvieron a tocar en cuanto llegó frente a ellos a Albert le temblaban las manos y Eliza estaba roja de rabia

-¡Felicidades! – _exclamaron ella y su primo con formalidad, ella llevo su mano al pecho y se inclinó diciendo_ – apuesto a que serán felices – _miro a Eliza con chulería y una sonrisa enorme_ \- señora Andrew en hora buena – _cuando se dirigió a Albert le sonrió guiñándole un ojo_ – lamento llegar tarde pero aquí estoy, por mi hermana, quería darte Eliza un pequeño regalo de bodas personalmente, Annette lo hubiese querido – _extendió la mano con un paquete envuelto en negro y un lazo dorado_

 _-Cuando lo abrió descubrió un lagarto que parecía bastante real, pintado de rojo estaba su nombre de unos 20 cm, ella le tenía pavor a los reptiles y Candice los sabía_ – ¿que es esto? ¿Una iguana? ¿Qué clase de regalo es este?

-¡Ah! Eliza es un dragón de komodo, y tiene tu nombre.. ¿No es bonito? Me recordó mucho a ti, de hecho puede que sea tu animal ancestral, los indios cuentan que cuando dejamos este mundo nos convertimos en otra especie, una que rige nuestra vida humana, puedes colocarlo en tu mesa de noche – _le sonrió y ladeó la cabeza con inocencia, espero que lo disfrutes, que sigan pasando una velada estupenda_

Volvió al centro del salón saludando a todos junto a su primo, la banda continuo con la música y Eliza quería arrastrarla por todos lados hasta la salida, Pero ella misma había enviado la invitación para hacerla sangrar por la herida, estaba furiosa y cuando miro a su flamante marido este miraba fijamente con una sonrisa a la rubia, respiraba tan rápido que podía ver su turbación, cualquiera la vería, tomo un trago y resopló con fuerza. Candice se paseaba con todas las miradas puestas en su vestido, los hombres la miraban con indecencia y las mujeres con envidia, Anthony la alcanzo y se saludaron con un abrazo se sentó en la mesa con ella y Angus, la invito a un baile y aceptó sonriendo, fueron a la pista en donde ninguno podía quitarles la vista, un baile lento y romántico

-Eres la reina de esta farsa – _le susurró_ – y estás bellísima, si apostamos por los periódicos creo que la boda quedará en segundo plano estaba fatal hasta que llegaste

-Gracias Tony, no sabes cómo me está costando

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien y los estás matando, ¿un dragón de komodo? – _río_ _con fuerza_ – apuesto que muchos acá no entendieron tu indirecta, estuvo increíble, pensé que no vendrías – _se puso muy serio de repente_ – Albert..

-Lo sé Tony ha sido un calvario, pero estoy aquí ahora

-Como una guerrera Candice – _le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto_

El baile termino y volvieron a la mesa, ella reía y disfrutaba de la compañía de Anthony una par de conocidas y su primo, luego se le sumaron dos parejas más, al cabo de una hora Anthony disimuladamente la guió a un salón mostrándole unos cuadros, cuando ella se quedo mirando uno en particular, su cuadro, ella lo había comprado pero no podían sacar nada material de la casa, solo sus pertenencias personales en las que no entraba su colina, estaba ahí, en el centro de ese salón, el lo había recuperado para ella, esperaría ahí hasta que volvieran juntos al pequeño paraíso, estaba segura, escucho cerrarse la puerta y giró para encontrar los ojos azules que había extrañado, casi con desesperación él llegó hasta ella en unos pasos rápidos y se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de añoranza, miro sus ojos y la beso profundamente, Anthony los veía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con media sonrisa y se colocó junto a la puerta para vigilar la inminente llegada de Eliza

-Te amo – _besaba su boca con besos pequeños uno tras otro_ – te amo bheag agam, no sabes cómo me ha torturado el no verte, él no estar cerca de ti

-Albert perdóname por no responder ninguna de tus notas, es que… me sentía fatal, yo...también te amo y no sé cómo resignarme a todo esto pero, mientras estemos vivos y nos amemos siempre nos volveremos a encontrar, lograremos estar juntos, así tengamos que soportar mas piedras en el camino, recuérdalo por favor, recuérdalo siempre

-Lo haré, yo pensé que te habías dado por vencida que habías terminado todo entre nosotros, dime que no será así, que no vas a dejarme

-No, no voy a dejarte, no podría hacerlo, no estarás solo con todo el veneno de Eliza – _lo beso nuevamente mientras lo abrazaba_

-Lo siento chicos pero Eliza ya está aquí _– comentó Anthony_

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa y Eliza entro como un tornado envuelto en blanco, miro a Anthony con asco y a la pareja del fondo con rabia, quería llegar hasta Candice pero Albert la tomo del brazo antes que dijera nada y la saco a rastras por el pasillo, ella se soltó a mitad del camino

-¿Vas a tenerla de amante?

 _-El puso los ojos en blanco y la llevo a su despacho, cerró la puerta y le espetó determinante_ – ya eres la señora Andrew lo que yo haga es mi asunto, arregle habitaciones separadas en esta casa, no dormiré contigo jamás y puedes decir ahora lo que quieras ya me he asesorado, si dices alguna palabra de Candice o de Annette tratando de hundirlas tú te hundirás con nosotros señora Andrew, no sonara muy bonito contigo involucrada, haciendo complot para al final casarte conmigo bajo chantaje, desterrando a Annette con un plan tan macabro, amenazándola con contar mentiras sobre ella y su hermana, en un año pediré el divorcio y habré pagado por tu silencio y tu capricho, ahora que-ri-da terminemos con el circo – _se giró y salió de la habitación dejando a Eliza pataleando, llorando de rabia, tirando cosas por doquier_

 _En la celebración de la boda de los Andrew ocurrió un terremoto, si, como lo leen uno en forma de mujer despampanante. Luego de meses de luto Candice Brighton resurgió como el fénix de las cenizas para dejar solo fuego a su paso, quienes tuvieron la oportunidad y el honor de mirarla mil felicidades, una diosa anda suelta, ¿quien será el afortunado que conquiste su corazón?_

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES OCTUBRE 05 de 1939_

Una semana después de la boda Eliza murmuraba para sí llena de rencor y resentimiento, no hubo luna de miel ni romanticismo, Albert la evitaba todo el tiempo y no hablaba con ella, la servidumbre de los Andrew empezaba a darse cuenta, muy pronto hablarían con otros sirvientes y estos cotillearían con sus señores y el rumor de que la pareja era solo una fachada se extendería, ella quedaría en completo ridículo ante los demás, la puerta del salón donde se encontraba se abrió y un Sirviente aviso la llegada de su hermano, lo hizo pasar y se lanzó a abrazarlo, era su hermano mayor, su cómplice y su mejor amigo, se parecían mucho en actitud y comportamiento aunque Neil era un hombre guapo, elegante de cabello castaño y ojos acaramelados, también un mujeriego adicto al juego y a las cartas, un jugador empedernido

-¡Neil, al fin te dignas a aparecer! ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

-Hermana, ¿estabas muy enferma no? – _rió_ – igual pensé que molestaría a la pareja de recién casados, quizá pasaran todo el día en cama encerrados en su habitación

-No soportare tus burlas irónicas hermanito, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo hacerlo sola, cada vez que lo repaso me lleno de odio al imaginarme a Candice Brighton con mi marido

-¡Ahhh! Candice Brighton – _suspiro audiblemente Neil_ – la última vez que la vi era poco más que una niña bonita pero ahora – _dio un silbido atrevido_ – es toda una belleza

-¡Te gusta eh! – _exclamó Eliza con una ceja levantada_

-¡Y a quien no! Era la mujer más divina del salón, quizá de Chicago entero la noche de tu boda

-No me lo recuerdes Neil, Albert no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima hermana, te fastidió el evento, la novia dejó de ser importante, y su regalito fue tan Inocente pero tan certero – _rió nuevamente a carcajadas_ – ¿que hiciste con tu homólogo dragón?

-¡Esa basura! Se cree muy graciosa pero quien pega primero pega dos veces

-Eh, no vas a hacerle daño físico, es muy bonita, Explendida como una rosa, con su piel blanca y sus ojos tan verdes un verde que no se con que comparar, y su boca mmmm es una muñequita

-¡Ya basta! Te envié una nota para que vinieras a ayudarme no para que también te derritieras por esa

-Bueno, bueno, ya creo saber el problema, mi cuñadito va a dejarte por aquel espectáculo de mujer ¿cierto?

-Amenazo con divorciarse de mi, sería humillante, y estoy segura de que se verá con ella a escondidas todo el tiempo, se me ocurre que si te gusta podrías conquistarla, salir con ella, que sean evidentes tus atenciones y propósitos, más frente a mi esposo y yo me encargaré de llenar su cabeza de inseguridades, destruiré su supuesto amor y jamás va a dejarme

-Muy bien es ventajoso para mí pero...

-¿Pero que?

-Quiero algo más, más seguro...- _hizo un gesto y levanto una ceja_ \- ¡Dinero!

-Ahora que soy la señora mi cuenta se incrementó con la mesada para vestidos y cosas así y créeme es bastante amplia, ¿que pasa con tu dinero?

-Papá está molesto porque me lo gasto en mis cosas

-¿Tus cosas? Serán tus vicios de juego

-Bueno si, en el juego a veces gano y otras pierdo pero eso no importa ahora, sí me aseguras el dinero yo te aseguro que Candice caerá a mis pies, ¡todas lo hacen!

-Está bien Neil tendrás el dinero pero quiero resultados, quiero que Albert se retuerza de los celos y que le quede claro que ella es libre y el está casado, si logras más con ella mejor. Así sabrá lo fácil que es

-Ojalá lo sea porque me enamorará rápido

-Tú ocúpate y yo veré qué ella caiga

"...Desde que amanece el día puedes pensar: hoy he de encontrarme con un indiscreto, un ingrato, un insolento, un envidioso y un egoísta. No sé que es preferible: el mal que hace bien o el bien que hace mal. De pronto siento que algo está mal haciendo cosas correctas y que me siento bien cuando hago lo incorrecto..."

EL BIEN Y EL MAL – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

* * *

 **Los dragones de Komodo son carnívoros. Aunque se alimentan fundamentalmente de carroña,] también tienden emboscadas a presas vivas acercándose sigilosamente. Cuando una presa adecuada llega cerca de su lugar de emboscada, la ataca rápidamente lanzándose sobre el vientre o el cuello del animal. Si una presa ha escapado de un dragón de Komodo, no irá muy lejos. Dichos reptiles poseen un arma secreta: su saliva. En esta se acumulan sustancias que pasan a la sangre de las víctimas y las matan por envenenamiento. No importa cuántos km recorra el animal, el dragón espera tranquilamente hasta que el veneno hace su efecto y entonces rastrea la presa para alimentarse.**

 **Ya se dío, pero les advierto esta no es la ultima que hace nuestra querida Eliza, e que golpea primero, golpea dos veces... tranquilas ellos siempre consiguen estar juntos, pero a que precio?**

 **No saben como me reí con su instintos asesinos jajajajaja woooow si provoca eso precisamente pero nuestra parejita no son de sangre malvada como ella... en fin, les envio el abrazo de hoy casi no subo el capítulo estoy full trabajo pero es un regalo :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Del otro lado de la ciudad Candy daba de brincos al lado de un pequeño auto azul en un concesionario al que la acompañó su tía Martha, esta firmó todos los papeles por ella y se subieron a la nueva adquisición, tardo un poco en encenderlo y al cabo de 10 metros se apagó, volvió a encenderlo y anduvo despacio a un lado de la calle

-Aún no tienes permiso para esto, no sé cómo me convenciste

-Me lo darán en un par de días, tengo mucha persuasión y algunos contactos

-Me pareció divertido al principio pero ya me está dando miedo, llamemos a uno de tus primos mo nighean falt buidhe

-¡Que va! – _manejaba con cuidado lentamente por la calle, movió la palanca para ir más rápido y en mitad de la misma se apagó de nuevo_ – ¡Dammit! – _exclamó golpeando el volante_

-Las mujeres no manejan autos cariño – _escucho que le gritaba un hombre del auto que venía tras ella a través de la ventanilla, saco la cabeza y giró para contestarle_ – ¡que le sucede! Pase por el otro lado o por encima de mi, grosero

-Eso me gustaría mucho princesita

 _-Volvió con un chasquido a concentrarse en el auto llevándose la mano a las cienes_ \- es mi auto, me costó mucho dinero, casi todos mis ahorros y yo lo controlo, se controlarlo – _se movió a encenderlo_ – esto.. Va aquí, esto otro... ¡Aquí y arriba! – _el auto se movió y ella con una sonrisa siguiente avanzando, hizo el cambio está vez bien y el auto se impulsó más rápido sobre la vía_

-¡Ay dios! Bianca va a matarme, ya no es tan buena idea que andes en auto, todas las niñas al verte querrán uno, impondrás una moda y sus padres te odiarán

-¡AJA! Ya ves Tía como lo controlo, ellas tendrán que aprender a conducir primero – _decía canturreando_

-Eso es cierto... ¿Y a ti quién te enseñó a conducir? – _preguntó con curiosidad_

 _-Luego de unos segundos se puso sería y contesto con toda sinceridad_ – Albert Andrew, el hombre que amo

-¿!Que!? Para este auto ahora Candice

 _-Se detuvo en una acera y giró a ver la pálida cara de su tía_ – Tía yo...

-¡Es un hombre casado!

-Pero nos amamos desde antes que él se casara con... Esa

 _-Su tía Martha enrojeció y comenzó a hablar en gaélico_ – no es posible, es peor ¿desde antes? ¿Cuando estaba comprometido con tu hermana?

 _-Se cubrió la cara con las manos y luego la miro con un suspiro contesto en el mismo idioma_ – tía no me juzgues, Annette no lo quería y tampoco el a ella, solo sucedió nos enamoramos y después todo se complicó muchísimo

-¡Espera! No digas más – _pareció pensar por un rato mientras Candy la miraba suplicante_ – ¡ya entiendo todo! Pagaron el precio de la libertad de Annette, esa niña Eliza es…..

-¿!Lo sabes!?

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Por que terminó casándose con ella entonces? Podían haber esperado un tiempo

Candy le contó a su tía el romance que vivió en el pequeño paraíso, a nadie más se lo había contado antes, ella la veía con los ojos enormes mientras hablaba con los ojos iluminados mencionando todos los detalles, su tía era como una gran amiga y confiaba en ella, tenía una conexión que nunca pudo con su propia madre y ella la trataba como una hija, Martha Collins Mcallister tenía 3 hijos varones y consideraba a sus sobrinas sus pequeñas princesas, sobre todo Candice a la que siempre consintió en desmedida, quizá por su carácter aventurero y alegre, uno que ella misma tenía y le recordaba también a su difunto hermano, sus ojos eran del mismo verde y su carácter se parecía mucho, era una mujer joven aún apenas pasaba los cuarenta y una romántica empedernida, en sus tiempos de juventud creía firmemente en el amor a primera vista, se decía que llegaría el día que con solo una mirada encontraría a su alma gemela, pero eso no pasó aunque aún a la fecha estaba profundamente enamorada de su marido, conservaba el aire soñador y cuando supo lo de su sobrina Annette por su propia hermana su corazón brincoteó por todos lados, era tan romántico, pero no era lo que pensaba su hermana, a ella le parecía una completa falta de juicio, con el relato de su sobrina le pasó exactamente igual, toda una novela romántica, con villanas pelirrojas y un idilio en el campo, al final Martha sonrío para luego fruncir el ceño

-Es espantoso y hermoso al mismo tiempo

-Tía tal vez estuvo mal pero, no me arrepiento

-Eso parece, ya entiendo porque tú madre me dijo que tú estabas sufriendo por la boda de ese muchacho

-¿Ella... Sabe algo?

-Lo dudo, pero tú eres su hija y algo debió intuir – _sonriendo la miro divertida, de pronto pareció regresar a sus veinte_ – tu madre y yo también fuimos jóvenes soñadoras y enamoradas como Annette y tú.

-Yo dudo que mi madre entienda lo que sentimos, nunca fue tan unida con papá, eran respetuosos pero distantes, Annette adora a Archie y son muy felices y yo... Yo voy a luchar por volver con mi príncipe, mamá nunca aprobaría nada de lo que hemos hecho

-No juzgues severamente a tu madre, sé que Bianca se ha endurecido con los años, quiso mucho a tu padre jamás le faltó, pero antes de él tuvo un amor de novela – _miro sus manos enguantadas y las retorció mientras sonreía_ – algo muy parecido a lo de Annette, solo que... A ella le pudo la cobardía, eligió el apellido sobre el amor y lo dejó ir, el jamás la olvidó, siempre estuvo cerca para protegerla como su amigo claro, nunca se casó tampoco pudo olvidarla, aún hoy me produce escalofríos recordarlo, fue apasionante y mágico mientras duró, pero ella eligió eso le rompió el corazón, solo quería que ustedes no sufrieran, que la sociedad no las señalara, tu abuelo nos educó muy fuerte.

 _-Candy abrió los ojos y miro a su tía a sus enormes ojos oscuros_ – ¡Cup!.. Y mamá.. ¡Ay dios! _– rió a carcajadas y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, las limpio y murmuró_ – jamás me daré por vencida tía no pasare una vida lejos de él, mirándolo sin mirarlo y tocarlo sin tenerlo, no agonizare como mi madre hasta convertirme en una roca

-La vida es una mo nighean falt buidhe , ustedes si tienen el valor que le faltó a tu madre, espero que esto sea un secreto y ellos no se enteren que te lo dije

Con una amplia sonrisa encendió su pequeño auto y avanzó hacia la casa, cuando llegaron en la acera estaba su madre hablando con la señora Finn, estacionó el auto tocando la corneta, lo apago y bajo para correr a darle un abrazo, sorprendida ella lo recibió, hacía mucho que no la abrazaba, luego beso su mejilla miro el auto, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño

-¿Que es esto? _– miro a Martha quien estaba tras su hija_

-Un auto Bianca

-Ya lo sé, pero... _– miro a su hija_ – ¿lo conduces tú?

-¡Si mama no es fantástico!

 _-Iba a decir algo pero recordó en donde estaba y con quién_ – no es necesario tu tía tiene un chofer

-Pero este es mío mi regalo de mi para mí por mi cumpleaños, si ya sé que pasó hace unos meses pero hasta ahora lo tengo

-¡Ah! Pero que muchacha tan Valiente es tu hija Bianca, a mí me parece perfecto, además no es la única mujer que conduce hoy en día, los tiempos están cambiando – _mencionó la señora Finn_

-Pero será la única con tanta clase que lo haga, bueno eso ya no importa aquí está, solo que quiero que tengas cuidado no se para qué quieres un auto

-Podría ir al centro, ¿te llevare a dar un paseo si?

 _-Su hija estaba tan contenta la miraba diferente y le sonreía como hacía mucho que no lo hacía_ – ¡muy bien! Accedo, tengo que cerciorarme que lo haces bien y puedes andar sola en ese auto

Desde la ventana más arriba en esa calle Anthony miraba la escena, comenzó a reír divertido "le enseñó a conducir" "ella lograría que el hiciera cualquier cosa"

Pauna era una mujer comprensiva y dócil, tan sentimental que parecía frágil, pero habían un fuego fiero dentro de ella que solo dos veces en su vida había explotado, cuando su padre le pidió que cuidara de su pequeño hermano siendo ella un poco más que una niña y cuando descubrió al infiel de su marido con su secretaria, en realidad nunca lo amo, creyó estar enamorada, era muy joven e inocente y el era un hombre detallista y galante, pero hasta ese día lo quiso en su vida, su hijo ya estaba más grande y no quería ni escuchar hablar de reconciliación, era un descarado y no perdería más su tiempo, lo que nadie sabía era que ella si conocía el amor verdadero, ese que hace que el corazón palpite rápido y desenfrenado pero cuando lo conoció era una mujer casada, aunque el era un hombre libre y apuesto, mantuvo en silencio su amor, lo miraba de lejos y soñaba con él en las noches, con los años se hizo algo platónico y cuando por fin ella era libre el se fue, a Escocia, ayudaba en el manejo de la banca desde allá las tres importantes sucursales, había vuelto hacia unos meses antes de que no pudiera hacerlo más por la inminente guerra "George" tantos años queriéndolo de lejos y nunca se atrevió a decirle nada, él si lo hizo, aquella tarde cuando ella llorando más de rabia que de dolor por la traición de su esposo él le confesó su amor, pero ella estaba tan abrumada por las circunstancias y tan sorprendida que el sintiera lo mismo que no supo cómo reaccionar, dejó que se marchara sin una respuesta, de eso hacia casi 18 meses, esta vez sería valiente y lucharía por su amor ya no era presa de un matrimonio taciturno, era una mujer libre, esta vez ella hablaría con el, no perdería más años soñándolo, ese fuego fiero volvía llenarla cuando pensaba en su hermano, al que crío como un hijo, ¿que hacía casado con aquella muchacha déspota y arrogante?, ni siquiera dormían juntos, todo era muy raro, su padre sabía algo pero no quiso decirle, alegó que eran cosas de jóvenes y no la convenció, ella no era ninguna tonta, ¡que va! su pequeño Bert sí que estaba enamorado y algo le dijo que las miradas que le dedicaba a Miss Brighton no eran de condolencia por su mutua pérdida, estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar, toco la puerta del despacho y cuando por fin lo encontraba solo era el momento adecuado para una charla, se sentó frente a él con el ceño fruncido y cruzó sus brazos con elegancia

-¿Y bien? Estoy lista para escuchar la historia detrás de tu boda y quiero toda la historia, nada a medias tintas, a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende ni me escandaliza

-Pauna... – _sonrío de lado y se recostó del asiento_ – ¿que quieres que te confirme?

-¿Hace cuanto que estás enamorado de esa muchacha y que hay entre ustedes?, ¿que treta utilizo Eliza para amarrarte de este modo tan absurdo? Y por último ¿que piensas hacer?

 _-El alzó sus doradas cejas y suspiro audiblemente_ – es un poco larga y triste la historia, pero ella es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida

-Tengo tiempo Señor William Albert Andrew, papá y Anthony saben mucho y yo me mantengo en las sombras, debí ser la primera ¿porque no confiaste en mi?

-Son muchas preguntas hermana, discúlpame estaba ocupado sintiendo desesperación por toda está tortura, me enamore de ella creo que él mismo día en que la conocí y por desgracia el día en que le pedí matrimonio a su hermana, sabes por qué, la estrategia política de la familia feliz de papá, fue terrible, estaba comprometido con se hermana pero a ella fue a quien conocí poco a poco y todo fue a mal, empezamos mal y se nos vino encima, Eliza amenazo con contar unas historias y... Tenía que protegerla – _suspiro_ – voy a divorciarme de ella en un año Pauna y espero que todo esté asunto de la guerra no nos haya destruido, pero le pertenezco a ella, es mi hogar y voy a regresar a el

 _-Apretó los labios y con los ojos entrecerrados ordenó_ – toda la historia Bert, TODA, con todos los detalles, quiero saber hasta qué punto conoce papá y Anthony y hasta qué punto los enredo Eliza para que aceptaras tal locura sin que hubiese otra solución

Una hora después Pauna sabía todo y más de lo que le había contado a Anthony, lloraba, si, no pudo soportar tanta injusticia y tanta maldad, tanto sufrimiento, le dolía que estuvieran pasando por todo aquello y se sintió al final igual de encerrada, enjaulada como ellos se sentían, no encontró soluciones viables más que darle la razón a su hermano en que todo comenzó mal y se les fue de las manos, al final solo le dijo unas palabras antes de dejarlo solo

-Cuando somos jóvenes nos puede la impaciencia, no dudó que hayan aprendido a los golpes un par de cosas, nos criaron en jaulas de oro Albert y aunque vemos más allá hasta el horizonte por lo alto en que estamos no nos atrevemos a volar más de unos metros de casa, si su amor es tan fuerte como dices, y creo firmemente que lo es, vencerá en el tiempo, la distancia y las circunstancias, que hablen o no el resto del planeta luego de eso, no es importante, lo importante es lo que están dispuestos a sacrificar para encontrar al fin La Paz de sus corazones, no te digo que no luches por ella hazlo, ella lo hará también por ti pero deben tener paciencia. Esperarse y Apoyarse sobre todas las cosas.

En las oficinas del banco en el centro se encontraban Albert, Anthony y George sumidos en un montón de papeles Libros contables y periódicos, con preocupación George que era la mano derecha en los negocios de los Andrew y socio le mostró el periódico a Albert quien leía con la preocupación en el rostro "ya ha comenzado todo" se le escuchó decir

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo Europa estallara y este país también se verá implicado, no podremos saber cómo concluirá esto – _hablo George_

-Es alarmante los alemanes avanzarán sin piedad sobre Polonia y eso hará que otros países intervengan es muy grave todo el asunto – _murmuro pensativo Anthony_

-Tenemos que afianzar todas las empresas antes de que ocurra un declive, el gobierno querrá asumir montones de dinero para financiar una guerra – _decía Albert_

-Y tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor, estoy seguro que se acabo el reinado de las clases altas, Todos nos veremos envueltos en un plan de sobrevivencia – _resonó la voz del patriarca del clan y todos se giraron a verlo_ – a trabajar mis hijos es por lo que estamos luchando, no dejaremos que nuestros clientes sean de la clase que sean tengan que pagar con lo que han trabajado y ganado por una guerra que propició otro país

Se sentaron juntos durante días poniendo en marcha planes y estrategias para salvaguardar los bienes de los Andrew y de muchas personas que confiaban en su banca, al igual que el apoyo al gobierno ya que su padre era el Alcalde y la política traería tanto pérdidas como beneficios sobre sus empresas, era por eso que decidió alcanzar la alcaldía, era por los bienes de toda la familia incluyendo la de las miles que tenían sus esfuerzos depositados, la sucursal en Escocia sufriría mucho pero ninguno podía viajar por la guerra, la perderían con el tiempo al igual que en Irlanda e Inglaterra, el gobierno sustraería fuerzas cuando ya no puedan cargarlas a su cuenta y lo harías de los principales bancos, una guerra era una situación social muy cruel y la situación económica era aplastante, la moneda se convertiría en balas y misiles, debían hacer frente al desastre y tener el suficiente capital para aportar al estado sin tocar más de la cuenta.

El trabajo era agotador pero Albert siempre encontraba un tiempo para adorar a la imagen de la mujer que amaba, aún en los momentos de cansancio, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla y dormirse en sus brazos, no sucedería ese día, pero más adelante sería así, ambos serían libres para pasar días y noches juntos.

Candy subió a su auto a pocas calles del Banco, después de dejar las oficinas del correo con dirección a casa y un hombre apareció en su ventanilla, primero se sobresaltó pero luego reconoció al personaje dedicándole una sonrisa amable

-¿Así que ahora pasea en su pequeño auto por toda la ciudad Miss Brighton?

-Buenas tardes señor Legan

-No, no me gusta como suena, podría decirme Neil, estoy un poco lejos de ser un señor

-Está bien Neil, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-De hecho si, voy a casa y no traigo auto... Pensé que podría llevarme somos vecinos _– le guiñó un ojo coqueto_

-Pues... Si no le importa que sea yo quien maneje suba

 _-Dio la vuelta al auto y se sentó como pasajero_ – no reparo en esas cosas aunque es la primera vez que voy de pasajero con una mujer al volante, una muy bella de hecho

Le dedico un gesto amable y se puso en marcha a casa, en el camino Neil le contaba historias de su estancia en Nueva York haciéndola reír y pasando un trayecto entretenido, cuando llegaron el se bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar como todo un caballero

-Gracias Neil no era necesario

-Si ya sé que eres una mujer bastante independiente, perdón, ¿puedo tutearte Candice?

-Como guste

-Bien, señorita "revolucionaria de la clase alta", así te llaman los medios...toda una heroína según se mire una mala influencia para otras jóvenes o un estímulo, yo diría una mujer realmente hermosa y segura de sí misma, una chica original

-¡Vaya! Yo... No podría definirme de ese modo solo diría que soy yo y me vale si le gusta o no a alguien más

 _-Rió con ganas y la miro divertido_ – sé que no eres muy amiga de mi hermana, entre nos, a veces tampoco me agrada pero... Es mi sangre, yo me preguntaba si querrías tomarte algún café conmigo alguno de estos días, para agradecerte que me acercaras a casa – _la miro tiernamente_

 _-Pareció pensarlo pero Neil era bastante simpático y no veía nada de malo en un café, su madre lo aprobaría por ser un Legan_ – si, está bien cuando guste

-¿Mañana? Te invitaré a almorzar en casa ¿te parece?, estarán mis padres

-Desde luego – _respondió con una sonrisa_ – será hasta mañana Neil

 _Querida Elisa tú y tu amoroso Esposo deben venir al almuerzo en casa mañana, nos vamos a divertir un rato. Neil_

Dobló la nota con una sonrisa y la metió en el bolsillo, se dirigió con paso seguro y toco la puerta de la habitación que debería compartir con el, cuando abrió la puerta la miro con fastidio pero ella lo apartó para pasar

-Lo mínimo que me merezco es que me trates con cortesía y me invites a pasar

-No quiero que estés aquí Eliza

-¿Porque? _– se acercó provocativamente_ – ¿temes caer en mis brazos? – _rodeó su cuello_

 _-El la apartó despacio_ – no temo eso, porque no sucederá

-Eres mi marido es tu deber...

-¿Mi deber? – _sonrío con ironía_ – ¿que es lo que quieres ahora?

-La pasamos tan bien hace casi un año...

-Elisa se me agota la paciencia, ¿que quieres?

-Bien, si vamos a guardar las apariencias, necesito que me acompañes a un almuerzo que tendrá mi familia mañana

-No quiero

-Pero... Solo será esta vez, mi hermano me lo pidió llevará formalmente a una chica, eso es un avance para Neil

-Tú hermano es un Mujeriego, no sería formal ni obligándolo

-En su nota parecía convencido de que esta vez era la indicada, solo por formalidad, ya luego no te pediré otra cosa así, es por mis padres

-¡Está bien! Pero sal de esta habitación

-Bueno querido hasta el almuerzo de mañana, procura no ser tan hostil frente a mis padres por favor – _se giró contoneándose victoriosa saliendo de la habitación y Albert puso los ojos en blanco_

"...Pero con cada dolor fuerte llega un amor que es aun más fuerte, justo cuando la distancia parece intensa e insoportable… aparece un amor que es más intenso y la hace soportable, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ti, que mi vida no sería la misma sin la promesa cercana de que un día estaremos juntos tú y yo, porque lo estaremos mi amor, un día estaremos juntos al fin. – Amor mío - ¡Cómo te amo!

Casi puedo verte sonreír mientras lees lo que te escribo, sé que te hace feliz que te ame, yo lo soy por haber tenido la oportunidad de encontrarte, hablarte, comprenderte y amarte, pues sé que tú también me amas. Tú tienes la magia de llegar hasta mí en cada instante que te necesito, y a cada instante que te extraño.

Durante las noches te presiento con tanta intensidad que hasta puedo sentir tus abrazos, tu boca y tu mirada. También puedo escuchar esas palabras que sé que quieres decirme, que son las mismas palabras que yo quiero decirte, ha de ser en momentos en que nuestros pensamientos coinciden, conmigo pensando en ti y tú allá lejos de mi también pensándome… estaremos juntos, lo estaremos porque lo hemos prometido los dos, porque nos amamos de verdad..."

CARTA DE UN AMOR A DISTANCIA – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

* * *

 **mo nighean falt buidhe: Mi niña de cabellos dorados**

 **Paso super rápido..Lo prometido es deuda, tantas historias de amor todas enjauladas, que les parece? habra un poco mas de ellas en los capitulos venideros... Abrazos miles ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

El almuerzo que organizaron los Legan fue en la sombra de una gran carpa en el jardín, alrededor de una blanca mesa redonda, Neil ya estaba junto a Candy y conversaban con sus padres muy amenos cuando entro Eliza, tenía a Albert sujeto por un brazo, estaba serio pero cuando distinguió la chica rubia su sonrisa se amplió, no sabia como era posible que estuviera más hermosa cada día y cada día la amara más, apuró el paso y se sentó justo a su lado, saludo a sus suegros, su cuñado, luego tomo su mano y la beso en saludo mirando sus ojos y sonriendo, Eliza no quería que estuviesen tan cerca pero tomó asiento al lado de su esposo y el círculo se cerró, comieron en silencio tratando de no mirarse y cuando el almuerzo acabo se iniciaron las conversaciones, por debajo de la mesa el mantel ocultaba el movimiento, el colocó la mano en su rodilla y ella la tomó, entrelazaron sus dedos y el la acariciaba con el pulgar, todos hablaban de temas en general pero que estuvieran tocándose debajo de la mesa no pasó desapercibido por Eliza estaba tan molesta que decidió hablar para incomodarlos

-Mi pequeña enfermedad no nos permitió ir de luna de miel y la situación en Europa no es muy buena, quizá Sudamérica, mi marido lo conoce muy bien y me llevaría, o tal vez a tu finca, pequeño paraíso

-Albert se sobresaltó, sintió como Candy apretaba su mano y miro a Eliza con el ceño fruncido – _no te gustara y solo voy yo a ese sitio_

-Pero ahora que soy tu esposa podía ir y pasar unos días de ensueño – _miro a Candy y sonrío con malicia_

-Tal vez al fin y al cabo te guste Eliza, no siempre te puedes dar el gusto de escapar y vivir unos días apasionados _– sonrío y bebió de su copa_

 _-Albert se giró a ella y le dijo_ \- A dh'fheumas mi a 'faicinn thusa a-mhàin bheag agam

-Tha mi cuideachd, mi a dhol chun a 'bhanca a-màireach

-¡Ah! Pero no se vale, ¿que fue todo eso? – _preguntó Neil con asombro_

-Le pregunté cómo estaba su familia, su tía la señora Collins habla en gaélico, ya veo que lo maneja Miss Brighton – _respondió Albert_

-Si bastante bien señor Andrew – _sonrío con dulzura y volvió a apretar su mano_ \- me gusta practicarlo a eso de las 2:00pm es cuando tengo más tiempo

-Lo entiendo – _dijo acariciando su mano_

 _-Eliza furiosa no podía dejar que se revirtieran sus planes_ – bueno tendrás que enseñarles a nuestros futuros hijos querido y a mí para entender lo que dicen

-Y hablando de eso.. Espero que estén trabajando para que me den sobrinos pronto – _comentó Neil y sus padres asintieron con entusiasmo_

-Estamos trabajando en eso ¿cierto amor mío? – _lo tomo del brazo inclinándolo hacia ella y aprovechando el movimiento para desenredar su mano de Candy_

-No creo que sea el momento tengo mucho trabajo ahora

-Eso no es problema yo cuidaré de ellos – _miro a Candy_ – el matrimonio es muy bonito Candice ¿tú no tendrás a alguien?

-No por ahora

-Pero eso será por qué no quiere, se de buena fuente que le llueven los pretendientes, además no me molestaría agregarme a la lista aunque sea al final – _Neil le guiñó un ojo y Albert frunció el ceño_

-No sé qué fuente es esa Neil le habrán exagerado – _mencionó Candy_

-¡Quizás! Pero tómelo en cuenta Miss Brighton – _dijo rozando su mano con una caricia_

-Sería fantástico que ustedes comenzarán a salir y se entendieran Miss Brighton, estoy seguro de que mi hijo necesita una mujer como usted a su lado – _acotó el Padre_

-Gracias por considerarme para el lugar tan honorífico pero...

-Pero de hecho tenemos una cita ¿cierto? Iremos a tomar un café está tarde – _la miro con una sonrisa_

-Pues siii, tenemos una cita

Ella no quería girar para ver la cara de Albert y este estaba muy molesto, con su pie tamborileaba la grama del jardín y miraba fijamente a su copa, Candy esperaba que entendiera que no era una cita romántica si no de cortesía, Neil seguía haciendo comentarios halagadores a la rubia y Eliza los animaba, no lo soportó más, tiro de su silla y con una disculpa se excusó por qué tenía que volver al trabajo, Eliza se levanto y en un movimiento rápido beso los labios de su esposo frente a todos, Candy ya no quería estar ahí, ellos salieron de la casa y ella quedó removiéndose intranquila. No podía salir así como así hasta que se cumpliera la hora, sabia que Albert se había ido molesto, ¿pero con ella? La ansiedad la carcomía y deseaba apurar las horas para verlo.

Esa tarde como había prometido estaba tomando un café con Neil, hablaron de cosas en general pero no fue nada discreto haciéndole saber que le gustaba y pretendía que salieran a menudo, ella no le confirmó otra cita.

-Candice, Me gustaría conocerte más, la verdad es que me tienes cautivado

-Lo siento Neil pero lo único que puedo ofrecerle es mi amistad

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso hay alguien mas que no sepa?

-Entregue mi Corazón hace tiempo y esa persona aun lo posee, lo siento

-Y si entregaste tu corazón a esa persona, ¿porque no esta a tu lado?

 _-Miro a todos lados buscando una respuesta convincente_ – La vida es así Neil, a veces todo va bien y otras mal, quisiera que estuviese conmigo poro no lo está, en todo caso se quedo con mi alma y no podría ofrecerla a alguien más, espero que entienda, y me sentiría menos incomoda si dejara de intentar acercarse a mi de otra manera, recuerde solo amistad

 _-La observaba en silencio mientras procesaba sus palabras, algo se removió dentro de el, ¿en realidad estaba haciendo eso por el pacto con su hermana o había otra razón?_ – Lo entiendo – _respondió cabizbajo pero esta vez fue sincero_

Al día siguiente condujo hasta el centro y se estacionó frente al banco, entro con un suspiro y la guiaron hasta la oficina en donde la estaban esperando, cuando la amable chica que no podría ser mayor que ella la anunció dos hombres levantaron la vista, la chica salió cerrando la puerta tras ella dejando a los tres completamente solos en una enorme oficina blanca, con un escritorio caoba y muchos papeles alrededor, estantes llenos de libros contables y cuadros de paisajes verdes, pensó que debía de ser de escocia, la familia provenía de allí, y la estancia se llenaba de motivos extranjeros, había una enorme insignia, un águila de alas extendidas, nunca había estado antes pero el lugar le encantaba, el que acompañaba a Albert era un hombre maduro tendría la edad de su madre, su gesto era amable y denotó a un caballero sencillo, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, era como una tristeza y soledad oculta, de todos modos le sonrió con dulzura, camino unos pasos y Albert con una sonrisa se dirigió al otro caballero

-George ella es, es mi vida – _susurro –_ Candy el es George Johnson

-Miss Candice Brighton _\- se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y la beso_ – perdónelo esta exhausto hemos tenido mucho trabajo, es un placer conocerla al fin, ese de ahí es mi mejor amigo casi un hermano, trátelo bien – _le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta por donde ella entrará_

-El placer es mío – _dijo devolviéndole el guiño_

-Se levanto de su silla, fue hacia ella acaricio su mejilla y acuno su rostro para besarla – ¿que vamos a hacer? Necesitamos un lugar en donde podamos vernos y hablar sin interrupciones, te extraño mucho, hay días que no puedo dormir, es muy difícil

-Puedo conducir hasta el pequeño paraíso

-Dimas y su mujer ya no están allá, me dio mucha pena por el es un buen hombre, pero su mujer es muy avara, vendió nuentra vida por tan poco, el chico que te llevo la nota lo ¿recuerdas? Ben, ahora esta allá es de mi entera confianza y le encanta cuidar todos sus habitantes, llevo a su madre con el y ocupan la cabaña, pero aun así es un viaje muy largo por una autopista, no quiero que conduzcas hasta allá sola, aún estás aprendiendo con el auto

-Deberías confiar en mí, he practicado mucho además tuve un buen maestro

-El la miro con ternura y volvió a abrazarla besándola – Podemos vernos una vez por semana en una pequeña cafetería, esta un poco alejada pero es mejor que conducir 3 horas a Michigan - _ella asintió y se perdió en sus ojos como el cielo_

 _-Pensó en Eliza y en el almuerzo_ – ¿duermes con ella?

-Claro que no amor, ¿me crees capaz de algo así?

-No pero te besó y...

-Lo hizo para molestar... no le permito que se me acerque demasiado nunca – _beso su frente y luego la miro frunciendo el ceño_ – ¿porque tenías una cita con Neil?

-Quería agradecerme que lo llevará a casa el otro día, me encontró en el centro y lo acerque, vivo al lado

-No me gusta nada, él es un apostador de cabaret, no quiero que estés cerca de él , no es el amable hombre que te hace creer

-Pero.. A mí me pareció simpático...

-¿!Como!? ¿Simpático? ¿Qué significa eso? – _preguntó con molestia_

-No iremos a discutir por eso ¿verdad? Solo me pareció agradable, aún no lo conozco lo suficiente

-¿Y quieres conocerlo Candy? Por qué me pareció que el está interesado en ti

-Eso no importa porque yo te amo es a ti, y le deje claro que no puedo ofrecerle mas que amistad – _se acercó y colocándose de puntitas beso su boca_

-E _l la atrapó en sus brazos y le susurró_ – ¿no crees que me tortura el hecho de que seas libre para irte o estar con quien quieras mientras yo estoy casado con Eliza?

-Por ti esperaría mil años sí sé que al final estarás conmigo - _le sonrió_

-Eliza y Neil planearon todo ese asunto del almuerzo, estoy seguro, para hacer que nos enfrentemos, lo seguirán haciendo, nos tejerán una red para alejarnos bheag agam

-Pues entonces que sigan pensando que lo hacen, así no se le ocurrirán mas perversidades en nuestra contra, mantendré a Neil cenca, por favor confía en mi, le ofreceré mi amistad siempre y solo para que Eliza piense que salgo con el y nos deje en paz

-No me gusta que estés con el, es un mujeriego de lo peor, no es lo que aparenta contigo – _se mordió los labios_

-¿No confías en mi mo prionnsa? – _acaricio su mejilla_

-Confió en ti, pero no en los demás, no en Eliza y Neil, ya sabemos lo que ella es capaz y manipularía a su hermano

-Entonces con mas razón debemos dejar que piensen que nos tienen, no quiero que nos perjudiquen mas, decidimos esperar a que pase el año respectivo para que puedas separarte de ella, entonces que piense que nos ha separado, tu y yo nos amamos y esperaré con ansias el día para verte, todo un día para estar juntos, me es suficiente para soportar el resto de la semana

 _-Suspiro_ – tienes razón…. Hare el esfuerzo pero me muero de rabia saber que el esta acompañándote y yo solo puedo mirarte de lejos

 _-Rió_ – ¿eres celoso?

-Cuando se trata de ti y de protegerte del mundo, si soy muy celoso

-Entonces abrázame y no me sueltes, deja que me llene de tu presencia en estos pequeños momentos para poder soportar tu ausencia. Confió ciegamente en ti Albert y ahora no quiero que me protejas, quiero que me dejes abrazarte.

"Había una vez, algún lugar que podría ser cualquier lugar, y en un tiempo que podría ser cualquier tiempo, un hermoso jardín, con manzanos, naranjos, perales y bellísimos rosales, todos ellos felices y satisfechos. Todo era alegría en el jardín, excepto por un árbol

profundamente triste. El pobre tenía un problema: No sabía quién era.

Lo que le faltaba era concentración, le decía el manzano:

\- Si realmente lo intentas, podrás tener sabrosas manzanas. ¿Ves qué fácil es?

\- No lo escuches, exigía el rosal, es más sencillo tener rosas y ¿Ves qué bellas son?.

Y el árbol desesperado intentaba todo lo que le sugerían y, como no lograba ser como los demás, se sentía cada vez más frustrado.

Un día llegó hasta el jardín el búho, la más sabia de las aves, y al ver la desesperación del árbol, exclamó:

\- No te preocupes, tu problema no es tan grave. Es el mismo de muchísimos seres sobre la tierra. Yo te daré la solución: no dediques tu vida a ser como los demás quieran que seas... sé tú mismo, conócete y, para lograrlo, escucha tu voz interior. - Y dicho esto, el búho desapareció.

\- ¿Mi voz interior...? ¿Ser yo mismo...? ¿Conocerme...? , se preguntaba el árbol desesperado, cuando, de pronto, comprendió...

Y cerrando los ojos y los oídos, abrió el corazón, y por fin pudo escuchar su voz interior diciéndole:

Tú jamás darás manzanas porque no eres un manzano, ni florecerás cada primavera porque no eres un rosal. Eres un roble y tu destino es crecer grande y majestuoso, dar cobijo a las aves, sombra a los viajeros, belleza al paisaje... Tienes una misión: cúmplela.

Y el árbol se sintió fuerte y seguro de sí mismo y se dispuso a ser todo aquello para lo cual estaba destinado.

Así, pronto llenó su espacio y fue admirado y respetado por todos. Y sólo entonces el jardín fue completamente feliz.

Yo me pregunto al ver a mi alrededor...

\- ¿Cuántos serán robles que no se permiten a sí mismos crecer?

\- ¿Cuántos serán rosales que, por miedo al reto, sólo dan espinas?

\- ¿Cuántos naranjos que no saben florecer?

En la vida, todos tenemos un destino que cumplir, un espacio que llenar...

 _No permitamos que nada ni nadie nos impida conocer y compartir la maravillosa esencia de nuestro ser. Démonos ese regalo a nosotros mismos y también a quienes amamos.¨_

 _EL ARBOL TRISTE – C. WHITE –EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO_

* * *

 **A dh'fheumas mi a 'faicinn thusa a-mhàin bheag agam: Necesito verte a solas mi pequeña**

 **Tha mi cuideachd , mi a dhol chun a 'bhanca a-màireach: También yo, voy mañana por el banco**


	13. Chapter 13

Las semanas pasaban pero un día, solo un día de cada una de ellas se veían en un café, siempre distinto, para hablar o tomarse de las manos, su amor era fuerte pero los desgastaba el hecho de tener que esconderse, no encontraron oportunidad de volver juntos al pequeño paraíso, Eliza era una pesadilla, lo seguía y monitoreaba cada movimiento, tenía que asegurarse que no se veía con ella, pero ellos eran más astutos y lograban encontrarse sin que ella lo supiera, Neil insistía con Candy y se hizo su amigo, mostrándole un hombre que no era, aunque algo cambio en el, ya no lo hacía por juego o por el trato con su hermana, lo hacía por qué realmente se había enamorado de aquella rubia, o creía estarlo, lo que sintió por ella nunca antes lo había sentido, era maravillosa y poseía como imán aquella sonrisa cautivadora, la visitaba en casa de los Collins, su madre estaba realmente entusiasmada con esa amistad y esperaba que se convirtiera en algo más pronto, Neil le había confesado a la señora Brighton sus sentimientos por su hija y esta encantada accedió a sus frecuentes visitas. Estaba bien que el mundo pensara que había normalidad en sus vidas cuando realmente contaban los días para verse y poder compartir algunas horas.

La Navidad llego con todos sus adornos y guirnaldas, además de la nieve. El alcalde invito en su propia casa a la élite de Chicago a celebrar la noche buena para respirar un poco en familia de la fatalidad que estaba ocurriendo en Europa, él sabía de buena fuente que América también entraría en el conflicto y rezaba por qué acabara pronto, ya estaban empezando a reclutar hombres de todas las edades, de todas las pclases y todos los estados civiles para proteger y luchar, la noche llegó y todos estaban disfrutando del baile, las miradas furtivas viajaban a travez del salón, era una tortura estar en compañía de alguien más queriendo estar juntos, Neil ardía en celos al darse cuenta de que las miradas de Candice no serían para el, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por conquistarla, ella nunca lo miraría así.

-¿Candice por qué no bailamos?

-La verdad gracias Neil pero no quisiera bailar ahora

-Hija pero es noche buena, ve y baila con este muchacho tan dulce – _dijo guiándolos a ambos, prácticamente era una obligación y todos estaban mirando_

-¡Está bien! _– murmuró a regañadientes, en la pista bailaban muy juntos la lenta canción que el grupo tocaba los hacia ir despacio y estar bastante cerca_

 _-Le susurró al oído_ – estoy enamorado de ti Candice

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con reprobación, bastante le advirtió que solo le ofrecía su amistad y con mucha cautela ya que Albert le había contado cómo era el, aun así Neil le decía aquellas palabras con mucho sentimiento, no podían ser fingidas, trató de separarse pero no lo logró, el la apretaba contra su cuerpo negándose a dejarla ir

-Neil lo siento pero...ya habíamos conversado de esto

 _-Se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos_ – no lo sientas, no de esa manera – _miro sus labios_ – si no de esta – _atrapo su boca ante la mirada de todo el salón_

 _-Ella sintió la indignación y la rabia volcar su estómago. Se separó de él colocando las manos en su pecho_ – ¿Neil pero qué haces? ¿Te volviste loco? _– le susurró cercada por las miradas ajenas_

Miro a todos lados y muchos tenían la mirada fija en ellos, entre ellos el hombre que amaba, esa expresión la había visto antes, cuando estampó la cabeza del señor D contra la pared, Eliza, su esposa estaba a su lado con una sonrisa enorme sujetándolo del brazo, quiso decir algo, maldecir a Neil, golpearlo por abusivo pero había demasiada gente, no quería hacer ningún tipo de espectáculo ni llamar más la atención, la música paro y el anfitrión los exhortó a todos a pasar al comedor para degustar la cena, Neil tomó su mano y ella se soltó mirándolo con desprecio, camino al lado de su madre y no volvió la mirada a nadie más, preguntándose porque todo tenía que empeorar siempre, quería salir de ahí y correr lejos irse muy lejos, ¿Que la retenía ahí? Podría estar en Pensilvania con Annie en Nueva York intentaría continuar escribiendo, podría terminar su novela y conseguir un buen empleo en alguna editorial, los hombres estaban prestando servicio a su país ella también podría hacerlo, alegrando un poco las almas con sus historias, aliviarlas de momento por tanto desastre, pero no podía dejarlo, no quería separarse de él , aunque la verdad los habían separado bastante, si la gente se enterara de ellos no verían un cuento romántico sino de traición y adulterio, ella sería señalada como su amante, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de torturarse mientras que en el comedor concluía la cena.

Estando entre conversaciones y risas, después del discurso del alcalde de cómo tenemos que ser fuertes ante la guerra y mantenernos unidos, muy pocos conocidos de su clase estaban prestando servicio en el frente y muchos más entre sirvientes y conocidos de otras clases también, Eliza pidió la palabra a los presentes, se levanto agradeciendo la asistencia y sonriendo tan magnánima como siempre, miro a todos y explicó que tenía una gran noticia para la familia y los amigos. La verdad ella había estado planeando parar el rumor sobre la caída e infelicidad de su matrimonio, como sospechaba la servidumbre había notado que no eran un matrimonio propiamente dicho y ya en casa de sus padres habían llegado habladurías.

-La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada – _se abanico el rostro amenazando con derramar lagrimas falsas_ – Quiero que todos compartan nuestra felicidad, Albert y y yo vamos a ser padres

La mesa estalló en aplausos, Pauna y Anthony se miraron entre ellos y no le quitaban la vista de encima a Albert, El Alcalde se levanto de la mesa para felicitar a su nuera, se levantaron las voces en algarabía, pero en dos personas solo sonó un pitido en los oídos y el retumbar del corazón, Candy tenía la vista nublada, Neil que estaba del otro lado de la mesa se levanto y felicitó a su hermana, todo pasaba tan rápido, rodeó la mesa y se paró junto a Candy

-Ya que estamos con las sorpresas esta noche – _se arrodilló a su lado y tomo su mano fría_

Ella estaba paralizada, no dudaba de Albert pero esa osada declaración de Eliza podría cambiar muchas cosas, estaba acabando con cualquier expectativa, no miro a Neil siquiera, aún pensaba rápidamente en las palabras de aquella víbora, la había tomado por sorpresa nunca imagino que llegaría tan lejos, de pronto toda su turbación se convirtió en un Shock cuando decidió mirar a el hombre postrado sobre una rodilla justo frente a ella

-espero que acepte ser mi esposa Miss Candice Brighton

No fue una pregunta, ya todos estaban bastante emocionados en el salón, sin esperar respuesta le colocó un anillo en su mano temblorosa y la abrazo, los aplausos y la euforia se hicieron presentes, la gente se levantaba de sus asientos dando la en hora buena y los Legan se hinchaban de felicidad, la banda tocó en honor a las parejas. Martha Collins tocó a su sobrina sacándola de se estado y la levanto de la silla bastante preocupada por ella.

-mo nighean reacciona, reacciona niña

Ella miro el anillo en su mano, luego a su tía con verdadero pánico y tras el alboroto que se formó con todo el mundo de acá para allá con un murmullo enorme, se saco el anillo y lo estampo en el pecho de Neil, temblaba como una hoja, se sentía asfixiada, ahogada, el nudo en su garganta hacía que le doliera y sus ojos contenían un torrente de lágrimas, con una disculpa a su madre y a su tía salió corriendo de la casa, pero nadie se percató del asunto pues Eliza los tenía acaparados con su propia historia. Albert seguía en su asiento Eliza y Neil habían jugado sus mejores piezas, su hermana le tomó el rostro y con los ojos enrojecidos pero no de la felicidad si no todo lo contrario, le pasó los pulgares por los ojos obligándolo a cerrarlos y estampó un beso en cada uno, el la miro agradecido, se levanto de la silla, se disculpó con los presentes y se llevó a Eliza a solas, hasta la habitación de ella, podía manejar la impotencia de todos esos meses, y el encierro de su jaula pero no la mentira, no de ese tamaño y descaro, la rabia se empezó a formar cuando Neil beso a Candy y ahora no podía contener tantas emociones, la tiro en la cama de un empujón y con los ojos inyectados en sangre le grito

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Porque dijiste eso?

-Por qué es cierto y debes de tratarme con cuidado si no quieres que pierda a nuestro primogénito

 _-Se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación_ – ¿de quién es el hijo entonces?

-Tuyo

-¿Que?... Maldita sea, loca del demonio, ¡eso no es verdad y lo sabes!

 _-Ella se levanto de la cama caminando hacia el con una sonrisa triunfal_ – ¿quien dice que no? Tú eres mi marido y los hijos que yo tenga serán tuyos ¿podrás dejarme ahora? No lo creo, nunca te podrás deshacer de mí soy tu esposa y lo seré siempre ¿o abandonaras a tu hijo?

-Sus palabras lo atravesaron como un cuchillo, pobre criatura si ella estaba de verdad embarazada aquel ser no tendría culpa de tener una madre así, poco le importaba quién era el padre, el estaba casado con ella y era considerada una dama, tenía razón.

-¿Porque haces esto Eliza? ¿Porque me odias tanto?

-No te odio, hago lo que sea para retenerte

-Tienes una idea equivocada de hacer las cosas, yo estoy llegando a odiarte, nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar a nadie en mi vida, pero tú... - _se derrumbó en la silla abatido y ella lo escucho sollozar_

-Te disculparé con el resto querido

Candy lloraba tanto que hipaba, sin poder emitir palabra, su tía se acercó muy lentamente y ella se dejó caer en sus brazos

-Lo siento tanto Candice, siento que pases por un dolor así, la fiesta terminó Anthony Brower nos despidió a todos

-Se abrió la puerta y entró como un rayo Bianca Brighton al ver a su hija en ese estado la abrazo mientras ella seguía llorando con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Candice que te pasa? por favor mi niña, háblame ¿que fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué estás así? – _Bianca lloraba, acariciando su cabello con desesperación, sentía su dolor tan profundo, pero su hija no dijo palabras solo hipaba con los ojos enrojecidos hasta sé por fin logró emitir palabras entrecortadas y casi inentendibles_

-Ssse A-ca Acabó

-¿Por Dios que estás diciendo?

-Haré que te preparen un calmante mo nighean - _levanto a su hermana de la cama_ – déjala sola Bianca vamos

 _-Muy a regañadientes salió con su hermana no antes sin girarse a su hija y decirle_ – Albert Andrew no merece tus lágrimas hija

" _El golpe de mi dedo contra la pieza del tablero… la caída de un rey aún teniendo a todo su ejercito… en el comienzo del juego, dejo el juego… mi espejo roto refleja mi derrota o mi abandono… mis suspiros, la desilusión… mi cuerpo abatido, es síntoma de las pocas fuerzas que restan para continuar… la vista amenaza al futuro, y mis ganas por afrontar el presente… las dudas y los por qué causan mi insomnio… mi realidad es más soñadora pero más frustrada… mi vida, se ahoga, y la espera me derrama las pocas lágrimas que me mantienen sin calma… y especial es el tiempo que tarda… mi ausencia que poco a poco me hace fuerte e insensible ante la gente… mi desinterés y mi falsa creencia en que nada es como es…_

 _Una vida que pasa… una relación que se apaga… un amigo que se pierde… un recuerdo que te marca… el tiempo pasa… y el tiempo mata…"_

LA NADA – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

Abrazo su almohada hasta que las lágrimas se secaron en su rostro y su cuerpo agotado sumado al té la sumió en la inconsciencia. Al día siguiente Anthony entro a la casa de los Collins con un gesto de preocupación

-Disculpen que venga ahora, así sin anunciarme, pero me gustaría ver a Miss Brighton

-¿Para que? – _preguntó su tía a la defensiva_

-Solo quiero hablarle

-Ella no debería hablar con nadie de su familia señor Brower

 _-Parpadeo un par de veces_ – lo siento mucho pero necesito hablar...

 _-Candy Apareció en las escaleras y las bajo lentamente, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados_ – ¿que pasa?

 _-El al percatarse de su estado solo pudo compartir su dolor_ – Miss Brighton fue otra jugada maestra, el está en Kentwood

-Mejor váyase señor – _espetó La señora Brighton_

 _-Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y miro el suelo, pareció pensar unos instantes pero luego corrió hasta la encimera en donde estaban las llaves del auto y cuando estaba por salir su madre la sujetó por el brazo_ – no vas a correr tras el, no te humilles así

-Lo haré mama yo... Yo sí lo haré, no es una humillación es luchar por la persona que se ama

-Bianca déjala ir, te lo contaré todo – _le murmuró Martha tras de ella_ – no la detengas, no dejes que se repita la historia

Su rostro cambio, al parecer algo se quebró dentro, llamó a la servidumbre y les pidió que trajeran su abrigo, se lo colocó encima, acunó su rostro

-Piénsalo bien Candice a veces es mejor dejar ir, por ti por los tuyos cuando hay tantas trabas luchar solo te desgastará como persona, te secará el alma, aún eres joven, querrás a alguien más

-Tal vez, pero jamás volveré a amar así

La soltó, ella le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a su madre y salió directo al auto, detrás de ella Anthony la acompañaba, se giró y le dio un abrazo con los ojos llorosos, él le susurró "ojalá pudieran no volver", ella se estremeció y dejó rodar solo un par de lagrimas. Anthony le limpió las mejillas ,"pequeña no sigas llorando, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes" Candy sonrió ante sus palabras, se subió a su pequeño auto azul y se perdió en la vía, condujo hasta Kentwood, memorizo el camino a el pequeño paraíso desde la estación aquella vez, para cuando llegaba ya estaba desapareciendo el sol, las luces estaban encendidas y ella estaciono el auto al lado del de Albert, suspiro profundamente y se aliso el cabello, se miro en el espejo retrovisor y no podía hacer nada con el contraste de sus ojos, el rojo enfocaba más aquel verde grama, para cuando salió del auto lo vio parado en la entrada ninguno se movió más allá, no hicieron el intento de acercarse el temía que ella creyera toda la mentira de Eliza y ella no veía como arreglarían todo eso, temía que si se tocaban desgarraran más sus corazones, ahora como algún día podrían estar juntos, aun así no le importo, dejo todo de lado y corrió a sus brazos como si allí se encontrara el aire para volver a respirar, allí era en donde encontraba La Paz, el la recibió y Candy que pensaba que se le habían agotado las lágrimas lloro en sus brazos, mientras Albert la abrazaba fuerte y temblaba

-Solo dime que nada de eso es cierto - _sollozo con un hilo de voz_

-No es cierto mi vida, no se si ella en verdad esta embarazada pero juro que no la he tocado, no es mío _– la separó para verla a los ojos_ – ¿te casarás con Neil?

-¡Por favor no! Yo no me casaría con él nunca

-Planearon todo juntos, todo esto es un espanto, esta vez no... No se...

-Son muy malos, malos en verdad pero no quiero pensar en ellos, ahora no - _acaricio su rostro_ – no quiero llorar más, no puedo Albert, no tengo fuerzas

El dejó escapar el aire con visible dolor y beso su frente, no quería volver, no podría volver a ese infierno, la llevo a dentro, ella suspiro deteniendo sus pasos y lo miro a los ojos, su rostro lucía cansado, lo acaricio y el logro emitir una sonrisa para animarlo un poco, la media sonrisa que le dedico de vuelta fue suficiente para armarse de valor y olvidar los problemas

-Creo que por fin puedo estar cerca de ti sin restricciones desde hace más de 8 meses que estuvimos aquí, y te quiero tanto que poco me importa ahora que el mundo esté desmoronándose afuera, permitámonos la felicidad Albert aunque sea un momento

-Sí, lo sé – _acaricio su cabello y la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo_ – todo lo demás deja de importar en este lugar, estando contigo

 _-Sonriendo se encogió de hombros con la mejor de sus sonrisas_ – ¿crees que mí amor desaparecerá por las intrigas y las mentiras de una mujer tan desquiciada como Eliza?

El frunció el ceño era su mayor preocupación y ahora ella lo sabía, no respondió y ella negó con la cabeza, se colocó de puntitas y lo beso con amor, con ternura, borrando con aquel beso todas sus dudas y la respuesta de su entrega la hizo sentir valiente, esa noche el mundo dejó de existir nuevamente fuera de sus brazos, no había nada más allá de los límites de su pequeño paraíso, se negaban a abandonarse, a dejarse vencer por las circunstancias y el capricho de otros, se amaron por todos los meses de agonía y escondite, sobretodo se entregaron el alma por el infinito amor que no podían dejar de sentir, la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas alumbrando sus cuerpos, el besaba su cuello y ella acariciaba su espalda, eran uno, un solo ser y un solo corazón, envueltos en amor y placer se fundieron hasta que sus cuerpos sucumbieron agotados, liberaron en aquel instante todas sus frustraciones, se pertenecían, eso estaba más que claro, pero su entorno no entendería su amor. Dormidos los encontró el sol, ella sobre su pecho y el abrazándola. Sentirse así, estar así, era el único bálsamo para las heridas de su encierro, ambos habían huido hasta allí, abrumados por las circunstancias, ahogados en intenciones egoístas, encerrados en jaulas de oro, pero en ese momento estaban donde querían estar, juntos y lejos de todos, amándose como nunca burlando los dictámenes de la sociedad.

Albert se despertaba con la caricia de unas pequeñas y suaves manos sobre su piel y cuando sus ojos encontraron las brillantes lagunas que adoraba sonrió con su sonrisa, aún podía ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, y una sombra cruzó por su mirada convirtiendo su boca en una línea dolorosa, le dolía intensamente saber que había llorado, verla llorar y sufrir, necesitaba saberla bien pero esto era demasiado parecía injusto pero no podían seguir así

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te amo bheag agam

 _-Beso su pecho y se recostó sobre su hombro, acariciándolo encontró su mano que parecía enorme, la tocaba con ternura, trazaba las líneas de la palma y enredo sus dedos con los suyos_ – y yo ...muero de hambre - _rió_

 _-El giro colocándose sobre ella_ – ¡ah si! Pues te prepararé un festín enorme

 _-Acaricio su cabello, dejo de reír y la tristeza volvió a instalarse en sus ojos_ – te amo, ¿vas a recordarlo verdad?

-¿Si y tú? ¿Recordarás que eres mi vida?

-Lo recordaré siempre

Sus besos sabían a despedida, a necesidad, dulce y amargo, sus caricias se sentían anhelantes con ternura y posesión, el deseo se mezclaba nuevamente con el amor y apagaba sus tensiones mientras se aferraban a sus cuerpos sus almas ardían dejándose llevar nuevamente por el compás del placer amándose cada minuto, eran conscientes de que su estancia juntos era un reloj de arena, ¿que podían hacer? ¿Que debían hacer? ¿Qué querrían hacer? Y sobre todo ¿que estaban dispuestos a hacer de ahora en adelante?

"Cuenta la historia que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la tierra, todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los seres humanos.

Cuando el Aburrimiento había bostezado por tercera vez, la Locura, tan loca como siempre, les propuso: - ¿por qué no jugamos al escondite?

La Intriga levantó la ceja intrigada y la Curiosidad sin poder contenerse preguntó: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

Es un juego, explicó Locura, en el que yo me tapo los ojos y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón mientras ustedes se esconden. Cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes a quien encuentre ocupará mi lugar para continuar el juego.

El Entusiasmo y la Euforia bailaban y saltaban, al igual que Alegría y terminaron por convencer a la Duda, e incluso a la Apatía, a la que nunca le interesaba nada.

Pero no todos quisieron participar, la Verdad prefirió no esconderse, ¿para qué? si al final, a la corta o a la larga, siempre la encuentran. La Soberbia opinó que era un juego tonto, aunque en realidad lo que le molestaba, era que la idea no se le había ocurrido a ella.

Cobardía prefirió no arriesgarse y Locura comenzó a contar, uno . . . dos. . . tres. . .

La primera en esconderse fue la Pereza que, como siempre, se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino.

La Fe subió al cielo y la Envidia se escondió tras la sombra del Triunfo que, con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto.

La Generosidad casi no alcanzaba a esconderse, cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos. ¿Un lago cristalino? ideal para la Belleza; ¿la hendidura de un árbol? perfecto para la Timidez; ¿una ráfaga de viento? magnífico para la Libertad. Así que terminó por ocultarse en un rayito de sol.

El Egoísmo, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde un principio; ventilado, cómodo, pero sólo para él.

La Mentira se escondió en el fondo del océano (mentira, la verdad es que se escondió detrás del arco iris) y la Pasión y el Deseo en el centro de un volcán. El olvido...no recuerdo dónde se escondió. Y así, uno tras otro fueron encontrando su lugar ideal.

Cuando la Locura contaba 999.999, el Amor aún no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado. Hasta que de pronto divisó un rosal y enternecido, decidió esconderse entre sus flores.

Locura llegó al millón y empezó a buscar. La primera que encontró fue a la Pereza, sólo a tres pasos de una piedra. Luego escuchó vibrar los volcanes y encontró a la Pasión y el Deseo.

En un descuido encontró a la Envidia y pudo deducir fácilmente dónde estaba el Triunfo.

De tanto caminar, la Locura sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a la Belleza, allí al lado encontró sentada en la orilla del lago a la Duda, aún sin decidir dónde esconderse.

Así fue encontrando a todos, el Talento entre las hierbas frescas, la Angustia en una cueva oscura, a la Mentira detrás del arco iris (falso, ella se había escondido en el fondo del océano). Y hasta el Olvido, que ya se había olvidado que estaba jugando, pero sólo el Amor no aparecía por ningún lado.

La Locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, en cada arroyo, en la cima de las montañas y cuando estaba por darse por vencida divisó un rosal, tomó una orquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó.

Las espinas habían herido los ojos de Amor, Locura no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, lloró, rogó, pidió perdón, imploró y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo. Desde entonces, desde la primera vez que se jugó al escondite en la tierra se corre el rumor de que...

"El amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña" por amor somos capaces de todo, por no verlo sufrir, podemos sacrificarnos hasta el punto más extremo."

JUGANDO AL ESCONDITE – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

* * *

 **Hola, a todas espero que todo este bien por sus hogares, aca comenzamos la semana con mas de la carcel del que dirán y debo preguntarles ¿Que harian ustedes ante una situccion asi? como desenredarían este dilema sin perjudicar a nadie?... Un abrazo inmenso ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

A pesar que estaban juntos de nuevo en aquel sitio en el que fueran tan dichosos antes y que se amaban con todo el corazón no eran felices, no podían serlo con el peso enorme y espantoso de su realidad, parecían no tener futuro juntos con aquella situación, les dolía el alma, el la encontró sentada debajo del roble en la cima de la colina, lloraba mirando el horizonte cubierto de blanco, ya no habían flores ni verdes montañas y el riachuelo serpenteante no se veía fluir, ella se sentía como aquel paisaje, frío y desolado, se secaba una lagrima pero caían dos, él no podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía vivir con eso, a cuestas con su dolor, con el mundo en contra ya no eran tan fuertes, no hizo ruido y ella no se percató de su presencia sus propias lágrimas caían y su pecho le dolía

-Perdóname – _le dijo casi sin voz y ella se giró levantándose_

- _Al verlo el alma le cayó a sus pies, se cubrió el rostro y estalló en llanto, el se acercó y la abrazo fuerte_ \- no me pidas perdón, no es tu culpa

-No llores más por favor, no lo soporto

- _Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos._ – lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quiero verte así, no quiero que me veas así, prometí ser fuerte - _se separó de él pasó las manos por su rostro con una caricia y limpio sus lágrimas luego por su cara y sonrío como pudo_ – mi amor nunca, pase lo que pase, jamás cambiara, pero tengo que dejarte ir ahora, o seguiremos sufriendo por lo que dejamos de hacer o lo que hicimos, prefiero recordar este lugar para siempre con mucho amor y no con dolor Albert – _tomo su mano y la beso_ – lo intentamos mo prionnsa hicimos lo que podíamos y lo que debíamos, pero ellos son más y al parecer más fuertes, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo siempre te pertenecerán a ti, solo a ti, siempre – _lo beso dulcemente_ – tengo que irme

Avanzó un paso pero el la sujetó, se dijeron muchas cosas con la mirada pero lo más importante fue que el lo comprendió, con su mano temblorosa la soltó y la vio alejarse bajando la colina, ¿porque la dejaba ir así? Podría perder todo, lo soportaría, su casa su familia su libertad, la vida que conocía hasta ahora, con gusto la cambiaría por ella, la siguió con desesperación y observó cómo abría la puerta del auto para irse, el la sostuvo evitando que la cerrara y la miro a los ojos

-No te vallas, no así

-Es lo mejor, quizá con el tiempo tú logres separarte de Eliza, estaré cerca de ti, te escribiré a diario si es posible, te prometí que no te dejaría, cuando puedas ser libre ambos lo seremos, no podemos jugar a las escondidas ¿cierto?

-No voy a soportar estar cerca de ti de ese modo, no tan lejos

-¿Prefieres seguir con esta agonía Albert?, nos esta destrozando – _miro su mano que apretaba con fuerza la puerta_ – podremos soportarlo porque yo esperaré por ti, así sea toda una vida

-Candy...- _ella tomó su mano y la acaricio despacio y le dio un beso, el soltó poco a poco la puerta y ella encendió el motor para salir de ahí_

Necesitaba irse en ese instante o jamás lo dejaría, el escándalo, lo que acarrearía sus familias por su insensatez sería algo con lo que no podían lidiar y les impediría la felicidad, continuar así sería un círculo que se repetiría hasta acabarlos completamente. Albert se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observaba con pesar como se alejaba de el, sé quedo ahí de pie sintiendo como moría lentamente, ella también se desvanecía por dentro y la última imagen que tendría de él sería a través de su retrovisor enfocando todo lo que dejaba atrás incluyendo su propia alma.

 _El año nuevo nos deja con muchas preguntas al aire, comienza una nueva década y nosotros seguimos pensando ¿que fue del compromiso de Candice Brighton con Neil Legan? ¿Que ha pasado con Albert Andrew? A ninguno se le ha visto desde las pasadas fiestas de noche buena, según afirman que Albert Andrew está de viaje de negocios y Candice Brighton rompió su compromiso junto con el corazón de Neil Legan para seguir siendo la revolucionaria de la clase alta, bella y soltera. Fuentes cercanas confirmaron que se despedirá de Chicago para hacer vida en donde lo hacen los grandes, rumbo a Nueva York_

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES ENERO 27 de 1940_

Arrastro sus pasos por la puerta del ayuntamiento que llevaba a la oficina de su padre, después de un mes recluido en Kentwood llegó a Chicago con una única misión hablar con su familia, pero primero lo haría con su padre, su sobrino y su hermana, luego con Eliza, cuando entro todos lo veían como si no lo conocieran, tal vez no era el mismo, ya no importaba mucho, ninguno dijo nada quizá se veía peor de lo que pensaba, se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y su hermana se llevó la mano al pecho, George estaba a su lado, su padre estaba inexpresivo y Anthony miraba al suelo, se dio cuenta que su sobrino y su hermana les habían contado todo, toda la agonía y la perversidad de Eliza, no querían hablar pero sabía que sentían lastima. Cerró los ojos, los quería mucho pero no podría seguir viviendo la vida que llevaba, ya no podría fingir, estar con una mujer que detestaba y criar a los hijos que ella tuviera con un extraño mientras cada día se alejaba más de la mujer que amaba, no, no sería un muerto en vida, lo pensó durante todo ese tiempo y la decisión estaba tomada, nadie pareció respirar cuando el pronunció las primeras palabras

-Me iré... Con el ejército

-¡No! – _gritó su hermana que ya empezaba a llorar_ – no iras a ningún lado

-Lo siento – _bajo la mirada_

-Hijo no puedes hacernos algo así – _susurro su padre conmovido_

-Ya lo hice, partiré en el tren de mañana con un grupo que irá a Londres

-Tío por favor, vas directo a... La guerra y... _– suspiro conteniendo las palabras_

-Los quiero mucho a todos pero no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo seguir así

-Prefiero perder mi carrera política y todos los negocios Albert que a ti

-Yo no quiero eso papá, no me perderás, déjame ir

-Esa arpía de Eliza. Ella te hizo esto, a ti y a esa muchacha

-No hija todos les hicimos esto, es absurdo – _dijo su padre enterrando la cara entre sus manos_ – debí apoyarte con tus planes desde el principio pero el qué dirán importo más y ahora...

-Deja todo tío, deja a Eliza y que la gente hable lo que quiera vete con ella

-Lo intentamos Anthony, jamás seremos felices así

-¿Esa no es la única razón cierto? _– le preguntó George_

-No, aquí ya no hago nada todo está arreglado, papá Anthony y tú pueden seguir solos con el proyecto y yo seré libre de ayudar, luchar por este país y por mi país natal, es la utilidad que le veo ahora a mi vida y quiero hacerlo

-¿Quieres ir a morir? – _preguntó Pauna con las lágrimas en el rostro entre sollozos_

-Aquí estaría muerto hermana, allá haré algo útil

La oficina se lleno de llantos y súplicas pero la decisión era firme, observó a su padre y se disculpó con el, pero este entendió que debía apoyar esta decisión por muy poco que le agradará, Pauna entrelazo su mano con la de George y supo que él la cuidaría y por ultimo Anthony

-Espero que cuando vuelva tú estés con una hermosa joven que te haga feliz, confió en ti para seguir con el proyecto y cuidar a la familia – _lo abrazo fuerte y reprimieron los sentimientos_

Todos entraron en la casa y Eliza corrió a los brazos de Albert quien no se movió ni para apartarla como una esposa enamorada que vuelve a ver a su marido después de un tiempo. Pauna la miro con desprecio

-Eliza, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras

-No puedes dejarme, no puedes divorciarte de mi estoy embarazada

-No se de quién será tu hijo, si es que lo tienes

-Como puedes decirme algo así - _exclamó sorprendida actuando para la familia_

-¡Basta! Deja de actuar, debes saber que me voy... a servir en el ejército

-¿Que? No, no puedes ir, te matarán en Europa, ¿es por esa? ¿Por la dama de establo?

 _-El la tomo del brazo con furia_ – es por ti, por hacerme el ser más miserable, por tus manipulaciones y chantajes que enlodaron a tanta gente, pero no afectará a nadie más, es por que prefiero ayudar a quedarme observando como todo se desmorona viviendo una vida a tu lado _– la soltó con asco_

-Niña es mejor que te quedes por esta noche pero en cuanto mi hijo salga por esa puerta saldrás tú ¿entiendes?

 _-Ella los miro indignada, levanto la barbilla y se fue a su habitación no antes sin dedicarle unas últimas palabras venenosas_ – por tan poca cosa prefieres la muerte antes que una familia conmigo, que decepcionante resultaste

-No pretendo morir – _le contesto secamente_

Al día siguiente Candy dejó en el correo su último escrito para el periódico, partiría a Nueva York y luego con su hermana a Pensilvania, por un tiempo, solo respirar un poco, su madre no dejaría Chicago pero ella no podía seguir ahí, su profunda tristeza la estaba matando otra vez, no sabia nada de Albert aunque se imaginaba que no deseaba volver y ella prefería estar lejos, lejos de todos los recuerdos, cuando volvía a casa Eliza bajaba de un auto, en cuanto la vio se le fue encima la tomo por los hombros y en voz baja pero punzante le clavo las palabras sin piedad

-¡Estúpida! Le empujaste a la muerte ahora no será ni para ti ni para mí, se fue a la guerra con el ejército, morirá y será tu culpa

-¿Que estás diciendo Eliza? ¿Es Albert? ¿en donde está? – _preguntaba nerviosa_

-En el tren... Ya se habrá ido pero me alegra que al final no pudieran a hacer nada para revolcarse a mis espaldas _– se giró y siguió a la casa de sus padres_

Sintió morir, ¿porque haría algo así?, ¿el ejército? El le había dicho antes que le gustaría apoyar a las tropas, siempre se preocupo por la situación de Europa, pero nunca mencionó que se uniría al ejército, no proceso más palabras subió a su auto y llegó a la estación central, corrió por todos lados y los trenes silbaban, iba de un lado a otro hasta que vio a los Andrew, Anthony la encontró tan alterada que la tomo por los hombros, ella solo quería saber dónde estaba, la gente comenzaba a mirarla, el joven la miraba y le hablaba pero ella no lo escuchaba hasta que Señalo una dirección, un tren, se separó y recorrió con desesperación cada ventanilla gritando su nombre cuando por fin lo vio el se paró del asiento y ambos caminaron a la entrada del vagón el lo cruzaba por dentro y ella por fuera, en la entrada el pudo abrazarla y ella temblaba del susto

-No lo hagas

-Seré más útil allá bheag agam, no seguiré en el ojo del huracán, puedo ayudar, el tiempo pasará rápido y volveré a ti

-No, por favor ¿porque así?

-Lo siento mucho, no pretendo pasar el resto de mi vida atado a una mujer como esa haciéndonos infelices a los dos, atrapado en el lujo y el qué dirán – _acaricio su mejilla y el tren silbo listo para partir_

-No Albert, si tú mueres... Yo moriré contigo

-Trataré de no hacerlo amor mío, te llevaré conmigo, en mi corazón... Mientras estemos vivos nos volveremos a encontrar, voy a escribirte y la próxima vez que te tenga entre mis brazos será para siempre

El tren se puso en marcha lentamente y lo último que quedó entre ambos fue un beso fugaz y el roce de sus dedos, el se perdía de vista y ella camino hasta el final del andén, se apoyó en un poste con farola y llevó su mano al pecho, convulsiono en llanto y se dejó caer al suelo, sintió unas manos levantarla pero su cuerpo era un peso muerto no respondía, giró y se encontró con Anthony y su dulce mirada empañada, se dejó guiar por sus pasos sentándose con él en un banco, su familia que observó todo no podía seguir viendo la escena, Pauna lloraba inconsolable y George los saco a ella y a su padre del lugar con tristeza, había mucha gente en la estación y todos vieron lo mismo, ¿importaba acaso? Para que guardar las apariencias, no había nada que esconder

-Candice debes ser fuerte, la chica valiente de siempre, el... Bueno dejó esto para ti

Le entregó una carta y una pequeña caja de música, la abrió y emitió un sonido dulce, alegre, y luego triste en el centro bailaba un pajarillo, giraba fuera de su jaula dorada con las alas extendidas, allí se quedó un rato viendo al animalito girar escuchando la tonada una y otra vez, hasta que se fue calmando

 _-Anthony solo mantenía una mano en su hombro_ – estás... ¡Mejor!

-Si – _colocó la mano sobre la suya_ – no me dejes sola Tony

-No te dejaré

 _Mi adorada y verdadera novia, nunca alcanzarán las palabras para pedirte perdón por tanto dolor que te causo, la vida nos ha estado gastando bromas de mal gusto, pero mi destino siempre fue amarte y así lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida, entiéndeme por favor, esto lo hago por muchas razones, todas coinciden en que debía partir en esa dirección, no puedo ser mas un pajarillo enjaulado y quedándome era inevitable seguir así, lucharé por la libertad de otros ¡si! y por la nuestra, la sociedad se esta pudriendo y El mundo se está partiendo en pedazos, luché por un futuro contigo en nuestro entorno y no pudo ser, si hemos de tener un futuro juntos será lo suficientemente lejos de toda esta hipocresía que nos rodearía en Chicago y quiero ayudar para que sea así, un mundo a tu lado que este a salvo. Te amo con toda mi alma bheag agam. Volveré para besarte aunque sea una vez más. Con Amor W.A.A._

Respiró profundamente, se secó las lágrimas y girándose a Anthony sonrió, él la llevo a casa, condujo su pequeño auto azul con ella de pasajero mientras la veía de vez en cuando mirando fijamente por la ventanilla en silencio, la dejo en la puerta de los Collins en donde se encontró con la mirada triste de su madre y su tía, ella sonrió y asintió con un gesto indicándoles que estaba bien, camino a su habitación y termino de hacer sus maletas.

 _Aún siento sus tibias manos acariciar mi piel, aún si cierro los ojos puedo perderme en el cielo de su mirada, todavía siento el sabor de sus besos quemarme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, amor, es solo mi amor, sólo mío y así lo será por siempre, romperé las cadenas y me iré con todo lo que me diste, me iré, y volare con tu nombre en mis pensamientos, se fuerte, yo lo seré, porque feliz no podré nunca hasta no volver a estar en tus brazos. Y volveré, tarde o temprano volveré._

PROMESA DE DESPEDIDA – C. WHITE – EL EMPERADOR TIME, CHICAGO

Envió una carta a su amigo en el periódico, tenía que pedir un último favor, a pesar de que el le rogara que no dejara de escribir historias, que desde Nueva York podía seguir haciéndolo y enviarle su trabajo pero ella simplemente renunció y recibió su último pago, pero cuando el la llamo por el teléfono de los Collins ella solo dio evasivas del fin de aquel gran favor que le haría, el un hombre de prensa hizo las conjeturas correctas. En la estación de trenes habían varios de sus reporteros, por consideración y amistad con Candy no publicaría nada de aquello y le haría sin preguntar más el favor que le pedía a cambio de una última historia... La suya, cambiaría los nombres, eso lo juraba, algunas circunstancias, la ciudad y el tiempo, para no hacerla fiel y la gente terminara de atar cabos, con tal de que el cumpliera ella la prometió, escribiría su propia historia con todas las especificaciones, pidió que le diera un plazo sería una novela al menos un año cuando mínimo, él aceptó y al cabo de una semana estaba hecho.

Condujo hasta Nueva York, hizo paradas necesarias para comer y descansar, miraba los paisajes y se perdía en el horizonte, quizá Albert estaría en esa dirección, sacudía su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos un mar los separaba, era consciente que arrastraba su cuerpo, se irguió y saco la pequeña caja de música por enésima vez escuchaba la tonada, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreía, pasó la noche en un hotel en New York, a la mañana siguiente en el comedor del hotel desayunaba como una reina, a su alrededor solo había gente rica, bien vestida que reían con la boca cerrada y hacia ademanes por encima de su hombro, observo los cubiertos de plata y los manteles pulcros, aquellos que se levantaban de la mesa dejando casi intactos sus platos ¿no sabrían que había una guerra y que gente moría a diario?, miro sus manos tan perfectas y cuidadas, adivino en los mozos y doncellas uniformados del gran comedor del hotel una callosas y trabajadoras, algo debía cambiar definitivamente, iría mas allá, conocería el verdadero sacrificio, luego que regresara del desayuno se desvistió, se despojó de su falda de seda amarilla y su blusa blanca de diseñador y se colocó frente al espejo de la peinadora quedando solo en ropa interior, miro su rostro, ya no era una niña y sus ojeras demostraban cuanto había sufrido los últimos meses, hacia un año exactamente qué lo conociera, hace un año de aquel beso, acaricio su largo cabello rubio rizado y miro la enorme tijera que reposaba frente a ella, suspiro y los mechones comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, sin remordimiento lo corto todo, quedó tan corto que sus rizos bailaban sobre su frente y por encima de sus orejas, sonrío de medio lado y alcanzó un sombrero, lo giró entre sus dedos y acaricio las iniciales en el dorso "W.A.A" , se vistió con pantalones y una blusa holgada, se arropó en un gabán marrón, tomo su maleta y siguió su camino. En Nueva York tenía mucho que hacer y su presencia de princesita no la ayudaría en cambio ahora...

Su hermana vivía en un pequeño suburbio de una calle común, le había hablado para avisarle que llegaría y estarían esperándola, cuando bajo del auto Patty con un bebé en brazos y Annie con una amplia sonrisa avanzaron muy poco, se detuvieron frente a alguien que no conocían o tal vez si, era una mujer de ojos verdes que sonreía, vestida como un muchacho pero a simple vista una mujer, se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó con un saludo cordial típico de los Caballeros a unas damas de sociedad, una burla más, después de casi un año de no verse ambas eran otras, se abrazaron y cayeron algunas lágrimas, Annie vestía con un sencillo vestido rosa con un cinturón blanco y una cola de caballo, su cabello era ahora largo lacio y negro, saludo a Patty y conoció a su pequeñita, una hermosa niña con ojos enormes que enterneció el corazón de Candy, la hicieron pasar a la casa y explicaron que sus maridos estaban trabajando en unos galpones a una hora del lugar, el motor era un éxito habían ganado prestigio y mucho dinero, estaban en contrato directo con el gobierno, con el compraron esa casa era muy bonita y sencilla, Patty vivía en la otra calle pero mientras ellos no estaban se hacían compañía

-No sé por dónde empezar a preguntar Candy - _la miro de arriba a abajo_ \- estás tan cambiada – _mencionó con cautela_ – pensé que vendrías en tren desde Chicago, ¿condujiste hasta aquí?

-Si, ese bebe azul es un regalo que les dejare nenas _– les guiño el ojo_ – Stear y Archie se verán obligados a enseñarlas a conducir

-¿Regalo, es que no piensas quedarte? ¿Que está pasando? ¿Tú...eres mi hermana? ¡Ay dios! Tengo tantas preguntas...

-No es necesario yo... Se los contaré todo, porque necesito que entiendan lo que les voy a decir luego

Ambas mujeres se preocuparon al instante Patty acostó a la bebe en la cuna y sirvió té para todas, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda de la cocina que quedaba justo al lado de una ventana que daba al pequeño jardín, comenzó por un beso en el armario de la que había sido la gran casa de las Brighton, a medida que avanzaba el rostro de las mujeres se fruncía y contorsionaba, secaban las lagrimas y Annie por un momento se llevó las manos al rostro sollozando, lo contó con toda la alegría, con toda la tristeza pero sobre todo con todo el amor que había en su corazón, lo narró como una de sus historias del periódico dejando el corazón de las tres en la mano, Candy no lloró ya no podía hacerlo por lo mismo, no ahora que estaba tan decidida, su hermana la miro y se limpio el rostro con una servilleta

-¡Esa bruja! Te lo dije que ella... ¡Ay Candy! si me hubieras contado antes yo...

-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar Annie, ahora, no me quedaré por mucho tiempo, gracias a mis tan queridos contactos del periódico partiré pasado mañana en barco a Francia, haré mis prácticas, chicas yo me enliste como enfermera voluntaria C. White Brighton irá a prestar toda su colaboración y apoyo a las tropas, no he parado de imaginarme a mi príncipe en ese desastre, herido, no puedo soportarlo, - _suspiro y cerró con fuerza los ojos_ – además siempre me entusiasmó el hecho de tener una profesión tan necesaria como está así que... – _se encogió de hombros_ – tal vez era mi destino

-¡Dios mío Candy! lo harás por el - _Annie se levanto de la mesa y camino por la cocina de un lado a otro_ – ¿que le diré a mamá?

-No le dirás nada ella cree que estoy segura aquí contigo, solo escríbele a través de mi nombre y dile que estoy bien

-puedes morir, ¿y si llama al teléfono? ¿Y si quiere hablarte? – _decía llorando_

-Pues inventa algo Annie, ¿esto lo haré está claro?

-Es una locura correr a todo riesgo tras el en la guerra ¡Dios!

-¿Lo dice quien fue secuestrada y dada por muerta para correr detrás del hombre que amaba?

-Abrió los ojos y con la mano en el pecho dejó escapar el aire – no es lo mismo, yo realmente no corría peligro, si te pasa algo yo...

-Si el muere en la guerra yo me moriré Annie, no me quedare aquí como tonta a esperar noticias, si los hombres van a la guerra pues… yo también puedo hacerlo, así que iré allá trabajaré duro y hare lo que sea para encontrarlo para estar a su lado y si no volvemos es por qué dios lo quiso así

 _-Le temblaban las manos y el labio inferior de su boca, pero después de unos minutos de silencio en la habitación en la que Patty aún se encontraba paralizada de terror ella habló_ – entonces ve, y regresa hermana, por favor regresa, pero cuando lo hagas más te vale traerlo contigo

Al fin dejo correr unas lágrimas y bajo otro silencio giró hacia la ventana, un pajarillo volaba por el jardín y luego lo siguió con la mirada perderse en el cielo azul.

* * *

 **Hola a todas les deseo un buen día, me encanto saber la postura que toma ian ante una situación así por cómo lo vemos acudiríamos a lo más fácil pero dos almas tan dulces como esas lo harian? No realmente... Se vienen días de lucha con todo el amor que tienen para dar. Saludos ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Advertencia, a partir de ahora hay descripciones de la situación de la Guerra no soy tan cruda pero si un poco realista.**_

Los meses pasaban y el caos se apoderaba de todos los rincones, prometió escribir a su hermana y así lo hacía a menudo, estaba tan ocupada que pocas veces le daba tiempo para pensar, había aprendido muchas cosas pasó su cumpleaños número 20 entre cuerpos mutilados, sangre y sudor, pero le quedaba al final del día la satisfacción del alivio, había visto morir a muchos hombres y algunas mujeres pero entre ellos no estaba el, su Albert y todas las noches rezaba para que estuviese bien en algún sitio.

Era duro muy duro enfrentarse con esa realidad tan amarga, tenía un don particular y solo duró 4 meses en prácticas luego la pasaron directamente a la acción por qué eran necesarias, todo se volvía cada vez mas violento, más países se declaraban la guerra y más personas se veían obligadas por deber o no a ir al frente, con esa realidad presente se dio cuenta de que había vivido entre algodones, aquello era sufrimiento del real, familias que se separan, pánico, desesperación, se veían obligados a infligir daño a otra persona para defender a otras y para sobrevivir, mutilaciones y muerte. Sintió que era su deber seguir aprendiendo y asistir a los médicos lo más que podía, aprender de todo lo necesario para ser más útil, el tiempo pasaba en lugar de rápido más lento a veces y en los que debería pasar rápido se volvía violento y las noches se convertían en días, si, preguntaba por el pero nadie parecía darle respuesta, otros días eran tan agitados que no dormía casi, y estaba siempre alerta, se había vuelto sensible a los ruidos y en cierta forma le fortaleció el alma, se sentía más valiente, antes de cerrar los ojos la mayoría de las veces por tan solo un par de horas repetía una oración y luego "te encontraré mo prionnsa, y será para siempre"

Annie Cornwell, salía de la cocina limpiando sus manos del delantal encima de su pequeño vientre hacia su esposo que le enseñaba un montón de cartas ella las tomo entre sus manos y leyó su remitente 7 eran para su hermana de Albert Andrew envueltas en una cinta que su madre había enviado después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, una era de su madre, se sentó con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y leyó

 _Queridas hijas yo me encuentro bien de salud, las extraño mucho, Annette como me gustaría estar a tu lado ahora que vas a ser madre por primera vez, ya entenderás mis razones cuando tengas a tu hijo, ya entenderás mi amor hacia ustedes, le envió estas cartas a tu hermana, sé que ese hombre la amaba de verdad aunque no se hizo publicó, tuve una reunión con el Alcalde, el padre de Albert y hablamos de su relación, la buena fortuna no estuvo de su parte, cuanto lo siento Candice, pero quiero que sepas que su padre movió todas sus influencias en el gobierno para que el sea destinado no al frente si no en la base de estrategia militar terrestre y aérea, no te mentiré igual corre peligro las cosas están muy mal como ya deben saber, este país también está en guerra, solo espero que el vuelva, el señor Cooper dice que con el engaño del embarazo de esa muchacha Eliza puede jugar con sus mismas cartas y obligarla a firmar el divorcio, ella hizo un espectáculo y les hizo creer a todos que lo perdió por la preocupación y tristeza de que su marido se marchará a Europa, han pasado tantos meses, espero se encuentren en perfecto estado, Candice cuida por mí a tu hermana y futuro sobrino, Annette cuida a tu hermana que no haga locuras, quizá algún día me atreva a salir de Chicago para verlas, las quiero. Bianca M. Brighton_

No abrió ninguna de las cartas que dirigió Albert a su hermana, pero si miro la dirección, se estremeció al pensar en ambos y por todo lo que estaban viviendo en Europa, con asombro Archie vio a su mujer moverse por papel y lápiz, sentándose en el escritorio suspiro dos veces seguidas y escribió dos cartas

Albert se encontraba con un grupo de militares en Holanda, habían tenido un duro día, le había tocado vivir experiencias horribles y hacer cosas que nunca pensó que haría, estaba sentado sobre una roca en el frío paisaje gris que se extendía frente a sus ojos, una sola imagen inundó sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y dibujo su rostro, ella no le había escrito de vuelta, "8 meses" se repitió, tanto tiempo que parecía una eternidad, pero el seguía sintiéndola tan cerca como si hubiera sido el día anterior, un grito detrás de él interrumpió sus pensamientos y un hombre con un gran morral lleno de cartas le extendió una, la esperanza brillo en sus ojos, la tomo con rapidez, leyó el remitente y frunció el ceño, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido mientras leía

 _Querido y estimado señor, en un tiempo atrás debí casarme con usted, vaya que la vida da sorpresas, si no hubiese sido tan cobarde... En fin todo pasó y mi felicidad trajo muchas complicaciones para que usted fuera feliz con mi hermana, ambos han vivido situaciones dolorosas pero espero mantenga intacto su amor, así como ella lo mantiene, reenvié sus cartas aunque no estoy segura de que lleguen, bueno no estoy segura en donde se encuentra, hace dos meses que no me escribe, quiero que sepa que sus razones para unirse al cuerpo de enfermeras voluntarias fueron las mismas que las suyas, más por usted mismo, ella decidió seguirlo, hace 7 meses que partió en barco a Francia, la última carta que recibí de ella atendía en una carpa móvil a heridos en las afueras de París, no tengo nada más por el momento, solo que espero que la encuentre y la traiga a casa, cuídese mucho por usted por ella y por nuestras familias que al fin y al cabo terminaron unidas. Annie Cornwell_

 _-Leyó la carta unas tres veces más antes de sonreír para luego llenarse de preocupación_ – enfermera, mi Candy es enfermera voluntaria y esta... En Francia – _apretó la carta sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza, corría peligro, era mucho mejor pensar que ella estaba segura en Chicago o en Nueva York antes de saberla en todo el desastre que estaba viviendo, torturándose todos los días por hallarlo entre los cuerpos mutilados y sangrientos_

Siguieron pasando las semanas mientras ellos se enfrentaban día a día con el desastre de la guerra, y así llegó 1941, el la busco en todos los sitios que había estado, preguntaba por ella a todas las enfermeras con las que se encontraba pero no obtuvo nada a cambio, algunas noches solo bebía un poco, cerraba los ojos y pedía a dios que estuviese bien, que no le pasará nada, se molestaba con ella por haberlo seguido y luego la adoraba más.

Había una razón para que Candy solo escribiera una carta en cinco meses y es que Francia había mandado tropas y entre ellos a las enfermeras rumbo a Inglaterra, en donde la guerra había estado fuerte, corrían de un lado a otro trayendo cuerpos y ella tenía las manos ensangrentadas hasta el codo trabajaba incansablemente tratando de parar la sangre hasta que apareciera el doctor con la decisión de amputar, respiraba fuertemente y se oyeron los aviones cruzar el cielo bastante bajo, los gritos en la carpa se hicieron más intensos y el doctor la apartó del soldado, ella soltó todo el aire que había contenido y corrió a otro hombre, se quitó los guantes, con un balde de agua y alcohol se limpió los brazos y se colocó otros, siempre les miraba a los ojos, siempre se imaginaba lo peor y lo buscaba a el entre los soldados que llegaban de pie como los que yacían en una camilla, era espantoso, los primeros meses casi insoportable pero luego la jornada se hacía más dura y su deber de aliviar y salvar vidas la hizo más fuerte, apretaba su estómago pero la sangre brotaba como una fuente, el hombre dejó de moverse y comprobó que incluso había dejado de respirar, cerró sus ojos, dedicándole una plegaria rápida y silenciosa, de pronto muy cerca se escuchó una explosión que hizo vibrar la tierra y entraron unos soldados corriendo a la gran carpa, los doctores y enfermeras corrieron afuera unos metros y comenzaron a atender a los que yacían en el suelo, escucho una voz gritar que lo dejara todo y un camión llego vacío, alguien la levanto del suelo sobre un cuerpo y corrió con desesperación al camión que arrancó del sitio a toda marcha, las manos le temblaban y el cuerpo entero, otra enfermera le pasó una petaca y le instó a beber, era whisky lo sabia con certeza, bebió un trago lo suficientemente largo y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios pertinentes para no entrar en una conmoción.

En otro lugar de Inglaterra en una gran carpa un grupo de soldados trazaba estrategias y cargaban sus armas para combatir, muy cerca se libraba una batalla, intentaban llegar a sus provisiones y entrar a la ciudad, era un grupo pequeño pero fuertemente armado, Albert llevaba un arma larga, todos corrían y a voz de mando se ocultaban, hubo un silencio aterrador y luego abrieron fuego, el estaba detrás de un enorme roble, uno de los suyos cayó y él se enfrentó a los tres hombres que lo rodeaban apuntó a uno, lo hizo caer pero recibió un golpe en la espalda el hombre detrás de él se le abalanzó haciendo que soltara el arma y debió usar las manos, los disparos seguían sonando a su alrededor mientras el evitaba que un cuchillo se clavara en su garganta, uso toda su fuerza para revertir la situación, rápidamente el cuchillo se clavo en el corazón de su oponente, sintió arder su hombro izquierdo, se llevó la mano y cuando miro su propia sangre desenfundó su arma pequeña a un costado disparando al tercero que estuvo a punto de dispararle por segunda vez, camino unos pasos pero el dolor se hizo más potente, cargo el arma como pudo y con la adrenalina al máximo se internó en batalla para cubrir a sus compatriotas, dos más cayeron por el fuego de su arma y el se encogía del dolor, de pronto el sonido de un arma y el segundo dolor esta vez en un costado lo hizo girar pero la culata de una escopeta golpeo su cien y se desvaneció

Ella le sonreía, estaba seguro, estiró la mano para tocarla y observó como tiraba de su mano, subían aquella colina, estaba cerca y lo miro con aquellos ojos brillantes, sus labios se movieron y aunque no escuchaba lo que decía pudo entender "te amo", se relajó y sintió sus manos acariciarle el rostro, ella se desvanecía se perdía en la colina, él quería alcanzarla, estaba dispuesto a correr tras ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego cuando los abrió poco a poco, todo parecía borroso, no estaba en la colina, pero ella estaba allí

-¿Candy?

-Lo siento mucho señor – _miro la historia médica_ – Andrew... No soy Candy – _la dejo a un lado y comenzó a desatar el vendaje de su hombro_

-¿Ella... en donde está? – _preguntó asimilando que aún estaba vivo y que lo habían trasladado para curar sus heridas_

-¿Candy? – _lo miro ladeando la cabeza_ – la conozco una chica tan dulce como su nombre pero ella no está aquí, hace una semana se fue al este con un grupo

 _-Hizo una mueca por el curetaje, le interesaba más información_ – ¿como, como está ella?

-Tranquilo soldado, ella estaba bien la última vez que la vi, ¿usted de donde la conoce?

-Ella es mi futura esposa

 _-La enfermera río, muchos hombres se enamoraban de ellas por desesperación o por enredarlas_ – ella está casada

-¿Que? ¿Con quien? – _se movió y la mujer con una mano lo inmovilizó el soltó un grito de dolor, no se acordaba de la herida en el costado_

-Pues ella hablaba de un príncipe, esta herida de aquí fue limpia la bala entró y salió la otra – _señaló su costado_ – gracias al cielo fue un roce o le hubiera dado en el riñón y esto – _señalo_ _un lado de su frente_ – le ganó cinco puntadas. Cuando termino de cubrirle las heridas ella se giró para irse

-Por Favor señorita no se vaya aún, no he sabido de ella en meses, creí que aún estaba en Francia

-¿Es usted su esposo?

-Si aunque no parezca su príncipe ahora

 _-Sonrió de lado_ – veníamos en un grupo juntas desde Francia pero las cosas se complicaron acá y nos dividieron por habilidades ella es muy hábil para estar en movimiento, lo siento pero está en el frente

 _-Palideció, se reclinó con cuidado en la camilla_ – no, ¿porque? Ella, debería estar en casa – _cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios suspirando audiblemente_

-No se preocupe ella volverá, aunque no creo que aquí, a ese grupo los mueven según sea necesario, nunca están dos veces en el mismo sitio, pero si le sirve de consuelo, siempre nos contaba historias hermosas y al final nos decía que ella lo encontraría porque su amor era un sobreviviente de todo tipo guerras

 _-El sonrió y se relajó solo un poco, el calmante hizo un poco de efecto visible y murmuró_ – lo es

-Descanse príncipe póngase bien para su princesa yo cuidaré de usted

 _Hermana en donde has estado, estoy muy preocupada, mi bebe esta bien es un hombrecito hermoso, entiendo que estás metida entre hombres con armas pero escríbeme, Albert ya sabe que estás allá, si aún no lo encuentras seguro el también te ha estado buscando, si no te han llegado sus cartas me llegaran a mi de vuelta, te las guardare, no respondiste la carta anterior supongo que tampoco te llego, si esta llega a tus manos respóndeme quiero saber de ti, nuestra madre no tarda en venir a conocer a su nieto, no quiero imaginar cómo voy a explicarle. Cuídate por favor te quiero. Annie Cornwell_

Sonrió y escribió a su hermana, como siempre le contaría lo que había aprendido como avanzaba todo y que aún no encontraba a Albert pero no perdía las esperanzas de hallarlo para poder regresar juntos, esa noche estaba de guardia cuidando a un grupo de soldados, doblo la carta y la guardo, el hombre del correo pasaría en dos días, escucho un quejido y salió disparada, el hombre tenía la pierna partida en tres partes y le costaba mantenerse quieto el frío lo hacía temblar y el dolor era más que insoportable, ella le colocó otra manta en cima y le frotaba las manos

-¿Se casara conmigo enfermera?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué dirá mi esposo entonces?

-Su esposo no la merece si la dejo venir – _decía titiritando_

-El no me dejo venir, esta aquí en la lucha como usted y yo me escape de para seguirlo

-Mmmm si yo fuera él la venia a buscar la montaría sobre mi hombro y la llevaría a casa como cavernícola

 _-Ella sonrió y le sirvió un poco de té caliente con un calmante, hacia un frío de espanto_ – no lo dudo, yo me dejaré llevar feliz de volver a verlo

-Que afortunado hijo de...

 _-Le acercó la taza caliente a la boca callando su parloteo_ \- Porque es tan indisciplinado ¡eh! Con esto entrará en calor y podrá descansar un poco

-El hombre se tranquilizó y ella siguió atendiéndolo, acomodo su almohada y el le dirigió una mirada agradecida

-Por más que la miro trato de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la maldita pierna

-¿Quiere que le cuente una historia? Seguro lo hará pensar en otra cosa y... Descansará el resto de la noche

-Como a un niño pequeño – _sonrío_

-Como un hombre valiente

-A ver, si logra que piense en algo más y descansar será usted mi heroína

"Un anciano maestro Hindú un día cansado de las quejas de su joven aprendiz una mañana, lo envió por algo de sal al pueblo, quedaba bastante alejado y él se quejó nuevamente, Cuando el aprendiz regresó el maestro le instruyó al joven infeliz poner una manotada de sal en un vaso de agua y luego beberla.

-"¿A qué sabe?" preguntó el maestro.

-"Amargo," respondió el aprendiz.

El maestro rió entre dientes, y entonces le pidió al joven tomar la misma cantidad de sal en la mano y ponerla en el lago. Los dos caminaron en silencio al lago cercano, y una vez que el aprendiz lanzó al agua su manotada de sal, el maestro dijo, "Ahora bebe del lago."

En cuanto el agua se escurría por la quijada del joven, el maestro le preguntó,

-"¿A qué sabe?"

-"Fresca," comentó el aprendiz.

-"¿Te supo a sal?", preguntó el maestro.

-"No," dijo el joven.

El maestro se sentó al lado de este joven sorprendido y con gesto serio quien le recordaba de sí mismo y le tomó sus manos, diciendo:

"El dolor de la vida es pura sal; ni más, ni menos. La cantidad de dolor en la vida permanece exactamente la misma. Sin embargo, la cantidad de amargura que probamos depende del recipiente en que ponemos la pena. Así que cuando estás con dolor, o adversidades de la vida, la única cosa que puedes hacer es agrandar tu sentido de las cosas. Deja de ser un vaso. Conviértete en un lago."

Al terminar el relato el soldado no titiritaba más, y miraba al techo con el pensamiento perdido, Candy sonrió y lo dejó solo, camino Haciendo sus rondas, esa noche sería tranquila, salió al frío y miro hacia los árboles que se perdían en el oscuro cielo, suspiro apoyada en un barril mientras tomaba un poco de té, entonces las vio, un grupo pequeño de luciérnagas que pasaban cerca de ella, sonrió y las saludo recordando un lago en donde habitaban un montón de ellas, un pequeño paraíso.

Se recuperó lo suficiente como para volver con su grupo, después de reprimir el intento de invasión de aquel comité la ciudad se tranquilizó y los soldados se permitieron un descanso de las actividades antes de partir con una nueva misión de apoyo, el general al mando exhortó a sus muchachos a pasar una noche en el pueblo

-Esta noche soldados iremos al pueblo, el bar y las chiquitas nos esperarán para agradecernos el sacrificio dado – _río a todo pulmón_

-Entonces si he de morir que sea luego de esta noche mi general – _le respondió otro en el mismo tono fiestero_

-Pues espero que se diviertan sin mi – _les comunicó Albert_

 _-El general sorprendido se acercó a él_ \- ¿Te quedarás por qué no puedes entrar en ese tipo de acción por tus heridas o por tu esposa? – _volvió a reír_ – te aseguro hijo mío que no se enterara de nada, hace mucho que no la vez, entenderá tus necesidades

 _-Con una sonrisa de medio lado contesto_ – no me interesa ese tipo de acción general

-Pero debes divertirte un poco, liberarte del estrés, ¿sabes toda la adrenalina que se acumula luego de estar en batalla?

-Gracias por la invitación pero no necesito ese tipo de liberación con señoritas tan dispuestas

-¡Por favor Andrew! Tu esposa debe ser muy encantadora para serle fiel de esa forma

-¿Mi esposa?... La mujer que amo lo es, muy encantadora y la única que necesitaría en ese caso

-¡Está bien! Un desertor fiel... No sé si felicitarlo o compadecerlo pero lo acepto.. Más para mí – _río nuevamente_ \- usted descanse solitario y el resto a festejar – _anunció_

La herida del hombro no le dolía ya tanto, la del costado le molestaba más se acostó en aquel catre y cerrando los ojos se lleno de preguntas

 _-bheag agam ¿en donde estás? Por favor ten cuidado.. ¿En el frente? Tengo que encontrarte… quizá en Londres.. ¿Me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti? ... Hace más de un año que estás aquí y yo aún no te encuentro, Dios por favor que este bien, déjame verla aunque sea una vez más, necesito verla._

* * *

 ** _"Aprender a Volar con nuestras propias alas, no es fácil, pero una vez que emprendemos el vuelo sentimos el aire de la Libertad"... Sufrimiento? el verdadero sufrimiento es otro... una lección más mis queridas lectoras. Un Abrazo enorme, no se si lamentar o celebrar que logro remover sus sentimientos... cuando escribo créanme que revuelven los míos, me da risa y he llorado pero es una experiencia que jamas olvidaré. Sus mensajes me ponen a pensar de verdad, gracias por compartirlos ;)_**


	16. Chapter 16

Dos meses más y la guerra entro en un receso, ella estaba con su uniforme beige de botones dorados y falda hasta las rodillas, tenía una cruz roja bordada en el brazo izquierdo con la palabra "VOLUNTEER NURSE", una boina con la misma cruz bordada de chaqueta y corbata, estaba reunida con varias enfermeras en una estación londinense, su cabello ahora podía rozarle los hombros y lo llevaba enganchado detrás de las orejas, más allá un grupo de soldados llegaban en una camioneta oficial a la estación con una encomienda, Albert paseo el andén con los hombres de su compañía buscando un vagón en específico cuando de pronto escucho su risa, aquella que había soñado cada noche durante tantos meses, se detuvo inmediatamente deteniendo al grupo, giró y allí estaba hablando con otras chicas, riendo de alguna ocurrencia, ¿era una visión o era real? la llamo fuertemente por su nombre y ella se encontró con sus ojos, el tiempo no había pasado para sus corazones, lo vio sonreír y cuando asimilo que estaba tan cerca corrió a sus brazos, el abrazo se dio entre giros y risas el la tomo del rostro y la miro de pies a cabeza debía asegurarse que estaba bien, acaricio su rostro y con los ojos empañados se encontró con las lagunas brillantes que tanto amaba, enredo sus manos en su cabello corto y ella se encogió de hombros

-Lo siento soldado – _le dijo con una sonrisa, estaba increíblemente guapo con aquel uniforme, su corazón no paraba de desbocarse en su pecho, escucho el tren estacionarse y la llamada de sus compañeras_

-Estas hermosa bheag agam – _la abrazo nuevamente y ella le susurró_

-¡Por dios amor! Cuánto te he extrañado – _entonces escucho decirle_

-También yo – _se separaron y ella se secó una lagrima, se quitó su boina y con un movimiento se colocó la gorra de plato que el llevaba, le sonrió_

Todo se dibujó como antaño cuando en aquel guardarropa el descubriera el imán en los ojos que lo atraían, se amaban incluso con todo ese tiempo de separación más que antes, sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, en un beso apasionado, con el ansia de más de todo un año a cuestas, nuevamente una estación de tren era testigo de su profundo amor, la beso por lo que pareció una eternidad y encontró en su boca la razón del anhelo que sintiera por tanto tiempo y luego con los ojos aún cerrados beso todo su rostro, ella reía abrazada a su cintura

-¿En donde has estado?

-Pues aquí

-En plena guerra ya lo se, no creas que me gusta demasiado. Pensé que seguías en Francia allá está más calmado todo, ¿es cierto que estuviste en el frente?

-Si.. ¿Pero como? _– ladeo la cabeza_

-Una de tus compañeras me lo dijo hace un par de meses, atendió mis heridas y le pregunté por ti...

-Estuviste... ¿Estás herido aún? - _Preguntó observándolo de arriba a abajo con preocupación y tocándolo_

-Cálmate fue solo un roce

 _-Frunció el ceño_ – ¿un roce Albert? ¿Que te pasó? – _delineó suavemente la cicatriz en cima de su ceja_

-Eso no importa estoy bien – _la tomo de la barbilla para que ella lo mirara a los ojos_ \- dime que irás a casa ahora por favor

 _-Apretó los ojos y suspiro_ – no, ahora voy a hacia el Pacífico, tomaremos el tren y luego un barco

-¡NO! No irás allá _– la desesperación se instaló en su cuerpo_ \- ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejar que te sigas exponiendo a esto

-Albert tengo que hacerlo, por favor, he estado en esto más de un año y medio

 _-Su corazón golpeaba su pecho entre la alegría de encontrarla y el miedo de perderla y susurró_ – es zona roja

-Lo sé

 _-Se tocó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza en negación_ – no te lo permito, te irás a casa ahora mismo Candy

-¿No me lo permites? – _alzo las cejas tratando de reprimir una sonrisa_ – ¡está bien! Ven, ven conmigo ahora y nos iremos juntos

-Ahora no puedo, Iré a Grecia, y eso será todo lo prometo

-¿Que? Pero Alemania está atacando allá

-Lo sé

-¡Ya ves!, no volveré sin ti – _en su rostro reflejaba preocupación y trató de aliviarla_ \- Dicen que solo estaremos un par de meses en el Pacífico luego regresaremos a la base de Londres

-No quiero que vallas allá

-Tampoco quiero que vallas a Grecia – _se cruzó de brazos_

-Entonces nos encontraremos en la base de Londres, si regresas antes que yo no te muevas de ese sitio y si yo regreso antes voy a esperarte, nos iremos a casa, a nuestro pequeño paraíso y no me importa lo que diga la gente o si perjudicó la carrera política de mi padre o si tu prima no consigue un buen matrimonio por el escándalo, ya no me importa nada, ¿está claro?

-Está claro _– le sonrió_ – así se hará señor _– se cuadró en un saludo militar y el cambio toda la tensión de su rostro por una sonrisa_

 _-La atrajo a sus brazos delineando su nariz_ – te amo más que a mi vida

-Al parecer es así literalmente, también te amo de esa forma

Se abrazaron nuevamente con el corazón bombeando a toda marcha reviviendo imágenes de lo que habían vivido hasta entonces y temiendo por la vida del otro, escucho las voces de los militares llamarlo y el tren pitar les anunciaba que su tiempo acabó, comenzaron a apretar en el pecho los sentimientos y se prepararon mentalmente para la despedida

-No dejes que te maten mo prionnsa _– de dijo en tono dulce devolviéndole su sombrero y acariciando su rostro_

-Mantente alejada todo lo que puedas de las explosiones ¿entiendes? Y...Por favor Regresa – _tragó saliva_ \- regresa conmigo

 _-Ella retrocedió un paso_ – lo haré si tú lo haces

 _-Antes de que se girara para tomar el tren le grito_ – mientras estemos vivos, volveremos a encontrarnos Candy, lo juro

 _-Ella voló a sus brazos y a su boca, luego corrió al tren que comenzaba su marcha y le dijo a viva voz_ – ¿es una promesa?

-Es una promesa bheag – _se llevó la mano al pecho y ella lanzó un beso al aire_

Siguió parado en el mismo sitio hasta que el tren se perdió de vista, recordó aquel día tan parecido, después de haber estado juntos en el pequeño paraíso la primera vez, volvió con él grupo y estos notaron como el se quebraba en pedacitos, ¿porque dejo que se fuera? Siempre la dejaba ir, hacer y deshacer, ser libre y tomar sus decisiones. Ella hacía lo mismo por el y siempre volvían a encontrarse. Eso no le evitaba la preocupación y el miedo.

-¡Hey Andrew! ¿Esa hermosa enfermera no es tu esposa o si?

-Debió serlo – _susurro_ – pero es la mujer que me hace querer estar vivo

-Entonces antes de continuar – _saco la petaca de su bolsillo_ – brindemos por las mujeres que nos hacen querer estar vivos, por un día más entre sus brazos y una noche entre sus piernas – _todos sonrieron ante esas palabras, Bebieron un trago y continuaron su camino, debían trasladar una carga a la base y luego partir a Grecia_

En el tren Candy miraba por la ventanilla suspirando con una sonrisa, Flamy una de sus compañeras encendió su cigarrillo, fumaba siempre, parecía una chimenea, le preguntó

-¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Mi hombre, el amor de mi vida, mi príncipe

-Si, si ya entendí es tu marido, que mal que estén ambos en esta porqueriza, yo por qué no tengo a nadie y no me importa morir, pero ustedes deberían vivir en un departamento en América, queriéndose y teniendo muchos hijos

 _-Candy sonrió ante la visión de Flamy_ – me hubiese gustado, pero, ya vez donde nos trajo la vida

-¿Qué clase de vida llevaban antes de esto?

-Una buena,según se mire o una mala créeme y frustrante – _ambas miraron por la ventanilla el paisaje y se hizo el silencio_

 _Hace más de un año le perdimos la pista a la bellísima Candice Brighton, lo único que sabemos de ella es que se fue a vivir sola a Nueva York, dejando corazones rotos por todo Chicago, lo que sí sabemos es que su madre la ilustre señora Bianca M. Brighton viajará para reunirse con ella acompañada del abogado de la familia el señor Cooper, ¿que será de la vida de esta joven revolucionaria de la clase alta?_

 _Por otro lado hemos tenido noticias de nuestro héroe de guerra Albert Andrew, el alcalde asegura que su hijo está bien y que espera que regrese pronto, la familia espera no tener más desgracias, aún recordamos la dolorosa pérdida de lo que debió haber sido el primer hijo de la señora Andrew, quien no parece extrañar ya a su esposo, se le ha visto en compañía de un duque, ¿el amor conyugal le ha pesado o se le ha pasado?_

 _EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES JULIO 20 de 1941_

Caminaba de un lado a otro con preocupación, sus tacones resonaban en el suelo de su bonita casa grande en un suburbio de clase media, más hacia el centro de Pensilvania, Archie se la regalo para su aniversario de bodas, resultó que con la guerra había mucha necesidad industrial de ese tipo para impulsar todos los vehículos y remplazar rápidamente el destruido, la veía sin decir nada sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo un dulce bebe muy parecido a su padre, se mordía la uña del dedo índice y veía el reloj

-¡Amor cálmate! Vas a abrir un hueco...

-¿Como me calmo? ¿Que voy a decirles?, no ya se lo que voy a decirles Archie pero no sé cómo manejarlo

-Solo dile porque lo hizo, el señor Cooper estará también, la gatita esta viva y... – _chasqueo la lengua y se acercó a su esposa besando su cabeza_ – se resolverá

-Sonó el timbre y Annie tembló, su madre estaba feliz la abrazo fuerte y dejo correr un par de lagrimas, no la veía desde hacía dos años, cuando vio a su nieto lo abrazo y beso con dulzura, incluso miro a Archie y le sonrió

-Bueno hijo, creo que este lugar es muy bonito y tienes una hermosa familia

-Gracias señora Brighton

 _-Se giró con una sonrisa a su hija y pregunto_ – ¿donde está mi niña traviesa? ¿Donde está mi Candice?

Annie no pudo decir palabra se congeló ante la mirada del señor Cooper y su madre, estaban tan felices por volver a verlas y conocer a su hijo que no tuvo el valor, Archie le dedicó un gesto y subió por las escaleras con su hijo para darles privacidad.

-Ella no... No está aquí

-¿Y en donde está entonces Annette? – _preguntó con dulzura y una sonrisa_

-Es que…. _– suspiro_ \- será mejor que nos sentemos por favor

El señor Cooper fruncía el ceño y su madre abría los ojos esperando por una explicación, se sentaron en el recibidor y Annie traía con ella unas cartas, se sentó frente a ellos y se armo de valor

-Mamá ella... es enfermera voluntaria de infantería, la última vez que supe de su paradero estaba en Inglaterra

Su madre palideció, empezó a temblar y a respirar muy rápido, el señor Cooper tomó su mano con fuerza y se quedó mirando un punto fijo con las lágrimas nublando su vista

-Ella no quería decírtelo y yo no quería preocuparte... Perdónanos mamá por favor – _decía entre lágrimas_

-¿Desde cuando? _– logró articular apretando más la mano del señor Cooper_

-Prácticamente estuvo solo un par de días aquí, me ha escrito desde entonces aquí está todo, para que las leas

 _-Se llevó la mano al pecho y el llanto inundó su rostro_ \- se fue siguiéndolo a el, lo sabía, no esperaría tranquila en casa, ella no.

De pronto se giró y abrazo al señor Cooper sollozando mientras el la trataba de consolar con los ojos empañados, Annie estaba sorprendida del acercamiento de ellos, él era el amigo de siempre de la familia pero nunca los había visto tan cerca, cuantos años podría tener aquel a quien desde pequeñas llamaban Cup de cariño, unos 50 y su madre apenas tenía 46 aún no estaban tan mayores. Interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre la escena cuando Cup acunó el rostro lloroso de su madre y le dijo en tono tierno "Cielo mío, era infeliz aquí, ella eligió su camino, a mí también me duele pero ya no es una niña" ¿cielo mío? Annie estaba paralizada, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba mirándolos fijamente y se separaron, su madre aún llorosa y temblorosa la miro con severidad secándose las lágrimas

-Dame las cartas Annette quiero saber qué dicen – _las tomo y con ellas camino pesarosa hacia el jardín_

 _-Annie parpadeó varias veces dejando caer unas lágrimas y miro a Cup_ – ¿cielo mío?

 _-El enrojeció y pareció quitarse años de encima, suspiro_ – disculpa Annie, no debí decirle así

-No, claro que si, que... Ustedes, bueno...

-No creo que tu madre apruebe que les diga a sus hijas, pero la indiscreción fue mía y ustedes son unas mujeres ahora, tú ya eres mama de un precioso niño, antes que nada yo siempre respete a tu madre, pero la he amado por más de veinticinco años

 _-Annie abrió los ojos y la boca pero solo logró balbucear_ – ¿como?

 _-Sonrió como si volviera a ser un muchacho y decidió contarle la historia_ – cuando conocí a tu madre ella era como tú una muchacha hermosísima, elegante con sus cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, proveniente de una cuna de oro de raíces escocesas, yo era apenas un estudiante de derecho, tu tío Ron que el señor tenga en su gloria estudiaba conmigo, la diferencia era que el podía pagar la matrícula y yo tenía dos trabajos, aun así nos hicimos amigos – _sonrío_ – el era más como tu hermana, ella me lo recuerda mucho, un espíritu encantador de ojos verdes brillantes, que no miraba clases ni posiciones sociales, un día me llevo a una reunión, me presto un traje y me presento a su familia, era su mejor amigo y la verdad era que quería que conociera a la que sería su esposa, no sé si supiste que tu tío Ronald vivió un gran amor, al parecer eso es común en la familia _– sonreía iluminado con los recuerdos de su amigo_ – enamorado hasta los huesos de una chica de su clase, pero a tu tía Nora por aquel entonces no le interesaba caer a los pies de nadie, él tuvo que ganarse su corazón y fue una gran lección para todos, ya vez los años que vivió los vivió al lado del amor de su vida con muchos hijos y feliz, eso se lo debo a Nora haberlo hecho inmensamente feliz _– la voz se le quebraba y con un carraspeo continuó su propia historia_ \- cuando bese la mano de Bianca y mire sus ojos en aquella fiesta, quedé prendado de ella en ese instante, bailo conmigo, me sonrió y yo me enamore completamente – _miro a Annie que sonreía con ojos cristalinos y continuó_ – pero nos pasó algo muy parecido a lo de ustedes ella era mucho para mí, según su familia, aun así me sorprendió que correspondiera a mi cariño, intercambiábamos cartas de amor, alguna que otra vez nos vimos a escondidas, hasta que su padre, tu abuelo, un hombre de las Highland, recio e intimidante descubrió todo, un día me citó y a puerta cerrada me juzgo como a nadie, me recordó mi lugar y el de ella, me hizo ver que no tendría como darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada y me hizo sentir que no la merecía, pese a toda mi impotencia le dije que la amaba, la furia se instaló en su rostro, lo sé, estaba como el demonio rojo de ira, me llevo frente a ella y le dio a elegir, o se quedaba conmigo y salía de casa con lo que traía puesto viviendo con la vergüenza y la pobreza o se casaba con tu padre el hombre que había elegido para ella, fue duro pero no la culpo éramos jóvenes y no planeamos el futuro juntos solo vivimos el momento, no juzgues a tu madre por favor, ni a tu abuelo él quería protegerla y no veía un buen futuro económico conmigo

-Cup... Yo... – _Annie lloraba_ – claro que debió ser horrible, mi padre era muy mayor para ella y...ella te quería...pero... ¿Pasaron infelices todos estos años?

-No fue así, yo hice una exitosa carrera ya vez tengo mi propio despacho y una filial aquí en Nueva York y ella las tuvo a ustedes, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y apreciaba a tu padre

-Él siempre nos dijo que eras como nuestro tío – _miro de un lado a otro_ – ¡¿el lo sabía sabía toda su historia?!

-Lo sabía, siempre lo supo... Tú madre se lo contó todo, fueron compañeros Annie – _se pasó la mano por el rostro_ – cuando enfermó me hizo prometer que las cuidaría, no era necesario, en cuanto nacieron me lo prometí a mí mismo y a tu madre desde que la conocí y será hasta mi último aliento

 _-Annie parecía aturdida, sorprendida y maravillada_ \- ¿aún se aman?

 _-Su cara cambio de color_ – lo que vivimos fue intenso pero ninguno lucho, yo siempre la he amado

 _-Se llevó la mano a la boca reprimiendo un grito y seco sus lágrimas sonriente_ – pues la vida siempre da una segunda oportunidad Cup

-Quizás, aunque ya no somos tan jóvenes, si Bianca me acepta haré lo que pueda para hacerla feliz lo que nos reste de vida - _pensó por un rato y con una expresión preocupada pregunto_ – ¿como es que Candice pudo irse siendo menor?

-Jhonny Vincent

-¡Bah! Debí imaginarlo, tiene más contactos que artículos en ese periodicucho amarillista de El Emperador – _se pasó la mano por el cabello cano_ – no debí presentarlos ha sido su cómplice por años, hace todo lo que ella le pida y se divierte con ello

-No creas, le pidió algo a cambio, su propia historia, al parecer se entero que había una especie de triángulo amoroso con ella y los Andrew y el no publicó nada a cambio de una novela, pero con otros nombres o algo así, hace un par meses me envió el borrador para que lo leyera y se lo reenviara a Vincent, es increíble Cup, en cuanto lo publique comprare uno – _sonrió_ – tiene mucho talento ella...es increíble, siempre quise tener aunque sea un poco de su valor, solo espero que pueda volver con el

-Ese aprovechado, no firmó nada Annie los derechos ¿algo?

-No lo creo Cup es una historia que le vendió a cambio de la libertad

-Ya lo creo….ya no es mas a estas alturas una niña pero seguirá siendo mi niña traviesa

-Pues ella ya es mayor de edad ahora – _se levanto y se sentó a su lado, lo abrazo fuerte y lo que le dijo le tocó el corazón_ – gracias Cup, gracias por estar aquí, por haber estado siempre y por querer a mamá, ella se merece ser feliz

-Cuando entro su madre se secaba las lágrimas y quedo mirando la escena con ternura, ellos giraron a verla con una sonrisa enorme, la dura y severa Bianca sonrió

-Al parecer el amor mueve montañas – _señaló las cartas_ – tu hermana y tu aman apasionadamente y yo no puedo detenerlas, solo rezar porque regresen sanos y salvos

-Luego yo moveré cielo y tierra para que ese muchacho quede libre y se casen, solo le pido a Dios que les de una segunda oportunidad – _mencionó el señor Cooper_

-Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿cierto mamá?, todos nosotros, en el nombre del amor – _observó a su madre parpadear y luego asentir_

* * *

 **Saludos a todas, el amor verdadero se mantiene a pesar de las circunstancias y el tiempo... es awwww bello... ellos enveltos en su deber se volvieron a separar pero con la satisfacion de verse bien, volverán juntos al pequeño paraiso?...Un Abrazo ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Las explosiones retumbaban en el cielo y en la tierra, el sonido silbante de las balas y los misiles hacían que su corazón golpeara el pecho y la impulsara a seguir trabajando lo más rápido posible, con gasas y láudano en mano se movía de un lado a otro, sostenía miembros de hombres envueltos en sangre, miedo y dolor, era totalmente espantoso pero ella había aprendido a trasformar el horror y el pánico en fuerza. Fuerza para mover cuerpos más pesados que ella misma, fuerza para corregir las direcciones de algunos huesos y fuerza para seguir allí y mantenerse con vida, para regresar a el...seguían llegando hombres, la situación estaba fuera de control tenían tres meses en el pacifico y era muchísimo peor que en Inglaterra, corrió a un hombre que se movía de un lado a otro en agonía, sostuvo su mano porque ya no quedaba mucho que hacer, estaba muriendo cuando lo escucho sollozar

-Tranquilo todo estará bien, solo imagina... relájate, deja de sufrir y escoge un lugar, tu favorito y piensa en el – _le susurraba tiernamente_

 _-El hombre se tranquilizó respirando con fuerza_ – Lily, Lily... Por Favor dígale a Lily que...la amo, la amo tanto

-¿Lily es su esposa?

 _-El hombre asintió_ – prométamelo por favor, se lo suplico – _lloraba_

-Se lo prometo ¿en donde...? dígame dónde está – _decía también al borde de las lágrimas_

 _-Llenó sus pulmones de aire lo más que pudo y con esfuerzo soltó las palabras_ – Lily Hide Irlanda- Belfast 934, júremelo – _decía moviéndose con agonía_

 _-Ella lo juro y el soltó unas lágrimas mirándola con confianza, relajó su cuerpo exhalando el último suspiro_ – adiós Soldado Hide, si vivo iré con Lily, se lo he jurado – _le susurró al cuerpo dedicándole una oración_

Candy estaba petrificada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, lloraba y temblaba aún sosteniendo su mano, lo soltó y llevó sus manos al pecho, pensó en él, en su Albert..Grecia no estaba mucho mejor haba llegado a escuchar que los alemanes estaban sobre ellos, camino unos pasos sosteniéndose de la pared y derramó todo su contenido estomacal, vomitaba una y otra vez, una de las enfermeras se acercó a su lado y le paso alcohol, no para las heridas físicas si no para las del alma, para poder soportar todo aquello, algo fuerte que les hiciera reaccionar, entraron a la improvisada carpa unos oficiales y el de alto mando declamó

-Necesito un grupo hay heridos por todos lados en la barraca

Se irguió recuperando la compostura, seco sus lágrimas y se fue detrás de aquel hombre con un pequeño grupo de enfermeras y dos médicos, Flamy iba con ellas también. Bajaron del vehículo corriendo con unos bolsos cruzados llenos de medicinas y gasas hacia el exterior de la barraca, Flamy se paró frente a ella rápidamente y le dijo

-¡Espera! Tú ve por aquel grupo adentro _– señaló el otro lado_ – y yo iré afuera

-Está bien. Ten cuidado

Corrieron en direcciones opuestas pero ella podía ver a Flamy a lo lejos atender a un grupo de hombres, hizo un torniquete al soldado, quejas de dolor y cuerpos mutilados llenaban el espacio, ella iba por los que aún estaban con vida, atendía sus heridas y los colocaba en grupo seguros a un lado dentro de la barraca, en el cielo azul se escuchaban los aviones de un lado a otro, cuando salía por otro soldado de pronto algo silbo, miro hacia arriba y vio a un avión enemigo pasarle justo encima con dirección al otro lado, en donde estaba Flamy con el otro grupo de heridos, lo observó desprenderse de un misil, con toda la fuerza que había en su cuerpo y con todo el aire de sus pulmones gritó "Flamy" …. luego que en cámara lenta Flamy volviera su rostro hacia ella luego hacia el avión, el espacio se lleno de un tono naranja y morado, la fuerza del impacto la empujo muy fuerte levantándola del suelo, sintió su cuerpo ligero ya no escuchaba nada ni aviones ni quejas de dolor, nada, para Candy todo se hizo negro

Albert viajaba en un tren militar en Grecia con las manos enterradas sobre su cabello, a pesar de la brutalidad que estaban viviendo con la guerra levanto su cabeza hacia la ventanilla y todo parecía tranquilo como si nada pasara, iban directo a una misión encubierta en un tren militar aunque era uno cualquiera, sabía que en el Pacífico todo lo malo se había desatado, la desesperación que sentía era abrumadora, si ella moría... Si le pasaba algo jamás se lo perdonaría, por su culpa estaba allí, era su culpa que no fuera su esposa, cuando se enteró de lo de Annette debió llevársela, casarse con ella y enfrentar las consecuencias, pero su educación y consideración hacia los demás y su propia familia le había ganado, esperando hacer lo correcto le trajo infelicidad y por eso decidió ir a donde estaba y no se arrepentiría nunca, había hecho cosas horribles pero también salvado vidas, vidas que ahora seguirían adelante, había luchado por la libertad de muchas personas que yacían bajo el yugo de un tirano….si no fuera por qué ella lo había seguido, no viviría sin ella de eso estaba seguro, no sin saberla viva en algún lado, prefería la separación mil veces que tuvieron en Chicago antes que eso, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y quería correr a sus brazos, como la protegería estando ella en ese horror, "Candy, por favor recuerda lo que prometiste, regresarías conmigo".

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el tren fue cada vez más lento en la vía y sabía porque, algo andaba mal, todo quedó en silencio cuando a mitad de camino se detuvo, en la ventanilla apareció un pajarillo y él lo miro con los ojos abiertos, dio un salto y voló lejos, se colocó de nuevo el gorro militar y se movió rápidamente hacia fuera del tren para ver lo que sucedía, llevaba consigo su arma de reglamento, los otros soldados, también comenzaron a moverse en silencio presintiendo algo malo, entonces vio entre la maleza algo que brillaba, se alejó del grupo apuntando su arma a lo brillante mientras avanzaba, no le dio tiempo de girar completamente, en el tren había una bomba que explotó sin contemplación ni piedad, estalló todo en pedazos llevándose parte de la vía y por los aires volaban cualquier clase de cosas, por el rabillo del ojo directamente hacia él y a una velocidad impresionante una tabla del tren lo impactó, el dolor enorme comenzó a sentirlo en todos lados hasta que ya no pudo sentir más.

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, el techo blanco y las paredes blancas hacían que pensara en el cielo, pero parpadeo varias veces viendo moverse a las enfermeras, médicos y otros pacientes, no, aún estaba con vida, cerró los ojos nuevamente y recordó la explosión, movió un brazo pero el otro no le respondía, maldijo por lo bajo y creyó haberlo perdido, pero no, movió sus dedos y lo toco, dolía pero seguía allí, movió los dedos de los pies y también tenía sus piernas, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y el otro, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse preguntándose en donde estaba y por cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, se le acercó una enfermera y le sonrió

-Al fin despiertas _– le dijo en un tono amable_

 _-Quiso preguntar muchas cosas pero las palabras no salían, al parecer llevaba tiempo sin usar las cuerdas vocales o la explosión había hecho daño en su garganta, al fin logró emitir un sonido ronco_ – ¿en donde...? – _carraspeo_ \- ¿estoy en Londres?

-En Escocia, es un hospital de recuperación de guerra, no te preocupes aquí no pasa nada, ya pasó todo

-¿Escocia? – _sonrió un poco y comenzó a pensar en gaélico_

 _-La enfermera le sonrió de vuelta y le ayudó a que se incorporará en la cama con cuidado, le dio algo de beber dulce quizá era jugo de naranja y se sentó a su lado_ – ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntar? Has estado inconsciente por dos semanas y media

 _-Un hombre rubísimo casi albino se les acercó y comenzó a revisar sus ojos, su garganta, sus pulmones_ – ¿como se siente? ¿Recuerda algo de lo que le pasó?

-Si.. Yo recuerdo... ¿Porque no estoy en Londres?

-Usted deliraba en una lengua nativa de este país, la infección en su brazo está controlada, el golpe en la cabeza le dejo en un estado de coma hasta que bajo la hinchazón, ¿le duele?

-Si un poco, como una molestia

-Su traslado hasta aquí fue pensando que su familia estaría en este lugar

 _-Se miro el brazo y luego al doctor_ – no, mi familia está en América

-Deje todos sus datos. Contactaremos con ellos, pero mientras tanto se quedara en observación la explosión fue bastante fuerte y usted debe recuperarse

-Asintió y el doctor dio la vuelta para atender a otro paciente, la enfermera se le acercó nuevamente con más jugo y le dio los datos de su familia, luego pareció pensar coordinando todo, lo último que recordaba asentándose con mayor claridad a medida que hablaba con la enfermera y terminaba el jugo

 _-Su tono aún era ronco pero gracias a la bebida pudo dejar salir con mayor claridad las palabras_ – ¿Grecia? ¿Qué pasó en Grecia a la compañía de estrategias militares? ¿En donde están ahora? – _empezó a agitarse_ – debo irme a Londres ahora

 _-La mujer inclinó la cabeza sería e hizo una mueca con los labios_ – escuche que exploto su tren era una emboscada y la mayoría de los soldados a bordo murieron, lo siento, trate de tomarlo con calma, ¿había alguien importante ahí para ti?

Candy comenzó a respirar rápidamente alterándose, la enfermera la sujetó tratando de tranquilizarla el vaso de plástico del jugo rodo hacia el suelo y sus pupilas se agrandaron hasta que el verde formó solo un halo y ella negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, decía cosas incoherentes y lloraba sin parar "debí quedarme en Londres, debí obligarlo a quedarse conmigo" intento colocarse de pie, lo logro apenas, su vista se nublaba, y no podía dar pasos muy grandes había estado inconsciente por mas de dos semanas, sentía que la sujetaban pero su arrebato atrajo las miradas y más enfermeras para poder controlarla, batía con fuerza y solo repetía que debía ir a Londres, se soltaba de su agarre, quería gritar pero aún no tenía tanta fuerza en la voz, era pequeña pero tenía fuerza en el cuerpo, la fuerza del corazón y la desesperación, el médico le inyectó algo para calmarla, al fin su cuerpo cedió y cayó inconsciente en las manos que la sujetaban.

Una semana después con el brazo aún vendado todas las malas noticias la dejaron en un estado de letargo, se quedaba viendo fijamente un punto y lloraba, Flamy murió en el acto, nadie sabía que pasó con los pocos supervivientes del tren y no la dejaban salir del centro hospitalario, era enorme abarcaba hectáreas y hectáreas de terreno verde con una estructura parecida a un castillo, habían por cantidad enfermeras y pacientes, todos de la milicia de varios países, algunos mutilados otros perturbados como ella y muchos otros que se recuperaban de sus heridas y operaciones, no quería salir de su habitación, no quería hablar más que para hacer preguntas, el psicólogo del centro la veía una hora cada dos días, respondía las preguntas que le hacían moviendo la cabeza de en un no o si.

Sin familiares cerca quedó al cuidado de las enfermeras pero ella no quería reaccionar, así que instaron a su hermana que les dictará una nota por teléfono para que saliera del estado en que se encontraba, mientras tanto se preguntaba observando por la ventana si en Escocia no saldría el sol, se respondió que no, no en invierno, giró en sus manos una carta dictada de Annie y suspiro, no quería regresar a casa, no sin el, no quería respirar si él no lo hacía, sus lágrimas caían pero no había más movimiento ni en su rostro ni en su cuerpo, al final suspiro y abrió el sobre

 _Querida hermana, por favor regresa, se nos ha informado que estás en un hospital de Escocia y que tu alta médica depende de tu situación psicológica, ¿porque sigues allá?, reacciona, por favor, no quiero ni imaginar por qué estás en ese estado pero tu familia está aquí esperándote, para apoyarte en todo, para ayudarte a superarlo, mamá está conmigo y también Cup, tú sobrino ya camina por todos lados, ven a conocerlo. Candy me parte el alma saber que sufres, regresa a casa. Annie Cornwell_

No, se había prometido regresar con el y solo con el, corría el mes de noviembre y hacia frío, cerró los ojos y lo imagino, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azul turquesa y su mano sobre la suya, se preguntó si podría ser como aquel pajarillo de la caja de música, abrir la jaula y volar, volar junto a él en donde quiera que esté porque para ella.. el estaba en algún lugar, quería que estuviese en algún lugar, pero la realidad rompía su alma, quizá no, se encogió abrazando sus piernas y sollozando susurró "lo prometiste mo prionnsa, volveríamos a encontrarnos"

La Navidad volvía y ella caminaba despacio por un pasillo del centro de recuperación, ya no como paciente, se había quedado como enfermera, el psicólogo lo había permitido como parte de su proceso de recuperación y aceptación, ella trataba de recuperar un poco la cordura y La Paz, arrastraba a un hombre en silla de ruedas, él no hablaba desde que llegó y había perdido sus dos piernas.

-Hace frío, aunque esta noche es noche buena, te llevaré conmigo a ver la nieve sobre las montañas, se ven hermosas, podrás respirar aire fresco, ambos lo haremos

-Lo llevó hasta el borde del hospital, era una mañana fría pero preciosa respiro el aire de montaña y miro a su acompañante, se sentó junto a él en un banco mientras el miraba al frente con amargura

-¿Te gusta?... ¿Es Hermoso verdad? Es muy hermoso estar vivo y ver cosas como esta – _el hombre no hablo, ni la miro_ – ¡bien! Me dieron instrucciones de leerte este libro _– le mostró un viejo ejemplar de historia_ – me parece que aburre – _pero él no la miraba_ – voy a leerte algo que escribí, espero que te guste, y si no, espero que me lo digas – _carraspeo sin obtener siquiera su mirada o algún movimiento y empezó_

" _En cierta ocasión, durante una elegante recepción de bienvenida al nuevo director de una prestigiosa compañía londinense, algunas esposas de otros directores y accionistas que querían conocer a la esposa del festejado, le preguntaron con cierto morbo: Te hace feliz, verdaderamente feliz?_

 _El esposo quien estaba en ese momento conversando y que no estaba a su lado, pero si lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la pregunta presto atención a la conversación e incorporó ligeramente su postura, en señal de seguridad, y hasta hincho un poco el pecho orgullosamente, pues sabía que su esposa lo amaba y diría que si, ya que ella jamás se había quejado de su matrimonio._

 _Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya y de los demás, la esposa respondió con un rotundo_

 _No, no me hace feliz_

 _No podía dar crédito a lo que su esposa decía y menos en un momento tan importante para el, ante el asombro del marido, de todos, ella simplemente se irguió y enigmáticamente acomodo su vestido de elegante chalina de seda negra y continuó:_

 _No, él no me hace feliz, yo soy feliz, el hecho de que yo sea feliz o no. No depende de el, si no de mi, yo soy la única persona de quien depende mi felicidad, yo determinó ser feliz en cada situación y en cada momento de mi vida, pues si mi felicidad dependiera de otra persona, de otra cosa o circunstancia sobre la faz de la tierra estaría en serios problemas, todo lo que existe en esta vida cambia continuamente: el ser humano, las riquezas, mi cuerpo, el clima, los placeres,...y así podría decir una lista interminable. A través de mi vida he aprendido algo, yo decido ser feliz y lo demás son experiencias o circunstancias, lo amo, muy a pesar de sus circunstancias y de las mías, el cambia, yo cambio, el entornó cambia, el clima cambia, todo cambia, habiendo amor y perdón verdadero y observando esos cambios los cuales tal vez puedan ser muy fuertes, o no, pero existen, hay que enfrentarlos con el amor que hay en cada uno de nosotros, si los dos nos amamos y nos perdonamos, los cambios serán solo experiencias o circunstancias, que nos enriquecen y que nos darán fortaleza, de lo contrario solo habremos sido una pareja de paso, para algunos separarse es la única solución y en realidad es más fácil, amar verdaderamente es difícil , es dar y perdonar incondicionalmente, vivir y enfrentar juntos esas experiencias, esas circunstancias, y ser feliz con ello... hay gente que dice, no puedo ser feliz porque estoy enfermo, por qué no tengo dinero, porque hace calor, por qué alguien ha dejado de amarme, por qué no me valoraron, pero lo que no saben: es que puedes ser feliz, con o sin dinero, con o sin calor, porque simplemente estamos vivos, por que respiramos este maravilloso aire, recuerda el aire no se vive, se respira y te llena de vida cada día._

 _Ser feliz es una actitud ante la vida y cada uno decide, ser feliz depende de ti."_

Cuando terminó de leer el hombre la miraba fijamente y ella le sonrió

-¿Que te parece? ¿Está tan terrible?

 _-Se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos_ – tú, tú te pareces a la princesa de otra historia, una que me contaron

 _-Ella se acomodó en el banco y sonriendo pensó que al fin lo hizo hablar, tenía que mantener la conversación_ – a ver señor Ferris, ¿que historia es esa? ¿Una princesa?

-Si una hermosa princesa de ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa dulce... No recuerdo que más pero hablaba de una colina y un pequeño paraíso

 _-Perdió la sonrisa, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y comenzó a respirar muy rápido ¡ay no! tenía que controlarlo, no más ataques de ansiedad_ – ¿le contaron... Una...una historia?

-Si, y la descripción concuerda contigo...

-¿Cuan... Cuando le contaron esa historia? – _pregunto con voz temblorosa_

 _-Miro las montañas cubiertas de nieve y suspiro_ – hace un par de semanas - _Candy se llevó la mano al pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el hombre volvió la mirada y aún la veía fijamente_ – quizá él pensaba que no lo estaba escuchando, pero tienes razón, estoy vivo, inválido jodido, pero vivo

-¿Quiere que le cuente yo la historia enfermera?

-Sssi por favor – _decía temblando tratando de controlar algún ataque inminente_

-¡Bien! Él dijo...

 _ **Flash-Back**_ "el día en que le pedí matrimonio por primera vez en mi vida a una mujer conocí a la mujer de mi vida, sonará raro pero todo fue pareciéndose a una novela, no era la distinguida chica a la que le pedí matrimonio, era su hermana, que ironía, pero me enamore de ella casi al instante de eso estoy seguro, aún la amo con todo mi corazón, pero la he perdido tantas veces que me acostumbre a adorarla en mi imaginación, sé que es real – _miro a su compañero_ – su cabello rubio como el sol con rizos su sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos verdes, esos ojos me pondrían de rodillas, bella y dulce, mi pequeña princesa, la tenía y no la tenía, ¿sabes que fue lo peor? – _el hombre no se movió ni dio señas de estarlo escuchado siquiera_ – que me casé… yo siempre creí que el dia que me casara cuando menos sentiría afecto por aquella mujer, mi matrimonio no fue con ella, con la que robo mi corazón, ni con su hermana, si no con otra, una mujer mala que solo hacía sufrir a los de su entorno, tuvimos nuestros días felices en el pequeño paraíso y en la cima de aquella colina, junto al roble mi corazón fue el más feliz y también un día el más desdichado, no sé dónde está, No sé si está con vida, ya...ha pasado tanto que...no sé si existió, pero... La amo y me mantuvo vivo su recuerdo"

 _-Ella temblaba tapo su boca para intentar calmarse pero su cuerpo la traicionaba y lloraba, no sabía que sentir, sentía tantas cosas, luego de unos segundos pregunto_ – ¿donde?

-En el jardín de las rosas, del otro lado – _señaló el sendero_ \- él siempre está ahí así haga frío, siempre mira el atardecer y las rosas

-¡Ay dios! Por favor, te lo suplico – _susurro con ambas manos en el pecho mirando al cielo, mientras sus lágrimas caían_

-¿Eres ella verdad? Su princesa, su pequeña – _ella lo miró con ternura y tomo su mano, la acaricio tratando de transmitirle todo el agradecimiento que sentía, el vio sus ojos brillar –_ siempre supe que era cierta, que no era una historia y que tu existías – _después de tanto tiempo el sonrío_ – estar vivo _\- miro las montañas_ – estar vivo y respirar el aire, que te llene de vida, "El aire no se vive." Tal vez yo esté vivo para algo, como ustedes... Al fin y al cabo vivirán para amarse.

-Si, así es...

* * *

 ** _Stear... "En el momento en que se fue voluntario no podía tener conciencia de la muerte... Hasta ese momento..." "La guerra es realmente cruel... El piloto alemán que abatió el avión de Stear...puede ser que también le hayan disparado en alguna parte del cielo de Europa..." CANDY CANDY MANGA_ **

**AWWW... hasta aqui llego esta semana... La proxima será la última y dejaremos de sufrir asi que para su tranquilidad vendran cosas bellas, agradezco sus mensajes... Abrazos para todas y cada una. Feliz fin de Semana.**

 **me gustaria quedarme con la vision que tienen ustedes de esta etapa final asi que que creen?**

 **Nayr ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Al atardecer ella caminaba muy rápido en dirección al jardín de las rosas, no podía correr y alarmar a otras enfermeras y sus pacientes, el camino se hacía largo y su corazón golpeaba su pecho, "¿estaría el... Bien?" Se preguntaba. pero luego se dio cuenta lo poco que le importaba si había perdido algún miembro o estaba desfigurado, era el, él estaba ahí, y con vida, juntos superarían cualquier cosa, llegó al inmenso jardín y se detuvo a unos metros, había esperado tanto que unas horas más estarían bien, no iba a perturbarlo, No sabía en qué condiciones estaba y ella debía controlarse… Esperaría justo a ese momento, el momento en que observaba las rosas, miraba como la enfermera lo ayudaba a levantarse de la silla de ruedas y luego lo colocaba lentamente en un banco hacia las rosas y hacia el atardecer, el se sentaba con dificultad envuelto en chaquetas y mantas, tenía la cabeza envuelta en una venda, la mujer se inclinó y le dijo algo, luego él asintió y ella dio la vuelta para dejarlo solo, Candy se llevó ambas manos a los labios mientras sus lágrimas caían como un torrente, la enfermera que lo cuidaba se cruzó con ella y se detuvo en frente

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Nnnno, yo... Estoy bien – _seco sus lágrimas_ – ¿puedo….? ¿Puedo acercarme a él?

-Si, si quieres, aunque le gusta quedarse ahí por una hora solo viendo el atardecer

 _-Cerró los ojos y luego la miro con ternura_ \- ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias

-¿Lo conoces? – _preguntó asombrada por las emociones que desbordaba aquella mujer_

-Es...mi vida

 _-La enfermera abrió los ojos, suspiro y asintió_ \- volveré para ayudarte a llevarlo a su habitación - _le colocó una mano en el hombro para darle valor y siguió su camino dejándolos solos_

Humedeció sus labios, limpio su rostro y camino lentamente, su corazón parecía apretar su estómago, se quedo detrás de él cerrando los ojos, cuanto ansiaba tocarlo, asegurarse que esta bien, rodeó el banco, lo miro y soltó todo el aire, cuando el giro ella pudo ver cómo sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas, antes de que le fallaran las piernas se sentó a su lado y el miro las rosas, tenia aún moretones en el rostro, el labio partido, su mano izquierda estaba vendada y su pierna también, miro también hacia las rosas, tomo su mano buena, la entrelazo con la suya susurrando

-Nos volvemos a encontrar mo prionnsa

 _-El apretó lo más fuerte que pudo su mano temblorosa_ – por qué estamos vivos ¿cierto? Pero esta vez bheag agam no te perderé, no me separaré de ti, no soltare tu mano

-No, no nos separaremos más, cuidaré de ti hasta que te recuperes y volvamos a nuestro pequeño paraíso juntos, ¡sabes! Tendremos hijos, subiremos a la colina y cuando caiga la tarde una tarde como esta, todos los días por el resto de mi vida yo te abrazaré y te diré lo mucho que te amo, feliz Navidad mi amor _– llevó su mano a sus labios y la beso con cariño_

-Feliz Navidad – _giró su rostro y la abrazo suavemente atrayéndola a su hombro_

Ella lo tocaba como si fuera de porcelana debido a sus heridas, las visibles y las que desconocía aún, en silencio dejaron salir las tensiones y las emociones, juntos tomados de la mano no habían palabras que decir, ya no se separarían, sería para siempre.

La última noche del año ella había preparado en su habitación una cena solo para dos, con velas y una jarra de jugo, luego de compartir con los habitantes del hospital por un rato, lo llevaba por el pasillo lentamente, ya podía hacerlo solo, aunque despacio, tenía una sonrisa, ella se puso un vestido de seda verde, cubierta por un abrigo blanco mullido, hacía mucho frío, su cabello en un moño en su cuello atado con flores blancas, el vestía también elegante, llevaba un sombrero gabán y corbata, cuando vio todo preparado con velas y flores su sonrisa se amplió

-Estas segura de que es una cena y no una cita insinuante – _levanto una ceja divertido_

-Segura, no me le insinuó señor, usted no esta en condiciones

-Bueno, quizá...

-Tampoco estás en condiciones de enfadarme justo ahora

 _-Trató de reírse a carcajadas pero sólo le provocó una mueca de dolor_ \- está bien cenemos mi vida

-¡Espera! – _se colocó frente a él y le quitó su sombrero_ – no puedes cenar con sombrero – _frunció los labios y se lo colocó en su cabeza_

-¿Y tú sí? – _se lo quitó, lo lanzó sobre la cama y la atrajo a su boca en un beso_

 _-Déjame ayudarte_ – le desabrocho el abrigo y con cuidado se lo quitaba por los hombros, se quitó el suyo y los dejo sobre la cama

-No estás ayudando mucho – _le susurró en su cuello_

-Ya deje de coquetearme señor Andrew – _sonrío_

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso usted tiene algún novio?

-Si, y es muy celoso

-¿De verdad? – _levanto una ceja_ – ¿es un ogro?

-Se pone violento, una vez casi rompe la pared pero al final solo rompió la cabeza de un tipo que se pasó de listo

 _-Río mirándola fijamente_ – ¿es lo que les decías a todos aquí? ¿Les dijiste que tenías un esposo bastante agresivo?

-Era eso o ser el blanco de su adrenalina

 _-La abrazo besándole la frente_ – bien hecho pero en realidad me pongo muy posesivo cuando se trata de ti

-Ya basta de charla señor yo también soy muy posesiva, y celosa _– lo tomó por su rostro lo beso_

En la cena el la miraba fijamente sin tocar casi la comida

-¿Que tanto me miras? - _Preguntó con una sonrisa_

-Soy muy afortunado ¿sabes?

-Claro que si, Estoy segura sobreviviste a ese tren y a esta guerra que se ha cobrado tantas vidas

-No es solo por eso, es por qué te tengo conmigo, por lo bonita que eres y porque haces que quiera tocarte, hacerte mía

 _-Ella rió sonrojada_ – pues yo también comparto esa fortuna _– tocó su mano_ – estás conmigo, es lo único que me importa y te adoro

-No puedo dejar de mirarte y creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque pasé dos años sin verte, dos años soñándote y solo diez minutos hace cinco meses no fueron suficientes, así que me debes dos años y pienso cobrármelos

-Bueno yo creo que debo saldar esa cuenta y te ofrezco lo que me resta de vida, ¿te parece?

 _-Entrecerró los ojos fingiendo seriedad_ – me parece justo, pero como la culpa fue mía, espero que tomes para que ti el resto de mi vida – _carraspeo_ – ¿aceptarías pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos? Además he soñado con lo que me dijiste en Navidad

-Acepto – _entrelazaron sus manos y el se la llevó a los labios_ – de pronto una sombra cubrió sus ojos y ella le preguntó con ternura – ¿que sucede?

-Yo... Debí hacerlo, debí enfrentar las consecuencias nunca me habría casado con Eliza, ser egoísta, ahora estuviésemos allá, y nunca hubiésemos vivido todo esto... perdóname es todo culpa mía

-No es cierto Albert, no tengo nada que perdonarte, simplemente no pudimos ser egoístas con los demás, hicimos lo que creímos correcto en ese momento, crecimos en ese entorno, pero ahora sabemos que es lo que vale realmente la pena, ahora tenemos la oportunidad – _lo miro con una sonrisa_ \- estuvimos juntos por amor y no me arrepiento

-¿Te casarás conmigo cuando logre divorciarme de esa mujer?

-Lo que te une a Eliza es solo un papel mo prionnsa, lo que nos une a ambos es mucho más fuerte y verdadero, pero si me casaré contigo

-¿Sabes que podemos casarnos en Edimburgo?

-¿Ahora?

-Si, bueno no ahora en unos meses en Beltane, te convertirás en mi alma, haremos magia

 _-Parpadeo_ – ¿como?

-Es un ritual, nos comprometerá nos unirá como marido y mujer

-Ya recuerdo es... ¿Estas pidiéndome que me case contigo en una boda celta?

-Bueno, tú quieres _– suspiro_ – ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 _-Se llevó las manos al corazón sonriendo y sus ojos se cristalizaron_ – ¡ay dios! Si, si quiero _– se levanto de su silla, lo abrazo con cuidado y acunó su rostro para besarlo_

-Esta vez sí que quiero casarme y que llegue pronto el día para que seas mi esposa bheag agam – _la sentó sobre su pierna_ – hay otra cosa

-¿Otra cosa, que es? – _preguntó con la emoción en el rostro_

-No regresaremos aún, viviremos aquí, en este país, será por un tiempo y te mostraré una de las propiedades del los Andrew. Quiero estar contigo, disfrutar del tiempo que perdimos, y luego cuando tú quieras regresaremos

-Si amor, me quedo contigo y tendremos una boda celta, siempre me imagine como sería, después de todo seré tu esposa - _Lo beso con ternura_

 _-Acaricio su cabello y la miro con adoración_ – quiero hacerte feliz, por tres años te he amado con locura me aseguraré que los dioses lo sepan y lo aprueben

-Ya soy feliz, estoy contigo y tú te estás recuperando bien - _Sonaron unas gaitas a lo lejos indicando el nuevo año_ – feliz año nuevo mi amor – _acaricio su rostro_

-Feliz vida nueva princesa - _le susurró_

En América Eliza Legan despertaba desnuda en una lujosa suite del hotel mas majestuoso se Chicago, no era la primera vez allí se hospedaba el duque de Beaufort ya por más de 5 meses. Un hombre joven de unos 25 años apuesto de ojos grises claros y cabellos oscuros, un coqueto. Lo había conocido en una fiesta y el había caído ante sus encantos, ya no le importaba amanecer lejos de casa estaba segura de que pronto ella sería la duquesa, sonrió pensando en el título nobiliario que alcanzaría, "Eliza Somerset duquesa de Beaufort" Era mucho mejor que la señora Andrew, además Albert no la hacía sentir como ese hombre, la lujuria y tensión sexual se cernía sobre ellos cada vez que se veían, y siempre terminaba así, en Inglaterra estaría llena de joyas y vestidos finos, viviría entre nobles como una reina, bueno casi, una duquesa, volvió a sonreír y lo busco a su lado pero no estaba, cubrió su desnudez con un albornoz negro de seda y fue a su encuentro, con el cabello rojo, su piel blanca y aquella tela oscura parecía una diosa, el la observó contonearse hasta pararse en frente, estaba en aquel diván aterciopelado leyendo las últimas noticias de Europa y la situación de la guerra, había viajado por América en los últimos 3 años, su familia salió de Europa para resguardarse y no veía el momento de regresar, ahora que todo se había calmado un poco e Inglaterra ya había pasado lo peor, la arrogancia y descaro de aquella pelirroja lo habían hecho pecar, era seductora y apasionada, le enardecía la sangre, pero tenía un límite con ella. Eliza se subió el albornoz hasta la cadera y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el apartando el periódico, lo abrazo por el cuello y le sonrió petulante

-¿Por qué no estabas a mi lado cuando desperté?

-Tengo otras cosas por hacer que estar sobre usted madame

-No creo que sean mejores

 _-Sonrió de lado y apartó suavemente su cabello atándolo en una cola alrededor se su mano cayendo por su muñeca y tiro de él hasta que ella expuso su cuello a su boca_ – deliciosa madame usted es una niña muy mala – _la apretó contra su cuerpo_ – tal vez le guste que le castigue

 _-Jadeante le clavo las uñas en los hombros_ – ¿me harás tu esposa?

-Usted mi querida ya es casada _– se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a desatar el albornoz_

-Mi supuesto marido me abandono para involucrarse en la guerra – _miro a su alrededor y habían maletas preparadas_ – ¿vas a algún lado Leonard?

-Siempre voy a algún lado, aunque esta vez mi dirección será al otro lado del mar

-¿Que? Pero... – _se separó de él y lo miro con furia_ – cuando pensabas decírmelo ¿y nosotros?

-¿Nosotros? Nosotros la pasamos muy bien yo soy un hombre libre y tú una mujer casada, qué dirán los de tu clase, ¿quieres que sigan colocando notitas sobre ti en el periódico?

-Lo que diga El Emperador no me importa... ¿Y si estuviese divorciada?

-Eso tomará mucho tiempo y no lo tengo Eliza _\- se acercó a ella con deseo_ – mejor hablemos menos y hagamos más ¿quieres? Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda _– se inclinó hacia ella y enredo sus piernas en su cintura llevándola devuelta a la habitación_

Pasó el día pensando en cómo lograr irse con el, debía disolver cuanto antes su matrimonio, el le había dicho, "hablar menos y hacer más" pues es lo que haría, sería la duquesa a como diera lugar, saldría de Chicago y haría su nueva vida en Inglaterra, solo había alguien quien le había ofrecido la disolución de su matrimonio casi de manera instantánea Frederick Cooper...

Le daría tiempo suficiente, Leonard se iría el día siguiente en la tarde preparo solo un par de maletas grandes con lo necesario para llegar allá, luego se casaría con él y le compraría todos los modelos nuevos que consiguiera en Inglaterra, cruzo la calle y encontró las oficinas del señor Cooper hacia un par de meses que volvía a estar en Chicago, se había ido con la señora Brighton y regresado solo, seguramente se había quedado con la odiosa de Candice y su hermanita Annette, pensó que sería de sus vidas, estaba segura que la rubia no estaba con su esposo. Cuando llegó sin educación ni consideración con las personas que se encontraban en la antesala ordeno a la secretaria hacerla pasar con el Abogado Cooper, ésta se sorprendió muchísimo pero obedeció a aquella dama a la que le tenía miedo pasando a la oficina para anunciarla

-Señor Cooper, afuera está La Señora Andrew, dice que quiere hablar con usted y es importante

Pareció pensar sorprendido que hacía esa muchacha por allí, hacia un año le ofreció divorciarla con todos los documentos en orden y una increíble compensación y esta se había negado pronunciando la palabra "nunca" el había regresado a su despacho en Chicago con las buenas nuevas de Diciembre Candy y Albert estaban juntos en Escocia, Bianca había decidido quedarse a ayudar a Annie, estaba de los nervios, Archie había ido a Nueva York por un tiempo a ocuparse con su hermano de algunos asuntos legales, por fortuna el pudo asistirlos y luego de dejar todo en orden, regreso a Chicago pero Volvería por Bianca, Annie estaba esperando nuevamente y ella quería estar con su hija, lo habían pasado fatal desde Pearl Harbor, temiendo mucho por la situación de la guerra y nuevos ataques y después por Candy y su situación psicológica en Escocia, gracias al cielo todo marchaba bien ahora y pensar que Eliza estaba allí solo podía indicar una cosa, ella quería negociar la separación y no podía estar mejor, le indicó a la secretaria que la dejara pasar disculpándose con el resto de los clientes y en menos de un minuto ella entró como un vendaval rojo

-Señor Cooper… que buena mañana ésta, ya imaginara mi presencia en este lugar ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo de que me sirve tener un marido omnipresente

-Señora siéntese entonces - _le indicó mientras sonreía a sus espaldas y buscaba los documentos_

-Tómese su tiempo para leer el acuerdo de separación y si le parece correcto puede firmarlos, se los haré llegar a su marido el los firmará y en cuanto se registre quedarán oficialmente divorciados

-¿Sabe algo de él?

-No mucho. Solo supe que está en Inglaterra aún pero tengo una dirección de envío de cartas y documentos, por la situación deduzco que le llegarían un mes después del envío

-Bueno, pero... ¿Si firmó ahora tendría un mes y poco más para quedar completamente libre..?

-¿A que se debe su premura? Antes no quiso, no será por qué planea casarse con ese duque con el que la vinculan en los periódicos ¿cierto?

-Eso no es asunto suyo. Limítese a resumirme este documento, no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí, si me conviene lo firmaré y usted se encargará del resto, ya no quiero seguir siendo una Andrew

-Perfecto – _luego de resumirle lo redactado y la asignación correspondiente pregunto_ – ¿está conforme Eliza?

-Nunca estaré conforme, pero no tengo tiempo me voy mañana del país así que... – _miro los documentos_ – ¿en donde firmo?

Con la misma que llegó salió del despacho dejando al señor Cooper perplejo, se recostó de su enorme sillón detrás de escritorio con los papeles firmados en la mano y sonrió parpadeando incontables veces

-Son libres, realmente pasó, esos muchachos han sufrido bastante, se merecen esto y más - _levanto la vista al cielo_ – gracias señor

A la mañana siguiente Eliza se dirigía al hotel con sus maletas, poco le importaron las preguntas de su madre y que la gente murmurara a sus espaldas muy pronto ella sería superior a cada uno de ellos y estaría muy lejos, siendo una duquesa, le indicó al chofer que dejara las maletas en recepción y camino segura de sí misma, tropezó con el sirviente de Leonard y este abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Señora que hace? ¿Que hace usted aquí?

-Las preguntas las hago lacayo, ¿en donde está Leonard?

-Pues, el señor ya está en la estación de tren, estoy aquí a cargo del traslado de las últimas de sus pertenencias

-¿Que? Pero se supone que él se iría a medio día – _dijo desconcertada_

-Irá a New York señora

-Explícate mejor inepto, ¿dejó dicho algo para mí?

La gente empezaba a aglomerarse, era sábado y todos los sábados en un salón del hotel se realizaba la convención de señoras de sociedad para apoyar a las mujeres que habían quedado viudas de la guerra, empezaron a observar el espectáculo a través de la puerta abierta del salón que daba a la recepción mientras Eliza gritaba al sirviente del duque

-Contéstame

-El dejo esta nota señora, iba a llevársela en un par de horas pero ya que está aquí... – _busco en su chaqueta y le entregó un papel sin firma ni sello_

 _Madame, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla, espero poder encontrarla en un futuro siempre tan dispuesta, adiós y gracias. LS_

 _-Alterada hasta un punto crítico espetó_ – ¿qué demonios significa esto?

Disculpe el duque se adelantó en el viaje por qué iba a buscar a su prometida Felicia Wilson Condesa de Manchester a Nueva York junto con sus padres, Se casaran a mediados de año y esperan que sea en Inglaterra han estado esperando su boda por un año y medio pero la guerra lo ha retrasado, lamentó mucho si creyó algo que no era señora, en mi nombre y en el del duque de Beaufort

Eliza sintió temblar el suelo y consternada por aquella declaración dolida miro a su realidad, alrededor estaban las damas más prestigiosas de todo Chicago mirándola con desaprobación y recelo, las mismas que la alababan y aceptaban ahora la juzgaban haciéndola sentir tal humillación y pena que su cuerpo turbado, ahogado por la sociedad y las circunstancias tembló ante el hecho, la lujosa recepción de hotel comenzó a dar vueltas y a girar tan rápido que no previno su desvanecimiento, en la multitud se abrió paso la señora Finn

-¡Que alguien aquí me desmienta si esa no es la distinguida e inocente señora Andrew!

Despertó lentamente en su propia habitación, en casa de sus padres, el sol había descendido, maldijo a aquel Hombre por haberla puesto en la situación más humillante de su vida recordó todo y sus ojos enrojecieron de rabia, de indignación, se incorporó poco a poco y aún sentía el mareo, gritó a la servidumbre y no entro nadie, se levanto de la cama e intento abrir la puerta rabiosa pero esta no abrió, ¿acaso estaba encerrada? Grito nuevamente y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando la cara muy enojada de su padre, le ordenó sentarse en el diván y con la mirada severa cerró la puerta de un portazo

-¿Eliza, que crees que hiciste?

-No he hecho nada malo papa

-Tu marido lucha en la guerra y tú te revuelcas con un duque que está comprometido, no obstante gritas a los cuatro vientos tu adulterio ¿que crees? Somos la comidilla de Chicago, mañana serás el especial, el extra en El Emperador y luego en todos los periódicos en las páginas de sociales Americanas y europeas _– se sostuvo la cabeza con pesar_ – no sé qué hice mal contigo y con tu hermano por qué me han decepcionado de esta manera

-Pude haber hecho mal pero mi marido, ese me abandonó hace dos años yo soy una mujer libre, firme el divorcio – _dijo altiva_

-¿Firmaste que? ¿sin la presencia del abogado de la familia? ¿Estas loca Eliza? – _se movió como un tigre de un lado a otro_ – esto explotará como una bomba te has hundido tú misma en el fango y no sabremos cómo sacarte – _la miro con rabia_ – el médico de la familia te reviso mientras estabas inconsciente, ¿sabías que estás embarazada muchacha tonta?

-¿Que? _– se llevó las manos a la boca y pataleo_ – ¡pero espera! podemos obligar a Leonard a casarse conmigo

-¡Ah no! El duque se fue de Chicago no lo volveremos a ver, eres tú quien salió perdiendo, yo no me arriesgaré a otro escándalo obligando a un noble a cumplirle a mi hija casada, ¿te das cuenta del tamaño de tu locura?, ¿porque lo hiciste?, ¿estabas enamorada de él al menos?

-No, yo solo quería ser una duquesa, me gustaba y quería atraparlo – _grito con rabia_

 _-Su padre abrió los ojos y resopló como un toro_ – no saldrás de esta casa hasta que nazca tu hijo y yo criaré a esa criatura como se debe no cometeré los errores que cometí contigo y tu hermano, los consentí demasiado, les di todo lo que pedían y se convirtieron es seres despreciables enlodando el nombre de la familia, no saldrás de esta habitación, es bastante grande y cómoda para pasar 8 meses, nadie te verá, es lo mejor, tu estado empeoraría las cosas yo luego adoptare a tu hijo bastardo y tú te irás a Florida, no admito opinión ni excusas se hará como digo Eliza – _se giró y cerró la puerta_

Ella apretó los puños de rabia y corrió a la puerta, su madre la apoyaría como siempre pero cuando se abrió un hombre bien vestido alto y fuerte estaba en la puerta bloqueándola, intentó apartarlo pero este la tomo con cuidado por los hombros la giró adentro y cerró con llave, no se abría el balcón y las ventanas que dejaban entrar el aire fresco estaban muy alto camino por toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaría encerrada, al menos hasta que tuviera al bebé, comenzó a respirar rápido y se dejó caer al suelo llorando de frustración, tendría todos los lujos, un médico personal la chequearía pero no saldría más allá de su habitación, ni siquiera por la casa para evitar que se encontrara con las visitas, sus padres darían por mucho tiempo excusas y disculpas inventándose cualquier historia y ella estaría encerrada, confinada a su enorme y lujosa habitación, presa en su propia jaula de oro..

* * *

 **Buen inicio de semana... la vida da muchas vueltas... seguimos adelante en la ultima semana de esta historia. Abrazos. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

El alta de Albert llegó a finales de febrero, con ella también la baja de sus servicios militares, recuperarse fue más rápido de lo que creían los médicos gracias a él amor y cuidado de Candy, llegaron a Edimburgo y se quedaron en una bonita calle en donde una pequeña casa familiar los esperaba, no era una mansión, era una casa de paso que pertenecía a los Andrew, estaban rodeados por casas parecidas, los vecinos estaban compuestos por familias pequeñas muy territoriales y como cualquier nativo creyentes de la magia y los espíritus, a ella la conocían como su esposa, no importaba si estaban casados o no allá eran así, cualquier pareja que se unía era bienvenida y considerada una familia, simpatizaban con todos y estaban felices de estar allí, era cierto, una vida nueva. Sin sirvientes ni periódicos, con gente agradable y solícita, no eran el centro ni de miradas ni de cotilleos, eran libres.

La hermosa pequeña villa estaba tan abandonada que tuvieron que ponerse manos a la obra, fue divertido comprar juntos algunas cosas, limpiar y sacudir, Albert preparaba la cena mientras Candy terminaba de recoger y ordenar un poco, vestía con una camisa de botones arremangados hasta el codo y pantalón holgado, llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza y zapatillas, jamás se había visto tan sencilla y tan cómoda, se acercó a donde él estaba y se puso de puntitas besando su rostro

-Aprendí a hacer ensaladas en Francia, voy a hacer una que te va a gustar

-¿Si? – _la miraba pensativo con ternura_ – esto me recuerda a un pequeño paraíso, pero de aquella vez hasta ahora han pasado muchas cosas – _se giró y la abrazo por la cintura_ – ¿crees que teníamos que pasar por todo esto por algo?

 _-Acaricio con amor su rostro_ – quizá, para aprender a volar con alas propias enfrentar el verdadero mundo más allá de nuestras jaulas _\- suspiro_ – no me arrepiento de nada, conocí personas maravillosas, también perdí algunas y se ahora con certeza que el mundo no merece nuestra sumisión, si no nuestra lucha

-No merece nuestro sacrificio. Prefiero que me mueva el amor que el deber, tampoco me arrepiento, aunque tuve miedo de perderte tantas veces aprendí que jamás podría hacerlo no podría perderme a mí mismo y tú estás tan dentro de mi bheag agam, solo quiero pasar mis días así, contigo

-¿Regresaremos algún día Albert? ¿A nuestras familias y a nuestro pequeño paraíso?

-Si, lo haremos, pero nos debemos este tiempo juntos y ellos tienen que comprender, ¿llamaste a tu hermana y a tu madre?

-Hablé con ellas y saben que estamos aquí, es cierto lo que dices su reacción no la esperaba, nos desearon mucha felicidad y esperan volver a vernos – _sonrío_ – Annie tendrá otro hijo y yo quiero conocerlos algún día

-¡Qué maravilla! Pues hablando de sobrinos... Mmm el mío conoció a una chica y está por casarse, los negocios están estables a pesar de la guerra pero desde aquí arreglaré algunas cosas, igual no perdimos esta sucursal pero requiere mucho trabajo

-Me alegra por Tony espero que la chica sea buena para merecer a ese ángel... ¿Pero no saldrás de Edimburgo verdad? – _preguntó con preocupación_

-Tranquila – _dijo con voz arrulladora_ – si tengo que salir a otra ciudad te llevaré conmigo, no nos separaremos ¿recuerdas?

 _-Exhalo con alivio_ – tendrás que acostumbrarte a cargar conmigo Albert no te perderé de vista, me aterra

-Lo sé me pasa igual, poco a poco nos repararemos de la impresión vivida, ahora.. Muero de hambre

 _-Asintió y beso sus labios tiernamente_ – a trabajar cariño – _guiño un ojo y continuaron cocinando juntos_

Una noche ella se removía de un lado al otro en la cama, sudaba y murmuraba cosas, su rostro se contorsionaba con preocupación repitiendo " se lo diré, le diré..." "lo prometo" "Lily, Lily Lily Hide" ... Lloraba y pataleaba, Albert encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y asustado apartó su cabello del rostro, suavemente comenzó a despertarla, estaba sumida en una terrible pesadilla, le susurró palabras hermosas al oído mientras la instaba a despertar, poco a poco para no provocarle un shock, en cuanto abrió sus ojos parpadeo incontables veces y liberó más lagrimas con ojos enrojecidos ubico la mirada de él y se acurrucó en su pecho

-Calma, ya pasó fue una pesadilla amor, estás bien ahora – _le decía abrazándola y consolándola_

 _-En cuanto se calmo se separó de él para mirarlo_ – estoy mejor, lo siento mucho mo prionnsa es que yo...

-Sé que no es fácil librarse de imágenes tan perturbadoras, el estrés es real y aplastante, estoy aquí para protegerte ¿quieres hablar de ello ahora?

-Si, es... – _cerró los ojos con fuerza_ – vi morir a mucha gente, el Pacífico fue duro. Solo quería salir de ahí y encontrarte otra vez, como lo prometimos pero un soldado...en su lecho de muerte solo nombraba al amor de su vida, sabía que no la volvería a ver y eso lo destrozo más que sus heridas – _comenzó a sollozar nuevamente_ – Albert, yo me vi en su lugar, y te vi a ti, fue horrible, sostuve su mano y le prometí que le diría a ella , a su esposa, que la amaba… que la amó hasta su último respiro y la amaría siempre, se lo jure y el pudo dejarse ir

 _-Conmovido la abrazo fuerte_ –¿Lily Hide? Murmurabas su nombre, ¿de donde es amor? Debes liberarte de esa promesa y dejarlo descansar en paz

-Irlanda –Belfast... ¿Crees que podríamos ir después de Beltane? _– lo miro con una súplica_

-Sí, iremos _– acaricio su cabello_ – te ayudaré a encontrarla para darle ese mensaje tan importante, ¿está bien? _– limpio su rostro_ – ¿estás más tranquila?

-Gracias – _la atrajo a su cuerpo y ella descanso en su pecho_

-¿Sabes? También perdí a compañeros, llegaron a ser verdaderos amigos, aún me siento culpable y me pregunto ¿porque ellos y no yo?

-Albert... Eso es muy duro, todos tenemos una misión y tal vez la nuestra no ha acabado, aún tenemos que cumplir con lo que venimos a este mundo

-Quizá ellos debían tener esposa e hijos una vida y morir de viejos, si no fuera por la guerra...

-Pero sucedió, una vez Flamy me dijo que en el mundo pasan cosas malas para que las buenas les sucedan magnánimas y dejen lecciones, dijo que de eso estaba hecha la vida, nosotros debemos vivir por ellos por lo que no pudieron ser o hacer

 _-Con un suspiro la abrazo más fuerte_ – nunca dejare de agradecerle a Dios por tenerte – _ella lo beso en la barbilla y abrazados dejaron avanzar la noche... y a los fantasmas_

Las semanas pasaban y en su lugar favorito en el jardín que daba hacia una montaña descansaban tomando chocolate en silencio y en completa paz, tomados de las manos uno al lado del otro solo podían permanecer así, después de lo vivido era el bálsamo para sus almas, estaban casi a finales del mes de abril y pronto se acercaría su boda. En la batalla habían escoceses, que servían a Inglaterra, allí aunque cerca casi se había desatado el caos, no llegaron a dañar Edimburgo, los vecinos estaban felices de poder celebrar una unión celta, y más para aquellos jóvenes que sufrieron y vivieron la guerra, le ofrecerían sus promesas junto con su amor a los dioses, un poco de felicidad entre tanta destrucción en el mundo y así prepararon todo para la noche de Beltane día del fuego e inicio de la primavera celebrado el primero de mayo. Una cantidad innombrable de personas se movilizaban sin ningún interés más que él de la felicidad de aquella joven pareja que se uniría en un rito tan tradicional, una prueba de que unirían sus almas para toda la eternidad, cuando llegó el día a ella se la llevaron un grupo inmenso de mujeres y a él los hombres, debían prepararlos, todo se llevaría a cabo justo al atardecer cuando el sol se ocultara tras las montañas de la colina en donde se reunirían para invocar a los dioses, un sueño hecho realidad para Candy a la que vistieron de blanco y colocaron una corona de flores en su cabello suelto naturalmente, las flores de colores también se diseminaban por sus mechones y en su cintura llevaba una cadena hecha de las mismas flores naturales Que llegaba hasta sus pies al igual que el vestido, entallado en la cintura de escote cuadrado, mangas acampanadas y suelto hasta tocar el suelo, parecía una princesa de dos siglos atrás y su sonrisa era tan amplía que llenaba sus ojos de estrellas.

El ritual comenzaba al pie de la colina ella ascendería con las mujeres detrás vestidas con túnicas marrones y beige todas descalzadas totalmente y los hombres esperarían en la cima con antorchas, mientras ellas subían a la vista de todos el sol descendía, Albert no podía creer lo que veía era una hada hermosa la que le sonreía, el hada que amaba, las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho al tiempo que ella se acercaba, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ella lo vio en la cima esperándola y su corazón quería estallar de emoción parecía un sueño, el vestía con el kilt, el tartán de los Andrew le quedaba como una capa haciéndolo parecer más un príncipe esa vestimenta tan típica no la uso cuando se casó con aquella bruja, como ella lleva a una corona de flores le sonreía con amor, el desprendía amor y la llenaba por completo, todo lo que ella era y quería le pertenecía a él y lo juraría ante más de 80 personas que creían que su amor bendeciría su tierra y sus tradiciones, le entregaría su alma ante los dioses y espíritus, tuvo que parpadear varias veces cuando tomo su mano al encontrarlo en la cima para asegurarse que no estaba dormida, los presentes cubrieron sus cabezas con la capucha de las túnicas y los guiaron a el centro del gran círculo de personas con antorchas colocándose uno frente al otro, mientras un hombre con capucha blanca hablaba fuera del círculo pero cerca de ellos.

-Que cada persona aquí reunida llame a este rito sagrado, a este sitio consagrado, a los poderes que nosotros conocemos como las fuentes del amor y de la inspiración. Tomemos unos momentos para ponernos en armonía con esta presencia para poder abrirnos del todo hacia la importancia de este momento y este lugar. ¿William Albert Andrew y Candice Brighton acuden a este lugar por voluntad propia, libremente?

 _-Ambos contestaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos_ \- Así es.

-Honremos ahora las cuatro direcciones cardinales de nuestro mundo, para que sus bendiciones sean traídas a esta pareja.

En el suelo alrededor del círculos justo debajo de donde se encontraban habían unas enormes velas encendidas, eran cuatro puestas en coordenada a cada una de las cuatro direcciones. A su lado dentro del círculo había un pequeño altar. El hombre se movía al rededor de ellos y se posicionó frente a una de las velas invocando al los espíritus de ese punto

-(Este) ¡Espíritus del este, espíritus del aire, dejadnos sentir vuestro aliento! A través de tiempos de incertidumbre, a través de los vientos del cambio, ¿todavía se amaran y honrarán?

-Sí lo haré/Sí lo haré

-¡Entonces sean bendecidos por los poderes del este! Que juntos encuentren la libertad del vuelo por el aire claro de las montañas, que su matrimonio renazca con cada nuevo amanecer.

Los presentes susurraron en gaélico unas palabras al este y el aire se hizo de pronto un poco más frío, ya que el sol descendía casi por completo, ellos podrían sentir la magia que los envolvía, las bendiciones de todos. El hombre de capucha blanca camino hacia otro punto y se volvió a colocar frente a la vela

-(Sur) ¡Espíritus del sur, espíritus del fuego, déjanos sentir su poder! A través de las llamas de la pasión, y cuando los llamas se disminuyan, ¿Todavía se amaran y honrarán?

-Si lo haré/Sí lo haré

-¡Entonces sean bendecidos por los poderes del sur! Que juntos bailen a lo largo del camino del coraje y de la vitalidad. Que su casa se llene de calor.

 _-Se repitió el proceso los asistentes murmuraron más bendiciones en gaélico y el hombre fue al otro punto_ \- (oeste) ¡Espíritus del oeste, espíritus del agua, déjanos sentir su energía que fluye a través de las corrientes del agua blanca y los pozos profundos y serenos de emoción. ¿Todavía se amaran y se honrarán?

-Sí lo haré/ Sí lo haré

-Entonces sean bendecidos por los poderes del oeste. Que juntos tejan y mezclen sus deseos, fluyendo con la belleza de las mareas del océano. Que sus vidas compartidas se llene de amor.

Para el último punto y vela las emociones e importancia de esta unión habían desbordado, el acariciaba sus manos que no se soltaron ni un momento y ella dejó caer un par de lagrimas de emoción y sentimiento de felicidad, era real y mágico

-(norte) ¡Espíritus del norte, déjanos sentir su certeza! A través de tiempos de frías restricciones, cuando los problemas parecen inamovibles, ¿Todavía se amaran y honrarán?

-Sí lo haré/Sí lo haré

-Entonces sean bendecidos por los poderes de la tierra. Que juntos echen raíces por tierra dulce y fértil, para que vuestra unión crezca fuerte. Que sus vidas juntos sean ricas con esa fertilidad y su perfecta fruición.

El hombre entró en el círculo con ellos y colocó sus manos al rededor de la muñeca del otro formando el símbolo del infinito y las ató con cintas blancas y azules

-Los dioses y la comunidad ahora son testigos de esta unión, un verdadero compromiso la representación de como el amor ata un corazón a otro. Albert y Candice, ¿están preparados para declarar este acto como juramentos el uno al otro? juramentos que los juntarán, alma a alma, corazón a corazón, juntando las líneas sanguíneas de sus antepasados y las de su descendencia, atestiguados por los que se han reunido aquí el día de hoy, en espíritu y en cuerpo, en este círculo sagrado. ¿Estan preparados?

 _-Con un suspiro cada uno contesto lo propio_ \- Sí, lo estoy/Sí, lo estoy.

Se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa se dijeron mil veces te quiero y otras mil te amo, solo el amor como el de ellos que ha pasado por tanto es capaz de comunicarse sin palabras y ahora estaban atados mas allá del simbolismo del ritual, siempre lo supieron se pertenecían desde siempre.

-Todas las cosas de la naturaleza son circulares. La noche se hace día, el día conduce de vuelta a la noche que, una vez más, se convierte en día. La luna crece y mengua, y vuelve a crecer. Hay la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno, luego vuelve de nuevo la primavera Éstas son las florecientes ritmos del Ciclo de la Existencia, pero en el Centro del Círculo hay la quietud de la Fuente, eterna y brillante. Hemos traído el día de hoy para ustedes los símbolos de estos misterios de la vida

Para sorpresa de ambos habían anillos, un regalo de la comunidad, eran de plata con bordes de oro y de peculiar forma, tenían formas celtas, cuatro como el viento del este, el fuego del sur, el agua del oeste y el hielo del norte, recordándoles su promesa, el hombre de blanco colocó los anillos en un plato con más formas celtas y lo levanto al cielo, ellos aún estaban envueltos en la magia, el sol había desaparecido y más antorchas se encendieron a su alrededor en la colina

-Que sean bendecidas estas alianzas pues, en nombre de los viejos dioses de nuestra tierra, porque son una señal externa y un sagrado recordatorio de su compromiso (el uno con el otro) atestiguado hoy aquí.

Luego colocó el plato con los anillos encima de un altar dentro del círculo y volvió para continuar la ceremonia con una vela con base de flores en sus manos encendiéndola frente a ellos

-Como el sol y la luna traen la luz a la Tierra, ustedes Albert y Candy, ¿juran traer a esta unión suya…. la luz del amor y de la dicha?

-Sí, lo juro / Sí, lo juro

 _-Bendijo_ _junto a los presentes en gaélico_ _y consagró a la Vela nupcial_.- ¿Juran honrar el uno al otro tal como honran aquello que tienen por lo más sagrado?

-Sí, lo juro / Sí, lo juro

Desató sus manos y colocó la cinta encima del altar, trajo consigo los anillos se los entrego respectivamente a la pareja, dejándoles libre el momento de sus juramentos personales para colocarse cada uno su alianza.

"No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Candy, ahora que estamos aquí, sé que este es nuestro destino, todo por lo que pasamos nos trae hasta este lugar, valió la pena, te prometo ser por siempre tu amigo, tu compañero y tu amante fiel. Tha gaol agam ort bheag agam" – _colocó el anillo en su mano temblorosa y beso su frente_

"Ambos escogimos juntar nuestras vidas. Yo, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tú seas mi compañero todos los días de mi vida. Estaré para ti cuando me necesites por qué sé que tú estarás siempre para mí. No encuentro más palabras para agradecer todo lo que haces por mí con esa ternura tan tuya y amarte hasta el último día de mi vida en esta tierra no será suficiente, así que mi alma ahora te pertenecerá a través de los siglos. Tha gaol agam ort mo prionnsa" – _con los ojos cristalizados acercó su mano a sus labios y la beso con amor_

La congregación suspiraba y sollozaba ante el hermoso acto de amor y El Sacerdote se acercó con una piedra ovalada, Lisa y gris, bendijo a la Piedra nupcial y la consagró.

-La Tierra Sagrada es nuestro hogar. Nos ofrece el poder de la vida, nutriendo a nuestro cuerpo y alma, sosteniéndonos desde el nacimiento hasta que nos soltemos en los mundos del espíritu. Cada roca y piedra, cada pedrusco y gema contiene dentro de sí las historias de todo el tiempo. Han elegido juntos a esta piedra como cimiento y piedra prima de vuestro matrimonio a partir de este momento. ¿Ahora juran sobre ella, como símbolo de esta tierra sagrada y de nuestra santa Madre Tierra, que se mantendrán fieles a sus juramentos?

La pareja poso sus manos sobre la piedra que sostenía el Hombre de capucha blanca mientras él sentenció

-Que la Tierra sea testigo, pues, de que Albert y Candice se unen en amor, dicha y libertad. ¡Que así sea! - _Tomo la vela, la cinta y la piedra y las colocó en una cesta de mimbre con flores y se las entregó a ambos_ – Tomen ahora los obsequios benditos por los dioses y ofrézcanlos a ellos, a esta tierra sobre las que hicieron sus juramentos, esta tierra que ahora es su hogar.

Los presentes incluyendo el hombre de capucha blanca destaparon sus cabezas de las capuchas y observaron con aplausos como la pareja acercaban sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, ternura y magia verdadera, el sacerdote se les acercó, un hombre Cano y los abrazo murmurándoles que en todo sus años no había presenciado una unión tan profunda, luego dirigiéndose a todos para concluir el acto anunció

-Que todos sean testigos de que están unidos en amor como Marido y Mujer. A través de este su matrimonio, atestiguado y bendecido, que su amor se vista de la belleza, majestuosidad y poder de esta Tierra sagrada. Mi propia bendición, y las bendiciones de todos los reunidos aquí estén con ustedes. La bendición de sus dioses y de los dioses de sus ancestros sea con ustedes y con todo lo que nazca de su unión. ¡Que así sea!

El círculo de antorchas se mantuvo intacto con la pareja que se abrazaba en el centro

-Antes de que nuestra ceremonia finalice y volvemos a los mundos mas allá, formemos el Círculo de todas las existencias, para que podamos compartir la dicha que hemos atestiguado. Levantemos nuestros pensamientos hacia los poderes que nos ofrecen la vida y la inspiración, sabiendo que los dones de belleza y amor recibidos en este rito son nuestros para compartir, como bendiciones de sanación, protección y abundancia, para este planeta sagrado y todas las criaturas que viven en ella.

El Sacerdote rodeo el círculo y se unió a los asistentes en un momento de silencio.

-Que el mundo se llene de amor, belleza y armonía.

-Que así sea. _– murmuraron todos, antes de romper el círculo y acercarse a felicitar a la pareja muy conmovidos_

La celebración continuó en el pueblo en donde al ritmo de la música y de la alegría compartieron con todos del modo más natural, en un momento ella tomó la corona de flores de él y la colocó justo encima de la suya abrazándolo

-Es mío ahora todo mío señor Andrew

-¿Cuando he dejado de serlo? – _sonrío pícaramente_ – aunque legalmente usted no es mi esposa – _observó como fruncía el ceño y río, se acercó a su oído murmurando_ – te tengo un regalo de bodas, El señor Cooper me hizo llegar dos documentos uno de ellos es el de mi divorcio firmado por Eliza y el otro es nuestro matrimonio, solo tenemos que firmarlo y registrarlo aquí

 _-Ella se separó de golpe y lo miro de hito en hito_ – es... cierto eso Albert... ¿Eres libre? ¿Podré ser tu esposa?

-Ya eres mi esposa, Pero si firmas los papeles señora Andrew...están en casa y...

 _-No lo dejó terminar la frase, simplemente se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazo llorando_ – entonces usted será completamente mío aquí y en todo el planeta

-Y usted completamente mía, al fin... – _la apretó contra su cuerpo_ – por fin todo lo que nos separaba acabó y que el mundo se retuerza de envidia – _rió y se unieron en un beso profundo_

En la madrugada de vuelta a casa descubrieron que sus anillos traían una inscripción oculta "gu bràth agus gu sìorruidh" "por siempre y para siempre" la de ella tenía una A y la de él inscrita una C. En un ritual íntimo frente a la chimenea de su hogar firmaron los papeles de matrimonio, se miraron con una sonrisa y entrelazaron sus manos

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche juntos en el pequeño paraíso?

-Como olvidarla, ahora se le parece estamos frente a esta chimenea, solo tú y yo - _acaricio sus labios_

-Solo que ahora eres mi esposa y no tenemos que escondernos nunca más

 _-Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado_ – nunca más porque ahora...somos libres, no más jaulas Albert

-No más jaulas amor – _la tomo entre sus brazos y cargándola la guió hasta la habitación_

La sentó de espaldas entre sus piernas mientras con cuidado quitaba cada una de las flores pequeñas que habían en su cabello, una por una y las colocaba en su mano, beso su hombro y deshizo la cinta que ataba su vestido en la espalda, su ajetreado día terminaba al siguiente y el acariciaba su espalda mientras se deshacía de su ropa, sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo con una caricia dulce, ella también era una sobreviviente conocía su cuerpo y delineó la cicatriz de su brazo era una línea fina de unos 30 cm, era suya, suya para siempre y la adoración que sentía por la que por fin era su esposa rayaba en lo divino, ella se levanto y girándose frente a él dejando caer por completo el vestido y las flores, se acercó a su rostro y lo beso mientras lo recostaba de la cama, él simplemente se dejaba hacer, comenzó el proceso lento de descubrir su cuerpo como él lo hiciera con ella, también lo conocía y lo amaba con toda su alma esa guerra quedó marcada en su cuerpo de muchas formas y representaba la lucha, la lucha por vivir y por sobrevivir, su amor era inmenso y aquel hombre era su esposo, ahora sí era cierto, y la hacía muy feliz, parecía que era la primera vez que estaban juntos, aunque lo era como marido y mujer, espiritual y legalmente. Él siempre se entregaba con pasión y amor profundo la llevaba al infinito, hacia magia, liberaban ansías haciendo el amor sin restricciones, con cada beso… cada caricia y cada te amo entregaban cada parte de su ser y al final cuando sus cuerpos cedían a la grandeza del placer tocaban el cielo con el cuerpo y el corazón. Quererse así...abandonarse de aquel modo solo podría ser real amando como ellos se amaban, tocándose como se tocaban y fundiéndose en una sola alma.

* * *

 **Hola... Las bodas Celtas hoy en día muchos tradicinalistas las mantienen, son un espectaculo... pero su origen espirutual lo hace uno de los ritos mas romanticos...**

 _ **"Como decimos en todas las ceremonias de Unión de Manos que oficiamos, para nuestros antepasados Celtas el matrimonio no era sólo la unión de dos personas, sino que era la unión de dos almas. Los Celtas creían que las almas se buscaban y se unían para multiplicar sus fortalezas y hacer frente a sus debilidades en este Mundo. El uno era el apoyo incodicional del otro, su perfecto compañero, guía y maestro.**_

 _ **De este modo, y como resulta tradicional en las festividades de origen céltico, la mayoría de las uniones conyugales se celebraban al calor de los festivales que se celebraban entre abril y septiembre (Beltane -1 de mayo-, Litha -23 de junio- y Lammas o Lughnasadh -1 de agosto-). Aunque según las pocas crónicas que han llegado hasta nuestros días, durante Litha y Lughnasadh, el festival que marca el comienzo de la época de la cosecha, la maduración de las primeras frutas, se celebraban uniones, la mayoría de las parejas esperaba a Beltane, bien para unirse, bien para renovar ante la comunidad la unión que habían llevado a cabo en privado.**_

 _ **Así, durante la Buidhe Bealtaine, cuando se encendían hogueras en honor de Belenos para festejar la unión del Dios y la Diosa, las parejas se reunían con el resto de los miembros de sus comunidades y, aprovechando las celebraciones, unían sus almas al amparo de la sagrada unión de los Dioses.**_  
 _ **En cuanto al símbolo del Infinito, éste no sólo implica la idea de eternidad, sino que desde antiguo para los Celtas la Espiral Doble o Sistrel (es decir, dos espirales unidas como un símbolo de Infinito) ha simbolizado el amor, la unión del Sol y la Luna, de las energías femeninas y masculinas, así como la posición de igualdad de los dos miembros de la pareja. Es más, este mismo símbolo se empleaba para representar los equinoccios y los eclipses, es decir, momentos en que el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, la luz y la oscuridad reinaban por igual." Pag. Celta  
**_

 **Hasta Mañana ;)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

El viaje a Irlanda se dio unas semanas después, siguieron la pista y preguntaron por Lily Hide en una calle muy pobre de Belfast, la gente allí apenas sobrevivía, pero ellos avanzaron entre él hambre y la tristeza, viendo otra cara del mundo uno de que eran conscientes en ese momento más que nunca, llegaron a una humilde casita en la que les dijeron que podrían encontrar a una mujer con ese nombre, ella había recordado los pocos datos que el soldado susurraba en agonía sin saber que tan ciertos eran, tocaron la puerta de una madera fina y una mujer de unos 35 años les salió al paso, un poco andrajosa y mal encarada. Detrás de ella en cada una de sus piernas se sostenía un niño, y se escuchaban las vocecitas de otros más

-¿Que quieren? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

 _-Candy se soltó de la mano de Albert y dio un paso a la mujer_ – ¿es usted Lily, Lily Hide?

-¿Para que la buscan?

-Yo, tengo una razón de su marido un soldado británico

-Lionel murió señora, en la guerra

-Lo sé, yo solo quiero darle un mensaje el último que dejo para su esposa, ¿esa es usted?

-No, Lily ya no está aquí

-¿Y en donde está ella ahora?

-¿No entiende? Ella no está aquí ni en ningún lado en esta tierra murió hace meses ¿es usted familiar de Lionel?

 _-Candy con las lágrimas en los ojos muy turbada por esa información sintió como Albert la tomaba por los hombros para transmitirle valor_ – no soy familiar pero le hice una promesa, encontrar a su esposa y darle el mensaje – _sorbió por la nariz_

 _-La mujer los miro a ambos de arriba a abajo, era obvio que era gente de bien, elegantes y adinerados_ – pasen un momento quizá hay algo que puedan hacer por ellos aún

Cuando entraron a la pequeña casa atestada se dieron cuenta de que apenas cabían ella y 7 niños entre bebés de meses a 3 años y grandes de 5 a 13 años, ella con un grito los mando a callar y sentó a la pareja en un par de sillas al rededor de una mesita de madera que utilizaban como comedor

-Mi nombre es Carolina, mi esposo también fue a la guerra con Leonel el esposo de Lily y nuestros vecinos, ella no tenía familia y a el según entiendo su familia le dio la espalda cuando se casó, nunca más los contacto no lo querían, el trabajo aquí apenas daba para comer y el ejército ofreció una remuneración bastante buena para sus soldados, así que mi marido y Leonel se fueron a la guerra, y nosotras nos quedamos a aguardarlos, mi marido regreso hace un año pero Leonel no y Lily cayó en desesperación, para hacer el cuento corto escribió una carta, enviarla al frente es muy costoso para nosotros ella envío solo tres con lo que tenía pero seguramente nunca llegaron porque él no las respondía, dejó de escribirle y pensamos que había muerto hace como un año y medio – _Candy negó con la cabeza y ella asintió_ – Ya me doy cuenta de que Leonel jamás se enteró que tenía una hija

 _-Ambos abrieron los ojos pero fue Albert quien preguntó_ – ¿una hija? ¿Y dónde está?

 _-La mujer se levanto y cuando regresó traía una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos aceitunados enormes, una linda niña, envuelta en arapos y suciedad, se detuvo frente a Albert y le extendió a la pequeña_ – ella le puso Maoly, y atiende a ese nombre, es una parlanchina solo que ahora no los conoce, yo... – _bajo la mirada por primera vez controlando las emociones_ – no puedo cuidarla, tengo seis hijos y aprecie mucho a Lily, cuando enfermó hace casi dos años me hizo prometer que la cuidaría hasta que llegara Leonel, estaba convencida que volvería, lo amaba mucho... Pero ella se fue hace poco menos de un año – _apretó los labios_ – pero Leonel ya no está y sin embargo la envió a usted, una pareja joven como ustedes pueden darle una familia a Maoly, ahora huérfana, educación y quién sabe qué más, sus corazones deben ser enormes para llegar hasta aquí y mantenerle la promesa a un desconocido, así que...

Los miro esperando una respuesta pero ambos estaban atónitos, Albert sentó a la niña de unos 3 años en la mesa frente a él y le sonrió, Maoly significaba doncella, y ella era tan bonita... una pequeña doncella, la niña se atrevió a mirarlo y le sonrió de vuelta

-¿Usted es mi papá? Lina dijo que mi papá venía pod mi – _murmuro con la voz cantarina infantil_

 _-El vuelco en el corazón que sintió lo obligó a responder –_ aún no lo soy, ¿tú quieres que lo sea? – _la niña lo miro il rato le sonrió, asintió y el la abrazo_

 _-Candy que dejó correr sus lagrimas llevo una mano a su corazón y con la voz temblorosa se dirigió a su esposo_ – nuestro matrimonio empezó muy bien señor Andrew con una hija, yo estoy lista _– miro a Carolina_ – prepare las cosas de la niña, ella viene con nosotros

 _-Maoly giró hacia Candy y le preguntó con inocencia_ – usted es muy bomita parece un ángel, ¿es mi mamá que vino desde el cielo? Lina dice que mi mama se fue al cielo.. ¿Voviste? – _tocó su rostro con ternura secando sus lágrimas_

-Si, cariño Dios me envió – _acaricio su cabello oscuro_ – mi nombre es Candy

 _-La niña sonrió e imito su caricia fascinada por los rizos rubios de aquel Ángel estaba convencida de que su mama era un ángel del cielo y debía ser ella_ – ¿mamá Candy? ¿Tienes calamelos?

-No bebé – _le sonrió_ – cuantos años tienes

-Le mostró tres de sus pequeños deditos, los acababa de cumplir – ¿y tu?

-Muchos más que esos

-Mi nome es Maody y me gusta cantad

Ambos sonrieron, esa tarde el esposo de Carolina y ella misma acompañaron a la Pareja de recién casados a la jefatura de Belfast para levantar el informe, alegaron que Candy era un pariente lejano del soldado Leonel Hide y que la madre no tenía parientes, levantaron un informe adjudicándole la custodia temporal de Maoly a los Andrew hasta que se procesara en Edimburgo, residencia de los mismos por la adopción total y legal de la niña. La guerra había dejado muchos huérfanos y las autoridades los asignaban a padres sustitutos, era la orden en toda Europa, hasta que aparecieran sus familiares o se les otorgara la adopción completa.

Un par de meses después Maoly llenaba de alegría la casa, y aunque tuvieron que aprender y conocer de la niña.. ellos estaban felices por tenerla, en Edimburgo sus vecinos estaban convencidos de que Beltane bendijo de un modo especial a esta pareja que ahora cuidaban de una niña, ella sonreía feliz con sus padres y vivía con ellos cosas que a sus tres añitos las circunstancias le negaron, los llegó a querer esa misma mañana en Belfast y no se separaba de ellos, salían de paseo como una familia normal y disfrutaban de cada una de sus travesuras, tres meses pasaron y el dinero otorgó legalmente el nombre completo a su niña, Tenían una hija Maoly Andrew Brighton. Una noche cuando Albert regresaba de la agencia Maoly y Candy habían preparado la mesa con flores y comida para cenar en familia, cuando vio todo sonrió a su esposa y la niña como siempre salió corriendo a sus brazos, el la cargo, beso su mejilla y ella le devolvió el besito, definitivamente ese hombre era la adoración de ambas, se acercó a Candy y ella los abrazo, beso a su esposo en los labios y le dijo con voz de triunfo

-Tienes que ver todo lo que he cocinado para ti, ahora que aprendí pretendo practicar mucho, Maoly me ayudo con las flores cierto mi niña? – _la pequeña asintió feliz_

-¿A si!? ¿Entonces mis damas van a consentirme?

-Siiiii – _respondió la niña_ – y te contadé un sequeto – _miro a su mamá con complicidad y esta le sonrió guiñándole un ojo_

-¿Cuál es el secreto? – _preguntó el divertido mirando primero a una y luego a otra_

-Ahoda no, mamá dijo que después de la tomida

Albert entrecerró los ojos pero Candy no revelaba nada, así que comieron entre risas, esos eran los momentos preferidos de Albert, poder llegar a casa y encontrarse con su familia hacia un año estaba en la guerra en la vivencia más cruda de su vida, ahora tenía a la mujer que amaba y para completar las bendiciones una niña dulce y vivaz como Maoly llegó a sus vidas para llenarla de luz, observó como Candy se inclinó a la niña y le susurró al oído, esta amplió su sonrisa y su rostro se lleno de gozo, la ayudo a bajar de la silla y corrió al frente de Albert

-Ya puedo contad el sequeto

-Bueno, estoy listo para saber qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos

-Mamá me dijo que tendía un hemanito o hemanita y que llegada en unos meses, espedadas con nosotas ¿si?

 _-Acaricio el cabello de la niña sin emitir palabra y asintió dejándola satisfecha, miro a Candy que le sonreía con ojos brillantes y cristalizados, se levanto de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a ella_ – ¿es cierto amor? Tú...

-Es cierto mo prionnsa tendremos un bebé, nuestra familia sí que crece rápido

 _-La miro con devoción y la abrazo fuerte, luego la soltó con preocupación miro su rostro_ – lo siento, ¿te lastime? ¿Estás bien? ¿Toda va bien? ¿Fuiste al medico?

-Ya, para... Estoy bien el doctor dice que todo va bien y ahora no me digas que apenas me rozaras por miedo a lastimarme porque me enfadaré, y mucho – _acaricio su rostro_ – no voy a romperme señor y me gustaría escucharle decir que le alegra la noticia

-Por dios, bheag agam claro que me alegra, me hace muy feliz - _Abrazo a Maoly que los veía fascinada y la abrazo a ella -_ soy inmensamente feliz mis princesas

* * *

-También soy muy feliz mi príncipe

Corría el mes de Octubre de 1942 cuando por fin Candy pudo comunicarse vía telefónica con su familia era bastante complicado hacer llamadas a larga distancia y lo aprovecharía su hermana seguro ya tubo al bebé y su madre estaba con ella, también Cup… estaba tan emocionada por la noticia de que su hermana tuvo otro hijo que comenzó a llorar, era una llorona o las hormonas la ponían más que sensible

-Ay mama es que estoy muy feliz...

-Hija no llores entonces tu hermana está bien tus sobrinos bellos y saludables... Cuándo volverán quiero verte hija ya son casi tres años

-Lo siento mama ahora no podré viajar, hay cosas que no sabes aún

-Las imagino te casaste… Fredy les mando los documentos, además tu última carta dice que vivías feliz en Edimburgo ¿que ha pasado desde entonces?

-Creo que mucho – _quería parar de llorar pero no podía, sorbió por la nariz_

 _-Del otro lado Bianca se tensó por escuchar el llanto de su hija y rezo para que fueran cosas buenas y no malas noticias_ – Candice hija hace tanto que no escuchaba tu voz, ¿y ahora debo escuchar tu llanto?

-Lo siento mamá es que no puedo controlarlo, bueno.…tienes una nieta, se llama Maoly y tiene tres años es hermosa y dulce, Albert y yo la adoramos

-¿Una nieta? – _comenzó a sacar cuentas y no tuvo necesidad de preguntar no era realmente su hija. Se le llenó el corazón de alegría, ternura….. sus ojos se empañaron._ – ¡ay hija! Una nieta... Eso me emociona porqué aquí tengo dos varoncitos y saber que tengo una nieta... – _comenzó a llorar también_

 _-Candy se limpió las lágrimas_ – eso no es todo mama no es solo una nieta, estoy embarazada así que la próxima vez que nos veamos tendrás dos nietos más a quien abrazar

-¡Candice!... – _lloraba tanto como le reclamó a su hija y que bien se sentían ese tipo de lágrimas llenaban el corazón por completo, lágrimas de felicidad_

-Al verla de esa forma el señor Cooper intervino en el teléfono

-Así que una nieta, que le dijiste a tu madre traviesa no sé si rie o llora

-¡Cup! Ay dios Cup…. me alegra tanto oír tu voz, benditos sean estos aparatos – _rió_ – es que le dije que tiene una nieta y viene otro en camino, ¡oye...! Te quedará muy bien el título de tío abuelo

 _-Se congeló, la emoción se instaló en su pecho y con los ojos empañados le contesto a su niña traviesa_ – bendito sea Dios mi niña, felicidades a los dos como quisiera verlos ahora, pero me supongo que tendremos que esperar, ¿piensan volver?

-Te prometo que en cuanto podamos iremos a verlos a todos, así mis niños conocerán a sus abuelos primos y tíos

-Ahora sí que me has hecho sonreír, he cumplido con su padre eres una mujer casada y con una familia – _suspiro_

-Si una hermosa los amo y esperar este bebe me hace muy feliz, ¿como está Annie?

-Que te lo diga ella misma está esperando su turno, cuídate mucho y cuida a mis sobrinos nietos, espero volver a verlos pronto

-Te quiero Cup...

-Ah qué linda Candy muy bonito, ¿como es que me entero de ultima que tengo una sobrina? – _preguntó Annie fingiendo enojo con las emociones a flor de piel_

-¡Hermanita! Siempre eres la última en enterarte ¿no es cierto? – _reía al fin_

-Cuál es tu excusa y como se llama esa dulzura

-¡Espera! – _le pasó el teléfono a la niña que jugaba con una muñeca a su lado_ – saluda a tu tía Annie

-Hola Tía Annie mi nombre es Maoly y me gusta cantar

-Hola nena

 _-se volvió a colocar el teléfono_ \- ya la escuchaste

 _-Anny se limpiaba un par de lagrimas_ – si, Candice tienes mucho que contarme

-Lo sé, ¿podrás esperar a que nazca el bebé que llevo dentro o te envió una carta?

 _-Su hermana sollozo_ – quiero que me lo cuentes mirándome a la cara, te extraño mucho.. ¿como esta Albert?

-Estamos felices Annie

-Nosotros también pero nos haces falta

-El tiempo pasará rápido hermana

-Eso espero...

Al terminar la llamada Candy se sentó un rato pensativa, su gran aventura comenzó el día en que lo conoció a él, miro a Maoly quien estaba absorta en la muñeca y con su mano cubrió su pequeño abultado vientre, tenía más razones para vivir ahora más ganas y más amor para dar

 _-La niña giró y al ver sus ojos aguados con la inocencia y dulzura que tenía le hablo, ahora cada vez más claro_ – ¿mami, lloras por qué tú mamá está lejos?

-Si, nuestra familia está lejos y los extraño pero estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo y con Albert – _acaricio su pequeño rostro_

-Y también un hermanito o hermanita, ¿en cuanto llegue podemos visitar a mis abuelos?

-Lo haremos mi niña

-Pero no llores, papá dice que no le gusta verte llorar a mi tampoco

 _-Ella sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas_ – es cierto pero estas son de felicidad también soy muy feliz, ustedes me hacen feliz con su simple presencia

-¿Quieres que te cante una canción?

-Si quiero, cántame

La niña comenzó a cantar moviendo su cabecita de un lado a otro, ella cantaba muy bonito, para ser tan pequeña su voz parecía la de un angelito, hacía que sonriera ¿cómo podía saberse la letra de una canción entera sin equivocarse? Realmente tenía un don. Detrás de la niña estaba Albert recostado de la pared escuchándola cantar arrodillada frente a Candy que la veía con ternura y cariño, el las adoraba a las dos y ese tipo de escenas cautivaban su corazón y la plena felicidad se apoderaba de sus sentidos, tenía una familia que crecía cada vez más y sin darse cuenta era lo que había deseado siempre, esos momentos junto a la mujer que tanto amaba. Maoly termino de cantar y ambos aplaudieron, ella giró y vio con emoción a Albert. Se levanto beso en la mejilla a Candy y corrió como siempre a los brazos de su papá el la cargo y se acercó con ella para sentarse frente a su esposa

-Te felicito Maoly cantas muy bien

 _-Se sonrojó y bajo la mirada_ – gracias

 _-Dirigiéndose a Candy preguntó_ – ¿hablaste con tu madre?

-Si, están todos bien

-Y lloraste – _la miro inclinando la cabeza_ – amor no podemos ir el viaje es largo y pues la carretera, el avión, todo ese ajetreo... En tu estado...

-Ya lo sé, ya veremos luego igual este es nuestro hogar Albert podemos visitarlos el próximo año, solo me puse nostálgica, estoy de llorona pero Maoly me cantó y me curó

 _-La niña sorprendida se bajó de las piernas de su padre y se puso frente a ella acunando su rostro y mirándola fijamente_ – ¿cómo?

-Me alivias el corazón bebe

-Voy a cantarle a mi hermanito o hermanita para que cuando salga de ahí – _señaló su vientre_ – sea feliz

Ambos sonrieron y Candy la atrajo en sus brazos acunándola con besitos, la niña sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho Candy continuó conversando con Albert de la llamada y sin darse cuenta Maoly se quedo dormida, ella la abrazaba sin querer despegarse de ese regalo de dios y Albert la miraba fijamente como acariciaba su cabello.. esta mirada era distinta, ella se veía distinta irradiaba luz, hacía que la amara mucho más.

 _La leyenda del hilo rojo_

 _Nunca podrás escapar de tu corazón,_

 _así que es mejor que escuches lo que tiene que decirte…_

 _Paulo Coelho, "El alquimista"_

 _Cuenta una leyenda oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá._

 _Este hilo lleva contigo desde tu nacimiento y te acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de toda tu vida. Así es que, el Abuelo de la Luna, cada noche sale a conocer a los recién nacidos y a atarles un hilo rojo a su dedo, un hilo que decidirá su futuro, un hilo que guiará estas almas para que nunca se pierdan…La leyenda versa así:_

 _"Hace mucho mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza._

 _Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."_

 _Esta leyenda está tan arraigada en las culturas orientales que millones de personas llevan unidas a ellas un hilo rojo verdadero. Aunque no hay claridad sobre si el origen es chino o japonés, se dice que la leyenda comenzó al conocer que la arteria ulnar conecta el dedo meñique (otras fuentes hablan del anular, lo que tiene más tradición en nuestra cultura) con el corazón, fuente de vida y eternamente concebido como el hogar del amor…_

 _Un hilo rojo al que no podremos imponer nuestros caprichos ni nuestra ignorancia, un hilo rojo que no podremos romper ni deshilachar. Un hilo rojo directo al corazón, que conecta a los amores eternos, a los profundos, esos que simbolizan el antes y por los que no hay después. El amor de una madre, de un padre, de un hermano, de un niño, de un amigo, de un hombre o de una mujer… Un hilo rojo que simboliza el amor y el interés común… Cada uno que lo interprete como quiera pero lo que está claro es que, en ocasiones, las casualidades son tan fuertes que no dejan lugar a dudas… Almas gemelas se llaman, corazones entrelazados con una o varias eternidades por vivir_

* * *

 ** _Lindas esto llega a su fin que será este Viernes así que Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios ya ven la Leyenda del Hilo Rojo es muy acertada Tocamos a mucha gente sin prevenirlo.. solo sucede... y suceden cosas que llevan a otras y al final nos damos cuenta para que fueron hechas... asi como ahora yo escribo y llego a ustedes, ustedes lo hacen tambien no es solo con las personas a las que estamos destinadas, o las que vemos a diario o estan cerca, si no todas aquellas a las que a lo largo de nuestra vida se cruzan y nos dejas una huella... Abrazos.. ;)_**


	21. Chapter 21

El éxito de la novela Publicada en Junio de 1942 por el periódico EL EMPERADOR bajo la edición de Jhonny Vincent se hizo notorio hasta en Pensilvania, Annie tenia una primera Edición y contenía una historia de amor, concluía por supuesto en un pequeño paraíso, no hubo guerras ni separaciones aquellos amantes despertaban con el olor a campo y dormían con las luciérnagas, jamás volvieron a la ciudad que los ahogaba y encerraba su amor con falsas morales….. Jaulas de Oro contaba la historia de muchos personajes, historias que Candy observaba y especulaba de lejos, en las grandes fiestas o reuniones de sociedad, y otros muy cercanos de la pareja principal, amores que no pudieron ser, amores que eran a escondidas y amores falsos que se divulgaban a viva voz, Jhonny cumplió con su promesa, ni los nombres ni las fechas, solo las historias aunque el sospechara el origen real de muchas de ellas, la lectura salió del ámbito femenino y llego a muchos hombres, todos se sentían identificados con personajes de hacia cuatro décadas, señoras y señoritas leían con emoción aquel libro de tapa verde… al terminarlo podías encontrar una nota que dejaba al descubierto al fin el género de su escritor, algo que Jhonny encontró divertido y desafiante…

 _"_ _En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo"….. "Jhonny Soy una mujer que ama, por amor he hecho cosas y he callado otras, he luchado y me he resignado pero mi amor no es el único que me mueve, he escrito esto pensando en el amor de diferentes formas que he presenciado y el que yace escondido en el alma de cada uno de nosotros, no solo amamos a una persona o varias a lo largo de nuestra vida, amamos lo que sentimos hacemos y pensamos, yo amo escribir, ame escribir esto, aunque haya sido para comprar mi libertad de_ _E_ _l Emperador, Amé cada día, cada frase y cada historia por los tres años que escribí para ti, Gracias Jhonny.. por todo… C. White_

Entre los Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña y la Unión Soviética, cuyos objetivos serían, primero, frenar el avance alemán en la Unión Soviética y en el norte de África; segundo, lanzar una invasión en la Europa occidental con tal de aplastar la Alemania nazi en dos frentes; y, en tercer lugar, derrotar al Japón. El muy distinguido y reelecto Alcalde de Chicago William W. Andrew, mantenía la ciudad con normalidad, en un principio tuvieron que mantenerse fuertes prestando ayuda económica al gobierno pero luego de lo sucedido a traición en Pearl Harbor América se hizo fuerte y su alianza avanzaba decidida a refrenar a los Nazis recuperando territorios. Todo marchaba con normalidad su nieto Anthony estaba felizmente casado y su hija también , quien lo diría, con George, este segundo matrimonio le sentaba de maravilla, la veía sonreír casi siempre, cosa que no sucedió con el anterior, y su Hijo… estaba igual de feliz en Escocia, pensándolo con nostalgia y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento, en ese momento recibió una llamada a larga distancia que lo hizo sonreír y cristalizar la mirada.

En Pensilvania, un servicio de banquetes corría de un lado al otro, adornando y ultimando detalles en el Jardín de la hermosa casa de Annie Cornwell, ella estaba ocupándose personalmente de que todo fuera perfecto, había un arco de flores blancas y mesas dispuestas para el matrimonio que se celebraría, miro el reloj del salón y suspiro, entro a la habitación de juegos y sus hijos Dylan de cuatro y Ethan de un año y medio jugaban tranquilos con la vigilancia de una niñera, ella los besó y bajo por la escalera directo a la cocina para seguir coordinando todo, era un día importante, la carcomían los nervios y la ansiedad, con su elegante vestido cruzo el pasillo y se encontró con su esposo que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, la atrapo entre sus brazos y le pregunto con diversión

-Mi señora ¿a donde cree que va tan apresurada?

-A…. Archivald Cornwell ¿a donde crees? Voy a la cocina quiero ver que todo este dispuesto ya casi llegan

-¿A si? pues vengo de allí y todo esta bien, por que no te relajas un poco tu Madre está tan nerviosa como tu, deberías ir a tranquilizarla

-¿En donde está Cup? El ministro Andersen llegará en una hora

-El esta en el despacho…. – _la miro profundamente a sus ojos azules como el mar_ \- Dios.. como te amo

 _-Ella se tranquilizo y lo miro enredando sus manos en su cabello como lo hacia hace ya once años y lo acerco_ – y yo te amo a ti, no te imaginas cuanto amor mío, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tenemos dos hijos maravillosos y aun a pesar de los años cuando te tengo así de cerca y te respiro mi corazón parece que quiere salirse

-Annie… - _susurro su nombre con los ojos entrecerrados_ – tu me has hecho un hombre feliz

Besó a su esposa como un hombre completamente enamorado y ella le correspondió con ternura, sonó el timbre pero ni eso los saco de su burbuja, hasta que una voz detrás de ellos los alertó de tal modo que giraron con un gesto de sorpresa olvidándose uno del otro al instante

-¡Vaya! Desde ya se siente el amor definitivamente estoy en el lugar correcto

 _-Annie se llevo las manos al rostro y soltó todo el aire que retuvo mientras que su hermana hablo con aquella sonrisa, se separo de sus esposo y corrió a abrazarla con el llanto en los ojos_ – ¡Candice!…. Hermanita…. ¡Estas aquí! – _se separo limpiándose un lagrima para verla_

-¡Claro que estoy aquí…! ¿crees que faltaría? Annette no llores o arruinaras tu perfecto maquillaje – _dijo irónica_ _como siempre jugaba con ella_

-Ya no me preocupa… - _miro a un lado y encontró agarrada a su mano a una niña, supuso que era Maoly, tan bonita como le había dicho su hermana por teléfono_ – ¡Ay! Y esta es… mi sobrina…

-Y este es tu sobrino Brandon – _resonó la voz dulce de Albert_

 _-Annie lo miro a el y a el hermoso bebe rubio que tenia entre sus brazos y sus ojos se humedecieron_ – ya lo veo.. muy dormido - _Mientras veía y acariciaba a sus sobrinos Archie saludaba con un abrazo a Candy y con la mano a Albert._

-¿Donde esta mamá Annie y Cup…y mis sobrinos? ¡ya quiero verlos!

-Antes vamos a llevar a los míos con la niñera tendremos tiempo, además quiero hablar contigo Candy ¡Cuatro años sin vernos!

-Bien Porque yo quiero hablar con el señor Cooper y contigo Archie les tengo una propuesta de negocios que seguro no van a rechazar – _menciono Albert_

-¡Perfecto! Negocios es mi segundo nombre, Vamos entonces Andrew te llevare a donde tienen escondido a Frederick

 _-Le paso el Bebe a su esposa y con un beso le susurro_ – nos veremos luego Bheag agam

Candy llego al cuarto de juegos de los niños y los abrazo con cariño mientras exclamaba lo guapos que eran con emoción, de pronto se abrió la puerta y una mujer con ojos empañados y embarazo avanzado la veía, se giro y corrió a abrazarla

-Patty por dios estas enorme… ¡ay Lo siento! estas hermosa _– rieron juntas_

-Ya lo se.. pero es un solo bebe, Stear dice que no saldrá porque debe ser un gigante, lo atraparon en el despacho y me dijeron que estaban aquí con los niños, ¡ay Candice! estas hermosa y vuelvo a verte con tu cabello largo, ¿recuerdas a mi hija?…. ¡Claro entonces era una bebe!

 _-Se agacho junto a la niña y la acaricio_ \- Samantha se que no te acuerdas de mi pero soy una tía mas, te presentaré a mi hija Maoly – _las niñas se acercaron y se sonrieron_

-Dylan se reunió con las niñas y miro fijamente a Maoly

-¿Tu eres mi prima?

 _-Tímida le devolvió la mirada_ – si soy Maoly

-Mi nombre es Dylan, Ella – _abrazo a Sam_ – es también mi prima, y tuya si quieres – _se encogió de hombros_

 _-Con una sonrisa Candy miro a los niños_ – pues aquí todos son primos….

-¿Vas a poder con todos estos niños Minerva? – _le pregunto Annie a la niñera_

-Si señora no se preocupe los bebes están dormidos y este grupo es mas grande

-¿Candice? – _pregunto_ _una_ _voz entrecortada_

Al girarse comprobó que efectivamente su madre estaba allí, su abrazo fue conmovedor y mas lo fue conocer a sus nietos, Maoly la abrazo feliz de ver a su abuela y esta lloraba acariciando a la niña, cuando veía dormir al pequeño menciono

-Es todo un angelito _– lo acaricio despacio y con ternura_

-Solo cuando duerme mamá porque da mucha guerra, es un terremoto

-En eso se parece a ti mi niña traviesa

-Si, porque el resto es como Albert – _suspiro_ – se parece mucho a el

-ya veo …. – _miro a su hija percibiendo la adoración que tenia por su esposo y sus hijos, sonrío_

Las cuatro mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando a los mas pequeños descasar y a los mas grandes jugar tranquilos, todas estaban ansiosas por saber, de los dos años que Candy estuvo en la guerra, de su boda celta, los detalles de la adopción y nacimiento de sus hijos…todo por lo que había pasado en esos cuatro años ausente, no tenían tanto tiempo y los detalles tomaban mas de 45 minutos, así que les prometió contarles todo con un buen café y si los pequeños le daban tregua, lo que si les dijo fue de lo mucho que quería a Maoly y de lo que las necesito cuando su hijo estaba por nacer, gracias a dios tenia a Albert, con una sonrisa recordó contándoles como el un mes antes se había puesto paranoico y la perseguía a todos lados, no dejaba que subiera las escaleras sola y si se quejaba apenas quería llamar al medico, al final casi le da un infarto pero estuvo con ella en el nacimiento aunque no querían dejarlo entrar movió cielo y tierra… fue un hermoso día… lleno de lagrimas de felicidad y de amor, Maoly feliz le cantaba siempre a su hermanito para que se durmiera o se tranquilizara y funcionaba a la perfección, ambos hermanos se querían mucho, las mujeres se sorprendieron al escuchar que Albert estuvo en el parto pero luego se resignaron, entre los rubios no había nada de extrañar

Entro el ministro Andersen al salón y las mujeres le sonrieron

-¿Entonces a todas ustedes casaré esta tarde? – _preguntó devolviéndoles la sonrisa_

Allí se celebraría la unión, mientras Annie se quedo atendiendo a el ministro todas se pusieron en marcha Patty ayudaba con el peinado y el vestido y Candy supervisaba la posición de todo para la entrada, cuando estuvo todo listo se dirigió al despacho en donde encontró sonrientes a cuatro hombres tomando despreocupados, con una mano en la cintura y los ojos entrecerrados miro a todos

-Muy bonito nosotras corriendo y ustedes relajados como si nada

-No te enfades gatita es para drenar los nervios

-C. White en persona…. Toda una celebridad…Por Dios Candy déjame abrazarte - _Stear se acerco y le dio un apretón_

-Stear… ¡vas a dejarme sin aire! seguro Patty esta acostumbrada a esto

-No.. temo romperla ¿entonces quien aguantara mis locuras e inventos? Por cierto… ¿en donde esta mi bella esposa?

-Esta arriba y deberías ir por ella tiene mucho rato parada y….. – _miro directamente al señor Cooper y sus ojos se llenaron de cariño_ – ¡Cup! Debes saber que te extrañe muchísimo y que te debo tanto _– se acerco para abrazarlo_

-Mi niña traviesa no mas que yo – _beso su cabeza y la miro de arriba abajo_ – Andew cuida bien de ti…. Estas hermosa… ya me hablo un poco de sus hijos pero tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos

-Eso será después porque usted tiene un compromiso hoy.. ahora… ¡todos fuera!, el ministro ya esta aquí

-Los hombres obedecieron, salían al salón y luego a el jardín pero uno se quedo para sostenerla por la espalda besando su cuello

-Que mandona señora, ¿si no le obedezco me castigará?…espero que antes me llene de besos

 _-Se giro para, abrazarlo y mirarlo a los ojos_ – no podría castigarte pero sabes que pasará si usted me hace enfadar….

-Si lo se, te pones roja y saltan mas esas hermosas pecas de tu rostro, además de que tus ojos se ponen mas intensos, me das miedo mi vida por eso siempre te hago caso, prefiero terminar cualquier discusión de otra forma - _beso su cuello haciéndole cosquillas para hacerla reír_

Escucharon un voz profunda que los interrumpió en seco

-Hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida…Gracias por esto Dios

-¡Papá! – _observo como su padre con los ojos empañados abría los brazos y el se fundió en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de sentimiento_ – pero…

-Tienes una esposa bastante hábil

 _-Recibió la mirada agradecida de su esposo y tragándose los sentimientos exclamo con alegría_ – ¡Sorpresa!

-¿Sorpresa? De ustedes nada me sorprende – _Sonrió Anthony desde la puerta_

La abrazó entre risas y luego él abrazo a su esposo, que difícil era contenerse, así que no lo hizo mas y dejo correr el sentimiento, Anthony la acerco a su esposa, una chica dulce, tímida y bonita, luego a la Dama que le sonreía y a su esposo, ella los abrazo con cariño, eran una familia ahora, todos una gran familia y estaban allí, a Albert no dejaban de abrazarlo con alegría, hacia cuatro años, cuatro años sentidos pero bien remunerados, Pauna no podía esperar así que acompaño a Candy a buscar a los niños, ya casi era hora y para su sorpresa el niño estaba despierto, lo abrazo y delineaba su carita, sus enormes ojos azul cielo la dejaron suspirando mencionando lo parecido que era a su hermano y a su hijo, abrazo a la niña y beso su mejilla

 _-Ella estaba feliz por conocer a su otra tía_ _, m_ _enciono a su madre en voz baja_ – mami mis tías y mi abuela son muy bonitas

-Igual que tu Preciosa

Salieron al jardín para esperar en las sillas, los niños revoloteaban... Stear cargaba a su sobrino y Los Andrew tenían acaparados a Maoly y a el bebe, el Abuelo feliz de tenerlo en brazos le decía a Albert que el primer nombré de su hijo varón debía de ser William, el solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y Pauna reía abrazada a George, Anthony hablaba de quién sabe que con Maoly y el ambiente familiar se volvió festivo cuando la banda comenzó a tocar, por la entrada del jardín apareció la novia con un conjunto color crema y un sombrero de flores con una malla representando el velo y flores en las manos, a cada lado tenia a una hija y al final de la alfombra roja por donde caminaría estaba el hombre con el que solo soñó con vivir algo así desde hacia toda una vida, Frederick Cooper, el único hombre que había amado y al cual renunció, estaba igual de guapo que antaño, aun lo amaba con la misma intensidad a pesar de los años, camino con sus hijas y con un beso ambas entregaron a su madre la cual se convirtió en lo que siempre soñó... la señora Cooper, todos aplaudían y con el sonido alegre de la banda hablaban, reían, repartían abrazos y besos, entonces una pareja entro al jardín

-¿Como siempre llego tarde no es verdad? Se acerco a la pareja de recién casados y los abrazó con su suspiro de alivio… no saben cuanto me alegra este día, tanto amor… tantos años no quedarían en el olvido… Fredy, Bianca.. mas les vale ser felices por todos los años de separación

-Hace mucho que lo somos pero ahora esta completa, mira a tu alrededor Martha esto es felicidad, esto es amor, lucha y entrega, nosotros solo admiramos el cuadro

Martha miro a todos y fijó su vista en dos pequeñas familias, las de sus sobrinas..al verla corrieron a abrazarla, Annie no la veía desde hace mucho solo había hablado por teléfono con ella y Candice también, las lagrimas estaban a la orden del día pero todas eran de extrema felicidad, así se unió a la gran familia y a conocer a los niños. Era cierto lo que dijo su marido… era un cuadro precioso, el mejor de su vida, no era lo ostentoso, las personalidades las joyas y el anuncio del periódico, era todo eso, la familia, el amor, la inocencia y la sabiduría, la experiencia y el aprendizaje todo… suspiro audiblemente y pidió la atención de los presentes

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy, no solo es un día especial por celebrar esta unión con el caballero que me acompaña, es por todo esto, porque somos una verdadera familia, sencillamente porque cambiamos hoy nuestros lujos materiales por el lujo de estar juntos, hemos aprendido que nada es mas importante que esto y para mi nada mas allá de este espacio y de las personas que hoy se encuentran conmigo adquiere mas valor, Annie, Candy… como me hubiese gustado asistir a sus bodas, ambas se unieron de por vida a los hombres que amaban con sencillez, con amor infinito lucharon por su felicidad, de esas uniones yo gane unos hijos a los que estaré eternamente agradecida y unos nietos preciosos, las admiro tanto… - _comenzó a sorber por la nariz como muchos de los presentes_ – las quiero hijas, ya lo se, no estuve en sus bodas y para mi significa mucho que ustedes estén en la mía, conozco ahora sus historias y ustedes conocen las mías, sin mascaras, sin apariencias, sin jaulas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras con el sentimiento a flor de piel las parejas se tomaban de las manos y abrazaban a los suyos, una ráfaga de viento fuerte azoto y estremeció el gran árbol a un lado del jardín haciendo que todos giraran sus rostros para verlo justo cuando de el salían un montón de pajarillos tomando vuelo, revolotearon el árbol y volvieron a el cuando el roble dejo de mecerse, el mensaje llego a sus corazones, el distinguido Alcalde de Chicago se levanto con su nieto en brazos, tomo una copa y la alzo a los presentes

-Por nuestra gran familia sin jaulas

Todos asintieron y declamaron "sin jaulas"

La celebración continuó… al día siguiente debían todos viajar a Chicago los Andrew tenían una prueba mas en esa ciudad, al despedirse de su hermana, le prometió volver a verse antes de irse a Escocia en donde ahora estaba su hogar, se despidieron con un abrazo y partieron rumbo a Chicago dejando a Los Cornwell con el corazón conmovido y luego de un fin de semana con la casa llena sintieron un vacío, pero no estaban solos todos ellos eran familia y volverían a reunirse siempre así.

Chicago se llena de gozo al recibir a la Ex señora Brighton convertida en la señora Cooper, su matrimonio fue una celebración intima en la residencia de su hija Candice en Nueva York la cual por fin después de todos estos años regresa a su querida ciudad.. sabemos que está casada, ¿conoceremos sus secretos?

EL EMPERADOR DE CHICAGO – PÁG. DE SOCIALES – AGOSTO 18 DE 1943

Chicago se les hacía extraño, la última vez que estuvieron es esa estación se despedían con mucho dolor en sus corazones y ahora se sentían extranjeros o visitantes, no dieron muchos pasos cuando las cámaras y los flashes los cegaron, El alcalde intervino con cortesía para que por favor respetaran a su familia pero aquello era tan inimaginablemente bueno que venderían las fotografías a un excelente precio. Ya en la mansión parecieron respirar un poco, todos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas, el Alcalde entró en la mansión Andrew con su hijo, su nuera y sus nietos

-Sé que no consideran está como su casa, que la suya está en Escocia pero esta mansión es tuya Albert, además yo solo duermo aquí, está tan sola, le dije a tu hermana que viviera aquí con George pero ella prefiere irse a su casa más pequeña, al parecer todos viven mejor estando en algo más pequeño

-Es que así estamos más unidos papá, es mas sencillo y práctico, sin tanta pomposidad que ahoga, y la privacidad es un lujo, con tantos sirvientes para mantener una casa así jamas la trandriamos, pero cuando dejes la política serás bienvenido en Edimburgo

-Iré de eso no te quepa duda, la última vez que estuve en Escocia tenía tu edad – _rió_

-Solo estaremos unas semanas para la bienvenida y para estar con ustedes. Luego iremos a pasar un tiempo en el pequeño paraíso antes de volver a Nueva York para irnos a casa, acá tengo que resolver algunos asuntos con Anthony y George sobre la compañía

-¡Muy bien!...me complace muchísimo como esta yendo todo Anthony y George aquí manejando todo en América y tu en Europa – _suspiro con una sonrisa_ \- ¿Están preparados para la Bienvenida?

-¡Más que listos!

El mismo día en la tarde la servidumbre anunció a un amigo solicitando ver a la señora Andrew, cuando está lo recibió entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos

-Jhonny espectáculos Vincent ¿vienes buscando historias? – _sonrío de lado_

-Vengo a ver a la inigualable señora Andrew a la revolucionaria Candice Brighton y a La muy famosa C. White.. ¿Estará alguna hoy por acá? - _Se acercó unos pasos y lo abrazo_ – ¿estuve vendiendo tu novela por todos lados cuál es tu excusa?

-Estuve teniendo una vida.. Una familia hermosa

-¿Eso quiere decir que no escribirás más?

-Para ti Vincent – _sonrío_ – lo dudo, tendrás que hacerme muchas propuestas antes, te hice rico

-Y yo famosa

-Nadie sabe quién escribe y no queria ser famosa, todo lo contrario, que la gente dejara de mirarme

-Saben que es una mujer ahora y podríamos revelar el resto, mis periodistas trajeron esta hermosa foto familiar de la estación y debo decir ¡Wow! Eres mi amiga y mi escritora estrella, ¿como quieres que diga la nota para anunciarle al mundo algo así?

-¡No cambiaras nunca!

-Te traje algo – _saco una edición limitada de la novela con una portada que tenía una jaula de oro ladeada con la puerta abierta y la silueta de un pájaro plateado saliendo de ella, como liberándose, las hojas tenían bordes de oro y la tapa era de terciopelo_

-¿Esto es para gente rica? – _sonrío con los ojos abiertos de la impresión_

-Usted lo es mi señora, ha alcanzado todos los rincones, has liberado a más de una, las cartas llueven para el periódico con sus historias de jaulas doradas, plateadas, de hierro, de cobre o de alambre es una locura- _hizo un gesto emotivo_ – sé que tienes hijos pero… ¿que tal una secuela?

-¿Qué crees que diría mi esposo si...?

-Diría que debes hacer lo que más te gusta – _interrumpió Albert entrando al Salón, la abrazo y miro a Vincent_ – me supongo que esta vez cobraras lo justo

-¡Claro! Señor Andrew lo justo, pero no creo que ustedes necesiten dinero

-Podrías donarlo, Candy y yo lo hacemos con los orfanatos en Europa, ¿que tal si las ganancias las repartes aquí?

-Está hecho….. ¿que dices C. White?

-Pues debo pensarlo... Ahora sobre la nota del periódico... – _se llevó una mano a los labios y sonrió con picardía_

El Almuerzo de bienvenida Se dio con una asistencia masiva, más por el morbo del rumor que corrió el periódico sobre La nueva señora Andrew alardeando que se trataba de una dama muy querida sin revelar más que el hecho de el regreso del hijo del alcalde, todos asistieron menos los Legan se habían ido hacia unos 6 meses a Florida, luego de que Elisa diera a luz una niña sin apellido pero de sangre azul, según cuentan que el duque si supo que tenía una hija pero el estaba casado y tenía ya un heredero, sus hijos legítimos serían siempre los del matrimonio, Así que escribió al padre de Eliza una sentida carta pidiendo ver de vez en cuando a la niña y ocuparse de su educación, el hombre acepto aunque su hija no quería ni que se acercara pero ahora las riendas las tenía el y sus hijos debían regirse por sus normas o abandonar su protección y valerse por sí solos... el grandioso escándalo que causó hacía dos años todavía resonaba, fue tan abrumador en su tiempo que no soportaron la burla y los chismes de la sociedad, así que decidieron irse definitivamente, todos pensaban que el pobre y engañado señor Andrew debía casarse y formar una familia, cuando esté entró con su hijo recostado en su hombro, su esposa elegantemente vestida y sonriente del brazo y esta tomaba a una pequeña niña de la mano, el cuadro familiar hizo que se levantaran las murmuraciones y exclamaciones, las mentes trataban de atar cabos y relacionar aquello… entonces Candice Brighton y Albert Andrew estaban involucrados desde hacía mucho porque tenían una hija de poco más de cuatro años... El estaba recién casado con Eliza y ella lloraba por la muerte de su hermana y prometida del que ahora era su marido, ¿se fue embarazada de Chicago? ¿Se fueron juntos? Pero el estaba en la guerra o no? Y ella... No las cuentas no daban ¿o si?.. Confundidos hasta lo extenuante se les antojaba que esta pareja era todo un espectáculo y misterio, la sensación del momento… como unas estrellas del cine, todos los rodeaban con palabras amables y de bienvenida, aparentemente felices de que estén juntos pero con la imperiosa necesidad de enterarse de aquella historia.

Observaban con disimulo como la pareja se adoraba y adoraban a sus hijos las fotografías iban y venían, la alta sociedad de chicago aceptaba todo aquello por el simple hecho de la fascinación que les causaba no saber cómo pasó... El se había ido a un sitio ella vivía en otro con un mar de por medio tenían dos hijos encantadores, un pasado y un presente público pero un intermedio desconocido, que fácil es especular sobre la vida de los demás y qué difícil es ponerse en sus zapatos, pero en este caso no era necesario aquella pareja brillaba como ninguna otra y pensar que el anuncio del alcalde dio a entender que no estarían mucho tiempo porque su residencia estaba en Europa, la confusión y la euforia aumento más haciéndolas aún más envidiables cuando al día siguiente apareció la nota con un montón de fotos de la familia incluyendo la de la estación, en el centro y ampliada.

La vida si que nos ha dado razones para creer en la magia y en lo posible, Candice y Albert Andrew son la prueba de ello, el amor verdadero resistió la guerra, la distancia, la desdicha y con perseverancia venció, como bien es sabido el amor es solo de dos, no admite el que dirán, no tiene malas intenciones y al cerrar la puerta solo dos sabrán lo inmenso de sus sentimientos… J.V.

" _Luchamos cada día por mantenernos juntos, por comprendernos, por enseñar lo correcto a nuestros hijos sin limitarlos a pensar o sentir, luchamos por superar obstáculos y por nuestra libertad como para luchar contra las opiniones de personas que nunca comprenderán todas nuestras luchas. Esto es lo que somos y lo que queremos….. Ama y deja amar, vive y deja vivir... C. White Andrew"_

Hubieron personas que leyeron más de una vez, otras se quedaron tan atónitas que no pudieron hablar y muchas más no paraban de hablar del asunto, La revolucionaria de Chicago resultó ser la misma escritora que se había metido en sus corazones primero desde el periódico y luego a través de las Jaulas de oro que cada 4 de 5 casas tenían en sus bibliotecas, alucinarían por meses pero ellos ya no estarían para recibir miradas especulativas. Obviamente el suceso trajo mas ventas a Vincent, la sociedad compraba el ejemplar para saber la verdadera historia de amor de esta pareja, pero dejaba de contar tanto y agregaba mucho mas, aunque al final era una estupenda historia de amor que dejo suspirado a mas de uno vinculando a sus protagonistas.

Candy estaba admirando el cuadro sobre la chimenea, una colina con un roble que aparecía en sus sueños hasta que un pintor logro reproducirla, detrás de ella en la alfombra Maoly jugaba con su hermanito y este sonreía mirándola, suspiro y sintió sus manos rodearla, podía sentirlo a kilómetros, beso su frente y pregunto

-En que piensas bheag agam

-En que estamos en casa otra vez

-A los niños le gusta mucho este lugar

-Vendremos en vacaciones _– acaricio su rostro_ – mañana tendremos un día de campo, aun recuerdo como ordeñar a Doris

-Mmm bueno lo haremos, debemos preparar un montón de cosas y….

 _-Le coloco su dedo índice en los labios_ \- ….Llevar a los niños a dormir y quedarnos solos en nuestra habitación – _le dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo_

-¿Que estamos esperando entonces?

La casa estaba a oscuras, los niños dormían acurrucados pero la habitación del matrimonio estaba vacía, no estaban en la cocina, ni en el salón, pero afuera se podía ver una pequeña fogata frente al lago y escuchar las risas de la pareja, Albert apago el fuego envolviéndolos a ambos en mantas, se recostaron sobre la hierba y miraban el cielo estrellado abrazados

-Esta noche es preciosa

-¿La noche o el momento? _– pregunto a su esposa_

-Ambos amor, podría pasar toda la noche abrazándote y contando las estrellas - _enterró la cara en su cuello_ – toda mi vida así

-Entiendo – _la atrajo sobre su cuerpo en un movimiento_ – vamos a contarlas entonces – _beso su cuello -_ uno _\- lentamente beso su mejilla -_ dos - _y poco a poco contando llego con besos a su boca llenándose de su sabor convirtiendo la noche en cálida y deliciosa_

El día de campo se celebro en la colina con una gran manta junto al roble, observado aquel paisaje que un día le pareció simple y que ahora era el mas hermoso del mundo, era realmente la vida reflejada en una colina, la subida y su obstáculos, la cima y su estado de éxtasis, y los detalles que te llevarían a observar el otro lado con alegría de estar vivo, sano y feliz, ahora en la cima estaba con su familia disfrutando de todo aquello, no fue fácil llegar allí, pero la recompensa valía la pena, ellos estaban distraídos Albert tenia a Maoly y a Brandon sobre el en una sesión de cosquillas, sus risas llenaban el espacio y le causaba una ternura infinita, se levanto sigilosa y rodeo el roble ocultándose de ellos, cuando Maoly pregunto por su madre todos miraron a su alrededor y no estaba

-¿Donde se habrá escondido la traviesa de su mamá? _– pregunto Albert a los niños que parecían preocupados_

-¿No se donde está, se ha ido sin nosotros?

 _-Abrió lo ojos fingiendo preocupación y exclamo_ – ¿crees que ha hecho eso Maoly? – _ella asintió_ – y tu Brandon ¿crees que se fue sin nosotros? – _el adorable niño negó con la cabeza y señalo el árbol con una sonrisa_. _Se levanto poco a poco y les hiso un gesto para que no hicieran ruido, se coloco su sombrero y rodeo sigiloso el árbol_ – ¿crees que puedes esconderte de nosotros? – _la tomo de la cintura y la alzo dando vueltas haciendo que todos rieran_

 _-Cuando la dejo en el suelo con una sonrisa se giro y le quito su sombrero, tiro el que ella llevaba al suelo y se colocó el de su esposo en la cabeza_ – Nunca, Jamás me tendrán lejos de ustedes, y si no me ven estaré tan cerca que podrán sentirme

-Lo niños los observaban con sonrisas mientras ellos se fundían en un beso lleno de amor y adoración. El cielo se teñía de azul intenso y la hierba se mecía como las hojas del gran roble con el viento.

* * *

Años después una hermosa jovencita de 18 años caminaba por el parque en Pensilvania, era verano del cincuenta y siete, el último que pasaría antes de ir a la universidad, se había prometido ser la mejor Abogada, sus notas eran estupendas y solo admitían a diez mujeres para esa carrera, su Abuelo estaba orgulloso y sus padres la apoyaban en todo, las vacaciones tradicionalmente se pasaban con la tía Annie y sus primos.. hablaba tranquilamente distraída con Samantha cuando se tropezó con un joven, tan fuerte que las carpetas que sostenían cayeron al suelo, desparramando los papeles de partituras y canciones, utilizaba parte del tiempo libre en Verano para su actividad favorita, tocaba la guitarra y cantaba en un grupo, le sonrió pero ella fruncía el ceño llamándolo "clobhdach" "torpe", el joven apenado se agacho preguntándole que le había dicho en esa lengua extraña mientras la ayudaba a recoger su sonrisa se hiso mas amplia, esa jovencita hermosa tenia algo que ver con la música. Samantha se derretía con esa sonrisa del joven que ella conocía tan bien, solía dibujar corazones sobre la "i" de su nombre, era mayor de unos 23 años moreno de ojos ámbar, él se disculpo invitándolas a un helado… Sam asentía y Maoly negaba, el joven apuesto insistió con la mirada fija en las aceitunas de los ojos desconfiados de la preciosa doncella y la joven entrecerraba los ojos, otro chico se les acerco a ambas y las abrazo por los hombros mirando al intruso con actitud defensiva

-¿Algún problema chicas?

-Ninguno Dylan mejor vamos – _contesto Maoly_

-¡Maoly se hace tarde para el concierto! - _exclamo Samantha_

-Es cierto…. Adiós desconocido – _dijo mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que se tropezaran aparentando indiferencia_

-¿Adiós? Nos volveremos a ver Maoly

-Ni lo sueñes y mantente alejado de ellas ¿esta claro? – _Advirtió Dylan con molestia, se giro con desafío alcanzando a sus primas y siguiendo su camino_

-Aun no me queda tan claro – _murmuró_

* * *

 _Hay Historias que llegan a nuestros corazones, también hay corazones albergando historias…. Hay Amores que están destinados y destinos que hacen enamorarnos, hay de todo y no hay nada que nos impida luchar por el amor verdadero….. Nayr_

* * *

 **Vialsi, Reeka21: Gracias por tan bonitas palabras, y por leer aun con la diferencia de idiomas , sayuri1707, tutypineapple , Glenda: espero todo este bien contigo y con tu mamá, Stormaw: no sabes como me deleité leyendo tus mensajes, Sol, mercedes, Susana Rojas, Pecas, JENNY, brigge, Alyvenus, Elsy82, Locadeamor, chidamami, ROSEEWXW, Bertgirl, Ana Maria, Miriam, , Melisa Andrew, Soadora, Dali, Jahzeel, Elvira, Jane,** **Loren ríos,** **Shadow 13, Inna, kira anima, Anita**

 **Para todas ustedes que me dejaron algún mensaje haciéndome sonreír, para el hermoso CandyMundo y para las que leyeron esta historia un millón de Gracias, como las demás fue un reto, seguiré escribiendo en un futuro y leyéndolas siempre… ;)  
**


End file.
